De l'autre côté
by Electre1964
Summary: "Le cœur a ses raisons que la raison ignore" (Pascal) Je m'appelle Margot Dubreuil, je suis journaliste culturelle et je séjourne à Londres pour une série d'articles. Je loge au 221b Baker Street.
1. Chapter 1

_**Note**__ : Bonjour tout le monde. Voici ma première et sans doute unique fic. En fait, mon truc, c'est d'être bêta mais ayant lu dans le règlement qu'il fallait avoir publié avant…. Je m'y suis donc mise ! Cette fic se situe quelque part dans l'histoire de Sherlock, avant et juste après Reichenbach. J'ai essayé d'être cohérente mais ce n'est pas exactement mon point fort…_

_J'espère aussi que mon héroïne ne sera pas trop «Mary-Sue», c'est vous qui me direz, en fait ! Je n'ai pas de bêta, donc merci d'être indulgents envers les fautes que vous ne manquerez pas de croiser…_

_**Disclaimer **__: Ce qui est sûr, c'est qu'à part l'héroïne, je ne possède rien. Ce n'est pas l'envie qui m'en manque mais bon…._

_Donc je vous souhaite une bonne (je l'espère) lecture !_

* * *

Je suis toute seule dans cette maison au milieu de nulle part. Aussi loin que puisse porter le regard, il n'y a rien d'autre qu'une immense étendue de genêts, bruyères et ajoncs, parfois parcourue par un vent âpre et rageur. Mais cela ne me gêne pas. Il m'a conduite ici en me disant que je serais à l'abri, que personne ne me trouverait là et qu'il m'y rejoindrait.

Alors j'attends.

J'ai de quoi m'occuper, la bibliothèque regorge de livres divers et variés mais je n'ai pas le cœur à lire. La télé jappe toute la journée en sourdine et dès que j'entends un flash info, j'ai le cœur qui défaille et le souffle me manque. Ma chair hurle à l'idée de ce qu'il est en train de subir en ce moment. Il m'a dit qu'il reviendrait et je sais qu'il le fera, il n'est pas homme à se jeter dans la gueule du loup sans avoir tout prévu. Mais cette attente me ronge d'autant plus que je ne peux rien faire. A quoi bon d'ailleurs ? Certaines personnes se doutent vaguement de mon existence, d'autres la connaissent et parmi ces dernières une seule sait exactement où je suis actuellement. Mais elle n'a rien dit à personne. Je ne sais pas si je lui fais pitié ou si elle me considère comme quantité négligeable et franchement, je m'en moque. Ce que je veux, moi, c'est que l'homme qui est mien tout autant que je suis sienne me revienne entier. Ni plus, ni moins.

Alors j'attends.

Depuis plusieurs semaines maintenant, mais j'attends….


	2. Chapter 2

J'avais été envoyée en Grande-Bretagne par le magazine dans lequel j'officiais en tant que journaliste dédiée au domaine culturel. Nantie d'une licence d'histoire de l'art, j'avais présenté et réussi, à ma plus grande surprise soyons honnêtes, le concours de l'Ecole du Louvre. Premier cycle de trois ans, second de deux ans, j'avais usé mes fonds de jeans sur les bancs de cette vénérable et prestigieuse institution. Bref, une fois bardée de diplômes comme un rôti est bardé de lard, je m'étais retrouvée sur le marché du travail quelque peu déboussolée. Je n'avais pas voulu pousser jusqu'à être conservateur du patrimoine : franchement, commencer sa carrière en tant que directrice du musée du coton-tige à Triffouillis-les-Oies, ça ne me branchait pas plus que ça. Je n'avais pas de rêves de grandeur (Carnavalet ou Marmottan, il valait mieux oublier très vite), mais quand même.

Grâce à un ami de promo dont le père était journaliste, j'avais pu placer quelques articles ici et là tout en enseignant l'histoire de l'art à mi-temps dans une boîte privée. Le coup d'éclat qui me valut une embauche c'est qu'un jour, dans une grosse salle des ventes de province, j'étais tombée en arrêt devant une petite marine attribuée à Ambroise-Louis Garneray, un de mes peintres favoris (corsaire et peintre, ça ne court pas les rues). Tu parles ! Cette petite toile n'était pas plus de Garneray que la Joconde n'est de Michel-Ange. J'avais averti le commissaire de vente qui l'avait alors retirée des enchères, au grand dam des propriétaires qui espéraient en tirer un bon prix. Bref, ça avait jasé «à Landerneau» comme on dit et quelque temps plus tard, un magazine m'avait contactée pour remplacer leur journaliste culturel qui prenait une retraite bien méritée après avoir, justement, couvert cette affaire.

Cela faisait donc trois ans que je courais les vernissages, expos, ventes aux enchères et autres raouts du même acabit. Il avait fallu que je me perfectionne en art moderne, ce qui n'avait pas été sans heurts et grincements de dents : il faut avouer que mes goûts picturaux s'arrêtaient aux Impressionnistes donc c'était un peu limité. Dieu seul sait combien j'en ai croisé des «artistes» imbus d'eux-mêmes, du genre à parler d'un «outil scriptural» là où moi je ne voyais qu'un crayon ou un stylo…. J'en étais venue à m'intéresser de plus en plus au système du mécénat et de ce côté-là, les Britanniques étaient à des années-lumière de ce qui se faisait ici. J'avais donc convaincu mon rédac' chef de m'envoyer pour deux semaines à Londres histoire de pondre un papier fourni sur le sujet et, par la même occasion, de suivre la vente de l'esquisse préparatoire au « Cheval gris tacheté » de Géricault. L'infinie mansuétude de mon rédac' chef consista à me payer le voyage, les frais d'hébergement étant à ma charge. Tant qu'à faire, j'avais collé mes trois semaines de congés à ce séjour. De toute façon, j'étais prête à manger des fish and chips toute la semaine et à dormir sous les ponts…

J'étais arrivée à Londres un jour radieux et ensoleillé, je n'en croyais pas mes yeux. Moi qui m'étais vêtue plutôt chaudement, Septembre oblige, je me présentai à ma logeuse suante, soufflante et traînant derrière moi une valise dont j'avais l'impression que les roulettes étaient carrées. J'avais dégotté cette chambre via le net, pour pas trop cher. Bon, vu la collection de couvre-théières au crochet, les rideaux à fleurs, les tapis à fleurs et les dessus-de-lit à fleurs, j'aurais peut-être dû demander une réduction pour traumatisme visuel. Mais l'affabilité, la gentillesse et la convivialité de ma logeuse compensaient ce léger inconvénient et puis je n'étais pas là pour jouer les princesses en exil, j'avais un papier à faire, la vente devant avoir lieu le surlendemain de mon arrivée. J'avais eu le temps de sortir mes affaires, puis d'aller faire un tour au pub, humer l'air de Londres. J'adorais cette ville où je me rendais assez régulièrement, mais elle ne me le rendait pas : avec son sens de circulation inverse au nôtre, je ne comptais plus le nombre de fois où je m'étais faite agonir d'injures par des automobilistes au bord de l'infarctus lorsqu'ils me voyaient débouler en regardant au mauvais endroit et je n'avais jamais réussi à saisir la logique du métro londonien alors que celui de Paris ne me posait aucun problème. Va comprendre !

* * *

Bref, le jour de la vente arriva et tout ce que Londres compte de collectionneurs était sur le pied de guerre, il faut avouer qu'un Géricault en vente, cela n'arrivait qu'une fois toutes les dix années bissextiles et encore… Comme j'étais arrivée tôt, je pus relativement m'approcher de l'esquisse et j'en profitai pour m'en mettre plein les yeux. Soudain, une voix à la fois un peu haute et feutrée me tira de ma contemplation :

\- Belle esquisse non ?

Je n'aime pas trop qu'une personne inconnue m'adresse la parole, je ne sais jamais quoi répondre. Je la lorgnai du coin de l'œil, marmonnai un vague assentiment en espérant que mes grognements à peine articulés l'auraient fait fuir. Raté. Il resta silencieux quelques minutes puis en rajouta une couche :

\- Je suppose que le prix va atteindre des sommets.

Franchement ! Un Géricault quoi ! Je ne regardai toujours pas mon interlocuteur et m'obstinai à fixer l'esquisse. Lorsqu'au bout de quelques minutes, je tournai la tête, il était parti, ouf. D'ailleurs la vente commençait et je pris place dans les derniers rangs. Surtout ne pas bouger, ne pas se gratter le nez, ne faire aucun signe qui puisse être mal interprété par le commissaire-priseur, on ne sait jamais. Géricault j'adore mais mon banquier, moins.

Ce fut une belle bataille à grands coups de milliers de livres. Les doigts se levaient, nombreux au début, de moins en moins à la fin et la bataille s'acheva en duel. Je ne savais pas qui renchérissait à chaque fois, la personne était placée juste derrière moi. Lorsque l'esquisse lui fut adjugée, des applaudissements résonnèrent et j'osai me retourner. J'aurais vraiment dû être plus aimable lorsqu'il m'avait adressé la parole un peu plus tôt…

\- Vous l'avez achetée ?

\- En quelque sorte.

\- Je suis journaliste, pensez-vous que je pourrais obtenir une interview de l'acheteur si ce n'est pas vous?

\- Journaliste, hmm ?

\- Domaine culturel.

\- Et plutôt fière de ça, non ?

\- Evidemment !

Ma réponse avait sèchement claqué. Il sourit.

\- Si vous avez une carte donnez-la moi, je verrai ce que je peux faire.

Je passai quelques secondes à farfouiller dans ce capharnaüm géant qu'était mon sac-à-main et griffonnai mon numéro de portable sur un morceau de papier.

\- Je vous recontacterai. Où logez-vous ?

\- Au 221b Baker Street. Mme Hudson, ma logeuse, me loue une chambre.

\- Intéressant. A bientôt donc.

Il tourna les talons et disparut.

* * *

\- Alors, cette vente ?

Curieuse comme une portée de souris, Mme Hudson m'attendait avec du thé et des gâteaux. Je n'osai pas lui dire que pour moi, thé ou eau chaude, même combat. J'avais eu l'occasion de goûter à son café et ma foi, entre la peste et le choléra…

\- Je pense que j'aurais pu m'acheter joli studio dans le coin avec ce que l'acheteur a déboursé.

\- ! Tant que ça ?

\- Si vous saviez…

Un hurlement venu du premier étage nous interrompit :

\- Mme Hudson, thé !

Je la regardai, interloquée. Elle me sourit.

\- Vous n'avez pas encore croisé Sherlock.

\- Sher- quoi ?

\- Sherlock, mon locataire du premier. C'est un brave garçon. Il est détective et mène des enquêtes avec John Watson, son colocataire. Il aide la police.

\- Détective ? Ça existe encore ça ?

\- Bien sûr !

\- Hé bé ! Moi qui croyais que Scotland Yard était la meilleure police du monde ! Remarquez, vu la puissance de son hurlement, il doit remplacer les sirènes des voitures de police lorsqu'elles tombent en panne, non ?

Mme Hudson gloussa et un autre hurlement retentit :

\- Mme Hudsooooooon !

Elle tendit la main vers un plateau mais je le lui pris. Franchement, appeler de la sorte une femme de son âge…

\- Attendez, je vais lui monter moi, à ce grossier personnage.

Je grimpai rapidement les escaliers et entrai sans frapper. Le «hurleur» me tournait le dos, penché sur des livres.

\- Posez ça là.

\- Ça vous écorcherait la bouche de dire s'il-vous-plaît et merci ?

Surpris, il se retourna et je pus le dévisager : grand, maigre, des cheveux noirs bouclés coiffés n'importe comment, un visage osseux au possible racheté par des yeux d'une couleur indéfinissable. Il haussa un sourcil circonspect et me toisa.

\- Qui êtes-vous ?

\- La locataire temporaire de Mme Hudson.

\- Française, hein ?

\- Bravo ! Rien qu'à mon accent, ça n'a pas dû être bien difficile à deviner !

\- Effectivement, quel accent horrible !

\- Et bien continuons en français si vous préférez !

\- Je ne pratique pas les langues mortes.

Quel abruti fini !

Vexée comme un pou d'autant plus que je n'avais rien trouvé à lui répondre, je redescendis les escaliers.

\- Alors ? demanda Mme Hudson.

\- Alors rien ! Mais quel pécore celui-là, je vous jure !

\- Sous des dehors un peu… heu… étranges, c'est une bonne personne, vraiment !

\- Vous savez quoi Mme Hudson ? Il va falloir que je travaille l'art de l'esquive sinon, question décibels, vous allez être servie…

Elle rit et je regagnai ma chambre à l'entresol. Je devais potasser le calendrier des manifestations liées au mécénat afin de pouvoir en couvrir le plus possible. Grâces soient rendues à mon rédac' chef, j'avais quand même une carte d'accréditation qui me permettait de passer à peu près partout. Soudain mon portable sonna, me sortant de mon marasme culturel.

\- Oui ?

\- Vous m'avez laissé vos coordonnées.

\- Et bien vous êtes un rapide vous !

\- J'avais une opportunité de présenter votre demande, je l'ai fait. Que diriez-vous de me retrouver demain ? Nous déjeunerions ensemble et je vous conduis ensuite à votre rendez-vous.

\- Je ne peux pas aller directement au rendez-vous ? Je ne vous connais pas moi !

\- Hélas, je ne peux pas faire autrement. C'est à prendre ou à laisser.

\- Je laisse. Je suis ici pour bosser et non pour perdre mon temps avec un parfait inconnu qui profite de sa position pour m'extorquer un déjeuner. Non mais des fois !

Je lui raccrochai au nez et soupirai à fendre le granit : impasse sur l'interview donc… Histoire d'oublier cette déconvenue que j'avais en partie provoquée (oui mais j'ai des principes tout de même !), je décidai d'aller faire un tour et partis le nez au vent. Vingt minutes plus tard je ressemblais à une rescapée du Titanic, trempée des pieds à la tête, les cheveux aplatis par une averse antédiluvienne et froide de surcroît. L'horreur absolue. Je rentrai en catastrophe, dégondant presque la porte d'entrée tant je mis de hâte à aller me sécher. Je heurtai alors quelqu'un de plein fouet.

\- Hey !

\- Désolée, marmonnai-je le nez dans ma manche, occupée à juguler un nez quelque peu…coulant.

\- Hé bien, quelle averse, non ?

Je n'avais guère envie de faire la conversation mais comme j'avais percuté cette personne avec la grâce d'une charge de grenadiers, lui répondre était bien le moins que je puisse faire. Je levai un œil vers mon interlocuteur : à peu-près de ma taille, blond cendré, trapu, des yeux bleus porcelaine et un sourire avenant sur le visage. Il me tendit la main :

\- Je ne me suis pas présenté : John Watson, le colocataire de Sherlock.

\- Enchantée. Je suis… je suis…

Un monstrueux éternuement m'empêcha d'aller plus loin et j'aspergeai Mr Watson de fines particules de… et bien je ne voulais pas trop savoir quoi.

\- Ho, désolée, vraiment !

Il se mit à rire en s'essuyant discrètement.

\- Ce n'est pas grave mais si vous me permettez un conseil avisé, vous devriez…

\- Jooooooooooooohn !

Encore un hurlement dont, cette fois, j'identifiai sans peine la provenance. L'interpellé haussa les sourcils, fataliste.

\- Non mais c'est n'importe quoi cette façon d'appeler les gens ! Il est sourd ou quoi ?

Il rit, amusé.

\- C'est une de ses façons de communiquer, si vous restez ici un petit moment, vous vous y ferez, vous verrez !

\- Rien du tout oui ! Mais que vouliez-vous me dire avant que Cro-Magnon ne se mette à barrir ?

\- Ah oui ! Vous devriez aller vous changer rapidement, vous allez attraper la mort, foi de médecin !

\- Médecin ? Je m'en vais donc suivre les conseils de la Faculté. A bientôt peut-être !

Je réintégrai mes pénates, frissonnante et après une bonne douche, me vêtis de sec. Je finissais de me sécher les cheveux lorsque mon téléphone retentit. Sûrement «l'homme à l'esquisse».

\- Oui ?

\- Je crois que nous sommes partis sur de mauvaises bases.

\- A qui la faute ?

\- Vous avez rendez-vous pour votre interview demain à 9h00. Ensuite, je me permets de réitérer mon invitation à déjeuner, libre à vous d'accepter ou pas.

Je réfléchis quelques secondes. Dans ce sens-là, cela me plaisait davantage.

\- D'accord pour l'interview. Je ne vous promets rien pour le déjeuner.

J'entendis un rire discret

\- C'est entendu. Une voiture viendra vous chercher à 8h30.

\- Mais je peux prendre un taxi !

\- Je préfère la voiture. A demain donc.

Et il raccrocha. Je n'aime pas que l'on me donne des ordres déguisés et décidai donc de prendre un taxi le lendemain. Sauf que… sans adresse, ça me semblait difficile… Je ronchonnai pendant cinq bonnes minutes puis me mis au travail, j'avais quand même un article à préparer. J'étais plongée depuis une bonne demi-heure dans mon pc lorsque j'entendis un son strident qui me fit sursauter. Il se répéta, je sortis de ma chambre et croisai Mme Hudson.

\- Mais c'est quoi ce bruit ? Vous avez des problèmes de tuyauterie ?

\- Ma tuyauterie va bien, jeune fille ! rit-elle. C'est Sherlock qui doit être en train d'accorder son violon.

Il ne manquait plus que ça. Je montai les escaliers quatre à quatre et frappai à la porte entrebâillée que le docteur Watson ouvrit tout-à-fait.

\- Re-bonjour, sourit-il, pendant que les crissements continuaient de plus belle.

\- Re-bonjour. Désolée de vous déranger mais le bruit va durer longtemps ? J'ai les dents qui commencent à se fendre !

Le docteur Watson allait me répondre quand une grande silhouette se découpa derrière lui.

\- Tiens, la française !

\- Tiens, le massacreur de chats !

\- Pardon ?

\- Et bien vu le bruit, j'ai cru que vous râpiez des chatons vivants. Je suis rassurée de voir que ce n'est pas le cas.

Son colocataire gloussa et Sherlock me toisa comme si je n'étais qu'un petit tas de détritus sur un trottoir.

\- Humour français…

\- Oreilles sensibles, nuance.

\- Je vois que vous vous connaissez déjà, intervint le docteur Watson. Heu… Que diriez-vous d'un thé avant que la situation ne s'envenime et que vous n'en veniez aux mains ?

Sherlock eut un reniflement de dédain quant à l'idée même de boire un thé avec moi, tourna les talons et disparut. Le docteur Watson secoua la tête puis me sourit

\- Venez, je vous invite, je connais un endroit charmant au coin de la rue. Comme ça vous n'entendrez plus ces pauvres chatons se faire massacrer et Sherlock aura le temps de se calmer ! Enfin… euh… si ça ne vous gêne pas bien sûr !

Il était tout rose, dingue ça ! Je lui ai souri, ai acquiescé et il m'a emmenée dans un pub non loin où nous avons passé deux bonnes heures à discuter. John, puisqu'il m'avait demandé de l'appeler par son prénom, est un homme charmant et attentionné. Nous nous sommes présentés l'un à l'autre un peu plus complètement, avons parlé de nos métiers respectifs, de Londres, de Paris… Bref, deux heures délicieuses avec un homme qui ne l'était pas moins, que demande le peuple ? J'ai même eu droit à un bras chevaleresque pour le chemin du retour.

\- Merci John, c'était vraiment très agréable !

\- Tout le plaisir était pour moi !

Soudain, un ouragan en long manteau dévala les escaliers, aboya « John, un cas ! » et sortit. John eut une mimique désolée et le suivit. En moins de dix secondes, je me retrouvai toute seule dans l'entrée. Rapides ces deux-là…


	3. Chapter 3

_Merci à tous d'avoir soit jeté un p'tit coup d'œil sur cette fic, soit de m'avoir laissé une review, c'est toujours très agréable !_

_Je pense publier tous les lundis mais celui qui vient est le lundi de Pâques et je serai occupée à gambader dans la luzerne à chercher des œufs... Donc j'ai pris un peu d'avance !_

_Bonne fêtes de Pâques à tous !_

* * *

Le lendemain matin, j'étais sur le pied de guerre : j'avais passé toute la soirée à affûter mes questions au richissime amateur de Géricault, une telle occasion n'allait pas se présenter deux fois. Question fringues j'avais fait dans la sobriété : tailleur-pantalon noir, escarpins à petits talons, rien que de très confortable et pratique. La mode était le cadet de mes soucis, du moment que personne ne se retournait sur moi dans la rue, je ne m'en occupais pas plus que ça.

A 8h25 j'attendais sur le trottoir, à 8h30 pétantes, une limousine noire stoppa devant moi, un chauffeur en descendit et m'ouvrit la porte arrière. Je scrutai l'intérieur de la voiture d'un œil méfiant, prête à détaler à la moindre alerte. Les escarpins à petits talons ont du bon. Mais rien de quoi alimenter mon éphémère paranoïa si ce n'est qu'en montant dans cette voiture, j'en aperçus une du même acabit garée un peu plus loin et à côté d'elle, un homme appuyé sur un parapluie et qui me regardait, me semble-t-il. Bon, rien que de très normal, les limousines noires et longues comme des jours sans pain il n'y a que ça dans Baker Street, non ? A se demander s'il n'y avait pas dans la rue un Congrès International des Chauffeurs de Maître…

Je m'installai donc sur cette banquette de cuir ou plutôt elle m'engloutit et je ramai désespérément pour garder un semblant de maintien. Au bout de 30 minutes la voiture stoppa doucement dans Eaton square, devant une bâtisse qui me laissa pantoise une fois que j'eus mis les pieds sur le trottoir : edwardienne, blanche, énorme et magnifique. La porte s'ouvrit et un homme s'inclina légèrement en me demandant de le suivre. Ce que je fis en béant d'admiration, le cou dévissé pour voir les tableaux qui ornaient les murs. Il devait y avoir là l'équivalent du PIB d'un pays d'Afrique… Je fus introduite dans un bureau dont les meubles auraient fait sangloter d'envie le conservateur du Mobilier National et entendis alors une voix que je reconnus aisément :

\- Ravi de vous revoir, j'ai heureusement pu me libérer pour vous accorder cette interview.

Je crois que je l'aurais mordu de s'être joué de moi de cette façon. J'écumais de rage en approchant du bureau et n'eut été cette interview et surtout le barrage de la langue, je l'aurais insulté de belle manière. Mais si je peux faire montre d'un vocabulaire plus qu'imagé en français, j'avoue qu'en anglais je suis un peu plus limitée. Bon. Je me calmai en soufflant fort peu élégamment par le nez et sur son invitation, m'assis telle une reine outragée dans le fauteuil face à son bureau. Il y eut quelques secondes de silence que je mis à loisir pour le détailler : à peine plus grand que moi, un visage pâle, un très grand front, des cheveux noirs et drus, des sourcils comme dessinés au pinceau, des yeux semblables à deux trous noirs insondables, une bouche petite, charnue et très mobile, un menton carré avec une légère fossette. Un visage étrange en vérité.

\- Vous n'avez pas eu d'embouteillage ?

\- Vous savez quoi ? Je fais l'interview, je rentre et nous oublions que nos chemins se sont brièvement croisés.

\- Vous me semblez fâchée.

\- Si peu ! On commence ?

\- Vous ne voulez pas voir l'esquisse de plus près ?

\- Ho que si !

J'en avais postillonné d'enthousiasme, la honte… Il sourit, se leva et revint au bout de quelques secondes, le tableau dans les mains. Il me le tendit. Je tenais un Géricault et je savais que ça ne se reproduirait pas de sitôt. J'en avais les mains tremblantes et après de longues minutes silencieuses et admiratives, je le reposai avec précaution sur le bureau.

\- Vous pouvez respirer vous savez, je ne pense pas que ça va l'abîmer et vous commencez à manquer d'air, je crois.

Je lâchais un monstrueux soupir et me fendis d'un remerciement.

\- Qu'allez-vous en faire ?

\- Je ne sais pas encore.

\- Pourquoi l'avez-vous acheté ?

\- Bon placement.

\- Seulement ? m'étranglai-je

\- Quoi d'autre ?

\- Mais enfin c'est une merveille cette esquisse et pas seulement un placement ! Vous n'avez donc aucun sens artistique ? Il y a dans votre entrée des tableaux à se rouler par terre et je ne parle même pas des meubles de votre bureau !

\- J'ai acheté cette propriété toute meublée.

Cela me donnait une très légère idée de sa «surface financière» comme dit mon banquier.

\- Vous pourriez, je ne sais pas moi, le prêter temporairement si un jour un musée ici fait une expo sur Géricault, vous voyez ?

\- Hors de question. Cette esquisse est à moi, elle ne sortira pas d'ici et j'en fais ce que je veux.

Et sous mes yeux horrifiés, il sortit un briquet de sa poche et l'approcha du tableau. Je ne fis qu'un bond par-dessus le bureau, jetai mon trench sur l'esquisse et fis voler le briquet d'un revers de main plutôt violent.

\- Mais vous êtes un grand malade ! Vous devriez vous faire soigner !

Il ne s'était pas départi de son calme.

\- Au cas où vous ne l'auriez pas remarqué, je n'avais pas allumé le briquet.

J'en restai stupide. Je n'y comprenais rien et commençais à regretter d'avoir accepté cette interview. Je ne manquai pas de lui faire part de mes réflexions, en termes aussi fleuris que la politesse l'autorisait. Rien ne semblait l'atteindre et il me fixait de ses yeux sombres et impénétrables, le visage indéchiffrable.

\- Désolée de vous avoir dérangé pour rien mais là, je viens d'atteindre mon seuil de tolérance à l'étrange. Vous comprendrez aisément que je ne souhaite guère déjeuner avec vous. Mais promettez-moi une chose.

\- Laquelle ?

\- Cessez de jouer avec des briquets à proximité de cette esquisse.

\- Et vous, allez faire soigner votre genou. Vous l'avez heurté lors de votre bond olympique au-dessus du bureau et au bruit, je gage que ce doit être à présent douloureux. Mon chauffeur va vous raccompagner.

Douloureux… Doux euphémisme. Je me demandais si j'avais encore une rotule.

\- Vous ne m'avez même pas donné votre nom.

\- Moriarty. James Moriarty.

\- Et bien Monsieur Moriarty je mentirais en vous disant que ce fut un plaisir.

Je tournai les talons et repartis aussi dignement que ma rotule fracassée me le permettait.

* * *

Je croisai John dans l'entrée alors que je regagnais ma chambre en claudiquant.

\- Vous êtes tombée ?

\- Si on veut, oui.

\- Faites-moi voir ça.

\- Dans l'entrée ?

\- Non, chez moi, j'ai une trousse médicale.

\- Heu…

\- Enfin Margot, je suis médecin et pas satyre !

\- Ah mais oui mais non ! Ce n'est pas à ça que je pensais !

\- Je ne sais pas comment je dois le prendre...

Il s'amusait à me faire tourner en bourrique ce qui n'était guère difficile.

\- Mais Jooohn ! C'est juste que je n'ai guère envie de croiser le grand machin mégalo, vous voyez ?

\- Sherlock est ressorti, ne vous inquiétez pas.

Il m'aida à monter les escaliers et après moultes contorsions douloureuses sur le canapé hors d'âge de leur salon, je réussis à extirper la jambe concernée hors de mon pantalon. Discret, John était parti chercher sa trousse médicale. Il s'agenouilla à mes pieds et examina ma rotule de près, la toucha délicatement.

\- La peau s'est gentiment fendue mais rien de bien grave, la rotule est intacte. Je vais désinfecter et vous poser un léger bandage.

Il se mit à rire lorsque je sifflai à l'application du désinfectant.

\- Ca piiiique !

\- Ts, ts, ts !

Une voix d'outre-tombe nous fit sursauter tous les deux.

\- Alors John, on fait dans le fétichisme ? Je ne te savais pas fasciné à ce point par les genoux !

Il ne manquait plus que lui tiens ! Pour une matinée pourrie, c'était une matinée pourrie !

\- Ecoutez-moi vous ! Je me suis défoncé la rotule sur un bureau et…

\- Votre vie sexuelle ne m'intéresse pas !

\- Ça ne m'étonne pas, vous ne devez guère avoir qu'une vague idée théorique de la chose !

\- Essayer de faire de l'humour quand on se trouve dans une position aussi humiliante que la vôtre relève du tour de force !

\- Il n'y a rien d'humiliant à se faire soigner par John !

\- Ah tiens donc ! Vous en êtes déjà aux prénoms ?

\- Pas de ma faute si le vôtre ressemble à une insulte, Mr Holmes !

\- Et je crois qu'en ce domaine, vous êtes plutôt experte, non ?

\- C'est à force d'avoir eu affaire à des gens qui vous ressemblaient…

Médusé, John écoutait cet échange verbal rapide sans réussir à intervenir. Je me tournai vers lui et le remerciai pour ses soins puis me levai, me drapai avec rage dans ma jambe de pantalon vacante et sortis en rassemblant le peu de dignité qui me restait. Le pire, dans tout ça, c'est que le ricanement de Sherlock m'accompagna tout du long. Matinée définitivement pourrie.

* * *

Je passai les deux jours suivants à ne quasiment pas sortir de ma chambre : j'avais mal au genou et de toute façon je devais envoyer un article. Je n'étais pas à Londres en vacances, du moins pas encore. Je ne sortais que pour aller manger et vu la régularité avec laquelle Mme Hudson m'invitait pour partager avec elle son thé et ses innombrables gâteaux, je ne dépensais guère d'argent pour me nourrir… Je ne croisai ni John (dommage), ni Sherlock (tant mieux). Bref, je travaillai d'arrache-pied et envoyai un article fourni et détaillé que j'intitulai « Comment je n'ai pas interviewé le nouveau possesseur du Géricault ». Je n'avais jamais été très douée pour les titres, je me doutais que mon rédac' chef allait le changer. Mais bon, ce n'était pas le plus important.

Et puis je devais aller à la présentation d'une série de dessins de Beardsley, justement rachetés grâce à une souscription. Cette série de 25 dessins sur le thème de Salomé avait failli partir en Chine et la somme nécessaire à leur rachat avait été réunie in extrémis. Cette présentation à la presse se tenait dans une salle de la Tate Modern et il me restait peu de temps pour trouver quelque chose de potable, le «dress code» étant assez rigide. Je sortis donc le troisième jour de ma laborieuse réclusion volontaire et me dirigeai vers le Topshop le plus proche. J'en avais déniché l'adresse sur le Net et comme d'habitude, après avoir erré comme une âme en peine dans les couloirs du métro, j'arrivai finalement à bon port. Le magasin était noir de monde j'ai dû jouer des coudes pour dénicher une petite robe patineuse en satin noir qui ferait parfaitement l'affaire. Je n'avais pas les moyens de me ruiner et je comptais bien réutiliser cette robe à plusieurs autres occasions. Toute contente, je rentrai faire admirer mon acquisition à Mme Hudson.

\- Et comme bijoux, jeune fille ?

\- ….

\- Je vois.

\- Je n'en n'ai pas franchement l'utilité, vous savez.

\- Alors laissez vos cheveux dénoués : ils sont magnifiques et vous auriez tort de les contraindre dans un chignon. Allez donc enfiler votre robe que je voie ce qu'elle donne sur vous !

Je m'exécutai et revins quelques instants plus tard.

\- C'est très bien, cette robe vous va parfaitement ! Je suppose que vous avez des escarpins noirs, et une veste ?

\- Merde ! Pas de veste !

\- Attendez.

\- Elle revint en tenant à la main une petite veste noire toute pailletée.

\- Elle fera l'affaire, je crois ! Elle m'est un peu grande mais vu votre taille, ça devrait aller.

\- Whââ, merci Mme Hudson, vous me sauvez la mise !

\- Et n'oubliez pas de mettre du fond de teint sur votre genou, il est du plus beau violet !

Effectivement, ce n'était pas joli-joli. Je passai l'après-midi à potasser le sujet du mécénat en Grande-Bretagne et lorsque je levai le nez de mon pc, il me restait tout au plus deux heures. Je me préparai donc, me maquillai légèrement car je n'étais pas douée pour ça non plus et sortis de ma chambre. Je descendis tant bien que mal les escaliers…et rentrai de plein fouet dans Sherlock. Il se rattrapa in extremis. Interdite, je me préparai à un nouvel affrontement verbal mais il se contenta de soupirer, m'examina des pieds à la tête et se contenta d'un très sec « bonne soirée ».

* * *

Bon, j'étais arrivée à l'heure et après une vérification un tantinet humiliante de mon accréditation (Journaliste ? Vous ?), j'avais eu accès au saint des saints. Beaucoup monde, des extras qui naviguaient discrètement, bref une ambiance qui me permettait de me faufiler un peu partout sans me faire remarquer, ce que je mis à profit pour aller examiner les tableaux des pièces adjacentes. En effet, les Beardsley ne devaient être dévoilés qu'après un discours de circonstance. Je fis donc un tour, regrettant de n'avoir pris qu'un petit sac : je serais bien partie avec quelques-uns de ces tableaux… Un léger brouhaha m'alerta et je clopinai vers la salle d'expo. Effectivement, les gens commençaient à se regrouper et un orateur monta sur une estrade. Il se râcla la gorge et s'embarqua dans un discours d'où émergeaient, à intervalles réguliers, des termes tels que «patrimoine national», «esprit anglais», «quintessence de l'Art Nouveau», etc, etc… Pour quelqu'un qui était mort à 26 ans de la tuberculose, rejeté par la société de l'époque et dans le plus grand dénuement, la revanche devait être amère… Ceci étant, on ne peut réécrire l'histoire et tout en prenant des notes à toute vitesse, je rongeais mon frein en attendant que les dessins soient dévoilés. Enfin, après 15 minutes de bla-bla, l'orateur tira sur la tenture d'un geste un tantinet théâtral et les 25 dessins apparurent : il y eu une salve d'applaudissements et tout le monde se précipita pour les voir si bien que je ne pus en approcher tout de suite. Qu'à cela ne tienne, j'alpaguai l'orateur et l'entrepris sur le mécénat. Il répondit précisément à mes multiples questions sans se lasser si bien qu'au bout de 20 minutes, j'en avais terminé avec assez de matière pour faire un bon papier. Je le remerciai chaleureusement puis jetai un œil vers les tableaux : la foule s'était un peu dispersée et je pus en approcher et les détailler à mon aise. Ces dessins tortueux, en noir et blanc, me mettaient un peu mal-à-l'aise mais je ne pouvais m'empêcher d'admirer la virtuosité du trait : on avait vraiment l'impression que les lignes bougeaient, que les courbes se poursuivaient, virevoltaient et se rejoignaient pour se désunir plus loin.

\- Dérangeant, non ?

Je sursautai violemment et me retournai d'un bloc : décidément, il fallait que j'aille d'urgence me faire démarabouter, un mauvais sort semblait me poursuivre : derrière moi, James Moriarty me souriait.

\- Vous êtes là aussi ? m'étouffai-je

\- Comme vous le voyez. Alors, que pensez-vous de ces dessins ? Assez japonisants, non ?

Comme il m'avait mise de mauvaise humeur, je lui fis subir un examen en règle en lui posant les questions les plus tordues sur l'Art Nouveau et Beardsley. A mon grand étonnement (et mon grand dam aussi, j'avoue), il répondit avec aisance et sans jamais se tromper. Bon. Je devais trouver autre chose mais je n'eus pas le temps d'y réfléchir.

\- Alors, quelle note me mettez-vous ?

Je rougis violemment pendant qu'il riait doucement. Je commençai par me vexer puis, finalement, me mettre à rire avec lui. J'avais été ridicule, force m'était de l'admettre.

\- Voulez-vous un rafraîchissement ?

Sur mon affirmative, il eut un geste vers un extra qui vint rapidement avec plateau couvert de coupes de champagne. Jim en prit une qu'il me tendit avant de lever la sienne :

\- A votre santé

\- A Beardsley

Tout en sirotant son champagne, il vint se placer près de moi pour regarder les dessins de plus près.

\- Je n'aime pas beaucoup.

\- Je croyais pourtant que seule la valeur marchande vous intéressait.

\- Pas uniquement, ne vous déplaise. Et au vu de votre mimique, ces dessins ne vous transportent pas non plus.

\- Pas trop, je l'avoue. Au fait, comment va le Géricault ? Enfoui dans les sombres profondeurs d'un coffre-fort ou brûlé ?

\- Chez moi, tout simplement.

\- Tout simplement ? Mais si on vous le vole ?

\- Personne ne s'y risquera, croyez-moi.

Perplexe, je le scrutai du coin de l'œil : son visage était de marbre et à ce moment je sus qu'il ne bluffait pas pour se faire mousser aux yeux d'une petite journaliste. Je fus intimement persuadée que personne n'oserait jamais s'attaquer à ses biens ou pire, à lui. Je fis un petit pas de côté. Il le vit, se tourna vers moi et sourit.

\- Je vous ai fait peur ?

\- A votre avis ?

\- Ce n'était pas mon intention.

\- Et bien, le jour où vous voudrez vraiment m'effrayer, avertissez-moi avant que j'évite l'infarctus !

J'aurais aimé savoir ce qu'il faisait dans la vie, son métier mais bon, je n'allais pas le cuisiner, de toute façon nous n'étions pas appelés à nous revoir. J'allais ouvrir la bouche pour prendre congé mais il m'interrompit :

\- Voulez-vous dîner ailleurs qu'ici ?

\- Vous êtes vraiment têtu ! Qui vous dit que je vais accepter ?

\- Vos fréquents coups d'œil vers le buffet…

Honte… Je lâchai un soupir à fendre le granit : trahie par son estomac, il y a quand même plus glorieux.

\- D'accord. Mais je rentre directement après, je vous préviens !

\- Je ne vous demande qu'un peu de votre temps.

\- Bon, d'accord.

Il sourit à nouveau et nous sortîmes. Après quelques secondes de marche silencieuse, il s'arrêta devant une voiture de sport noire et très basse dont il m'ouvrit la portière.

\- Vous avez licencié votre chauffeur ?

\- Je conduis dès que je peux.

Rentrer dans cette voiture plus que basse me demanda des prouesses de souplesse et avec mon genou encore douloureux, ce ne fut pas sans grimacer. Patient, James attendit que je m'installe enfin et ferma la porte puis s'installa au volant. Avant de démarrer il se tourna vers moi :

\- Comment va votre genou ?

\- J'ai juste l'impression d'avoir une rotule cubique mais à part ça tout va bien.

Il sourit, mit le contact et nous filâmes dans la nuit londonienne.


	4. Chapter 4

_Bonjour à tous !_

_Je posterai finalement tous les vendredis..._

_Merci pour les reviews et bonne lecture !_

* * *

Aucun de nous ne parla pendant plusieurs minutes. James conduisait d'une main sûre et moi je me demandais comment j'en étais arrivée là, à aller dîner avec un homme que j'aurais volontiers mordu lors de notre première rencontre. Le silence fut brusquement rompu par un bruyant gargouillis de mon estomac. Le feu aux joues, je me tassai dans le siège en calculant mes chances de survie si je sautais en marche. S'il l'entendit, James eut le tact de n'en laisser rien paraître, ce dont je lui fus plus que reconnaissante… Histoire de couvrir d'autres éventuelles manifestations stomacales, je me décidai à prendre la parole :

\- Où m'emmenez-vous ?

\- Chez Zuma.

\- Pardon ?

\- A Knightsbridge. C'est un restaurant japonais.

\- Ah, j'aime bien manger japonais !

\- Tant mieux.

Puis il se tut et je n'osai poursuivre. De toute façon nous arrivions et lorsque je pris conscience de l'endroit, j'eus envie de partir en courant.

\- Ça ne va pas être possible !

\- Et pourquoi donc ?

\- Mais regardez autour de vous et regardez-moi ! Je ne suis pas vêtue pour un tel restaurant de luxe, je n'ai pas envie de me couvrir de ridicule, pas plus que vous d'ailleurs !

\- Ne dîtes pas n'importe quoi, voulez-vous !

\- Hors de question !

Il accéléra, mâchoire serrées, l'air aussi avenant qu'un morceau de banquise et ne décrocha pas un mot durant dix bonnes minutes. Je ne savais même pas où nous allions. J'essayai d'arrondir les angles :

\- Ça ne vous dirait pas un « fish and chips » ? C'est très bon aussi !

Il se dégela un peu, grimaça :

\- Si vous y tenez… Je crois qu'il y en a un pas loin.

Effectivement, une fois la voiture garée, il ne nous fallut pas plus de cinq minutes de marche pour trouver une échoppe ouverte. La tête de James lorsque je lui mis l'énorme cornet entre les mains racheta toutes les avanies qu'il m'avait fait subir : j'ai rarement vu quelqu'un aussi empêtré !

\- Vous allez tacher votre beau costume ! sifflai-je, un rien perfide, alors qu'il se débattait avec un morceau de poisson

\- Ne vous inquiétez pas pour ça, j'apprends vite !

\- Moui… Marchons voulez-vous ?

Nous nous sommes dirigés vers les bords de la Tamise et, assis sur un banc comme deux touristes en perdition, avons mangé moi avec appétit, lui avec circonspection. J'entendais le clapotis de la Tamise, l'air était relativement doux et le fish and chips vraiment très bon.

\- Alors, ce n'est pas agréable ? Il fait bon, pas de brouhaha comme dans un restaurant et, ô joie, je peux manger avec mes doigts !

Il m'a regardée d'un air perplexe :

\- Vous aimez manger avec vos doigts ?

\- Parfois, j'avoue que...

\- Vous autres, Français, avez de drôles de coutumes !

\- Qui vous a dit que j'étais française ? Je pourrai être belge !

Je suis la reine de la mauvaise foi.

\- Votre accent…

\- Non mais vous n'avez pas fini, tous, avec mon accent ? Il n'est pas si terrible !

\- Faites attention, vous postillonnez.

Cette soirée était donc définitivement placée sous le signe de la honte. Je me suis brusquement tue et j'ai plongé dans mon cornet quasiment vide. Le rire feutré de James est monté dans l'air du soir.

\- Vous êtes une drôle de journaliste, vous savez !

\- Et vous un drôle d'amateur d'art, monsieur Moriarty !

Il a souri et s'est tu. Il était quand même relativement silencieux et moi qui aimais le bla-bla, je devais me contraindre pour ne pas le saoûler de questions et ce n'est pourtant pas l'envie qui m'en manquait.

\- Vous vous en sortez avec votre cornet ?

Il s'est examiné à la lueur jaunâtre du réverbère qui surplombait le banc.

\- Je ne vois pas de taches trop flagrantes, ni aucun de vos aériens postillons.

Je m'apprêtais à râler un bon coup mais il s'est levé et m'a proposé de marcher. Nous avons fait un tour côte-à-côte jusqu'à ce que James brise le silence :

\- Je ne sais même pas votre nom.

\- Dubreuil. Margot Dubreuil.

\- Joli prénom.

\- Merci.

Le silence est retombé, seulement troublé par le bruit de nos pas, une voiture qui passait, le léger brouhaha qui s'échappait d'un restaurant lorsque la porte s'ouvrait. Puis Jim reprit la parole :

\- Et sur quoi écrivez-vous exactement ?

Je lui expliquai en long en large et en travers. Attentif, les mains dans les poches de son pantalon, il m'écoutait, posait quelques questions, demandant des éclaircissements sur certains points. Drôle de conversation à une seule voix. Puis, à un moment, il a consulté sa montre.

\- Il se fait tard, peut-être voulez-vous rentrer.

\- Oui, merci. Il commence à faire froid.

Il m'a déposée au début de la rue. Lorsque j'ai gravi les quelques marches du perron, il était toujours là, à quelques mètres, attendant que je rentre. Je lui ai fait un petit signe de la main et la voiture est repartie silencieusement.

* * *

Se faire réveiller à 6h00 du matin par le crissement de cordes de violons malmenées par un goujat de premier ordre, j'avais connu mieux. Je me suis écrasé l'oreiller sur la tête en jurant comme un charretier mais question efficacité, c'était zéro. J'ai donc envisagé de monter à l'étage avec une hache mais outre que je n'en avais pas, je doute que j'aurais pu m'en sortir sans ennuis. Je ruminai de sombres projets de vengeance mais la torture auditive ne cessant pas, je me suis décidée à me lever pour aller prendre l'air. Je préférais encore affronter le froid plutôt que de sentir mes tympans se fissurer petit à petit.

Le froid et la pluie…. Qu'importe, j'ai ouvert un parapluie large comme un zeppelin et suis partie baguenauder. Question boulot j'étais à jour, c'est donc sans aucun remords que j'ai allongé le pas direction Regent's Park à quelques minutes à peine. Le jour se levait difficilement, il y avait peu de monde dans les rues, tout cela me convenait. Tout en marchant dans la verdure, je me remémorais ma soirée d'hier : ce James Moriarty était un homme étrange, vraiment. Je ne réussissais pas à m'en faire le moindre début d'une idée. Tout ce que je savais, c'est qu'il était cultivé et sans problèmes financiers pour les trois prochains siècles. Certainement habitué à ce que l'on se plie à toutes ses volontés. J'avais néanmoins passé une bonne soirée en sa compagnie mais je ne sais pas si cela avait été réciproque. Quoi qu'il en soit, il n'avait pas brûlé le Géricault ce dont je le croyais fort capable au demeurant.

Au bout d'une bonne heure de pérégrinations, j'étais rentrée non sans avoir fait un détour par une pâtisserie, j'avais franchement faim. Je me dirigeais vers ma chambre lorsque Mme Hudson m'a interceptée :

\- Jeune fille, il y a plusieurs courriers pour vous.

\- Moi ? Déjà ?

Elle me tendit deux enveloppes épaisses qui m'étaient effectivement adressées.

\- Vu la qualité du papier, ce n'est pas de la pub.

Je l'ai remerciée et j'ai ouvert mon courrier une fois dans ma chambre : deux invitations nominatives, rédigées en un style limite amphigourique sur du papier de luxe pour des conférences tellement privées que je n'y aurais jamais eu accès, carte d'accréditation ou pas. J'ai commencé une danse de la joie échevelée avant de m'arrêter net en me demandant comment les organisateurs avaient eu vent de ma présence à Londres et même de mon existence. J'ai ouvert une troisième enveloppe et j'ai compris : James Moriarty -encore lui- m'écrivait qu'il espérait avoir le plaisir de me rencontrer à ces deux évènements et que ne voulant en aucun cas s'en remettre au hasard, il avait préféré prendre les devants et m'envoyer ces invitations. Mais comment pouvait-il être partout tout le temps ? Il ne travaillait donc pas et se contentait de vivre de ses rentes ? Je ne trouvais pas ça normal mais, d'un autre côté, au vu des moyens financiers dont il disposait, il devait peut-être contribuer généreusement au rachat et à la sauvegarde d'œuvres d'art. Mouais… Le souvenir du briquet trop près du Géricault restait encore vivace en ma mémoire. J'étais persuadée qu'il n'aurait pas hésité une seule seconde à le brûler s'il l'avait voulu. La question est : pourquoi ne l'avait-il pas fait ? J'étais en proie à des questionnements sans fin lorsque mon téléphone sonna : il ne fallait pas s'appeler Sherlock pour deviner qui m'appelait.

\- Bonjour, c'est James Moriarty.

\- Bonjour Monsieur Moriarty. Je me doutais un peu que c'était vous, votre numéro est le seul qui apparaisse masqué sur mon téléphone ! J'avais l'intention de vous appeler pour vous remercier pour la soirée et les invitations mais comment ?

\- Ne me remerciez pas. Ce fut effectivement une soirée remarquable en tous points.

\- Vous avez découvert le fish &amp; chips ?

\- Si l'on veut, oui. Je suppose que je vous verrai donc à ces deux soirées ?

\- Je pourrai interviewer les organisateurs ?

Bien entendu, je m'en suis assuré.

\- Ah ? Comment ?

\- Retour d'ascenseur si l'on peut dire. Mais seriez-vous venue quand même sans être sûre de pouvoir réaliser ces entretiens ?

Drôle de question.

\- Je suppose que oui, je vous dois bien ça finalement !

\- Vous ne me devez rien du tout !

Sa voix a sèchement claqué puis s'est radoucie.

\- Je peux dire à mon chauffeur de passer vous prendre demain vers 20h00 ?

\- Vous avez un mauvais ressenti avec le métro ou quoi ?

\- C'est une soirée très habillée et je ne donne pas cher d'une tenue de gala dans le métro. Et avez-vous vu l'adresse ? Le métro ne va pas jusque-là.

\- Ah d'accord. Et bien à demain donc.

\- A demain.

Et il a raccroché. Je me suis demandé s'il allait être là à chacun des éventuels évènements culturels que je pourrais couvrir. J'avais l'impression d'une omnipotence, comme une sorte d'ombre toute puissante. Mais j'ai toujours eu une imagination débordante. Et puis quoi, se faire convoyer en limousine, il y a pire comme moyen de transport non ? Pour l'instant et vu le famélique de ma garde-robe et mes moyens limités, il me fallait absolument faire un tour dans les boutiques de fripes vintage. J'avais des chances d'y dégotter quelque chose d'original et, surtout, d'abordable.

* * *

Comme la fois précédente, je faisais le pied de grue devant la porte. J'avais passé la matinée à écumer les boutiques et j'avais heureusement trouvé deux robes années 50, l'une fourreau en satin noir et l'autre de soie vert pâle à ample jupe. Il avait néanmoins fallu que j'investisse dans une paire d'escarpins à talons vertigineux et j'avais passé une bonne heure à essayer de marcher avec ces échasses. Mme Hudson m'avait proposé son aide et j'essayai de déambuler avec grâce devant elle. J'avais bien fait de ne pas m'habiller tout de suite : mes tentatives n'avaient été qu'une suite ininterrompue de glissades, rattrapages in extremis et gamelles en tous genre. Tout d'abord interloquée, Mme Hudson n'avait pu s'empêcher de glousser puis avait cédé à une monstrueuse crise de fou-rire qui avait dû alerter tout le quartier. John était descendu pour voir ce qui se passait et maintenant ils étaient deux à se tenir les côtes, assis sur le canapé.

\- Margot mais comment allez-vous faire ? hoquetait Mme Hudson en s'essuyant les yeux. Je n'ai jamais vu une dégaine pareille !

\- Merci Mme Hudson, franchement, ça m'aide ! John ?

Incapable de parler tant il riait, il secouait les mains en signe de dénégation. Je me suis armée de courage, ai repris mes déambulations puis j'ai glissé sur une carpette en embuscade et me suis rétablie en m'accrochant à ce qui se présentait.

Les poches du manteau de Sherlock.

Qui était lui-même dans son manteau.

Logique.

Il m'a attrapée par les bras et m'a remise d'aplomb sans douceur.

\- A quoi jouez-vous ?

\- Je me prépare pour la prochaine Fashion Week de Londres, ça ne se voit pas ?

\- John, nous devons aller à Saint Barth.

John l'a rejoint, encore hilare et avant de tourner les talons Sherlock m'a jeté, condescendant :

\- Essayez de faire des petits pas, ça limitera les dégâts. Quoi que je me demande si ça peut être pire.

Une fois partis, je pris congé de Mme Hudson et me préparai dans ma chambre. J'envisageais sérieusement de lancer la mode «robe de soirée-tongues» mais mon téléphone avait sonné et j'étais descendue. L'attente n'avait pas été longue : le même chauffeur m'avait ouvert la portière et je n'avais pu réprimer un petit sursaut lorsque j'avais vu James dans la voiture. Mais bon, il n'allait pas m'envoyer la voiture et y aller à vélo. Monter dans cette limousine m'a fait vivre un des plus grands moments de solitude de mon existence : soit je me présentais de dos à James, lui offrant en cette occasion une vue imprenable sur mon postérieur vêtu de satin noir, soit je rentrais de côté façon crabe et je me suis vite rendue compte que c'était impossible tant cette robe était serrée en bas. En équilibre précaire sur mes échasses, j'ai réfléchi une pincée de secondes. James ne disait mot, immobile et patient. Enfin l'inspiration m'est venue : j'ai réussi à retrousser un peu la robe et j'ai pu m'affaler dans la voiture avec toute la grâce d'une baleine en train de s'échouer sur la grève. J'ai jeté un œil prudent vers James, il souriait.

\- Bonsoir Margot. Nous pouvons y aller ?

\- Oui, oui, excusez-moi.

Il a toqué contre la vitre qui nous séparait du chauffeur et la voiture a glissé silencieusement. Pendant les cinq premières minutes du trajet, je me suis trémoussée sur mon siège à redescendre ma robe et essayer d'adopter un maintien un peu plus digne. Sans beaucoup de succès…

\- Excusez-moi, mais cette robe est une véritable horreur ! Elle est faite pour être portée sans bouger mais marcher avec, même pas en rêve !

\- Je trouve qu'elle vous va particulièrement bien.

\- Merci, c'est gentil.

\- C'est bien la première fois qu'on me dit que je suis gentil…

Ne sachant pas s'il plaisantait ou pas, j'ai préféré glisser sans insister. Je ne le connaissais que fort peu et, de toute façon, je repartais dans environ 3 semaines, alors… Je l'observai aussi discrètement que faire se peut : costume noir évidemment sur-mesure, chemise blanche, cravate noire… Impeccable et bien plus élégant que je ne l'étais, ce qui n'était guère compliqué.

\- Alors, mon costume vous plaît ?

Il était écrit que mon séjour en la perfide Albion me ferait boire la coupe jusqu'à la lie…

\- Je me demande si je ne vais pas faire tache avec ma robe d'occasion.

\- Cessez donc de dire n'importe quoi, voulez-vous ? Ce n'est pas tant la robe que la façon de la porter et vous la portez somptueusement. Et, de toute façon, puisque vous êtes avec moi, personne n'osera vous dire quoi que ce soit.

Il ne plaisantait pas. Il avait quand même une drôle de façon de tourner un compliment, à tel point que je me demandais si c'en était un. Etant d'un naturel optimiste, je décidai que oui. Je lui souris donc. Je n'avais jamais remarqué à quel point ses yeux étaient semblables à deux gouffres noirs. Impressionnants, vraiment et je me dis que je n'aimerais pas le voir en colère. Mais il me rendit mon sourire et ma gêne passagère disparut.

\- Voulez-vous savoir le thème de la soirée ?

\- S'il-vous-plaît, j'aurai l'air moins bête en posant mes questions.

\- Résultat de la levée de fonds pour la restauration d'une partie de Restormel Castle.

\- Heu... Attendez que je me souvienne…Ha ! Si je ne me trompe pas, 13ème siècle, style normand.

\- Bravo !

\- Ça va me changer de mes peintures.

Soudain, mes pieds se rappelèrent à mon bon souvenir et je grimaçai.

\- Ca vous dérange si je retire un tout petit peu mes escarpins ?

Il eut l'air amusé, me répondit que non, et dans un soupir de soulagement, je libérai mes orteils de leur carcan de cuir vernis. Mais le répit fut de courte durée : la voiture ralentissait, nous arrivions. Pendant que je réfléchissais à toute vitesse sur comment sortir de la voiture sans avoir l'air ridicule, James était descendu et m'avait ouvert la portière. Il me tendit la main :

\- Vous permettez ?

J'ai instantanément développé un syndrome de Cendrillon et me suis prise pour une princesse allant au bal. Cette euphorie dura juste le temps de poser le premier pied par terre…

\- James, s'il-vous-plaît…

\- Oui ?

\- Il va falloir que vous me tiriez assez fort, je n'arrive pas à me lever.

Il eut un sourire amusé et s'employa avec succès à me sortir de ce mauvais pas, puis il me chuchota :

\- Nous avons une allée de 20 mètres à remonter, entièrement gravillonnée. Je vous conseille de vous accrocher solidement à mon bras, cela vous évitera une mauvaise chute !

Ce que je fis avec empressement. Son bras était solide et ne me fit pas défaut lorsque je faillis, à mi-chemin, terminer à plat-ventre. Il eut assez de réflexe pour me retenir instantanément et personne ne se rendit compte de rien, ouf. Histoire d'oublier mes pieds, mes escarpins et cette satanée robe, je papotai un peu :

\- Je suis plus grande que vous avec mes talons, ça ne vous gêne pas ?

\- Non, pourquoi ?

\- Et bien certains hommes n'aiment pas être accompagnés d'une femme plus grande qu'eux.

\- Peu m'importe. S'ils sont stupides, je n'y peux rien.

Nous étions enfin arrivés à la porte d'entrée et il me semblait avoir couru un marathon. Avant d'entrer, je vérifiai rapidement que ma pochette de soirée contenait petit carnet, crayon, mini dictaphone numérique et toujours cramponnée au bras de James, nous sommes entrés.


	5. Chapter 5

_Bonjour à tous ! Et voilà le chapitre du vendredi. Bonne lecture !_

* * *

Waouh ! Orchestre de musique de chambre, dorures, lustres, valse d'extras, brouhaha, tenues somptueuses, bijoux qui ne l'étaient pas moins… Je me retenais pour ouvrir des yeux grands comme des soucoupes : aucune des réunions de ce type auxquelles j'étais déjà allée n'arrivait à la cheville de celle-ci. Je comprenais mieux l'invitation privée et touchais du doigt la différence de moyens entre le continent et la Grande-Bretagne. James ne me lâchait toujours pas et après avoir salué plusieurs personnes, m'emmena dans un coin un peu plus calme.

\- Vous aurez votre interview dans un petit salon à côté, je vous y conduirai juste après l'inévitable discours. En attendant, avez-vous soif ou faim ?

\- Je meurs de soif !

Il eut un geste discret, un extra se matérialisa avec un plateau et je pus me désaltérer enfin.

Le discours eut lieu quelques minutes plus tard sans rien de bien original. Pour être honnête, je l'écoutais vaguement, étant occupée à établir une impressionnante liste de questions pour la suite. J'étais tellement plongée dans mon calepin que je sursautai lorsque James me parla :

\- Venez, voulez-vous ?

Je clopinai à ses côtés et il me présenta un fort bel homme ma foi, cinquantaine distinguée et classieuse. Puis il nous laissa tous deux et nous nous installâmes dans un petit salon très cosy. Je pris place dans un fauteuil assez profond dont je me demandai avec angoisse si je réussirais à en sortir sans dommages. Mon interlocuteur s'installa en face de moi et je pus commencer. L'entretien dura 30 bonnes minutes durant lesquelles, bien que fort précis dans ses réponses, l'homme que j'interrogeais ne cessait de regarder mes genoux. Franchement… J'aurais aimé que Sherlock soit là finalement, il aurait trouvé un vrai fétichiste de la rotule….

Bref, je soufflai lorsque ce fut terminé, mais je dus accepter sa main pour me sortir du fauteuil. Il la garda dans la sienne plus que nécessaire. Mal à l'aise, j'essayais discrètement de me dégager mais il la tenait ferme et m'ouvrit la porte, les lèvres étirées en un sourire équivoque. J'envisageai sérieusement de lui tacler une cheville pour qu'il me lâche mais lorsque la porte finit de s'ouvrir je vis que James m'attendait dans le couloir. Il saisit la situation d'un seul coup d'œil et se leva. Le visage rigide et fermé, il me tendit le bras et je l'acceptai avec empressement en me dégageant sèchement. Dans un sourire glacial, James remercia mon interlocuteur de m'avoir accordé autant de temps puis m'entraîna à sa suite.

\- James, il faut absolument que j'aille me laver les mains je n'en peux plus ! Il avait la main moite, une horreur !

\- Vous trouverez ce qu'il vous faut au bout du couloir.

Je me lavai les mains avec acharnement puis soufflai un bon coup. A vrai dire, il ne s'était rien passé de bien grave, juste un homme qui, à mon avis, devait sauter sur tout ce qui bougeait… Je ressortis de la salle-de-bain requinquée et rejoignis James.

\- Allons ne faites pas cette tête, ce n'était pas bien grave !

\- Je n'ai pas pour habitude de livrer mes invitées au premier satyre venu.

\- Vous exagérez, il n'a rien fait d'autre que de me draguer d'une façon un peu lourde je l'avoue, mais bon. Et puis il se serait bien vite rendu compte de son erreur !

\- Erreur ?

\- Bah, il y a bien plus intéressant dans cette salle !

\- Votre côté exotique sans doute !

\- Exotique ? La France ?

\- Pour nous, oui.

J'en restai bouche bée, ne sachant s'il plaisantait ou pas. Exotique, moi, franchement !

Il y avait aussi un dîner, que j'appréhendais : la cuisine anglaise ayant la réputation qu'on lui connaît, je me voyais néanmoins difficilement chipoter dans mon assiette : j'étais invité après tout et je ne voulais pas me faire remarquer. Je me suis retrouvée entourée d'inconnus à une table mais avec la désagréable surprise d'avoir à ma gauche mon interlocuteur un peu trop empressé de tout-à-l'heure. Il me fallut faire contre mauvaise fortune bon cœur d'autant plus que James s'était retrouvé accaparé une table plus loin. Je ne connaissais que lui dans cette assemblée et je me demandais bien de quoi j'allais pouvoir parler avec les personnes à ma table. Je l'avais quand même en ligne de mire, ce qui me rassurait un peu.

Au cours du repas, pas si mauvais finalement exception faite des petits pois d'une taille impressionnante et d'un vert psychédélique, mon voisin se pencha assez souvent vers mon décolleté, sous prétexte de me verser de l'eau (je ne bois pas de vin), ou de me montrer quelque chose. Je détestais franchement lorsque son épaule s'appuyait brièvement contre la mienne ou que sa cuisse me frôlait avec insistance. Je me décalais souvent mais il revenait sans cesse à la charge. Histoire de l'oublier, ce qui n'était guère facile, j'écoutais la conversation mais je n'y connaissais rien en chasse au renard ou en actions boursières et, question voyages, je n'étais guère sortie de l'Europe dans le cadre de mes études. Bon. J'écoutais donc et de temps en temps je regardais James. Il avait l'air bien plus à l'aise que moi, plaisantait avec ses voisines en souriant. J'enviais son calme et sa décontraction mais il était apparemment habitué à ce genre de mondanités ce qui me faisait me demander quel travail il avait : marchand d'art, homme d'affaires (et quelles affaires ?), rentier ? Pour être honnête, j'étais rongée de curiosité et il fallait que je le sache avant de rentrer sur le continent. De toute façon, nous ne devions plus nous voir que le surlendemain, j'avais donc 48h00 pour mettre au point une batterie de questions… Perdue dans mes cogitations, je ne m'étais pas rendue compte que je le fixais.

\- Vous le connaissez bien ? me demanda mon voisin, sa bouche trop près de mon oreille

\- Qui donc ?

\- Et bien James Moriarty !

\- Je l'ai croisé à une exposition et il a eu la gentillesse de m'inviter à celle-ci, pourquoi ?

\- James, gentil ?

Il se mit à glousser et se rapprocha encore plus

\- Où est le problème ?

\- James est tout sauf gentil.

\- C'est votre opinion et vous n'êtes pas obligé de me la faire partager. Et pourriez-vous reculer un peu s'il-vous-plaît ?

Il fit comme s'il n'avait rien entendu et continua :

\- Remarquez ça m'arrange que vous ne le fréquentiez pas plus que ça.

\- Ah ?

\- Nous pourrons ainsi faire plus ample connaissance.

Je sentis sa main glisser sur mon genou. J'eus un sursaut et sifflai entre mes dents :

\- Retirez votre main immédiatement sinon je vous plante un couteau dedans, suis-je assez claire ?

Il continuait toujours.

\- Ah les françaises, quel caractère !

Je ne risquais pas de lui planter un couteau dans la main, nous en étions au dessert : des glaces… Et sa main qui remontait toujours, se trouvait maintenant à mi-cuisse… Exaspérée, je levai les yeux, cherchant quelque chose à enfoncer dans la chair de mon trop entreprenant voisin et James intercepta mon regard. Je devais avoir l'air vraiment énervée car je le vis pencher légèrement la tête de côté puis m'observer avec attention. En quelques secondes son visage changea, se durcit, les traits se creusèrent. Il se leva et vint rapidement vers nous et se pencha vers mon voisin. Je ne sais ce qu'il lui chuchota mais la main baladeuse quitta rapidement ma cuisse à mon grand soulagement et la chaise recula franchement. Je soupirai de contentement puis me levai :

\- J'aimerais rentrer.

\- Bien entendu.

Nous sommes sortis dans l'air frais du soir et avant d'aborder cette très longue allée maudite, j'ai farfouillé dans ma pochette pour trouver une cigarette salvatrice que j'ai fumée assise sur un banc. Il ne faisait pas trop froid j'ai donc pris mon temps. Assis près de moi, James ne disait rien.

\- James, vous savez quoi ?

\- Dîtes toujours.

\- Et bien je crois que je vais marcher pieds nus sur la bande de gazon qui borde l'allée. Mes pieds vont m'en être reconnaissants.

Il rit légèrement et me proposa tout de même son bras, lui sur l'allée, moi sur le gazon. Il n'y a pas à dire, les anglais savent ce que c'est que jardiner, j'avais l'impression de marcher sur un tapis de velours. Une fois installés dans la voiture et avant que le chauffeur ne démarre, James se tourna vers moi :

\- Il ne vous importunera plus.

\- Disons que vous lui avez évité de se retrouver à l'hôpital !

\- Pardon ?

\- Bah, à défaut de couteau j'allais lui planter mon stylo dans la main…

Il rit franchement en secouant la tête. Je continuai :

\- Quoi qu'il en soit, merci. Je n'aurais pas aimé faire un scandale et je vous avoue que j'étais un peu en perdition. La prochaine fois...

\- Il n'y aura pas de prochaine fois, j'y veillerai.

Je n'avais aucune crainte à ce sujet, j'étais persuadée qu'il le ferait.

\- Et votre interview ?

\- Très bonne, je vous remercie. Je vais devoir passer la journée de demain dans une bibliothèque histoire de peaufiner mes notions inexistantes de fiscalité touchant au mécénat. Rien qu'en y pensant, j'ai déjà la migraine.

\- Je suis sûr que vous vous en sortirez aisément.

\- Moui… J'ai des doutes.

Le silence s'installa à nouveau dans la voiture et bercée par le ronronnement du moteur et le chauffage, je m'étais endormie. Une légère secousse me tira des bras de Morphée : nous étions arrivés et j'ouvris un œil torve pour découvrir qu'un mouchoir s'agitait sous mon nez.

\- Vous avez un peu bavé en dormant la bouche ouverte.

Mortifiée, je m'emparai du mouchoir et m'essuyai rapidement.

\- Je suis vraiment confuse. Dites-moi, je n'ai pas ronflé en plus, si ?

\- Je ne crois pas que je vais vous répondre.

Outrée, je sursautai : James me regardait d'un air narquois et il était plus qu'évident qu'il ne me dirait rien.

\- Vous êtes arrivée. Nous nous voyons après-demain donc, j'envoie la voiture pour 18h00.

\- Je prendrai un taxi cette fois-ci, merci.

\- Comme vous voudrez.

A la fois confuse et ronchon, je le remerciai d'un air pincé (ce que je sais très bien faire) et descendis de la voiture. Comme d'habitude, il attendit que j'ouvre la porte d'entrée et la voiture disparut ensuite dans la nuit.

* * *

J'ai passé la matinée du lendemain enterrée dans une bibliothèque, cernée par les livres, à me promener dans les arcanes tortueux du mécénat britannique et français. J'avais déjà bien dégrossi le travail via le Net, mais il me fallait encore des précisions que je n'y avais pas trouvées. Pour ne rien arranger, je piquais du nez sur ma feuille, à cause de la soirée d'hier. Vers 13h00, je m'étirai, baillai largement au grand mécontentement de ma voisine d'en face qui me foudroya du regard, et décidai d'aller manger. J'avais quasiment terminé et puis je voulais prendre l'air, rester enfermée me tapait sur le système et, ô joie, la journée promettait d'être ensoleillée. Une fois dehors, j'hésitais sur la direction à prendre lorsque mon téléphone sonna.

\- Bonjour Margot. Voudriez-vous déjeûner avec moi ?

\- Bonjour James. Heu… Vous me surveillez ou quoi ?

\- Je connais un très bon restaurant, si vous voulez je passe vous prendre, où êtes-vous ?

\- Comme si vous ne le saviez pas !

\- Comment le saurais-je ?

\- A vous de me le dire.

Il eut un petit silence puis j'entendis son rire au bout du fil.

\- Les bibliothèques non loin de Baker Street ne sont pas légion et comme vous vous perdez avec régularité dans le métro, je me suis dit que vous iriez au plus simple. Donc près de chez vous.

\- Je vais prendre ça pour argent comptant. Je veux bien déjeûner avec vous mais à deux conditions.

\- J'écoute.

\- D'abord je ne veux pas d'un restaurant huppé. Je connais un très bon thaï, le Blue Elephant, ça vous dit ?

\- Jusque-là, ça va.

\- Ensuite n'envoyez pas votre corbillard me prendre. Non, franchement, cet engin est très confortable, mais question discrétion, c'est raté. On se retrouve là-bas dans... heu… une demi-heure ?

\- 45 minutes, le temps que vous vous perdiez, non ?

\- N'importe quoi ! Je vais jouer les touristes éplorées, battre des paupières et on se fera un plaisir de m'indiquer le chemin. Disons 30 minutes maximum. Si je perds, je paye le restau.

\- Pari tenu.

Je dévalai les marches en raccrochant et me précipitai vers la bouche de métro la plus proche. Je me suis bien évidemment perdue, j'ai tourné, rebroussé chemin, pesté et lorsque j'arrivai haletante, j'avais 5 minutes de retard. Goguenard, James m'attendait sur le trottoir, pour une fois habillé de façon décontractée : jean, tee-shirt blanc, chemise. D'aussi loin qu'il me vit arriver, il tapota sa montre de l'index. Hors d'haleine, je pilai près de lui et tentai de reprendre mon souffle, les cheveux dans la figure. Il riait et son rire illuminait toute la rue.

\- 5 minutes, ce n'est pas grand-chose...

\- Vous avez perdu Margot !

\- Je sais bien… Rhââ, laissez-moi agoniser sur ce bout de trottoir en crachant mes poumons voulez-vous ? Il faut vraiment que j'arrête la cigarette et reprenne le sport !

\- Je dois avouer que votre sprint final était impressionnant…

\- N'est-ce-pas…

Il me laissa reprendre mon souffle et figure humaine par la même occasion puis m'ouvrit la porte et s'effaça pour me laisser entrer. Je reniflais à petit coups, j'adorais cette odeur d'épices fraîche, crue et piquante.

\- Et vous ne vouliez pas d'un restaurant huppé ?

\- Ce n'est pas huppé, c'est juste bien décoré. Et puis ça n'a rien à voir avec ceux que vous semblez fréquenter ! Zuma, franchement ! Rien que le fait de s'asseoir doit déjà coûter 20 livres !

\- Je n'y mange pas tous les jours.

\- Mais souvent, non ? Ecoutez James, peu importent les moyens de chacun, ça me fait juste plaisir de vous inviter. Même si j'avais gagné mon pari, je l'aurais fait !

\- Ce n'est pas dans mes habitudes.

\- Il va vous falloir en changer aujourd'hui ! Allez, lancez-vous ! Le frisson de l'aventure, le saut dans l'inconnu, brrrr !

Il sourit, ses yeux noirs fixés sur moi. Le serveur arriva avec la carte. La mine perplexe de James faisait plaisir à voir et je le laissai mariner quelques minutes dans son angoisse culinaire.

\- Vous avez choisi ?

\- Pas franchement non. Je vais être obligé de vous demander de l'aide.

\- Ha, ha ! Ma mansuétude ne connaissant pas de limites, je vous conseille de prendre le « Amazing Thailand Tasting Menu » : il y a un peu de tout, viande, poissons, soupes, le tout assez épicé. Regardez, il y a de petits piments dessinés en face de chaque plat : plus il y en a, plus ça pique, vous êtes prévenu !

La commande passée, il y eut quelques secondes de silence gêné que je m'empressai de combler.

\- Nous nous voyons demain, donc ?

\- Vous n'aimez pas le silence, n'est-ce-pas ?

\- Pas celui-là, non.

\- Qu'a-t-il de si particulier ?

\- Il n'est pas comme les autres.

\- Mais encore ?

\- Vous me regardez sans cesse, enfin !

\- Souhaitez-vous que je regarde le mur ou le plafond ?

\- Très drôle…

\- L'humour anglais n'est plus ce qu'il était…

Je me suis rendue compte alors que mon inconfort générait une certaine dose d'agressivité.

\- Excusez-moi, je suis d'une grossièreté sans nom.

\- Je vous en prie. Et puis ça ne m'arrive pas si souvent.

\- De quoi ?

\- Que les gens me tiennent tête…

Drôle de réflexion… D'un autre côté, je m'étais rendue compte qu'il pouvait changer d'humeur en un claquement de doigts et se montrer tout aussi glaçant qu'il était aimable quelques secondes auparavant. Enfin aimable n'est pas le mot juste mais je n'arrivais pas à en trouver un lui collant parfaitement. Drôle de réflexion et drôle d'homme en fait…

\- Maintenant, c'est vous qui me fixez.

L'arrivée des plats me sauva la mise. Nous avons passé la demi-heure suivante à discuter des saveurs, odeurs et cuisine. Je m'employais avec application à maîtriser tout postillon ayant des velléités d'indépendance, moyennant quoi tout se passa à merveille. Mine de rien (du moins je le croyais), je posai quelques questions à James jusqu'à ce qu'il m'interrompe :

\- Pour ce qui est des questions, vous êtes pire qu'un tir de barrage de la DCA !

\- Mais pas du tout !

\- Si ! Mais vous ne saurez de moi que ce que je veux bien vous en dire.

\- Je n'en demande pas tant !

\- Effectivement, vous demandez plus !

Je ronchonnai dans ma barbe puis me mis à rire : il n'avait pas tort, cela faisait une bonne demi-heure que je le mitraillais de questions.

\- D'accord, j'arrête ! Comment avez-vous trouvé le repas ?

\- Excellent et… piquant !

\- Je vous avais prévenu !

L'addition arrivait, je l'escamotai rapidement. James eut beau insister, je restai inflexible et je crus voir comme un ombre de colère voiler furtivement ses traits. Je m'en moquai et rengainai ma carte de crédit une fois la note réglée. Une fois sortis, je me tournai vers lui :

\- Je vous remercie d'avoir pensé à moi pour ce déjeûner, c'était très agréable de discuter avec vous. Nous nous voyons donc demain ?

\- Pas tout-à-fait. Avez-vous prévu quelque chose ?

\- Non, pas exactement.

\- Bien. Alors maintenant c'est moi qui décide, voulez-vous ?

Pure figure de style : je comprenais bien qu'il ne me demandait pas mon avis. Il héla un taxi, lui lança une adresse et nous sommes partis.

\- Avant que vous ne me bombardiez de questions, je vous emmène faire un tour à Parliament Hill. C'est magnifique et autant profiter de cette journée ensoleillée.

Bonne idée en effet. L'herbe était moelleuse à souhait et je ne tardai pas à retirer mes chaussures.

\- C'est une manie chez vous !

\- Mais c'est tellement agréable, vous devriez essayer !

\- Hors de question !

J'étais en train de me moquer de lui lorsque je trébuchai : il me rattrapa in extremis et jugea plus prudent de glisser son bras sous le mien. Je le laissai faire et nous déambulâmes ainsi une petite demi-heure avant que je ne propose un arrêt.

\- Ça vous dit de vous asseoir ?

\- Par terre ?

\- Je ne le dirai à personne, promis ! Regardez, nous sommes un peu en hauteur, Londres est à nos pieds !

Il s'assit près de moi et contempla le panorama. Londres s'étendait sous nos yeux et je m'amusais à tenter d'imaginer ce que faisaient tous ces gens que je ne voyais pas. Puis je me tournai vers James :

\- Dites-moi, monsieur le mystérieux, pourquoi m'avoir fait parvenir ces invitations ? Pourquoi vous être intéressé à moi, en fait ? Il ne doit pas manquer de journalistes à Londres, si ?

Il a pris un petit moment pour répondre puis m'a dit en souriant :

\- Parce que vous êtes rousse.


	6. Chapter 6

_C'est vendredi donc c'est chapitre (désolé, je ne trouve pas de rime). Bonne lecture !_

* * *

J'en suis restée bouche bée : ah ça oui, pour être rousse, j'étais rousse ! Pas un chatoyant et distingué auburn, non, non, un roux carotte vif qui m'avait fait verser bien des larmes à l'école. Les enfants sont cruels finalement. Ensuite j'ai esquinté mes cheveux pendant des années avant de décider qu'on ne pouvait rien contre sa nature (et d'une), que je me ruinais en colorations (et de deux) et que ceux auxquels ça ne plaisait pas pouvaient regarder ailleurs (et de trois). J'étais donc nantie d'une abondante et longue crinière couleur coucher de soleil que j'avais bien du mal à domestiquer : ils avaient tendance à faire sécession à la première occasion… Mais que l'on puisse vouloir faire ma connaissance à cause de ma couleur de cheveux, et bien ça c'était une grande première et je ne manquai pas de faire part de mon étonnement.

\- A la vente du Géricault, je vous ai observée un petit moment avant de vous aborder. Vous sembliez être totalement absorbée par cette esquisse, j'avais l'impression que vous vouliez vous fondre dedans. Et puis quelle étrange silhouette : cette cascade flamboyante sur les épaules, maigre…

\- Je vous remercie, vous auriez pu dire «mince» !

\- Vous n'avez pas besoin d'être flattée. Vous n'êtes pas mince, vous êtes maigre.

\- Oui, merci de ne pas insister ! J'ai quand même connu plus galant !

\- Mais suis-je en position de vous faire la cour ?

\- …

\- Donc, je disais que votre silhouette atypique m'a attiré, puis votre façon si particulière d'étudier cette esquisse, puis enfin ce fichu caractère qui est le vôtre.

\- Et bien c'est un festival ! Rousse, maigre et avec un caractère de cochon, merci bien !

\- Mais qui vous dit que je m'en plains ?

\- Tout de même ! Ne pourriez-vous pas être un peu plus... heu... humain ?

\- Pas avec vous. Je pense que vous méritez mieux.

Quelle drôle de façon d'alterner pseudos-compliments et réflexions plutôt désagréables ! Mais je devinais que James se moquait totalement des codes de conduite traditionnels et que dans son monde, c'était lui qui décidait de tout, tout seul. Tiens, son monde justement…

\- Et vous, allez-vous enfin me dire ce que vous faites dans la vie ?

\- J'achète des Géricault.

\- Vous m'énervez !

\- Je sais et je m'en moque. De toute façon, je ne pense pas que vous désiriez vraiment savoir ce que je fais.

\- Mais bien sûr que si !

\- Alors tant pis.

\- Puisque c'est comme ça, au revoir et à demain.

De rage, je me levai et m'éloignai à grands pas en fulminant. J'avais fait une dizaine de mètres lorsque je l'entendis crier :

\- Margot, vos chaussures !

Ah oui. Je me retournai : narquois, il les tenait à bout de doigts et vint me les rendre, goguenard. Je les enfilai rapidement et pour garder l'équilibre, je dus m'appuyer sur son épaule.

\- Vous avez fini ?

\- Oui, je vous rends votre épaule, n'ayez crainte.

\- Fini de faire la tête…

\- Franchement, vous ne la feriez pas vous, si en aussi peu de temps, on vous assénait tout ce que vous venez de me dire ?

\- Et bien allez-y, défoulez-vous !

J'ouvris la bouche, la refermai, réfléchis et restai les bras ballants, à ne savoir quoi dire.

\- Forcément, proposé comme ça, ce n'est pas drôle !

\- Toutes mes excuses Melle Dubreuil, la prochaine fois faites-moi savoir quand vous serez prête et je me tiendrai à votre entière disposition. En attendant ce moment, que diriez-vous d'un thé ?

\- Café avec des gâteaux, j'ai faim.

\- C'est si gentiment demandé…

Il reprit mon bras d'office et quelques minutes plus tard, nous étions attablés en terrasse devant un thé pour lui, un café pour moi et un monstrueux assortiment de cupcakes divers et variés. Cette fin d'après-midi était calme et sereine, nonobstant la tempête de questions qui tournoyait sous mon crâne dont la principale était «mais qui est-il ?», accompagnée d'une autre de moindre importance mais pas tant que ça finalement, «que me veut-il ?». J'avais là de quoi ruminer jusqu'à la fin de mon séjour même si je ne devais pas être appelée à le revoir après cette dernière exposition du lendemain. Je n'avais jamais rencontré quelqu'un d'aussi complexe et je ne trouvais pas ça très confortable. J'avais l'impression de marcher en équilibre sur un fil en risquant la chute à chaque pas et franchement, j'avais déjà eu mon lot de déconvenues en tous genres pour en essuyer une supplémentaire. D'un autre côté, puisque nous étions appelés à ne plus nous voir, je me disais que la déconvenue serait minime voire même inexistante. Nos chemins allaient diverger sous peu et le problème, si tant est qu'il y en ait un, serait clos.

\- Votre café doit être froid, cela fait 20 bonnes minutes qui vous êtes muette.

Il eut un geste discret et aussitôt, une nouvelle tasse fumante me fut apportée.

\- Merci James et désolée pour mon peu de conversation.

\- Ne vous sentez pas obligée de parler tout le temps, le silence a aussi ses vertus.

Et pan ! Histoire de tourner sept fois ma langue dans ma bouche avant de lui sortir une réponse cinglante, j'enfournai rapidement un cupcake au citron, un rêve de douceur mêlée à une légère pointe d'acidité. Tellement bon que j'en repris un second. Un petit sourire aux lèvres, James me regardait dévaster les gâteaux sans mot dire. Je bus une gorgée de café, poussai un soupir de contentement et allongeai mes jambes au soleil. Je décidai de continuer à me taire, puisque qu'apparemment je parlais trop… J'ai tenu environ une minute.

\- Sur quoi porte l'expo de demain ?

\- Pas de mécénat en vue cette fois-ci, juste une expo privée sur les ébénistes sous Louis XV.

\- Mpff, je ne suis pas fanatique du style rocaille. Mais attendez que je me souvienne...

Je levai un index péremptoire et commençai à énumérer :

\- Migeon, Crescent, Pluvinet, Heurtaut... heu... ha oui, et Boffrand ! Riesener aussi je crois.

\- Bravo ! Décidément vous m'étonnerez toujours !

\- Rendez grâce à l'Ecole du Louvre et à mes petits camarades de promo. Mon truc, c'est la peinture et pas les meubles mais un peu de pludiris.. plurdiris… Rhââ, mais l'anglais est une langue impossible ! Enfin bref, je m'y intéresse aussi un peu. Par contre, y aura t-il un dîner ?

\- Je ne crois pas, c'est vers 17h00, donc sûrement un buffet.

\- Tant mieux, je ne voudrais pas recroiser un individu du même acabit que celui d'hier soir.

\- Cela n'arrivera plus.

Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais je lui faisais entièrement confiance là-dessus. Je terminai mon café, engloutis le dernier cupcake qui souffrait de solitude, tout seul sur son plateau, et m'ébrouai.

\- On marche un peu ?

Je l'ai laissé payer – de toute façon je n'avais guère le choix – et nous sommes repartis pour un petit tour. L'après-midi touchait à sa fin et il y avait un peu moins de monde. A un moment nous sommes passés devant un kiosque à musique et une affiche m'a attiré l'œil.

\- Rooo, regardez James, ils donnent la suite n°3 pour orchestre de Bach (1) !

\- Pardon ?

\- Bach… Jean-Sébastien…

\- Oui, merci, je connais ! C'est sans doute intéressant.

\- Intéressant ? Mais c'est du Bach quoi ! Il mérite mieux «qu'intéressant» non ?

\- Si vous le dîtes…

\- Mais enfin il n'y a rien qui vous plaise ou vous touche ? Vous ne pourriez pas vous enthousiasmer pour quelque chose, juste une fois ?

Bon, je dois avouer que pour moi Bach c'était sacré et j'avais un peu tendance à m'énerver lorsqu'on ne partageait pas immédiatement l'enthousiasme débordant que je lui portais. Mais quoi, Bach quand même ! Pas de Bach, pas de Mozart, ni personne après lui d'ailleurs, ce n'était pas si compliqué ! James a penché la tête de côté, m'a gratifiée d'un coup d'œil glacial et s'est éloigné. Je l'ai regardé partir, de toute façon je devais rentrer prendre une douche avant de revenir, je tenais absolument à voir ce concert.

* * *

\- Alors jeune fille, bonne journée ?

\- Super Mme Hudson ! D'ailleurs je sors à nouveau ce soir, je vais à un concert en plein air.

\- Vous êtes un vrai courant d'air !

\- Bah, autant en profiter, je repars dans moins de trois semaines.

Une voix grave retentit alors :

\- Seulement ?

\- Mr Holmes, je reconnais bien là votre façon ô combien discrète de vous immiscer dans une conversation qui ne vous est pas, de prime abord, destinée !

\- Votre voix assez aigüe porte loin Melle Dubreuil.

\- Justement, puisque vous avez l'air de vous y connaître en grincements au vu de ce que vous infligez à votre violon et à nos oreilles par la même occasion, ne voudriez-vous pas venir au concert de ce soir à Parliament Hill ? Il y a de très bons violonistes, je suis sûre que vous pourriez étudier leur tenue d'archet….

\- Mais ce n'est pas bientôt fini tous les deux, hein ? intervint Mme Hudson. On dirait vraiment deux chats en colère qui se soufflent dessus à chaque fois qu'ils se voient !

Sherlock eut un reniflement dédaigneux et monta dans son appartement. Quant à moi, je m'éclipsai dans ma chambre.

Une bonne douche me fit du bien et j'en profitai pour masser mes pieds douloureux : l'épreuve des escarpins-échasses avait laissé des traces et la longue promenade de l'après-midi n'avait rien arrangé. Je passai aussi un coup de fil à mon rédac' chef qui me demanda quand je comptais lui envoyer mon dernier article. La date que je lui communiquai eut l'heur de lui plaire et il me souhaita de bonnes vacances. Tant que j'y étais, je bossai un peu dessus, compilant mes notes de la journée, un crayon à papier retenant mes cheveux en un chignon infâme.

Je suis partie une heure et demie avant le concert, je comptais toujours plus large quand je devais prendre le métro… Mais bon, j'étais quand même sur place bien en avance et je pus ainsi prendre un siège près de l'orchestre. Je me demandais bien comment ils allaient tous rentrer dans ce kiosque, assez grand au demeurant, mais quand même. Ce n'était pas une formation symphonique au complet mais il fallait bien compter sur trois trompettes baroques, un percussionniste et ses deux timbales… Je me calai dans mon siège et pris un livre, j'avais encore du temps devant moi. Au fur et à mesure de ma lecture, je voyais les rangs s'étoffer et lorsque les musiciens se groupèrent par pupitre avant d'entrer sur scène, un frisson d'aise me parcourut l'échine : la 3ème suite pour orchestre de Bach, en plein air, à Parliament Hill, je ne voyais pas mieux pour l'instant.

\- Leur tenue d'archet est baroque donc je n'ai pas la même.

De saisissement, j'ai fait un bond sur ma chaise avant de me tourner vers la droite : Sherlock venait de s'asseoir près de moi, l'air suffisant comme à son habitude. Je devais ressembler à une carpe car il me conseilla de fermer la bouche, de tourner la tête vers la scène et d'écouter, les musiciens venaient de rentrer sur scène.

Les minutes qui ont suivi ont été un pur ravissement pour moi. Il m'est extrêmement difficile de décrire mon état d'esprit lorsque j'écoute du Bach, qui plus est remarquablement interprété comme c'était le cas ici. Plénitude, exaltation, ravissement, tout se mélangeait. J'avais la chair de poule et ne pouvais m'empêcher de marquer la pulsation en hochant légèrement la tête, cramponnée à ma chaise et aveugle à tout ce qui m'entourait, uniquement focalisée sur les instrumentistes. Aussi, lorsque le concert prit fin, je soupirai à renverser les montagnes, me sentant soudain abandonnée et vide.

\- J'avais raison.

\- Je suis extrêmement étonnée de vous voir dehors pour ce genre de manifestation, monsieur Holmes. Je croyais que vous passiez votre temps à résoudre des enquêtes pour le Yard.

\- Lorsqu'un cas est intéressant, mais là, rien que de petits meurtres d'un banal affligeant. Et puis John me tannait pour que j'aille prendre l'air. Stupide…

Quelques têtes interloquées se tournèrent vers nous et je jugeai plus prudent de faire quelques pas avant de continuer.

\- Le concert vous a plu au moins ?

\- Disons qu'il valait le temps que j'y ai passé.

\- Donc il vous a plu !

\- Je viens de vous le dire !

\- Pas exactement.

\- Oui, il m'a plu ! Vous êtes contente ?

Bien que passablement énervé, je crus lui voir une mimique amusée à laquelle je répondis en lui souriant de toutes mes dents.

\- Je rentre, j'ai assez perdu de temps comme ça. Taxi ?

\- Non merci, je vais marcher un peu et prendre le métro.

\- Si vous aimez vous perdre...

Et il s'éloigna d'un pas long, normal vu la taille de ses jambes… Quant à moi, je rentrai tranquillement et m'engouffrai dans la première station de métro venue. J'avais le nez sur le plan, désespérant de trouver ma station d'arrivée, lorsqu'une voix passablement avinée s'adressa à moi.

\- Elle est perdue ?

Je jugeai inutile de répondre ou même de me retourner.

\- Elle a mangé sa langue la pimbêche ?

\- Non.

\- Hooo, mais elle parle ! Hé, Mike, elle cause !

Le «hé, Mike» fit grimper ma tension : autant je pensai me débarrasser d'un seul type, autant s'ils étaient deux c'était perdu d'avance. Je n'eus de toute façon pas le temps de faire volte-face qu'une main vint se promener sur mes fesses. Je fis instantanément demi-tour et décrochai à mon assaillant une claque à lui faire sauter les dents. Mauvaise idée. Ils étaient bien deux, dont un qui se tenait la joue. L'autre me sauta dessus et j'eus beau me débattre en hurlant de rage, je ne pouvais pas faire grand-chose. J'étais tenue pas les bras, par les cheveux et celui que j'avais giflé vint si près de moi que je pouvais sentir son souffle se répandre sur mon visage. Je me mis alors à prier pour que la personne chargée des caméras de surveillance ne se soit pas endormie.

\- Espèce de salope…

Il s'est penché vers moi et a posé ses mains sur mes seins. J'ai levé le genou aussi haut que j'ai pu mais il se méfiait et m'a décroché une claque qui m'a fendu la lèvre et à moitié sonnée. J'entendais son acolyte rire grassement et fermai les yeux, m'attendant au pire qui allait certainement arriver.

\- Vous ne devriez pas.

Une voix douce et tranquille les interrompit. Surpris, ils se sont retournés avant de rire.

\- Il va nous empêcher de quoi le nain d'jardin ? Allez, pépère, rentre chez toi et fous-nous la paix, on s'amuse avec la p'tite dame.

J'étais tellement sonnée que je ne voyais pas à qui ils s'adressaient. Tout ce que je savais c'est que, pour l'instant, j'avais un léger répit.

\- Vous pouvez répéter ?

\- Dégage !

Avec le peu de discernement qui me restait, je vis une silhouette s'avancer dans la lumière : mes assaillants se figèrent puis détalèrent en me lâchant brusquement. Je m'écrasais à terre puis je sentis des bras qui me relevaient et m'asseyaient sur un banc, un mouchoir fit son apparition.

\- Tenez, votre lèvre saigne.

Je chuchotai un « merci » pitoyable et, le nez dans le mouchoir, me mis à sangloter moins de douleur que de peur. Je finis par me calmer, tamponnai ma lèvre fendue et me tournai vers James, puisque c'était lui qui m'avait sortie de ce mauvais pas.

\- Merci.

Il eut un claquement de langue impatient.

\- Mais que faites-vous là ?

\- Ne parlez pas trop, votre lèvre n'est pas en bon état.

\- Mal au crâne...

\- Normal.

\- Il faut que je rentre.

\- Je vous raccompagne. Ma voiture est dehors.

Tout le temps du trajet, j'ai fermé les yeux, chaque lumière me causant des flashes de douleur insupportables. Silencieux, James conduisait rapidement. Au bout d'un moment, j'ai senti la voiture stopper.

\- Vous êtes arrivée.

\- Merci encore.

\- Cessez donc de me remercier.

\- Mais que faisiez-vous là ? Et pourquoi sont-ils partis dès qu'ils vous ont vu ?

\- Trop de questions, Margot. Allez donc vous soigner, je vous rappelle demain.

Il m'a ouvert la portière et a attendu que je rentre avant de repartir. Je me trainais jusqu'à ma chambre lorsque la porte de Mme Hudson s'ouvrit.

\- Et bien jeune fille, comment...

Elle s'interrompit net en me voyant.

\- Mon Dieu Margot, venez là !

Elle m'a embarquée d'office chez elle, m'a mis dans les mains une tasse de thé chaud, puis est ressortie. Quelques secondes plus tard, John arrivait.

\- Merdemerdemerdemerde…..

Il s'est agenouillé près du fauteuil où je dodelinais du chef et m'a soulevé le menton de l'index. Il m'a palpé le crâne, m'a vrillé les yeux avec une lumière qui m'a fait grogner de douleur, m'a posé des questions stupides auxquelles j'ai répondu, a pris ma tension, que sais-je encore. Puis il m'a doucement nettoyé le visage, s'excusant lorsque la gaze passait sur ma lèvre fendue et me tirait un petit cri de douleur. Lorsqu'il finit, je soupirai d'aise mais il n'en avait finalement pas terminé avec moi : il m'a à nouveau soulevé le menton du l'index.

\- Que vous est-il arrivé ?

\- Me suis fait agresser dans le métro, mais ce n'est pas si grave.

\- Si, c'est grave ! Il n'y a rien eu…heu…de plus ?

\- Non.

\- Regardez-moi Margot.

Je tournai difficilement mon regard vers lui : je n'en pouvais plus de toute cette soirée et une terreur rétrospective commençait à me faire trembler de la tête aux pieds.

\- Personne ne vous interdit de pleurer, vous savez.

Les digues ont alors lâché et je me suis retrouvée secouée de gros sanglots que je n'arrivais plus à contrôler. Très doucement, John m'a entouré de ses bras, assis sur l'accotoir du fauteuil. Je me suis toute entière réfugiée contre lui, cramponnée à son pull en laine que j'étais en train de lui ruiner. Il me caressait doucement le dos et me berçait de paroles apaisantes. Petit à petit, l'orage est passé, je me suis mouchée, ai essuyé mes yeux d'un revers de main.

\- Je suis désolée John.

\- Ne racontez-pas n'importe quoi, voulez-vous ?

Il me souriait et je trouvai un immense réconfort dans ses prunelles bleues qui me fixaient.

\- Prenez une aspirine et allez vous coucher. Je viendrai vous voir avant de partir travailler et en revenant.

\- Ce n'est pas la peine.

\- Ben voyons ! Allez, faites ce que je vous dis, prescription médicale oblige.

Je suis montée dans ma chambre, me suis lavée rapidement, ai pris une aspirine et me suis effondrée dans mon lit.

* * *

watch?v=pmiUWfBK3tk


	7. Chapter 7

_Bonjour à tous !_

_Pont du 1er mai oblige, je poste Jeudi le chapitre du Vendredi... Bonne lecture !_

* * *

Je n'avais pas passé une excellente nuit, j'avais dormi de façon sporadique, et lorsque John entra dans ma chambre après avoir frappé, il fut relativement surpris de me voir assise dans mon lit en train de lire.

\- Vous devriez dormir.

\- Peux pas.

\- Comment vous sentez-vous ?

\- Mieux qu'hier mais je ne suis pas en grande forme.

\- Le contraire serait étonnant. Vous permettez ?

Il m'a rapidement auscultée puis s'est assis au bord du lit.

\- Votre bouche va rester déformée encore quelques jours et vous avez un beau cocard sous l'œil gauche.

\- Il ne manquait plus que ça tiens !

\- D'après ce que j'ai compris, ça aurait pu être pire… Heureusement qu'une personne est intervenue, vous lui devez une fière chandelle !

\- Je saurais le lui dire.

\- D'ici-là, vous restez au calme et tout ira bien, d'accord ?

\- Merci John.

Je l'ai tiré par son pull et lui ai embrassé la joue. Il est devenu tout rose et s'est quasiment sauvé de la chambre. J'allais tenter de dormir un peu lorsque mon portable a sonné :

\- Comment allez-vous ?

\- Bonjour James. Bah, ça peut aller. Disons que je ne suis pas belle à voir mais ça vous le saviez déjà. Par contre, je ne pourrai pas venir à l'expo…

\- Je m'en doute.

Cette façon parfois lapidaire qu'il avait de parler me mettait souvent mal à l'aise.

\- Je vais vous laisser maintenant. Je vous rappellerai plus tard.

\- A plus tard.

Il a raccroché et je me suis enfouie sous ma couette, le moral dans les chaussettes. Pas envie de sortir, pas envie de bosser, je suis restée deux jours réfugiée dans ma chambre, à ne bouger que pour le strict nécessaire et à dormir d'un sommeil peu réparateur et peuplé de cauchemars. Je ressassais sans cesse les mêmes images et mon imagination débordante aidant, j'échafaudais des scenarii tous plus lugubres les uns que les autres. Je crayonnais sans arrêt le visage de mes agresseurs puis jetais les feuilles à la poubelle. Très efficace moyen de sombrer un peu plus. Cerise sur le gâteau, le temps était vraiment pourri, il faisait gris et moche du matin au soir. Je descendais voir Mme Hudson tous les matins, John passait dès qu'il le pouvait et je restais réfugiée dans ma chambre toute la sainte journée. James me téléphonait régulièrement une fois le matin, une fois le soir. Je ne peux pas dire que sa conversation était réconfortante tant il pouvait être laconique. Mais j'attendais quand même son appel avec impatience et s'il avait quelques minutes de retard (ce qui ne lui est arrivé qu'une fois), je me demandais ce qui lui était arrivé. On a de ces petites habitudes….

Et puis, le matin du troisième jour, James m'a appelé comme à son habitude.

\- Margot, préparez-vous, vous sortez.

\- Pardon ?

\- Vous m'avez fort bien entendu.

Trop c'est trop.

\- Je ne prends d'ordres de personne, monsieur Moriarty. Je vous suis extrêmement reconnaissante non seulement d'être intervenu mais encore, pour faire simple, de tout ce que vous avez fait pour moi depuis que je suis à Londres. Mais cela ne vous autorise pas à disposer de moi d'un claquement de doigts, ni à me considérer comme un animal de compagnie qui vient en frétillant dès qu'on l'appelle ! Si vous avez besoin d'une présence docile et obéissante, je suis sûre que vos moyens vous permettront sans problème d'en payer une à votre goût. Mais pas moi !

Je me suis demandé s'il n'allait pas me raccrocher au nez. Mais il a laissé passer quelques secondes et sa voix à présent glaciale a retentit.

\- Ça y est ? Vous avez fini ?

\- Pour l'instant, oui !

\- Bien. Ce n'était pas un ordre mais une invitation.

\- Elles sont rudes vos invitations !

\- Je n'ai pas l'habitude d'en faire.

J'ai soupiré. Que répondre ? Que j'allais lui apprendre à me parler correctement ? Stupide ! Que j'allais lui faire perdre l'habitude de me convoquer de façon si cavalière ? Il ne m'avait jamais forcée à répondre «oui».

\- Pour aller où ?

\- Vous verrez bien.

\- En corbillard ?

Je l'entendis rire doucement.

\- En voiture normale. Si vous voulez, je vous attends au début de votre rue, dans une heure.

\- D'accord.

\- Bien.

Il faudrait quand même que je lui apprenne qu'on ne termine pas une conversation téléphonique en raccrochant brusquement.

J'avais une heure et ce n'était pas trop. Je me suis poncée et étrillée en un temps record, me suis coiffée tout aussi vite et j'ai couru dehors pour trouver un fleuriste. Je ne comprends pas pourquoi on n'offre quasiment jamais de fleurs aux hommes donc je lui ai pris un gros bouquet de dahlias et asters mauves. Le temps de retourner au 221b parce que j'avais oublié mes cigarettes, d'avertir Mme Hudson et je voyais déjà la voiture au bout de la rue avec James qui m'attendait, debout près de la portière.

\- Bonjour James,

\- Bonjour Margot.

Il me scruta quelques instants puis leva la main pour retirer les lunettes de soleil style «hibou» que j'arborais histoire de cacher le plus possible mon cocard. Je fis un bond en arrière.

\- Non.

\- S'il vous plaît...

Je l'ai laissé faire. Il a doucement retiré mes lunettes, a penché la tête de côté.

\- Ce n'est pas très joli.

\- Ce que j'aime chez vous James, c'est l'extraordinaire façon que vous avez de réconforter les gens. C'est tellement agréable…

Il a haussé les épaules, m'a rendu mes lunettes que j'ai immédiatement rechaussées.

\- Et où allons-nous ?

\- Chez moi.

\- Carrément !

\- Je vous invite à déjeûner. Si vous ne voulez pas, il vous suffit de me le dire et je repars immédiatement.

\- Mais vous êtes tellement sûr de vous que vous êtes quand même venu, n'est-ce-pas ? Personne ne vous empêchait de m'en parler ce matin au téléphone. Y a t-il en ce bas monde quelque chose qui vous échapperait un tant soit peu monsieur Moriarty ?

\- La réponse que vous allez me faire.

Mais comme je détestais ne pas avoir le dernier mot ! Bon, nous n'allions pas rester là à nous envoyer des piques. Quelle drôle de situation quand même… J'ai soupiré puis lui ai tendu le bouquet.

\- Cadeau.

Il l'a pris, l'air extrêmement surpris puis un long sourire a éclairé ses traits. Mon Dieu que cet homme était séduisant lorsqu'il daignait sourire ou rire !

\- Je vous remercie.

\- C'est plutôt moi qui devrais !

\- Laissez, voulez-vous ? Bien, nous n'allons pas passer la journée sur le trottoir, si ?

Il m'a ouvert la portière puis s'est installé et nous sommes partis et une demi-heure plus tard, nous étions arrivés. Je pris cette fois un peu plus de temps pour admirer les nombreux tableaux qui ornaient les murs. Très belle facture, fin XVIIIème.

\- Hoo, vous avez un Hogarth ! Et un Wright ? Et un Romney ? Mais c'est dingue ça !

Ma voix montait dans les aigus et oubliant tout semblant de savoir-vivre, je parcourais le hall en trottinant, ne sachant où donner de l'œil.

\- Vous connaissez Romney ?

\- Je veux oui !

\- Etonnant… Ici il commence à peine à être redécouvert.

\- Et bien nul n'est prophète en son pays, voilà tout !

Il rit à nouveau (franchement, c'était fort agréable de l'entendre) et je muselai mon insatiable curiosité.

\- Excusez-moi mais il y a tellement à regarder !

\- Voulez-vous visiter ?

\- Bien sûr !

Une salle à manger, un grand salon, un petit salon, une salle de réception, une bibliothèque, une salle de musique, un jardin d'hiver, un bureau... Je ne suis pas montée à l'étage, on ne visite pas les chambres tout de même. Mais bon, de quoi loger au moins trois familles et sans les tasser.

\- C'est quand même grand pour un homme… heu… seul ?

\- Vous avez raison. C'est grand. Et je suis seul.

Je rougis fortement et bafouillai :

\- Non, mais ne croyez pas que cela m'intéresse… Non pas que ça ne m'intéresse pas mais pas comme… Enfin vous voyez...

Je touchais le fond mais continuais à creuser. Impitoyable, il me laissait m'embourber et je finis par enfin me taire. Il eut un sourire en coin puis me guida jusqu'au petit salon (enfin je crois) qui était deux fois plus grand que mon deux pièces parisien. Je m'assis du bout des fesses sur un charmant canapé tapissé d'Aubusson et posai à peine la pointe des pieds sur un tapis délicat aux tons doux et passés. James me laissa quelques secondes et revint avec un seau à champagne et deux flûtes.

\- Vous allez encore penser que je ne vous demande pas votre avis, mais j'ai cru comprendre que vous appréciiez le champagne et ne buviez pas de vin. Mais si vous voulez autre chose, dîtes-le moi.

\- Et moi qui croyais que vous alliez agiter une petite cloche en argent et qu'une armada de domestiques allait se précipiter à votre service ! Ts, ts, ts, les choses ne sont plus ce qu'elles étaient !

Il ne répondit pas, remplit les flûtes et m'en tendit une.

\- A votre santé Margot.

\- A votre santé, James.

Nous trinquâmes et je dois avouer que ce champagne était une merveille. Il y eut un petit silence puis James reprit.

\- Vous ne voulez pas retirer ces lunettes de soleil ?

\- Mais il n'y a rien de bien intéressant à voir et puis vous vous êtes déjà rincé l'œil tout à l'heure ! Que voulez-vous de plus ?

\- Je ne veux rien de plus. Retirez ces lunettes, cessez de faire croire à tout le monde que vous allez parfaitement bien et surtout, sortez-vous de la tête que si vous vous étiez mieux défendue, vous auriez pu les mettre en fuite. A deux contre une… Si quelqu'un doit s'en vouloir ici, c'est moi, de ne pas être arrivé plus tôt pour les empêcher de vous frapper.

Je ne répondis pas et le silence s'installa. Il me semblait que nous ne pouvions communiquer qu'au travers d'ordres, mauvaise humeur, silences, défis et questions. James parlait peu mais il allait directement à l'essentiel sans anesthésie et avec la précision d'un sniper. Il s'est brusquement rapproché :

\- Je ne vais pas m'apitoyer, je ne vais faire preuve d'aucune compassion larmoyante. Ça vous va ?

J'ai souri malgré moi et ôté mes lunettes.

\- Ça me va.

\- Bien. Alors c'est réglé.

L'atmosphère s'est considérablement allégée. James a pointé mon œil et ma bouche d'un doigt circonspect.

\- Ça disparaîtra vite.

\- Vous êtes spécialiste ?

\- En quelque sorte, oui.

Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais je le croyais. Peut-être parce qu'à sa vue, mes agresseurs avaient détalé sans demander leur reste, peut-être parce qu'il ne semblait avoir peur de rien ni de personne, je ne sais pas trop en fait. Je pense que c'est à partir de ce moment précis que j'ai renoncé (du moins le croyais-je) à lui poser des questions trop personnelles : de toute façon, verrouillé comme il l'était ça me semblait mission impossible et puis aussi je n'étais pas trop douée pour questionner quelqu'un sans en avoir l'air. La psychologie n'a jamais été mon fort, pas plus que la manipulation : on me voyait arriver à trois kilomètres avec mes gros sabots…

La flûte à la main, je me levai brusquement et me tournai vers James :

\- Dîtes-moi, une telle maison doit bien avoir un jardin, non ?

\- Tout petit.

\- Je peux le voir aussi ?

Il n'était certes pas très grand, voire même minuscule, mais suffisamment spacieux pour y installer sans problème quelques chaises longues au soleil. Bon, pour ce qui est du soleil, c'était plutôt fortement compromis : nous entrions dans la mauvaise saison et elle allait durer six mois au bas mot. Et là, il pleuvait à verse.

\- Dommage, j'aurais bien pique-niqué sur votre petit carré de pelouse !

Le carillon de la porte se fit alors entendre.

\- Vous permettez ? En parlant de repas…

Il s'éclipsa quelques instants : je l'entendais parler, donner des indications, puis la porte s'est refermée.

\- Allons déjeûner.

Heureusement qu'il en parlait : non seulement je sentais bien que mon estomac allait commencer un concerto des plus incongrus, mais boire du champagne le ventre vide n'est jamais recommandé si l'on veut garder un tantinet d'équilibre. J'eus une pensée revancharde envers mes escarpins-échasses et tranquille sur mes ballerines, me dirigeai vers ce que je pensais être la salle-de-bains et ouvris une porte. Raté. Une seconde. Encore raté. La troisième fut la bonne. Lorsque je ressortis, James m'attendait un peu plus loin, goguenard.

\- Ce n'est pas dans mes habitudes d'attendre les femmes près des salles-de-bains mais vous m'aviez l'air perdue.

\- Aucun sens de l'orientation, désolée.

\- Laissez-moi vous guider.

Je le suivis et nous sommes entrés dans le petit salon, finalement. Là, j'ai eu un sursaut : devant la cheminée où rougeoyait un feu accueillant, des plats protégés par des cloches en argent, des verres de cristal, des assiettes en délicate porcelaine et des couverts en argent eux aussi avaient été disposés à terre, sur une grande nappe en damassé blanc. Le bouquet que je lui avais offert trônait dans un vase de cristal gravé. Un pique-nique donc… Je restai immobile et muette quelques secondes puis me mis à rire.

\- James, je n'ai jamais rien vu d'aussi…heu…décadent et baroque ! C'est super !

Je trottinai jusqu'à la cheminée et me laissai tomber à terre, dans un manque flagrant d'une quelconque élégance. Plus posé, James s'agenouilla face à moi.

\- J'espère que ce que j'ai commandé va vous plaire. Sinon, je trouverai autre chose.

\- C'est quoi ?

\- Regardez vous-même.

Je soulevai une cloche et repartis à rire sans vraiment pouvoir m'arrêter. Stoïque, James attendait que la tempête se calme. Je réussis à reprendre un peu de souffle et articulai difficilement :

\- Fish and chips !

\- Grâce à vous, je vais peut-être finir par y prendre goût.

\- C'est donc une française qui vous fait découvrir une minuscule partie de la cuisine anglaise… Paradoxal, non ?

\- Certainement. Par contre, j'ai laissé les couverts…

\- Je sais me tenir et manger avec ses doigts dans du Wedgwood, il ne faut pas exagérer !

Je ne sais pas où il a commandé les fich and chips (sous des cloches en argent, franchement !), mais c'était un délice, doré, croustillant et vinaigré à souhait. J'avais les papilles en fête et de discrets soupirs de plaisir m'échappaient régulièrement. James me regardait sans mot dire, un bref sourire éclairant parfois fugacement son visage.

\- Vous aimez ?

Je terminai posément ma bouchée (le postillon est fourbe et rapide, et puis on ne parle pas la bouche pleine), m'essuyai la bouche avant de prendre une gorgée d'eau.

\- C'est grandiose. Il faudra me dire où vous l'avez commandé, dorénavant je ne me fournirai que là !

Il sourit à nouveau.

\- Vous devriez sourire plus souvent, vous savez, ça vous va très bien, j'aime beaucoup.

\- Vraiment ? Donc, si je comprends bien, vous aimez ma maison, vous savez que je suis seul et vous aimez quand je souris… C'est encourageant, non ?

Mes joues me brûlaient tellement de honte que j'avais l'impression de sentir mes dents fondre…

\- Bé…heu… Mais vous savez bien ce que je veux dire et puis je ne vais pas vous mentir !

\- Vous ne seriez pas la première.

\- Les gens mentent bien souvent par intérêt, où est le mien ?

\- L'argent.

\- Je vous demande bien pardon ?

\- L'argent.

\- Le vôtre ? Si c'est une plaisanterie, elle est de très mauvais goût ! Qu'ai-je à faire de votre argent ? Même si je bave devant votre maison, vos meubles et vos tableaux, il m'est passé entre les mains, au cours de mes études, plus de merveilles que vous ne pouvez imaginer et encore moins acheter ! Et je pense sincèrement que tout ce qu'il y a ici serait mieux dans un musée, afin que tout le monde puisse en profiter, plutôt que dans un hôtel particulier habité par un propriétaire arrogant, suffisant et sans cœur ! Si vous croyez vraiment que votre fortune m'intéresse, vous pouvez brûler en enfer, monsieur Moriarty, vous ne comprenez vraiment rien à rien. Vous voulez vraiment savoir ? C'est vous qui m'intriguez parce que je ne sais toujours pas ce que vous faites, qui vous êtes et pourquoi vous collectionnez les œuvres d'art comme d'autre les tickets de métro ! Mais je renonce à essayer de vous faire comprendre quoi que ce soit, vous êtes vraiment trop… trop… trop tordu, voilà !

Je me suis levée d'un bond, ai empoigné mon sac et suis partie comme une furie. Je n'avais pas atteint la porte que j'ai entendu sa voix, froide et détimbrée.

\- Je n'ai pas l'habitude.

Je me suis retournée : il n'avait pas bougé et ne me regardait même pas. J'ai hésité à continuer mon chemin. Je me demande parfois si je n'aurais pas dû, juste à ce moment-là, vraiment partir et ne plus jamais le revoir… Mais je suis restée.

\- Pas l'habitude de quoi ?

\- Qu'on s'interroge sur moi, qu'on ne me craigne pas, qu'on me contredise et surtout qu'on me parle avec autant de…virulence. Vous avez raison, j'ai de l'argent, beaucoup d'argent et tout aussi vulgaire que cela puisse vous paraître, je suis persuadé que tout s'achète, les choses comme les gens. Alors j'achète et les gens me sourient et ils sont toujours d'accord avec moi.

J'ai repris ma place devant la cheminée.

\- C'est commode n'est-ce-pas ? Vous avez ainsi l'impression permanente d'être plus intelligent et meilleur que tout le monde.

Il m'a enfin regardée et je me suis demandé ce qu'il comprenait vraiment des rapports humains pour être à ce point cynique. Ou plutôt, ce qui m'a bien plus effrayée, s'il les comprenait tellement bien qu'il n'avait plus aucune illusion à ce sujet. Il fallait que je mette les choses au point.

\- Ne comptez pas sur moi pour ça. Je vous serai à jamais redevable de ce que vous avez fait pour moi, surtout l'autre soir, mais je ne vous servirai jamais de carpette. Si ce que vous dîtes ne me plaît pas, je vous le dis. Si ce que vous faîtes ne me plaît pas, je vous le dis. Si je pense que vous vous trompez, je vous le dis. Vous ne serez jamais de ma part l'objet d'une adoration béate ou rémunérée.

Il sourit enfin.

\- Ça a le mérite d'être clair.

\- Et maintenant, si vous n'y voyez pas d'inconvénient, j'aimerais franchement clore cette conversation parce qu'elle est atrocement gênante et qu'en plus, j'ai mal.

Je portai les doigts à ma bouche : ma petite plaie s'était réouverte et je grimaçai. James revint avec un petit carré de gaze qu'il me tendit et je tamponnai délicatement l'endroit si bien qu'au bout de quelques instants, tout était rentré dans l'ordre.

\- Désolée. Ce ne doit pas être très joli à voir.

James eut un claquement de langue impatient, me prit la gaze des doigts et la jeta au feu.


	8. Chapter 8

_Bonjour à tous ! Le mois de Mai étant parsemé de jours fériés (et youpi !), je vous envoie donc aujourd'hui le chapitre de demain !_

_Bonne lecture !_

* * *

\- Vous souvenez-vous de la soirée pour Restormel Castle ?

\- J'aurais du mal à l'oublier… Mon Dieu qu'il avait les mains moites !

\- Il y a une visite réservée aux donateurs prévue dans une huitaine de jours. Cela vous tente ?

\- Et comment ! Vous y serez ?

\- Je dois partir demain, je vais essayer de revenir à temps.

\- Ho, vous partez demain ? Bien, si vous n'y allez pas, je n'y vais pas non plus.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Parce que je ne veux pas me retrouver sur le chemin de «Monsieur-j'ai-les-mains-moites-et-baladeuses». Autant je n'ai pas osé dire quoi que ce soit la dernière fois, autant je jure que s'il pose encore une seule fois la main sur moi, je le frappe. Et comme j'ai du mal à cacher ce que je pense des gens comme lui, même s'il ne fait rien, je ne suis pas sûre de ne pas lui tacler sévèrement la cheville en passant à côté de lui…

\- Vous avez donc besoin soit d'un garde du corps, soit d'un professeur de bonnes manières.

\- Exactement ! Voyez donc à quoi vous exposez peut-être ce sale type si vous ne venez pas. Et puis sur qui vais-je m'énerver si vous n'êtes pas là, hmmm ?

\- Je vais donc essayer de faire mon possible.

\- Non.

\- Pardon ?

\- N'essayez pas, faites-le.

\- Vous me donnez des ordres maintenant ?

\- Je crois bien que oui.

Il est resté comme surpris, puis a secoué la tête.

\- Pour cela aussi vous seriez bien la première.

\- Il faut un début à tout ! Alors c'est oui, vous serez là ?

\- Vous ne me laissez pas le choix.

\- Exactement, mais dites-le à haute et intelligible voix, voulez-vous ? Comme ça, si vous me faites faux-bond, je pourrai toujours dire que vous n'avez aucune parole…

\- Je serai là.

\- Biiiiiien !

Un téléphone s'est soudain mis à sonner quelque part. James s'est levé.

\- Excusez-moi, voulez-vous ?

\- Pas de problème. Je peux aller dans la bibliothèque ?

Il a haussé les épaules.

\- Faites comme vous l'entendez, vous êtes mon hôte.

Il est parti dans le bureau et moi j'ai fouiné dans la bibliothèque. Ho, il y avait là de quoi lire pendant plusieurs mois sans interruption ! J'ai rapidement repéré de très belles pièces, des reliures d'exceptionnelle facture comme la collection complète de «Punch» depuis 1841, les premières éditions de Lewis Carroll, les trois volumes des «Roses» de Redouté. Quand j'ai vu ces livres, mon cœur a fait une petite embardée : outre la valeur considérable de l'ensemble, j'avais eu une seule fois une planche de Redouté entre les mains et la fraîcheur et la délicatesse de ces aquarelles m'avaient laissée muette. Je vérifiais scrupuleusement que j'avais les mains propres, saisis un volume et l'ouvris avec moultes précautions. Mon Dieu, elles étaient toutes là, fragiles, délicates et tellement fraîches ! J'osais à peine tourner les pages et étais perdue dans la contemplation d'un rosier centifolia lorsque des éclats de voix sont parvenus à mon oreille. Je n'y ai pas prêté tout d'abord une grande attention et puis ils sont devenus gênants comme un caillou dans une chaussure. Je ne comprenais pas ce qui se disait mais la voix de James tranchait, glaciale. J'ai refermé le livre, l'ai rangé et me suis esquivée dans le jardin pour fumer une cigarette, il ne pleuvait heureusement plus. Cette voix était tellement différente de ce que James m'avait donné à entendre… Elle était mauvaise, sans pitié, venimeuse, inhumaine, elle me mettait franchement mal à l'aise. C'était comme si un autre James apparaissait. Ou plutôt, pour être honnête, comme si une facette de lui que j'avais entrevue et aussitôt censurée, émergeait à nouveau et s'imposait à moi.

J'ai entendu la porte-fenêtre grincer et me suis retournée : James, debout dans l'embrasure, me regardait sans mot dire, les mains dans les poches. Je me suis avancée vers lui d'un pas lent, puis suis entrée et me suis retournée pour lui faire face. Je crois qu'il vibrait encore d'une rage contenue que seuls trahissaient ses yeux à nouveau indéchiffrables. Si, comme prétend une certaine littérature, les yeux sont les miroirs de l'âme, alors il faut croire que James n'en avait pas ou qu'elle était tellement monstrueuse que rien ne pouvait la refléter ou en donner une quelconque image. Cette déshumanisation me terrifiait, non parce qu'elle me mettait en danger mais par ce qu'elle était capable de faire sur un homme.

Je me suis encore rapprochée de lui et, sans baisser les yeux, j'ai posé ma main sur son avant-bras. Il a brusquement reculé comme si je l'avais brûlé. Je n'ai rien dit, j'ai simplement laissé retomber mon bras : j'aurais dû me souvenir qu'il ne supportait aucune aide de qui que ce soit. Il ne me l'avait pas dit mais j'avais pu le déduire au travers de nos étranges conversations, et ce malgré mon peu de clairvoyance psychologique.

Il y a eu comme une éternité de silence : je ne baissais pas les yeux et lui non plus.

\- Je suppose que vous voulez rentrer ?

\- Voulez-vous me voir partir ?

\- Pas spécialement.

\- Bon. Alors je reste encore un peu. D'ailleurs c'est bientôt l'heure du thé, je prendrai bien un petit café.

Il a eu une sorte de rictus qui pouvait passer pour un semblant de sourire.

\- Je vous l'amène dans la bibliothèque, je crois que vous avez trouvé de quoi lire.

Il est revenu un moment plus tard et a posé un plateau sur une table basse. Il a ensuite servi le café et nous nous sommes installés, lui dans un sofa, moi dans le canapé. Une fois mon café terminé, j'ai repris le livre que je feuilletais auparavant et j'en ai continué la lecture. De temps en temps, je montrais une illustration à James mais la conversation n'allait guère plus loin. Je n'en demandais pas plus d'ailleurs : le crépitement du feu, une jolie pendulette de Saxe qui égrenait demi-heures et heures d'un carillon aigrelet… C'était calme et enfin paisible.

Lorsque j'ai entendu sonner 18h30, je me suis décidée : il fallait quand même que je rentre. La circulation était fluide, nous sommes rapidement arrivés en haut de Baker Street.

\- Merci James. J'ai passé une excellente après-midi, j'ai beaucoup aimé. J'espère que vos affaires vont... heu… bien se passer et n'oubliez pas ce que vous m'avez promis, hein !

\- Je vous ai donné ma parole, non ? Pouvez-vous me passer votre téléphone ?

Je lui ai tendu, il a rapidement tapoté dessus.

\- Je vous ai enregistré un numéro sur lequel vous pourrez me joindre. Ainsi, vous direz plus que je vous appelle pour vous convoquer.

\- Bonne idée.

J'entrouvris la portière mais avant de descendre, je me tournai vers lui :

\- James, vous ne voulez pas me dire…

\- Non, me coupa t-il brusquement. Rentrez chez vous, soignez vos ecchymoses et à bientôt.

\- Je vous appellerai.

\- Ce n'est pas non plus une obligation.

\- Je sais.

Je suis sortie de la voiture et lui ai fait un petit signe lorsque je suis arrivée sur le perron du 221b. Il est alors reparti.

* * *

J'étais dans ma chambre en train de lire lorsque j'ai entendu un violon s'accorder. Soupirant d'avance à l'idée de ce qui m'attendait, je m'apprêtais à m'enfouir la tête sous l'oreiller en me promettant d'aller cisailler les crins de l'archet de Sherlock. Mais pas du tout : les notes de la Havanaise de Saint-Saëns (1) ont dévalé l'escalier et sont venues chatouiller mes tympans. Surprise, j'ai écouté de plus en plus étonnée et finalement j'ai grimpé les escaliers pour m'asseoir près de la porte et écouter tranquillement. J'ai dû admettre que Sherlock jouait remarquablement bien mais je me serai plutôt arraché la langue que de le lui dire… J'attendais tout de même le mouvement rapide avec une impatience certaine : mi majeur, une avalanche de doubles, ce n'était pas la partie la plus difficile mais certainement une des plus techniques avec le «piu mosso» de l'allegretto. J'anticipais quelques pains (2) lorsqu'une voix me fit sursauter :

\- Vous allez rester là jusqu'à ce que j'aie fini de jouer ?

Mortifiée, je me levai et entrai. Debout au milieu du champ de mines qu'il osait appeler salon, Sherlock, le violon encore sous le menton, souriait d'un air suffisant en me pointant de son archet.

\- Vous n'êtes pas très discrète, les escaliers grincent, John et Mme Hudson sont de sortie.

Il attaqua alors l'allegro. Contrairement à certains violonistes, il ne bougeait quasiment pas, entièrement replié sur lui-même et la musique. Seuls ses doigts bougeaient à une vitesse folle, sans aucune hésitation de doigté ou de position. Il avait le regard immobile, ses yeux clairs fixaient un point qu'il était le seul à voir. Je me suis faite toute petite dans un fauteuil et j'ai failli applaudir lorsqu'il a eu fini. Puis il a ôté de son violon la poussière de colophane, a détendu son archet, en a essuyé la baguette et a rangé le tout dans sa boîte avant de me regarder.

\- Vous aimez les compositeurs français ?

\- Ravel, Saint-Saëns, Debussy, Fauré, Roussel, Satie.

Il s'est approché et s'est penché vers moi : ses yeux à la couleur changeante me vrillaient la rétine, ses boucles noires désordonnées couraient sur son front et il n'avait décidément aucune notion d'une quelconque distance à maintenir envers ses interlocuteurs. Bon. Je n'allais pas me laisser impressionner et je n'ai pas bougé d'un cil tout en me disant que j'aurais dû manger de l'aïl, ça l'aurait sûrement tenu un peu plus éloigné. Je l'ai fixé à mon tour : des pommettes particulières, un grand front, des sourcils épais, une bouche comme on en dessine parfois aux poupées, avec une petite cicatrice. Un drôle de visage en vérité, que je n'arrivais pas à qualifier.

Il s'est relevé brusquement.

\- Je sais ce qui vous est arrivé hier soir, John me l'a dit. Vous auriez dû accepter de prendre un taxi avec moi.

\- C'est donc de ma faute…

\- Ne me faîtes pas dire ce que je n'ai pas dit. Malgré toutes les caméras, certains couloirs de métro ne sont toujours pas sûrs. Mais si vous voulez continuer à vous y perdre… De toute façon Lestrade est sur leur piste.

\- Lestrade ?

\- Gerald Lestrade. Scotland Yard.

\- Ce n'était pas la peine.

\- Ils n'en sont pas à leur première agression et les autres femmes ont eu moins de chance que vous.

\- Pardon ?

\- Je ne pense pas que vous vouliez vraiment savoir.

Effectivement, je n'y tenais pas particulièrement. Je me suis levée.

\- Merci pour le Saint-Saëns.

\- Il ne vous était pas particulièrement dédié.

\- Je sais. Mais merci quand même.

\- Je suis étonné que vous appréciiez.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- C'est délicat et raffiné comme écriture musicale.

\- Et bien disons que cette œuvre a réjoui l'abrutie congénitale et mal dégrossie que je suis. Maintenant, je vais retourner dans sa chambre et vous laisser seul avec vôtre QI pharaoniquement élevé. Presque comme votre suffisance d'ailleurs. Encore un effort et les deux seront au même niveau. Courage Sherlock, vous y êtes presque !

J'ai claqué sa porte tellement fort que j'ai cru que la poignée allait me rester dans la main. Je fulminais en regagnant ma chambre. Franchement, entre James qui me donnait des ordres et Sherlock qui me prenait pour une moule décérébrée, questions relations humaines j'avais connu mieux ! Heureusement qu'il y avait John et Mme Hudson dont je me demandais, d'ailleurs, comment ils faisaient pour supporter ce mètre quatre-vingt-trois de morgue et de suffisance. Il est certaines personnes qui mériteraient d'être canonisées de leur vivant et tous deux en faisaient partie.

* * *

J'ai passé les jours suivants à arpenter Londres en long en large et en travers. Le plus souvent armée d'un parapluie, je marchais le nez au vent (ou plutôt à la pluie), je prenais des photos, je papotais avec des pigeons (qui m'ignoraient), avec des SDF (qui me répondaient) et j'ai joué à la parfaite touriste de base : relève de la Garde, London Eye, musée de Mme Tussaud, British Museum encore et toujours (je ne désespère pas de voler la pierre de Rosette pour la ramener à Figeac). Mme Hudson m'avait indiqué certains jolis coins que je ne connaissais pas encore et un jour où il ne travaillait pas, j'ai embarqué John pour la journée.

\- Allez John, un peu de marche à pieds, ça vous fera du bien !

\- Margot, je passe quasiment toutes mes nuits à courir derrière des malfrats !

\- Oui mais là c'est différent : d'abord c'est de jour, ensuite je ne suis pas une délinquante et enfin pas de Sherlock pendant une journée ! Elle n'est pas belle la vie ?

Il s'est mis à rire et a abdiqué, d'autant plus que je le harcelais de «allez dites oui, dites oui !» en sautillant autour de lui. Je sais être usante parfois… Nous avons donc levé le camp du 221B relativement tôt et nous sommes partis le nez au vent. Je m'étais construit un petit itinéraire que nous avons suivi point par point. J'aimais bien me promener avec John, nous avions le même pas ce qui, m'a t-il avoué, le changeait de Sherlock à côté duquel il était obligé soit d'allonger le pas, soit de marcher plus vite. De toute façon, nous n'étions pas à la poursuite de je ne sais quel bandit de grand chemin donc nous avons pris tout notre temps.

\- Alors Margot, combien de temps restez-vous encore ?

\- Un peu plus de deux semaines.

\- Et vous allez revenir ?

\- Sûrement, mais quand, je n'en sais rien.

\- Quand vous serez de retour, revenez au 221B, je suis sûr que Mme Hudson vous logera et ça fera plaisir à tout le monde !

\- Tout le monde ?

Il a froncé son nez d'une façon qui m'a fait rire.

\- De toute façon, que ça plaise à Sherlock ou pas, c'est bien le cadet de mes soucis ! Et puis ce grand échalas mérite bien une petite leçon de temps en temps !

\- Ne pensez pas qu'il ne vous apprécie pas.

\- Vous plaisantez ?

\- Du tout ! C'est juste que peu de monde l'envoie promener comme vous le faites. On le trouve étrange, on le traite de taré ou de monstre, mais que quelqu'un s'adresse à lui le mettant sur le même pied d'égalité que tout le monde, et bien ça le gêne.

\- Pourquoi, il se trouve plus intelligent que la moyenne mondiale ?

\- Vous savez bien qu'il l'est.

\- Et il le sait lui aussi apparemment !

\- Et ça ne vous impressionne pas ?

\- Pourquoi ? Il a beau être différent, il n'empêche que ses manières laissent fortement à désirer et que ce n'est pas un anglais d'un mètre quatre-vingt-trois qui va m'impressionner avec des manières d'homme de Cro-Magnon. Bon, le seul truc en sa faveur, c'est qu'il joue remarquablement bien du violon, non ?

\- Vous aimez la musique ?

\- Si vous saviez ! 6 ans de ma vie à gambader en tutu rose avec autant de grâce que les hippopotames de Fantasia, 10 ans à marteler un piano avec l'enthousiasme d'une charge d'infanterie… Ça laisse des traces, hein ! Mais au conservatoire j'avais des amis excellents en musique et puis j'ai une très bonne oreille. Le seul truc dans lequel je réussissais, c'est le solfège.

\- Eurk !

\- Mais non ! C'est très bien le solfège !

\- Si vous le dîtes… J'ai un petit creux, pas vous ?

\- Vous connaissez un restau dans le coin ?

\- Pas spécialement, mais on peut tenter celui-là.

\- Allez-y, je vous suis !

Le «celui-là» était un restau pakistanais, fort bon d'ailleurs, mais où je crus que John allait mourir de combustion spontanée. Je lui avais bien dit de se méfier des épices… Je dois avouer que le tableau de son visage rubicond auréolé de cheveux blond cendré me fit glousser sans pitié aucune tandis qu'il tentait d'éteindre à grandes gorgées d'eau l'incendie qui ravageait son estomac. Seconde erreur : jamais d'eau, plutôt du pain. Bon, d'un autre côté, du pain dans un restaurant pakistanais… Enfin bref, John était à deux doigts de l'extrême-onction et mon nez à la limite de faire des bulles tant je riais.

\- John – ai-je hoqueté – ça va ?

\- A votre avis ?

Il a repris son souffle et respiré un grand coup.

\- Je vous avais prévenu !

\- Pas suffisamment ! Ou alors les palais français sont blindés ? Vous m'avez juste dit «attention, ça pique un peu». Un peu ? Ma bouche va peler pendant trois jours !

\- Petite nature !

\- Ben tiens !

\- Un sorbet pour faire passer le tout ? Et je vous paye le restau histoire de me faire pardonner.

\- Va pour le sorbet mais c'est moi qui vous invite.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Parce que.

\- Je m'incline bien bas devant la profondeur et la justesse de votre argumentation. J'en reste muette…

\- Vous, muette ?

\- Oui, bon…

Après un sorbet, un café et l'addition réglée par John, nous avons déambulé dans les rues en parlant de tout et rien. J'en ai appris un tout petit peu plus sur John, qu'il avait été médecin militaire dans un corps d'armée au nom imprononçable pour moi, qu'il avait fait la guerre en Afghanistan, qu'il était revenu après une blessure et point barre. Il ne s'est pas appesanti et moi non plus, malgré une curiosité maladive j'ai quand un minimum d'éducation. Je l'ai bien fait rire en lui affirmant que j'allais tirer les vers du nez de Sherlock. Il m'a prédit que si je m'y aventurais, non seulement je ne saurais rien mais c'est moi qui me ferais disséquer en moins d'une minute et que ça serait plus que douloureux. Ça, ça m'étonnerait. Puis nous avons parlé d'autres choses, Sherlock n'étant pas mon sujet de conversation favori. Bref, une journée délicieuse jusqu'à ce qu'un « bip » fasse sursauter John. Il a pris son téléphone et a soupiré.

\- Un texto de Sherlock…

\- Non mais je rêve ! Et que veut-il ?

\- Heu…. Que j'achète du lait…

\- Quoi ?

J'ai sauté sur John, lui ai piqué son téléphone et j'ai couru comme une dératée m'enfermer dans une cabine téléphonique. J'ai tapoté à toute vitesse une réponse et j'ai rendu, triomphante, son téléphone à John qui tournait autour de la cabine. Il a lu le message et s'est mis à rire.

\- Mens sana in corpore sano : bougez donc ces échasses qui vous servent de jambes, John est avec moi, nous passons une excellente journée alors débrouillez-vous !

\- C'est faux peut-être ?

\- Absolument pas !

Nous avons réintégré nos pénates vers 18h00 après que j'aie payé un thé avec gâteaux à John. Mais quel bec sucré celui-là ! Lorsque nous avons poussé la porte du 221b, nous avons trouvé Sherlock en train de descendre les escaliers.

\- Hoooo monsieur Holmes ! Vous n'avez plus mal aux jambes ?

\- John, Lestrade vient de m'appeler nous devons y aller.

\- Et surtout faites comme si je n'existais pas…

\- J'ai plus intéressant à faire qu'à répondre à vos inepties. Perte de temps.

\- Rooo et de mauvais poil en plus ! Ts, ts, ts….

Il m'a fixée et j'avoue que ses yeux bleu glacier en auraient réfrigéré plus d'un tant ils étaient dénués de toute trace d'amabilité voire même un tantinet hostiles. Je n'ai pas baissé le regard et, à ma grande surprise, un lent sourire plutôt narquois a éclairé son visage.

\- Vous êtes intéressante finalement.

Alors ça c'était vraiment vexant et il le savait fort bien. J'ai émis un reniflement que j'espérais dédaigneux et, faute de pouvoir produire une réponse articulée et cinglante, j'ai noblement tourné les talons. Un petit Trafalgar en somme…

Histoire d'oublier cette ô combien légère humiliation, j'ai décidé d'appeler James : ça faisait 3 jours qu'il était parti et je dois avouer que j'aurais bien aimé avoir de ses nouvelles. Non pas qu'il me manquait à ce point (un peu quand même), mais je voulais savoir ce qu'il faisait et le bassiner avec cette visite à Restormel Castle : il m'avait donné sa parole et je savais qu'il la tiendrait mais bon… Il a décroché dès la fin de la première sonnerie, me prenant de court, ce qui me fit bafouiller. Nous avons eu une conversation heurtée et hachée, pleine de silences, d'hésitations, enfin surtout de ma part, soyons honnêtes. James, quant à lui, répondait comme à son habitude, de façon lapidaire. Au bout d'un moment, j'en suis venue à lui demander si mon appel le gênait. Il a eu un soupir excédé et m'a rétorqué que s'il ne voulait pas m'entendre, il ne m'aurait pas donné son numéro de portable. Effectivement. Lorsque j'ai raccroché, une sensation de frustration est venue me titiller : malgré de louables efforts, je ne savais toujours pas en quoi consistaient les «affaires» de James. Bon : Trafalgar et Waterloo la même journée…

* * *

(1) watch?v=NeApec5uZMU

(2) Pain = jeton, chtare, fausse note quoi ! "J'ai mis tellement de pains pendant la répète que je pourrais ouvrir une boulangerie"


	9. Chapter 9

_Bonjour ! Cette semaine ce n'est pas un pont que je fais mais carrément un viaduc... Donc le chapitre du vendredi est posté aujourd'hui. Si ça continue, je vais finir par poster avant même d'avoir écrit..._

_Bonne lecture et encore merci à ceux qui lisent/suivent/postent des reviews ! :-)_

* * *

Je me levai tôt le lendemain, j'avais prévu d'aller au marché de Camden et de traîner un peu à Soho. Mais avant cela, j'enfilai mes baskets pour aller courir. J'étais nulle en sport sauf en course de fond et j'en profitais pour courir régulièrement. J'avais à peine fait 50 mètres que j'entendis quelqu'un m'appeler.

\- Melle Dubreuil ?

Interdite, je stoppai net : près de moi, une longue voiture noire s'était arrêtée. Je tiquai : elle ressemblait vraiment à celle que j'avais déjà vue dans la rue mais rien ne ressemble plus à une voiture noire qu'une autre voiture noire… La voix anonyme réitéra la question :

\- Melle Dubreuil ?

Je fis un bond en arrière, mettant toute la largeur du trottoir entre cette voiture et moi.

\- Montez, voulez-vous ?

\- Hors de question ! Non mais ça va pas ?

\- Ne soyez pas stupide, il ne va rien vous arriver.

\- Même pas en rêve ! Qui êtes-vous d'abord ?

\- Peu importe. Montez.

\- Non.

Je fis demi-tour et cavalai comme une dératée jusqu'au 221b. Manque de chance, mes mains tremblaient tellement que le temps que je trouve mes clefs, la voiture m'avait rejointe après un demi-tour rapide dans un mépris flagrant des règles les plus élémentaires de sécurité.

\- Melle Dubreuil, si vous voulez, restez assise sur le perron, je vais juste sortir de la voiture.

\- Sortez du côté de la rue et si vous bougez un cil, je hurle, je vous préviens !

\- Bien.

Je déverrouillai, entrouvris quand même la porte et me tins dans son embrasure, prête à jaillir dans l'entrée. Je vis une longue silhouette se déplier côté rue et m'observer d'un air goguenard. Costume apparemment taillé sur mesure, air suffisant, voiture luxueuse, l'aperçu me semblait respirer une certaine aisance. J'en étais sûre cette fois : j'avais déjà vu cette silhouette dans Baker Street.

\- Pouvons-nous parler ?

\- Si vous ne bougez pas, c'est clair ? Et d'abord, qui êtes-vous ?

\- Peu importe. Que savez-vous de James Moriarty ?

La question me prit non seulement au dépourvu mais m'intrigua au plus haut point. Une multitude de questions se bousculait sur mes lèvres dont la principale était de savoir comment diable cet homme arrogant savait que je voyais James de temps en temps. Il ne me semblait pas avoir envoyé mon emploi du temps détaillé au Times. Je restai coite une bonne minute. Patient, l'homme attendait. Il ne fut pas déçu.

\- Je ne sais pas de qui vous parlez.

Reflexe d'auto-protection sans doute et puis je trouvais le procédé détestable au plus haut point.

\- Melle Dubreuil, cessez donc voulez-vous ? Je sais très bien que vous fréquentez James Moriarty.

\- Je ne comprends pas. Laissez-moi tranquille et partez.

\- Bien. Nous nous reverrons sans doute.

Je retins de justesse un «plutôt crever» fort peu civilisé, tournai les talons, me réfugiai dans l'entrée et verrouillai derrière moi. Mais franchement, c'était quoi cette histoire ? Petite journaliste grattouillant dans un journal à tirage quasi-confidentiel, en peu de jours je me trouvais embarquée dans quelque chose de franchement glauque. D'abord je voyais qui je voulais et je n'avais de comptes à rendre à personne. Ensuite, j'allais certainement écouter mon séjour et terminer mes vacances en France - je peux supporter une certaine dose de bizarreries mais là, j'en avais assez emmagasiné pour les vingt prochaines années - mais pas avant d'avoir posé quelques questions à qui de droit. S'il y a une chose qui me hérisse au plus haut point, c'est qu'on me prenne pour une gourde…

Armée de ces bonnes résolutions j'ai quand même prudemment ouvert la porte pour jeter un coup d'œil : plus personne, tant mieux. J'allais me glisser à l'extérieur lorsqu'une voix que je ne connaissais que trop brisa le silence :

\- On joue aux espionnes Melle Dubreuil ? Dans un jogging vert fluo, nul doute que personne ne vous remarquera.

Enveloppé dans un long manteau épais, Sherlock descendait les escaliers, toujours aussi sûr de lui. Oui, d'accord, j'aimais bien le vert fluo. Et alors ? J'allais l'envoyer bouler lorsqu'il me scruta plus attentivement, la tête penchée de côté, les yeux mi-clos. Non mais quel poseur celui-là !

\- Problème ?

\- C'est le moins qu'on puisse dire ! Mais vous travaillez avec le Yard, n'est-ce-pas ?

\- Ils ont cette chance, oui.

\- Ben tiens. Alors peut-être pouvez-vous m'aider ?

Franchement, je devais avoir l'air pitoyable pour qu'il fasse demi-tour m'invitant ainsi à le suivre dans son capharnaüm géant. John m'avait expliqué sa classification des cas et je ne pensais que ma mésaventure valait tout au plus un moins 5…. Il m'a néanmoins écoutée attentivement, ses yeux de plus en plus fixes au fur et à mesure du déroulé de l'histoire. Lorsque j'ai terminé, il a eu quelques minutes de silence durant lesquelles je me suis tortillée sur le fauteuil, puis il s'est brusquement levé comme s'il était monté sur ressorts. Il a saisi son portable, a composé un numéro, s'est entretenu brièvement et à voix basse avec quelqu'un puis une fois la conversation terminée, est retourné s'asseoir dans son canapé défoncé. Et plus un mot. Au bout de 30 secondes de silence pesant, je me suis levée pour partir.

\- Restez, je vous promets que vous aurez vos réponses sous peu. D'ici-là, je vais demander à Mme Hudson de vous faire un café.

\- Non. je préfère m'en occuper, son café est aussi imbuvable que mon thé. Vous avez de quoi ?

\- Frigo.

J'ai ouvert et farfouillé à la recherche de café moulu. Il a fallu que j'écarte un sac en plastique plein de petites saucisses apéritif (franchement, ça se conserve mieux dans un bol !) pour atteindre le paquet de café. Et c'est en remettant le sac à sa place que j'ai compris. Je n'ai pas crié, je n'ai pas hurlé, je m'en suis saisie et lui ai mis sous le nez.

\- Sherlock, c'est quoi ça ?

\- Vous voyez bien !

\- Vous mettez des morceaux de doigts dans votre frigo ?

\- D'abord dans un sac en plastique, ensuite au frigo.

\- Mais c'est dégueulasse !

\- Ts, ts, tsss, Melle Dubreuil ! Je note cependant que ce qui vous choque le plus, ce ne sont pas les morceaux de doigts mais le fait qu'ils soient dans mon frigo…

J'ai rangé le sac à sa place, me suis contentée de café soluble et suis retournée m'asseoir, une tasse fumante entre les mains.

\- Sherlock, mon cousin germain a fait médecine, et je vous garantis que lorsque je passais mes vacances chez ma tante, ce ne sont pas que des doigts que je trouvais dans le frigo…

Il a eu un drôle de sourire en coin et les marches de l'escalier ont grincé.

\- Entre donc mon vénéré et ô combien estimable frère ! a crié Sherlock. Je me doutais bien que tu arriverais en courant !

\- Et ce d'autant plus que tu m'as appelé…

Lorsque j'ai vu qui entrait, je n'ai fait qu'un bond jusqu'à la cuisine et me suis saisie d'un couteau tranchant à lourde lame.

\- Désolé de vous effrayer Melle Dubreuil, mais comme je vous l'ai fait comprendre tantôt, je ne vous veux aucun mal. Et posez ce couteau, vous allez vous blesser.

Je n'ai pas répondu : d'un coup sec du poignet j'ai saisi la lame entre deux doigts et en un geste fluide, j'ai lancé le couteau. Il a frôlé la joue du frère de Sherlock, donc, avant de se ficher dans le mur. Ils ont tous deux brièvement ouvert des yeux ronds puis l'un a repris un masque impassible tandis que l'autre laissait échapper un gloussement faussement discret.

\- Mon très cher frère tu as failli être rasé de très près... Joli tir Melle Dubreuil !

\- Grandir dans une banlieue pourrie n'a pas que des désavantages...

\- Avez-vous changé d'avis ?

\- Sur quoi ?

\- Vous le savez bien !

\- D'abord je ne parle pas aux gens que je ne connais pas, ensuite vous avez déjà eu ma réponse, non ?

\- Je manque à tous les usages : Mycroft Holmes, frère aîné de Sherlock et membre du gouvernement de sa Très Gracieuse Majesté.

Je nageais en pleine folie douce : venue pour un reportage et des vacances, je me retrouvais à fréquenter un homme aux affaires mystérieuses et qui l'était lui-même, un autre «Détective-consultant» (non mais franchement, ça existe ça ?), son frère qui bossait pour le gouvernement, un médecin militaire de retour de guerre, une logeuse loquace, le tout assaisonné de longues voitures noires qui me collaient aux basques… Les mauvais films d'aventure, merci beaucoup très peu pour moi. J'étais plus habituée à fréquenter des papiers poussiéreux au sein de bibliothèques silencieuses qu'à me prendre pour une héroïne involontaire de film d'espionnage vêtue d'un jogging vert fluo.

Basta.

\- Sherlock, vous êtes vraiment le dernier des… je vais essayer de rester polie, tiens ! Vous saviez très bien que votre frère me surveillait, vous auriez pu au moins m'avertir ! Quant à vous Monsieur Mycroft Holmes, je n'ai rien à vous dire, je ne vois pas ce dont vous me parlez et j'aimerais assez que vous oubliiez ma petite et insignifiante personne.

\- Vous ne voyez pas ?

Il m'a tendu une enveloppe en papier kraft que j'ai ouverte et, médusée, j'en ai sorti des photos de James et moi, prises lors de nos sorties. J'ai eu vraiment peur. Cette histoire prenait une ampleur que m'échappait et passait «d'intrigante» à «flippante». Et je compris que ce n'était pas mon petit talent de lanceuse de couteau qui allait me sauver la mise. Je me suis laissée tomber dans le fauteuil, incapable de tenir plus longtemps debout. Sherlock prit les photos et après les avoir parcourues eut un claquement de langue désapprobateur envers son frère.

\- Voyons Mycroft, c'est tout ?

\- C'est déjà bien suffisant.

\- Du vent ! Tu m'as habitué à mieux…

\- Nous surveillons James Moriarty depuis un petit moment déjà.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Importants transferts d'argent, affaires plus ou moins louches...

\- C'est un politicien ?

\- Très drôle… Nous attendons le faux-pas et il se peut que ce soit vous, Margot.

\- Melle Dubreuil pour vous monsieur Holmes.

\- Peu importe.

\- Non, pas « peu importe ». Je ne m'appelle pas « peu importe », c'est clair ?

J'en avais assez et je haussai la voix assez fort pour qu'ils se taisent tous les deux.

\- Ça suffit. Je n'ai rien à dire et personne ne me fera changer d'avis. Alors maintenant je sors, je vis ma vie et personne ne s'en mêle. Je vous assure, Monsieur Mycroft Holmes, que si je vois le moindre bout de votre parapluie, de votre voiture ou de votre long nez, je cours si vite me réfugier à l'ambassade de France que vous n'aurez pas le temps de me voir passer. De toute façon, je vais écourter mon séjour. Encore une ou deux choses à faire et je m'en vais, je rentre chez moi.

\- A supposer que je vous en laisse le loisir.

Je me suis approchée de Mycroft et en levant un peu la tête (il est à peine plus grand que son frère) je l'ai toisé.

\- Essayez juste de m'en empêcher pour voir. Vous allez sûrement gagner mais je vous promets que vous vous en souviendrez.

J'ai tourné les talons et suis partie. Une fois réfugiée dans ma chambre, porte fermée à clef, je me suis assise en tailleur sur le lit et j'ai essayé de mettre de l'ordre dans tout ce que j'avais appris : Sherlock avait un frère qui s'était permis de me photographier sans que j'en sache quoi que ce soit, toujours d'après ce même frère James était un individu présumé dangereux et on me demandait de jouer les balances à la petite semaine, ni plus ni moins. Pour autant qu'il y ait quelque chose ou quelqu'un à balancer d'ailleurs, ce dont je doutais fortement. Néanmoins, je décidai de ne plus appeler James jusqu'à son retour : si Mycroft (mais quel prénom !) avait pu nous prendre en photo sans que je m'en aperçoive, Dieu seul sait ce qu'il pouvait faire avec mon portable… Et voilà que je devenais paranoïaque par-dessus le marché ! Non mais franchement, se retrouver au milieu de ce qui ressemblait à un scénario de film de série Z, je n'en demandais pas tant !

J'eus un soupir à faire tourner tous les moulins de Hollande et décidai en premier lieu d'aller toucher deux mots à Sherlock des procédés équivoques de son frère. Il fallait bien commencer… J'eus la chance de croiser John dans les escaliers : il revenait de Tesco et je lui proposai un coup de main pour monter ses sacs, ce qu'il refusa d'un reniflement dédaigneux.

\- Vous n'y pensez pas, Margot. Je peux bien monter ces sacs tout seul !

\- Comme vous voulez John ! Libre à vous de vous esquinter le dos… De toute façon je vous accompagne, j'ai deux mots à dire à Sherlock.

John s'est arrêté au beau milieu des escaliers, l'air inquiet.

\- Qu'a t-il encore fait ?

\- Pas lui, son frère.

\- Vous avez vu Mycroft ?

\- J'ai eu ce déplaisir, oui.

Nous étions arrivés à la porte dans laquelle John donna un coup de pied pour entrer. Affalé dans le canapé, Sherlock ne daigna pas bouger un sourcil ni même tourner le regard vers nous. Je plantai en face de lui et attendis. J'aurais été transparente, ça n'aurait pas été pire mais je tenais bon et lui aussi. Puis un soupir excédé traversa l'air et John fit son apparition, une tasse dans chaque main.

\- Thé pour toi, Sherlock, café pour vous Margot, maintenant vous vous parlez ! Immédiatement !

Je m'empressai d'obéir avant que ma raison ne me claironne que je n'avais d'ordres à recevoir de personne. Mais bon, c'était John, un ancien militaire… Sherlock se redressa lui aussi et daigna enfin me regarder.

\- Dîtes-moi Sherlock, votre frère a t-il pour hobby de photographier les gens à leur insu ?

\- Quand c'est nécessaire.

\- Et pourquoi, dans mon cas, est-ce nécessaire ?

\- Je ne sais pas.

\- Quoi ? intervint John, sarcastique. Tu ne sais pas ? Toi ?

Sherlock haussa les épaules.

\- Sherlock, continua John, si Mycroft commence à fouiner, c'est plus qu'intéressant ! Alors ne me fais pas croire que tu n'as rien cherché !

\- Ecoutez Sherlock, la petite scène de tout-à-l'heure m'a passablement inquiétée. Alors si vous savez quelque chose, j'aimerais assez que vous m'en fassiez part.

\- Quelle petite scène ? demanda John, perplexe.

Sherlock le mit au courant en quelques phrases courtes et lapidaires.

\- J'ai effectivement fait quelques recherches. Et lorsque j'ai dit «je ne sais pas», ce n'est pas une figure de style. Les moyens classiques et bêtement habituels n'ont rien donné, il faut que j'en emploie…. d'autres... En attendant, je vous conseille de vous éloigner de ce monsieur Moriarty.

\- Si vous ne savez rien sur lui, pourquoi le ferai-je ?

\- Parce que mon frère s'y est intéressé.

\- On tourne en rond, soupira John, mais le conseil est bon je crois.

\- Des clous ! Je vois qui je veux ! Et entre nous soit dit, Sherlock, vous êtes bien plus étrange que James, croyez-moi !

\- Comme vous voudrez. Mais ne venez pas me voir plus tard en pleurnichant.

\- Ne vous inquiétez pas pour ça, je m'en voudrais de troubler les cogitations ô combien stratégiques votre Royale Grandeur !

Le problème c'est que lorsque j'avais tendance à m'énerver, le français reprenait le dessus et ma tirade, dont j'étais plutôt fière avouons-le, se termina en en charabia franco-anglais assez monstrueux. Il y eut quelques secondes de silence puis John se mit à rire tandis que Sherlock daignait sourire. Vexée comme un pou, je tournai les talons et m'apprêtai à regagner ma chambre lorsque la voix grave de Sherlock s'éleva :

\- Vous êtes extrêmement susceptible, non ? Et pourtant, avec les réflexions que vous avez dû entendre à cause de votre allure et surtout vos cheveux oranges, vous devriez être blindée ! A moins que…

\- Stop !

Je me suis retournée et j'ai marché vers lui.

\- Pas avec moi ou plutôt, puisque vous m'avez déjà disséquée j'en suis sûre, ne me faites part d'aucune de vos déductions. Je n'ai pas besoin de ça en ce moment ni plus tard d'ailleurs. Merci.

Il a plissé ses yeux de chat puis a acquiescé en silence à la grande surprise de John.

\- Et maintenant, qu'allez-vous faire ?

\- C'est raté pour le jogging de toute façon. Alors, je vais me changer et continuer ma petite vie de franchouillarde anonyme en vacances à Londres.

\- Vous n'êtes pas anonyme.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Parce que votre cas m'intéresse.

\- Combien de patchs ?

Désarçonner un tant soit peu Sherlock Holmes… Je me serais élevé une statue pour avoir réussi deux fois cet exploit en une matinée : le lancer de couteau et maintenant l'histoire des patchs. Sherlock a regardé John qui s'est perdu dans l'intense contemplation des motifs fanés du tapis. Sherlock a souri et ne m'a pas répondu.

\- Vous savez Sherlock, vous devriez vous aussi sourire plus souvent, vous êtes intéressant finalement…

Et de trois ! J'étais très en forme…


	10. Chapter 10

_Bonjour ! Pour une fois, le chapitre du vendredi est posté... vendredi. Etonnant non ?_

_Bonne lecture à tous !_

* * *

\- Margot, venez avec moi.

J'étais un matin en train de papoter avec Mme Hudson (je lui avais ramené ses courses) lorsque Sherlock a fait irruption tel un forcené.

\- Pardon ?

\- Venez, nous y allons, Grady Lestrade nous attend.

Gerald Lestrade, Grady Lestrade… Je ne savais pas que le Yard était une affaire familiale.

\- Mais je n'ai rien à lui dire !

\- Si. Vous pouvez identifier un des hommes qui vous a agressée.

J'ai eu soudain froid et j'ai regardé Sherlock.

\- Comment savez-vous que c'est lui ?

\- Vos dessins. Je les ai vus.

Et en plus il faisait les poubelles…

\- Vous devriez vraiment y aller jeune fille. Si ça peut éviter d'autres agressions…

\- Mme Hudson je ne suis pas de l'étoffe des héroïnes et l'idée de me retrouver peut-être face à lui ne me réjouit pas plus que ça.

\- Croyez-moi, il ne vous fera aucun mal.

\- Qu'en savez-vous Sherlock ?

\- Faites-moi confiance.

\- Je crève de trouille si vous voulez savoir.

Il s'est approché et s'est penché vers moi.

\- Vous êtes courageuse, vous vous êtes défendue non ?

\- Instinct de survie.

\- Qui en laisserait certains paralysés de frayeur. Mais pas vous. Venez, il ne vous arrivera rien.

Son visage s'est adouci, ses yeux ont perdu de leur éclat métallique. Je me méfiais tellement de lui que je me demandais s'il n'usait pas de son charme pour me faire faire ce qu'il voulait. J'ai haussé les épaules.

\- Je viens.

Il a hélé un taxi et nous sommes partis. Il est resté muet tout le trajet, le nez sur son portable. Quant à moi, je regardais par la vitre en me demandant dans quoi je m'étais embarquée une fois de plus. Lorsque je descendis du taxi, je me tournai vers Sherlock :

\- Mais nous ne sommes pas au Yard !

\- Je n'ai jamais dit que nous y allions. Venez, Lestrade doit déjà être là.

Nous avons franchi les portes d'un hôpital que je ne connaissais pas et où je n'avais jamais mis les pieds. Et je me suis dit qu'effectivement, si mon présumé agresseur gisait sur un lit d'hôpital, je n'avais pas grand-chose à craindre. D'ailleurs qu'il souffre peut-être comme une bête n'était pas pour me déplaire… Je trouvais étrange de prendre l'ascenseur pour descendre dans une chambre mais peut-être le passé chargé de mon agresseur justifiait-il un certain isolement. Lorsque les portes s'ouvrirent, un homme presque aussi grand que Sherlock, cheveux poivre et sel, nous attendait.

\- Ah Lestrade !

Donc c'était lui. Je me demandais où était son frère.

\- Sherlock, Melle Dubreuil.

Nous nous serrâmes la main.

\- Vous êtes Grady Lestrade ?

\- Pardon ?

\- Sherlock m'a parlé d'un Grady Lestrade ainsi que d'un Gérald.

L'air rogue, il se tourna vers Sherlock qui secoua nonchalamment la main.

\- Anecdotique, peu d'intérêt.

\- Melle Dubreuil, je suis Greg Lestrade depuis que je suis né et il n'y en a pas d'autre.

\- Ho… Veuillez m'excuser.

\- Bon, on y va ?

Sherlock fila dans un couloir et nous laissa quasiment en plan. Lestrade soupira, l'air blasé.

\- Suivons-le, cet endroit est presque une seconde maison pour lui. En tous les cas, merci d'être venue, je sais que ce n'est pas facile. Néanmoins le corps est très peu abimé.

J'ai pilé net, comme si j'avais eu les deux pieds pris dans un bloc de béton. Comment ça «le corps est très peu abîmé» ? Lestrade s'est arrêté aussi, m'a scrutée.

\- Il ne vous a rien dit ?

\- Dit quoi ? ai-je croassé

\- Mais que l'homme était mort !

\- Non.

\- Mais quel bâtard ! C'est pas possible ça ! Vous voulez vous asseoir un peu ?

J'aurais préféré qu'il me demande si je voulais repartir mais bon… J'ai décliné son offre et nous sommes finalement entrés dans une pièce où un Sherlock impatient tapait du pied.

\- Ah quand même !

\- Sherlock, a crié Lestrade, tu es quand même un foutu saligaud ! Tu aurais pu l'avertir !

\- L'avertir de quoi ?

Avant que Lestrade ne puisse répondre, je me suis approchée de Sherlock, tellement près que j'avais quasiment le nez sur les boutons de sa chemise, j'ai redressé la tête et j'ai sifflé, venimeuse :

\- Ne recommencez plus jamais ça, vous m'entendez ? Vous m'auriez dit qu'il était mort, je serais peut-être venue mais au moins j'aurais eu le choix.

\- Vous l'avez eu là aussi.

\- Ne me prenez pas pour une imbécile ! D'ailleurs cessez donc de prendre tous ceux qui vous entourent pour des crétins finis !

Je me suis reculée puis me suis adressée à Lestrade.

\- C'est quand vous voulez.

Une jeune femme discrète, à queue de cheval, a ouvert un tiroir et tiré un corps. J'ai bloqué ma respiration, enfoncé les ongles dans mes paumes et lui ai fait signe. Elle a soulevé un drap blanc.

Mon Dieu. C'était bien lui, celui qui m'avait quasiment assommée. Juste un trou noir au milieu du front, une marque sur une chair cireuse et déjà hantée par les ombres de la putréfaction. J'ai acquiescé, reculé de trois pas, la main sur la bouche. Je n'avais vu des morts qu'à la télé ou au cinéma, et être mise en face d'un véritable cadavre que je «connaissais» en quelque sorte, était une épreuve dont je me serais bien passée. Il n'y a que dans les films où le personnage fait montre d'un sang-froid à toute épreuve. Pas moi. La jeune femme a vite compris et m'a rapidement tendu un seau dans lequel je me suis répandue. Lorsque j'ai eu terminé, elle m'a donné un mouchoir en papier puis a gentiment proposé de m'accompagner aux toilettes. Je me suis passé de l'eau sur le visage, me suis rincé la bouche.

\- Ça va aller ?

J'ai relevé la tête, hagarde. L'image que me renvoyait le miroir n'avait rien de bien engageant, loin de là.

\- Je vous remercie. Je suis désolée.

\- Ne le soyez pas. Ce n'est pas un spectacle réjouissant.

Nous sommes retournées dans la salle où Lestrade et Sherlock attendaient.

\- Melle Dubreuil, il va falloir venir avec moi au Yard.

J'ai hoché la tête sans répondre et une fois dehors je me suis glissée dans sa voiture en claquant la portière au nez de Sherlock.

\- Il vaut mieux que tu prennes un taxi, lui a dit Lestrade, tu es assez intelligent pour savoir pourquoi.

Il a haussé des sourcils méprisants et s'en est allé de son côté.

\- Vous tenez le choc ?

\- Hmpff…

\- Vous allez encore avoir une petite heure désagréable, vous m'en voyez désolé. Mais après je vous laisserai tranquille.

\- Pas grave. J'y arriverai.

\- Je pense que Molly nous enverra rapidement le rapport d'autopsie.

\- Molly ?

\- La jeune femme.

\- Ah oui.

Le reste du trajet s'est passé en silence et lorsque nous sommes arrivés, Sherlock nous attendait déjà dehors. Nous sommes entrés et le temps d'arriver dans le bureau de Lestrade, j'ai senti bien des regards curieux sur moi et méprisants, voire hostiles sur Sherlock. C'est vrai que s'il traitait tout le monde de la même façon, il avait dû en froisser plus d'un.

Ce n'est pas une, mais deux heures que j'ai passées dans le bureau, à raconter mon agression avec tous les détails dont je me souvenais encore. Les deux heures que je croyais alors les plus désagréables de toute mon existence. J'ai repris le déroulé de ce qui m'était arrivé, j'ai dû rechercher dans ma mémoire des détails que j'aurais préféré oublier. Lestrade m'accordait quelques pauses cigarettes dans la rue, quant à Sherlock, impitoyable, il me harcelait de questions à un point tel que Lestrade dut le menacer de le jeter dehors pour qu'il cesse enfin.

Je suis ressortie du Yard lessivée et dégoûtée de tout. Lestrade a eu la gentillesse de me déposer au 221b, Sherlock avait disparu sitôt ma déposition terminée. Je suis allée directement frapper à la porte de Mme Hudson, j'avais besoin de réconfort et entendre le bourdonnement incessant de sa conversation me calmait. Elle m'a bourrée de tranches de cake, assaillie de questions et de conseils. Au bout d'une heure, je l'ai quittée un peu étourdie mais il me semblait que j'allais mieux et je me suis jetée sur mon lit. Bras croisés derrière la tête, j'ai réfléchi à ce que j'allais faire : appeler James pour lui raconter ce qui venait de m'arriver ? Je ne pensais pas qu'il y pouvait grand-chose. Et puis si je l'appelais, je devais tout lui raconter et je n'étais pas persuadée que Mycroft n'espionnait pas mon téléphone. Je voulais rentrer en France plus tôt mais Lestrade m'avait demandé de me tenir à disposition de la police le cas échéant. Il m'avait par contre promis qu'il ferait en sorte que l'affaire ne traîne pas afin que je puisse rentrer en France sans déborder sur mes congés. Donc il me restait environ deux semaines et soudain j'ai sursauté : j'avais failli oublier Restormel Castle. Je décidai alors d'acheter une carte pré-payée et d'appeler quand même James. Advienne que pourra.

Je suis donc sortie acheter une carte de téléphone et environ 500 grammes de confiseries diverses et variées, histoire de faire une bonne régression en me lamentant sur mon sort : la gélatine sucrée et blindée de colorant chimiques, il n'y a que ça de vrai… Revenue dans ma chambre et assise en tailleur sur le lit, j'ai changé la carte de mon portable et appelé James : comme d'habitude, il a décroché immédiatement et moi j'avais la bouche pleine de nounours en gélatine que je mâchouillais allègrement… Il a donc eu droit à d'infâmes bruits le temps que je déglutisse rapidement.

\- Margot ?

\- Désolée James, j'avais la bouche pleine. Comment allez-vous ?

\- Bien. Et vous ?

\- Vous êtes assis ?

\- Pardon ?

\- Vous êtes assis ?

\- Non, pas franchement.

\- Alors asseyez-vous parce que ce que j'ai à vous dire va prendre un peu de temps.

\- C'est fait.

\- Alors pourriez-vous m'expliquer pourquoi j'ai failli me faire enlever par le frère de Sherlock, lequel frère est positivement glaçant, pour subir un interrogatoire en règle au sujet des sorties auxquelles nous sommes allés ensemble et dont il avait les photos, tout ça pour m'entendre dire que vous étiez un homme dangereux, qu'il valait mieux que je vous évite et que, tant qu'à faire, si je pouvais lui parler de vous, ça l'arrangeait ? Et pourquoi je me suis retrouvée dans la morgue d'un hôpital à identifier un type qui s'est révélé être un de mes agresseurs du métro ? Et pourquoi je dois rester à la disposition du Yard quasiment sine die ? Et pourquoi je suis devenue tellement paranoïaque que j'ai acheté une carte pré-payée si jamais ce Mycroft Holmes arrivait à vous pister via mon portable ce dont je le crois capable malgré ma petite ruse minable ?

J'avais battu mon record personnel de vitesse et d'apnée. Le silence s'est installé.

\- James ?

\- Oui.

\- Alors ?

\- Pouvez-vous recommencer plus lentement ?

Je ne pouvais pas lui en vouloir, j'avais vraiment tout déballé en vrac. J'ai donc repris plus posément, j'ai répondu à ses questions nettes et précises, ce qui m'a aussi permis d'y voir un peu plus clair une fois tout mis à plat. Ce qui m'a étonnée, c'est que James ne m'ait pas demandé une seule fois si j'avais parlé de lui. Soit il était sûr que je n'en avais rien fait, soit il n'avait rien à se reprocher, soit... Bon, il fallait que je lui pose la question, je recommençais à m'y perdre.

\- Pourquoi ne me demandez-vous pas si j'ai parlé de vous ?

\- Vous l'avez fait ?

\- Ah non hein ! C'est moi qui ai posé la question !

Je l'ai entendu rire doucement ce qui a désamorcé la situation, du moins en ce qui me concerne. S'il riait, c'est que ça ne devait pas être si grave que ça, n'est-ce-pas ? Encore aujourd'hui je me demande comment j'ai pu être à la fois si stupide et aveugle… J'ai eu tant d'occasions de changer le cours de cette histoire sombre et douloureuse, et je n'en ai même pas saisi une seule. Mais il est trop tard pour les regrets.

\- Je ne vous ai pas posé la question parce que vous seule savez ce que vous avez à faire.

\- Facile comme réponse !

\- Que voulez-vous de plus ?

\- James, je suis catapultée dans une drôle d'histoire à laquelle je ne comprends rien et vous me répondez que moi seule sait quoi faire ? Je n'ai même pas tous les éléments en main, comment voulez-vous que je prenne une décision juste?

\- La justice n'existe pas, Margot. Vous devrez faire avec ce que vous avez.

\- Ben tiens, facile !

Le soupir que je lâchai dut lui faire vibrer les tympans. Il reprit :

\- Je rentre sous peu. J'ai quelques choses à régler encore et si c'est toujours d'accord pour vous nous irons à Restormel Castle. Ainsi Mycroft Holmes pourra prendre toutes les photos qu'il voudra…

\- A supposer qu'il le sache !

\- Margot, vous imaginez-vous une seule seconde qu'il l'ignorera ?

Je lui servis un grommellement inintelligible en guise de réponse. Il m'a souhaité bonne journée puis nous avons raccroché. J'ai réfléchi une pincée de secondes en terminant le génocide de mes bonbons. Puisque Mycroft Holmes voulait tout savoir, et bien j'allais satisfaire à sa curiosité déplacée si jamais il recommençait à me traiter comme une criminelle en puissance. Je doutais qu'un homme comme lui puisse s'intéresser à l'architecture médiévale de style normand et je me sentais de taille à lui pourrir la vie en lui faisant un exposé détaillé sur le sujet. J'en étais là de mes bonnes résolutions lorsque j'entendis le violon de Sherlock et dressai l'oreille. La méditation de Thaïs (1). Mouais… Je trouvais ce morceau un peu gnangnan, mais j'écoutais quand même. Et hop, un pain ! Etonnée, j'entendis Sherlock reprendre la mesure et pan ! Le même pain au même endroit ! Au bout de la 6ème fois, je n'en pouvais plus et grimpai les escaliers pour entrer sans cérémonie.

\- Sherlock, c'est juste affreux ce que vous faites ! C'est quoi ce pain ?

\- Quel pain ?

\- Hé, ho, ne me dîtes pas que vous ne l'entendez pas, j'ai envie de mordre à chaque fois que je l'entends ! Faites-moi voir votre partoche ?

Je me saisis de la feuille posée sur le pupitre.

\- Je ne comprends pas : elle est normale alors pourquoi vous trompez-vous toujours au même endroit ?

Il a souri et a repris, sans une faute cette fois. Franchement, je ne trouvais pas ça drôle ! Bizarre oui, mais pas drôle ! J'ai quand même attendu la fin (ouf…) pour ronchonner tout à mon aise.

\- Vous vouliez tester la justesse de mon oreille ?

\- Si je vous avais demandé de monter, l'auriez-vous fait ?

\- Non.

\- Voilà.

* * *

watch?v=6PfNnAs6C88


	11. Chapter 11

_Bonjour tout le monde ! C'est vendredi donc c'est nouveau chapitre : bonne lecture !_

* * *

Il a rangé son violon avec méticulosité. C'est étonnant comme il était bordélique pour tout sauf pour ça…

\- Si vous voulez du café, vous savez où il est.

\- Derrière le sachet de doigts ?

\- Je l'ai jeté, j'ai fini mes expériences dessus.

\- Par quoi l'avez-vous remplacé : un cerveau, des yeux, un pied ?

\- Rien de tout cela…

J'ouvris le frigo et Sherlock continua :

\- Juste par une langue.

Je me tournai vers lui : il souriait et on aurait cru un enfant qui venait de faire une bonne blague. Avec une langue humaine… En soupirant, je me suis fait un café et me suis assise dans le canapé.

\- Pourquoi vouliez-vous me voir ?

\- Que pensez-vous de mon frère ?

\- Il est réfrigérant. Je pense qu'il gagne plus que très bien sa vie et que pour lui le luxe va de soi. Ce n'est pas un «nouveau riche» si je puis dire. Donc vous venez tous deux d'une famille aisée qui a l'habitude de ce genre de choses. Je crois qu'il occupe un poste bien plus important que ce qu'il dit et je crois aussi que s'il continue à essayer de m'enlever ou de m'intimider, je lui raye sa berline de telle façon qu'il vaudra mieux en racheter une plutôt que de la faire repeindre. Mais il ne me fait pas peur. Enfin pas trop. Peut-être parce que je suis étrangère, son omnipotence ne m'effraie pas. J'envie juste les moyens dont il semble disposer.

\- Qu'en feriez-vous ?

\- La traque aux objets d'art volés. Nuit et jour. Sans arrêt.

\- Rien pour vous ?

\- Pour quoi faire ? J'ai ce qu'il faut et fais un métier qui me plaît, alors pour l'instant, ça va.

\- Pour l'instant ?

\- Rien n'est éternel vous savez.

Je suis retournée me servir un café et lui ai apporté un thé.

\- J'ai remarqué, au Yard, comme certains policiers vous détestaient et vous craignaient en même temps. Vous n'êtes pas très apprécié là-bas, c'est le moins qu'on puisse dire !

\- Pas important : je suis là pour résoudre des affaires à leur place et non pour m'attirer leurs bonnes grâces. Les sentiments, très peu pour moi.

\- Il ne s'agit pas de sentiment mais juste de relations humaines.

\- C'est pareil.

\- Donc ça ne vous gêne pas ?

\- Non.

Je me suis levée et me suis approchée de lui. Bien que rapidement maîtrisé, son infime mouvement de recul ne m'a pas échappé. Voilà un homme qui ignorait superbement l'intimité spatiale des autres mais se crispait dès qu'on franchissait le seuil de la sienne. Intéressant. Je l'ai fixé à mon tour quelques secondes.

\- Vous mentez. Vous savez, même si je suis fort peu douée pour jouer les psychologues, je sais très bien décrypter les mimiques et les attitudes corporelles.

\- Expérience dûe aux humiliations subies dans votre jeunesse ?

Touchée. Salopard. Il n'allait pas m'avoir sur ce coup-là. Mais ça piquait quand même les yeux. J'ai dégluti et poursuivi.

\- Sans doute. Il n'empêche que les réflexions que vous entendez à votre sujet vous blessent. J'ai entendu chuchoter «taré» et «monstre» sur votre passage et ne me faites pas croire que vous l'ignorez.

Il me fixait et je ne baissais pas le regard. Il était plus mal-à-l'aise que je ne l'aurais cru et de ce fait, une colère noire commençait à s'accumuler dans ses yeux, ce que je voyais fort bien puisque nous étions quasiment nez-à-nez.

\- Contentez-vous d'analyser les œuvres d'art, Melle Dubreuil, il me semble que c'est votre seul domaine de prédilection. Laissez la psychologie, pour autant que votre piètre analyse puisse s'en réclamer, aux personnes qui savent de quoi elles parlent, elles.

Nous aurions joué aux échecs, j'étais mat en trois coups… Mais il était hors de question que je me laisse démonter par un grand échalas misanthrope et de mauvaise humeur. J'en avais assez de tout ce qui me tombait dessus depuis plusieurs jours. Je n'étais pas assez naïve pour croire que j'allais me venger sur Sherlock mais si je pouvais me défouler sur quelqu'un, autant que ce quelqu'un ait du répondant. Sinon ce n'était pas drôle. Même si j'étais sûre de me faire laminer sévèrement.

\- Pourquoi rabaissez-vous les gens quand vous êtes en colère ? Même quand vous ne l'êtes pas d'ailleurs !

\- Pour vous rabaisser, il faudrait que vous soyez à un certain niveau et ce n'est pas le cas. Je constate, c'est tout. Ne vous imaginez pas plus haut que vous n'êtes.

Laminer n'était pas le mot juste : annihiler semblait plus approprié.

\- Contradiction Sherlock. Ne m'avez-vous pas dit que j'étais «intéressante finalement» ? Je suis d'ailleurs étonnée que du haut de votre piédestal, vous ayez condescendu à porter votre regard sur moi. Subite crise d'ennui ?

Il n'a pas répondu, m'a scruté et soudain s'est mis à sourire. J'en ai été plus déstabilisée que s'il avait continué sur le même mode. Ses yeux changeants se sont mis à pétiller et moi je me suis retrouvée aussi stupide qu'une autruche devant une cocotte-minute.

\- Je maintiens : vous êtes intéressante. Vous ne me craignez pas, vous me tenez tête, vous ne lâchez jamais prise et vous me répondez du tac-au-tac. Et vous ne m'affublez pas de tous les surnoms dont vous venez de parler.

J'avais là un début de réponse : avec lui c'était coup pour coup et vu son intellect, l'agresseur était sûr de finir carbonisé. Comme moi d'ailleurs, même si je n'avais pas le sentiment de l'agresser mais plutôt de le gratter là où ça le gênait.

\- J'ai l'impression d'être un caillou dans votre chaussure, Sherlock. Vous savez, un minuscule gravillon dont on a du mal à se débarrasser et qui est franchement gênant.

\- Pas un gravillon, non. Plutôt une écharde au bout du doigt.

\- Echarde ?

\- C'est plus pointu et plus douloureux.

Il souriait toujours et je me suis fait la remarque qu'il avait les yeux aussi bleu-vert que James les avait noirs. Le temps semblait comme suspendu. Et soudain, la porte de l'appartement s'est brusquement ouverte.

\- Sherlock, je…Oh !

John était entré et, médusé, nous regardait. Puis a bafouillé que s'il interrompait quelque chose, il pouvait toujours retourner dehors. Sherlock s'est alors reculé d'un pas. Le temps a repris son cours normal.

\- Nous parlions violon et interprétation, Margot et moi.

\- C'est cela, oui ! Et moi je suis danseuse étoile au Bolchoï !

L'image de John gambadant sur scène en tutu rose me fit instantanément hurler de rire alors que Sherlock levait un sourcil perplexe. Il me fallut deux bonnes minutes pour me calmer.

\- Désolée John, excusez-moi, mais si jamais pour Halloween vous vous déguisez en danseuse étoile, envoyez-moi une photo, je vous en supplie !

\- Mais on se déguise en monstre à Halloween !

\- C'est bien ce que je dis !

Faussement fâché, il me menaça du doigt. Je me tournai alors vers Sherlock.

\- Je vais vous laisser. N'oubliez pas Sherlock, l'altération accidentelle est fourbe…

J'entendis son claquement de langue dédaigneux lorsque je tirai la porte derrière moi en gloussant comme une dinde.

* * *

J'avais décidé d'aller faire un tour à la mer. J'aimais bien les côtes sauvages et désertiques et en cette saison, je ne risquais pas de trouver autant de monde qu'en plein milieu de l'été. J'avais regardé les horaires de trains, de bus et en comparant le temps que ça me prendrait, outre le fait que je n'avais pas envie de faire la conversation à un voisin de siège, j'étais partie louer une moto. J'étais habituée à ma Norton Fastback Commando, une petite merveille de 850cc que j'avais pu m'acheter après des années d'économies. Je l'avais laissée en garde à mon garagiste unique et préféré durant tout mon séjour à Londres et il me tardait de la retrouver. En attendant et après avoir fait une chasse éreintante au concessionnaire moto, je me contentai d'une une japonaise : faute de grives… J'avais aussi pu louer une combinaison, un blouson renforcé, des bottes et un intégral. Toute guillerette, je rentrai informer Mme Hudson de mon absence, je ne voulais pas qu'elle se fasse du souci.

\- Très bien jeune fille ! Et où allez-vous ?

\- A Whitby.

\- Hein ? Mais c'est très loin ! Il y en a au moins pour 5 heures de route !

\- C'est pour ça que je pars demain matin et je rentre après-demain dans l'après-midi.

\- Et en moto ? Je ne savais pas que vous saviez en conduire une ! Bah, ça vous fera du bien après tout ce qui vous est arrivé. Ma pauvre, soupira t-elle, quand je pense que vous ne veniez ici que pour vos articles et des expos. La vie est bizarre parfois…

Je passai la fin d'après-midi à me faire un itinéraire : chose étrange, je me repérais bien mieux sur une carte routière que sur un plan de métro. Chacun son truc. J'ai ensuite rempli un petit sac avec le strict minimum, c'est-à-dire lingerie de rechange et affaires de toilette. Je suis redescendue prendre le thé avec Mme Hudson. C'était devenu une petite habitude et sous ses dehors de personne trotinnante et bavarde, j'étais à peu près sûre qu'elle avait eu une vie bien remplie. Bon, elle n'avait pas réussi à me convertir au thé et je me chargeais de faire le café, on aurait pu mâcher le dernier qu'elle m'avait offert… Par contre, questions petits gâteaux divers et variés, elle était imbattable. Et puisque j'étais «maigre», dixit James, je ne me privais pas. J'étais donc en train d'achever une petite chose délicate à la crème de citron lorsque John a fait irruption, le nez en l'air.

\- Café, thé, gâteaux… Je peux me joindre à vous ?

\- Si vous ne touchez pas les gâteaux au citron, je vous fais une petite place.

\- Marché conclu ! De toute façon, je préfère le chocolat…

Il s'assit et entoura son mug de ses mains. Il avait les traits tirés, l'air fatigué et je lui en fis la remarque. Il sourit.

\- Deux jours à arpenter Londres de nuit pour rien. Et mon job par-dessus tout ça. Je crois qu'après ce thé, je vais m'effondrer directement dans mon lit !

\- Je vais enfoncer une porte largement ouverte, mais vous devriez peut-être mettre la pédale douce non ?

\- Mais j'aime ça Margot ! C'est une des choses qui me fait encore sentir…

Il s'est tu brusquement. Je n'ai eu aucun mal à compléter sa phrase. «Vivant». Courir derrière des malfrats et mettre sa vie en danger lui donnaient donc le sentiment d'être encore vivant. Je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher de lui saisir la main en un geste qui m'a échappé. Il a eu un tout petit mouvement de recul puis me l'a finalement laissée.

\- Hé, John, vous vous en tirez plutôt pas mal pour un zombie, non ?

Je ne savais désamorcer ce genre de situation qu'en faisant de l'humour. Je n'étais guère douée pour parler aussi c'était la seule échappatoire que j'avais trouvée. D'abord surpris, John s'est détendu, a souri puis a levé ma main jusqu'à sa bouche et m'a gratifiée d'un baise-main très galant. Je suis devenu cerise, ce qui, avec mon roux flamboyant, devait être du plus bel effet et c'est juste à ce moment que Sherlock est entré. Il a embrassé la scène d'un coup d'œil méprisant et a lâché du bout des lèvres :

\- Vous vous entraînez pour être présentée à la Reine ?

Je me suis alors levée et me suis inclinée devant lui en une révérence impeccable. J'ai entendu John et Mme Hudson glousser et un sourire fugitif a même traversé le visage anguleux de Sherlock.

\- Sherlock mon garçon, voulez-vous un thé ?

Il a refusé et alors qu'il s'apprêtait à ressortir, je l'ai arrêté :

\- Sherlock, puisque votre frère s'intéresse à ma modeste personne, pourriez-vous lui dire que je pars demain matin pour le bord de mer et que je reviendrai après-demain ? Et tant que vous y êtes, avertissez aussi l'inspecteur Lestrade, si jamais il a d'autres questions à me poser, il devra attendre.

\- Où allez-vous ?

\- Ah ça, je vous laisse le deviner ! Je ne vais pas vous mâcher le travail non plus !

\- Ce n'est pas un jeu, Margot, vous semblez l'avoir oublié.

\- Je n'ai rien oublié du tout, et encore moins que l'on m'a forcée à entrer dans la partie alors que je ne demandais rien à personne. Alors je pars demain, point final.

J'ai salué tout le monde d'un petit signe de la main et suis retournée dans ma chambre puis j'ai appelé James pour lui demander s'il avait une date de retour précise.

\- Je vous manque donc tant que ça ?

\- Oui ! Non ! Enfin… heu…

\- Je vois.

\- Mais c'est que je pars demain à la mer et ne reviens qu'après-demain. Je m'en voudrais à mort de vous louper d'autant plus que nous avons une sortie ensemble. Quand déjà ?

\- Le lendemain du jour où vous rentrez de votre promenade.

\- Oups ! Ça va faire court, mais je pars quand même. J'en ai marre de Londres pour l'instant et voir des mouettes va me faire le plus grand bien.

\- Question conversation, c'est limité…

\- C'est ce qu'il me faut. Et puis elles me feront un peu penser à Mycroft.

Il eut un léger rire puis me souhaita bonne route et raccrocha. Il ne m'avait même pas demandé où j'allais. De toute façon, je ne lui aurais rien dit…


	12. Chapter 12

_Bonjour tout le monde ! C'est la livraison hebdomadaire ! Bonne lecture à tous !_

_Ah, petite précision : le rating "M" n'est pas là pour faire joli mais il ne sera justifié que dans plusieurs chapitres... ;-)_

* * *

Ah, la mer, le vent, les vagues, le sable, les mouettes… Tout bien quoi ! J'étais partie aux petites heures du matin et après m'être familiarisée avec la moto, j'avais filé comme le vent. Je m'étais arrêtée dans de petits villages, rien ne me pressait, j'avais mangé dans un pub, éloigné quelques importuns qui roulaient des mécaniques, bref j'avais pris le temps. Une fois sur place, je me suis dégotté une petite chambre pas trop chère et pour cause : équipement minimal, c'est-à-dire un lit, une chaise et les sanitaires sur le palier. Mais bon, c'était propre et je n'étais pas là pour prendre racine. A peine mes affaires posées, j'avais décampé vers la plage, encore vêtue de ma combinaison de cuir. Je ne pouvais pas attendre, j'avais trop envie de m'asseoir au bord de l'eau et laisser des grains de sable glisser entre mes doigts. Le vent me rabattait les cheveux dans la figure et je respirais à petits coups cette odeur marine, salée et chargée d'iode. Je suis restée sur la plage jusqu'à ce que le soleil se couche, à ne rien faire d'autre que rêvasser. Je rentrais en France dans une grosse semaine et j'avoue que mon petit monde londonien allait me manquer. Non pas que je regretterais les piques de Sherlock, la componction de Mycroft ou le laconisme glacé de James… Bon, d'accord, un peu quand même. En fait, ce séjour avait bousculé ma petite vie pépère mais d'un autre côté, retrouver cette dernière n'était pas pour me déplaire. Les limousines noires, le Yard, des morceaux de corps humain dans un frigo, tout ça était un peu trop «gros» pour moi qui n'avais rien demandé à personne. Identifier un cadavre n'était pas mon passe-temps favori (je crois bien que seul Sherlock devait trouver ça intéressant) et je préférais la représentation picturale de la mort plutôt que de quasiment la toucher du doigt.

Et puis, pour être totalement honnête, je ne savais sur quel pied danser avec Sherlock et James. Les relations avec John étaient beaucoup plus fluides, faciles et aisées. Je ne pense pas qu'il était moins compliqué, loin de là, mais il avait cet avantage d'être plus à l'aise avec autrui. Avec Sherlock et James, c'était l'enfer : je ne savais jamais comment ce que je disais allait être interprété et c'est pourquoi les conversations que nous avions tournaient souvent à l'affrontement. J'étais têtue, voire même bornée et je ne tolérais pas le ton avec lequel l'un ou l'autre s'adressait parfois à moi. Question tacles, j'en avais distribué autant que j'en avais reçu et c'était épuisant. Rien n'était simple avec eux deux et je leur trouvais certains points communs : un absolu mépris de ce que les gens pouvaient penser d'eux, un non-respect total de toutes les conventions en usage quand cela les arrangeait, une misanthropie confirmée et une haute opinion d'eux qui laissait sous-entendre que tous les autres étaient aussi intelligents que des poissons rouges. Ils pouvaient faire peur tous deux, mais de façons différentes : l'un parce qu'il vous disséquait et exposait vos secrets sombres et cachés en un clin d'œil, l'autre parce qu'il lui suffisait, apparemment, de claquer des doigts pour être obéi et qu'il semblait sans scrupule aucun. J'avais été assez teigneuse pour éviter l'un et l'autre de ces écueils mais j'avais surtout la chance d'être étrangère et de ne les avoir fréquentés qu'épisodiquement. Je me doutais bien qu'une personne à leur contact régulier devait souffrir outre mesure à moins qu'ils n'en aient décidé autrement. Ni John ni Mme Hudson ne semblaient particulièrement traumatisés quant à Greg Lestrade il avait surtout l'air résigné. Je me demandais Sherlock et James ne faisaient pas souffrir les gens pour éviter de souffrir eux-mêmes en appliquant à la lettre la devise «si vis pace, para bellum». Quoi que, pour l'un comme pour l'autre, je me disais que leur seuil de tolérance à la souffrance sinon physique du moins émotionnelle, était de beaucoup supérieur à la moyenne. Sherlock m'avait bien fait comprendre qu'il se moquait totalement des relations humaines… D'un autre côté, je suis sûre que les insultes qui l'avaient accompagné lorsque nous étions au Yard n'avaient pas glissé sur lui comme il voulait bien le laisser sous-entendre. Et pour ce qui est de James, je l'avais entendu une seule fois en colère et je n'avais pas envie de réitérer l'expérience. Mais qui dit colère dit sentiments, non ?

La chute de la température a stoppé net mes cogitations. Je ne m'en étais pas rendue compte, mais le soleil avait disparu depuis une bonne demi-heure et il faisait franchement frais. Je me suis levée en gémissant, les genoux récalcitrant à remplir leur office après plusieurs heures d'immobilité totale. Je suis retournée à l'auberge clopin-clopant et suis montée directement prendre une bonne douche chaude. J'ai eu de la chance, elle n'était pas occupée, je crois d'ailleurs que je devais être la seule cliente de l'établissement, tout petit au demeurant.

L'air marin m'avait monstrueusement ouvert l'appétit, je suis descendue dans la salle à manger avec les canines qui rayaient le parquet. En fait, nous étions trois clients ou plutôt clientes : outre moi, j'ai vu deux vieilles dames installées, deux jumelles d'environ 80 ans. Dingue, je n'en connaissais pas d'aussi âgées. Je les ai saluées puis suis partie m'asseoir à une autre table jusqu'à ce que, après les avoir entendues chuchoter en un conciliabule rapide, l'une d'elles m'a fait signe de la main.

\- Venez vous asseoir avec nous mon enfant, ça sera moins triste ! Nous ne sommes que trois alors autant manger à la même table !

A vrai dire, je ne me suis pas fait prier. Ça faisait bien rire tout le monde, mais j'adorais papoter avec les vieilles personnes. Tout d'abord parce qu'elles étaient souvent bien moins diminuées que ce qu'on voulait bien nous faire croire et j'en connaissais plusieurs avec un sens de l'humour à froid absolument terrible. Ensuite elles avaient toujours des choses intéressantes à raconter pour peu que l'on accepte de les suivre dans les méandres d'une conversation parfois décousue mais qui ne l'était finalement si souvent. Et enfin certaines d'entre elles m'avaient appris des jurons à faire rougir un commando de parachutistes…

Je me suis donc installée avec plaisir à la table des «dames aux chapeaux roses» et, après nous être mutuellement présentées, nous avons discuté des mérites comparés du menu. Ah, autre chose avec les vieilles personnes : elles sont comme moi, elles ne comptent pas les calories… Vu le temps frais et la chute des températures, nous avons toutes trois opté pour un menu roboratif au possible : velouté de petits pois à la menthe, un steak and Pidney pie, fromages (Stilton et Shropshire Blue) et un pudding aux pommes. Si avec ça je n'étais pas calée pour les trois prochains jours…

Le temps que l'entrée arrive, j'ai répondu à un feu roulant de questions que Violet et Amethyst me posaient sans avoir l'air d'y toucher : et ce que je faisais dans la vie, et pourquoi j'étais là et si j'étais mariée et si j'avais des enfants… J'appris qu'après avoir eu chacune leur vie, elles avaient décidé de s'installer ensemble lorsque Violet avait quitté son mari après qu'il ait levé la main sur elle.

\- Vous comprenez très chère, on accepte une claque puis on accepte toutes les autres. C'était hors de question pour moi. Après cette unique claque je suis restée sourde d'une oreille.

\- Et il vous a laissée partir ?

\- Je l'ai menacé de le castrer pendant son sommeil et je jure devant Dieu que je l'aurais fait ! Et puis nous n'avions pas d'enfants, c'était peut-être plus facile… De toute façon, dans le cas contraire, je serai partie avec eux. Et comme Amethyst ne s'était jamais mariée et n'avait pas quitté nos parents jusqu'à leur décès, et bien je suis en quelque sorte retournée à la maison !

Les vieilles dames, et à fortiori les vieilles dames anglaises, sont décidément surprenantes. Nous avons interrompu notre papotage le temps d'exterminer l'entrée d'une cuillère gaillarde. Je les ai bien fait rire toutes les deux, d'ailleurs.

\- Aoh mais comment donc buvez-vous votre soupe ?

\- Heu… Avec la cuillère à soupe !

\- Mais la pointe !

\- Essayez, vous verrez que c'est quand même plus pratique que de la boire sur le côté comme vous faites !

Nous avons échangé nos coutumes : rien à faire, nous avons toutes les trois bavé de conserve. Le poids des usages je suppose ! Mais nous avons bien ri… Tout le restant du repas s'est déroulé dans une atmosphère bon enfant, entrecoupées de nombreux rires : ces vieilles dames avaient décidément de la répartie et si j'avais eu un calepin sur moi, j'aurais pris des notes. Une fois le pudding aux pommes avalé, je l'affaissai un peu sur ma chaise, lestée comme rarement je l'avais été. On a beau dire sur la cuisine anglaise, certains de leurs plats sont vraiment très bons ! C'est juste le velouté de petits pois à la menthe qui a eu du mal à passer. J'ai décliné l'invitation de Violet et Amethyst à partager une infusion avec elles. Il se faisait tard et demain j'avais de la route. Elles m'ont souhaité bonne nuit et nous nous sommes quittées, mutuellement enchantées de notre rencontre. Je me suis effondrée dans mon lit sitôt dévêtue et après avoir fait l'impasse sur le brossage de dents. Pas bien mais tant pis, j'étais trop fatiguée.

C'est la pluie qui m'a réveillée, un vrai déluge. J'ai ouvert un œil hagard, me suis péniblement extirpée du lit en couinant à cause des courbatures dûes au voyage et j'ai jeté un œil par la fenêtre après avoir ouvert les persiennes intérieures. Bon. Vu ce qu'il tombait, je m'attendais à voir passer Noé dans son arche : une vraie fin du monde avec bourrasques, éclairs, tonnerre, coups de vent et une pluie dantesque. J'ai jeté un coup d'œil à ma montre et suis retournée me coucher : 3h00 du matin, la pluie aurait bien cessé à mon réveil.

Des clous. Le temps m'a donc obligée à avancer mon départ de plusieurs heures, je ne voulais pas prendre le risque d'être coincée sur place si jamais la météo empirait encore. Je suis descendue prendre mon petit-déjeûner et j'ai retrouvé Violet et Amethyst. Elles m'ont dissuadée de reprendre la route mais cela m'était impossible. Le temps que je mange, la pluie avait diminué : il ne pleuvait plus à seaux, il tombait juste des cordes…

\- Faites très attention jeune fille ! La moto c'est dangereux mais en plus, avec la pluie ! Et vous rentrez à Londres ! C'est de la folie pure !

\- Ne vous inquiétez pas, je serai très prudente.

\- Et trempée !

Ça pour être trempée, je l'ai été : au bout de 50 kilomètres, je suis sûre que ma lingerie elle-même était à tordre. Ce voyage de retour a été un vrai calvaire : pluie, vent, j'étais éblouie par les phares des voitures dont certaines ne semblaient me voir qu'en toute dernière extrémité, j'ai été éclaboussée (ce qui, finalement, ne changeait pas grand-chose) et je me suis réfugiée trois fois sous des ponts providentiels tant la pluie torrentielle m'empêchait de rouler correctement. J'avais mis cinq heures à l'aller, il m'en a fallu huit pour le retour, j'ai vécu l'enfer et lorsque j'ai enfin coupé le moteur devant le 221b, je suis restée immobile sur la moto, pieds à terre, incapable pour l'instant de faire un geste tant mon corps tout entier me faisait souffrir. J'étais trempée, je grelottais et une migraine dantesque me donnait l'impression qu'on m'enfonçait des aiguilles dans les yeux.

Une main s'est posée sur mon épaule et la voix inquiète de John a résonné.

\- Margot ?

J'ai péniblement hoché la tête.

\- Rentrez immédiatement, je m'occupe de votre moto.

Je suis difficilement descendue de la moto et j'ai titubé jusqu'à l'entrée dont j'ai poussé la porte. Je me suis assise dans les escaliers, incapable pour l'instant d'aller plus loin. J'ai entendu John refermer la porte, s'approcher de moi et tapoter sur mon casque que je n'avais toujours pas enlevé.

\- Laissez-moi vous aider à retirer ce truc, vous devez étouffer là-dedans.

Une fois le casque ôté, John, m'a scrutée et a eu un long sifflement.

\- Vous n'êtes pas très jolie à voir, venez vous réchauffer.

Il m'a quasiment soulevée – c'était un homme compact et puissant, il ne fallait pas se fier uniquement à sa taille – et m'a fait entrer chez eux malgré mes protestations plutôt incohérentes. Il m'a déposée sur le canapé, a filé vers la salle-de-bains, j'ai entendu l'eau couler et il est revenu.

\- Hop, un bain bien chaud vous attend. Vous avez eu de la chance d'arriver en même temps que moi sinon je suis à-peu-près sûr que vous seriez encore dehors ! Je vous ferai une leçon de morale la prochaine fois sur les dangers de la moto quand il pleut et sur le ratio durée du voyage/temps passé sur place, mais pour l'instant allez vous réchauffer !

Autant John avait été efficace et rapide, autant arrivés tous deux à la porte de la salle-de-bains, il se mit à bafouiller que si j'avais besoin de lui, hein, heu, bon, ben je n'avais qu'à demander et qu'il allait faire le thé, voilà, voilà. Et il fila aussi vite que le Lapin Blanc d'Alice. J'étais trop fatiguée pour rire, je me déshabillai lentement : retirer mes lourdes bottes me donna un avant-goût du Paradis… Je me laissai glisser dans l'eau chaude avec plaisir, grimaçant quand même lorsque ma circulation sanguine daigna se frayer à nouveau un chemin vers mes orteils. Après quelques minutes de quasi-somnolence, je me lavai de pied en cap, me rinçai à nouveau et, requinquée sortis de la baignoire… pour me rendre compte que je n'avais pas de rechange. Je me suis drapée dans un vaste drap de bain.

\- John ? J'ai dû prendre ce drap de bain, je n'avais pas mes affaires de rechange.

\- Que voulez-vous que ça me fasse ? répondit une voix grave que je reconnus aussitôt.

\- Sherlock ? Vous êtes là ?

\- Logique. Je suis chez moi non ?

\- Où est John ?

\- Je suis dans la cuisine Margot !

Voilà. J'étais plantée là au milieu du salon, enroulée dans bien que mal dans un drap de bain, avec Sherlock qui me toisait et John qui finissait de préparer le thé. J'aurais eu une pelle, je serais partie m'enterrer d'office. Et puis j'ai décidé que j'étais trop fatiguée pour avoir honte et me suis affalée dans le canapé. De toute façon, j'avais les jambes en coton alors. John est arrivé avec un mug fumant que je reniflai avec circonspection.

\- C'est du thé ?

\- Evidemment !

\- J'aime pas.

\- C'est le cadet de mes soucis. Vous buvez et c'est tout.

Je m'exécutai piteusement, une main toujours cramponnée au drap de bain.

\- Alors Melle Dubreuil, bon séjour au bord de la mer ? fit Sherlock, sarcastique.

\- Evidemment, vous n'y étiez pas !

Il sourit et moi aussi. Toute bancale qu'elle soit, c'était quand même une forme de communication et même John ne s'y trompa pas, lui pourtant si prompt à nous séparer lorsque le ton montait. Là, il se contenta de rire doucement. Je leur racontai la mer, le vent, le sable, Violet et Amethyst… Drôle de situation, quand j'y repense : j'étais assise en drap de bain dans le canapé de personnes dont je ne soupçonnais même pas l'existence quelques mois plus tôt et je leur décrivais une virée expresse au bord de la mer. Ubuesque, non ? Puis je me levai non sans mal :

\- Je vais me coucher, je n'en peux plus. Merci beaucoup John pour m'avoir aidée. Je vous ramènerai le drap une fois propre. Et merci Sherlock.

\- De quoi ?

\- D'avoir retenu votre verve pour une fois !

\- Vous n'êtes pas en état de répondre, ça n'aurait pas été drôle.

\- Me disais bien aussi…

J'ai embrassé John sur la joue (penser à faire une croix dans un carnet à chaque fois qu'il rougit...) et après avoir ramassé mes affaires, je me suis écroulée dans mon lit et j'ai sombré dans une nuit sans rêves.


	13. Chapter 13

_Bonjour tout le monde !_

_Merci encore à ceux qui laissent des reviews et à ceux qui lisent mais n'en laissent pas. N'étant pas moi-même une acharnée de la review lorsque je lis une fic, j'aurais l'air fin à demander ce que je ne fais pas tout le temps, non ? Donc voici le nouveau chapitre-du-vendredi : bonne lecture à tous !_

* * *

Le réveil du lendemain a été un très grand moment de solitude : c'était comme si j'avais 80 ans et rien qu'à l'idée de devoir déplier mes jambes, je couinais par anticipation. Pas que mes jambes d'ailleurs, je crois que mes oreilles étaient la seule partie de mon corps qui ne me faisait pas souffrir : tête, cou, épaules, bras, jambes, tout était noué et douloureux. Je serai bien restée au chaud mais je devais ramener la moto et les affaires. De toute façon mon portable s'est mis à sonner et je grimaçai, le crâne vrillé.

\- Bonjour Margot.

Je dus répondre de façon fort peu claire.

\- Vous allez bien ?

\- Je crois que je vais mourir de courbatures, James.. J'ai l'impression d'être un origami géant et raté !

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Moto.

\- Effectivement. Mais rassurez-vous, le voyage à Restormel s'effectuera dans une voiture confortable.

\- C'est loin ?

\- 263 miles.

\- Ça fait quoi en kilomètres ?

\- Ah, c'est vrai ! Environ 420.

Je n'ai pas soupiré, j'ai hululé. Vraiment. Rouler 420 kilomètres, même dans la voiture la plus confortable au monde, me semblait être le point culminant de mon calvaire routier.

\- Margot ?

\- Oui, je m'entraîne juste à couiner tout le long du chemin. Je vais arriver dans un tel état que vous serez obligé de me mettre dans un fauteuil roulant à l'arrivée.

\- Evitons les accessoires, je vous porterai cela sera fort bien adapté au cadre. Quand puis-je passer vous prendre ?

\- Il faut que je ramène la moto, les affaires et que je me prépare. Vu ma vitesse actuelle de déplacement, comptez deux bonnes heures. Je vais prendre un taxi.

\- Comme vous voulez. Je vous attends donc dans 2h00.

Et il a raccroché. Je commençais à m'y faire. Je me suis rapidement habillée, j'ai pris mes affaires de motard et suis descendue récupérer la moto pour la rendre. Le chemin plus les ultimes formalités, j'étais de retour au bout d'une heure et il m'en restait autant pour ne pas être en retard. Je devais accélérer le mouvement, et pas qu'un peu. J'ai rapidement mais soigneusement plié ma robe de soirée dans un sac en compagnie des escarpins maudits et de mes rares affaires de maquillage. Tant pis, je ravalerai mon orgueil et demanderai à James si je pouvais me changer chez lui, là, je n'avais plus de temps. Je suis redescendue pour laisser un petit mot à Mme Hudson et quelques minutes plus tard, je hélai un taxi qui me déposa au pied de chez James. Une vraie frénésie, mais j'étais assez fière d'être à l'heure.

C'est lui qui m'a ouvert la porte et s'est reculé de quelques pas pour me laisser entrer, muet. J'ai avancé presque timidement, reprise de cette gêne à ne savoir comment lui dire bonjour. Lui serrer la main ou lui claquer une bise, mieux valait ne plus jamais y penser. Je lui ai donc fait de la main un petit coucou ridicule et, sur son invitation, je me suis dirigée vers le petit salon, sans me perdre cette fois.

\- Vous avez de la mémoire, finalement ! l'ai-je entendu dire dans mon dos.

Je me suis assise près de la cheminée où un feu rougeoyait et lorsque j'ai eu James vraiment face à moi, je n'ai pu m'empêcher de tiquer : des grands cernes noirs s'étalaient sous ses yeux, il me semblait amaigri et son regard paraissait encore plus dur que d'habitude. Il n'avait pas une sale tête, il avait une tête à faire peur.

\- Mais que vous est-il arrivé ? Qu'avez-vous donc fait qui vous a vieilli à ce point ?

\- Les affaires ne sont parfois pas de tout repos.

\- Je vois ça. Vous êtes effrayant.

\- Merci.

\- Vous êtes sûr de vouloir aller à Restormel ? Je ne voudrais pas…

\- Nous irons.

Un léger sourire a atténué ce que sa réponse pouvait avoir d'abrupt. Mais ses yeux restaient identiques, usés, fatigués et vides. Quitte à encourir sa colère, je n'allais pas en rester là. Je n'avais rien à perdre puisque je repartais sous peu et je ne voulais pas laisser ainsi cet homme qui m'avait ouvert quelques portes prestigieuses. Et avant tout, je n'étais pas à l'aise en le voyant dans cet état.

\- Heu…

\- Tenez votre café.

\- Merci beaucoup mais…

\- Il n'y a pas de mais.

\- Stop, James. Je ne peux pas vous laisser dans… heu… enfin comme ça !

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Mais vous n'allez pas bien, ça se voit comme le nez au milieu de la figure !

\- Cela ne vous regarde en rien. Vous repartez sous peu il me semble !

\- Qu'avez-vous donc fait de si terrible James ?

\- Ne cherchez jamais à le savoir.

J'ai ignoré la menace voilée qui transparaissait dans sa dernière phrase. De toute façon, il n'allait pas m'étriper au milieu de son salon.

\- Vous ne me faites pas peur James. Vous ne me ferez jamais peur.

\- Peut-être avez-vous tort.

\- C'est à moi seule d'en juger.

\- Il sera trop tard.

\- Alors tant pis.

Je me suis approchée de lui et j'ai juste frôlé la manche de sa veste en lui souriant. Il n'a pas bougé, contrairement à son habitude, a un peu penché la tête et a repris d'un ton moins acerbe.

\- Merci Margot. Ne vous inquiétez pas pour moi, ce n'est pas grave.

\- Je vais faire semblant de vous croire James. Mais je ne suis pas si bête.

\- Loin de moi une telle idée.

\- Hmpff… Bon, quand partons-nous ?

\- Il est 13h00, la réception a lieu à 21h00.

\- Mais nous avons tout juste le temps ! Allez zou, on y va ! Je me changerai sur une aire d'autoroute !

\- J'ai bondi sur mes pieds, du moins j'ai essayé, mais il n'a pas bougé.

\- James ?

\- Comme vous sembliez épuisée, j'ai décidé que nous n'irions pas en voiture.

\- Train ?

\- Avion.

\- La vache !

L'expression m'avait échappé et je m'en suis excusée platement.

\- Nous partons à 16h30. Nous serons largement en avance. Vous pouvez vous préparer ici si vous voulez. Et vous pouvez même prendre un peu de repos, vous êtes transparente de fatigue.

Je suis devenue pivoine et j'ai timidement demandé si je pouvais rester au coin du feu, sur le sofa. Il a acquiescé, est sorti puis revenu avec un grand plaid moelleux à souhait.

\- Tenez, ça sera plus confortable. Je vous réveillerai le cas échéant.

Il est sorti silencieusement. Je me suis installée dans le canapé et enfouie sous le plaid. Il faisait bon, pas un bruit aussi me suis-je endormie rapidement.

Je me suis réveillée en sursaut, tout d'abord désorientée à me demander où j'étais, chez qui et ce que je faisais là. Au bout de quelques secondes, tout s'est remis en ordre et j'ai vu James, assis dans un fauteuil en face de moi.

\- J'allais vous réveiller. Il est temps de vous préparer.

Un peu hagarde quand même, je me suis dépliée en grimaçant.

\- Je suppose que vous vous souvenez de l'emplacement de la salle-de-bains. Nous partons dans une heure.

J'ai failli répondre « Bien mon adjudant !» mais me suis abstenue. Je préférais faire de l'humour (pour autant que cela en soit) avec l'esprit plus clair. J'ai pris mon sac et suis partie dans la salle-de-bains que j'avais retrouvée du premier coup, non mais. C'était une vaste pièce, soit, mais laquelle ne l'était pas dans cette maison ? Au milieu et sur une estrade trônait une baignoire ancienne aux dimensions plus que respectables. La blancheur des pieds en forme de pattes de lion tranchait sur la couleur prune dont elle avait été peinte à l'extérieur et la robinetterie ancienne brillait doucement. Près de la tête, une chaise sur laquelle avaient été posés plusieurs draps de bain épais. Sur un pan de mur, un lavabo 1900 à double vasque et pour finir, toute la pièce était recouverte de boiseries. Je suis restée quelques minutes à contempler ce décor en me disant que l'entretien de cette maison était sans faille : des boiseries dans une pièce humide requéraient beaucoup d'attention et apparemment elles n'avaient pas souffert le moins du monde. Très belles d'ailleurs, facture française fin XVIIIème… Je me suis dévêtue et assise nue sur le bord de la baignoire, j'ai attendu qu'elle se remplisse. Je me suis glissée avec volupté dans un bain moussant plus que chaud au délicat parfum de jasmin. Un vrai bonheur.

Je me suis accordé un petit quart d'heure de barbotage : enfiler ma robe me poserait moins de problèmes que la fois précédente vu qu'elle était nettement moins serrée et question maquillage, je n'étais pas franchement douée donc j'allais au basique, mascara, rouge à lèvres et parfum. Je suis donc sortie à regrets de cette accueillante baignoire et vingt minutes plus tard, j'étais prête. Un dernier coup d'œil à la psychée et je suis sortie en chancelant sur ces maudits talons. En rejoignant précautionneusement le petit salon, je m'amusais du frou-frou que faisait l'ample jupe de soie de ma robe lorsque j'entendis James :

\- On m'a toujours dit que les rousses devaient éviter le vert.

\- Et bien «on» raconte n'importe quoi et même si c'était vrai, peu m'importe. J'aime bien le vert moi !

\- Vous avez raison. Par contre, je pense que mon bras vous sera toujours nécessaire non ?

Je me suis mise à rire et James m'a tendu son bras auquel je me suis fermement cramponnée. La voiture attendait à la porte et j'y suis montée avec plus d'aisance que la dernière fois. En peu de temps, nous étions arrivés sur un petit aérodrome. Pendant le voyage, j'ai jeté un coup d'œil machinal au rétroviseur : une berline noire semblait nous suivre à distance respectable et tout en me traitant d'espionne à la petite semaine, je n'ai cessé de jeter de fréquents coups d'œil : pas de doute, j'aurais mis ma main au feu que Mycroft nous collait aux basques. Aussi, lorsque la barrière de l'aérodrome s'est levée devant nous, j'ai baissé la vitre et tendu le bras à l'extérieur en faisant un très vilain geste avec mon majeur à l'attention de notre suiveuse qui avait ralenti. J'ai refermé la vitre avec un petit soupir de contentement. Du coin de l'œil, j'ai vu James froncer le nez en une mimique amusée mais il n'a rien dit et moi non plus. J'en avais bien assez fait.

Nous nous sommes garés sur le tarmac, à quelques mètres d'un petit avion de tourisme.

\- James, vous allez piloter ?

\- Vous avez peur ?

\- Non. Mais j'aimerais bien savoir.

\- Rassurez-vous, je vous tiendrai compagnie, je ne sais pas piloter.

\- Ouf…

\- Pardon ?

\- Non, rien…

L'intérieur de l'avion était certes petit mais confortable. Nous nous sommes installés, sanglés et en quelques minutes nous volions. J'avais le nez collé au hublot et m'extasiais sur Londres vue d'en haut puis sur la campagne morcelée en une infinité de champs. Puis je me tournai vers James.

\- Alors quid de cette soirée ? Discours, petits fours, blablabla ?

\- Et visite.

\- Bon. Alors vous allez avoir droit au combo infernal, baskets et robe de soirée. Il est hors de question que j'arpente une forteresse médiévale chaussée d'escarpins. Heureusement que j'ai pris mes affaires.

\- Ne vous inquiétez pas, en fait je crois qu'il y aura peu de personnes à cette visite, la majeure partie des participants viendra uniquement pour la soirée.

\- Et ils loupent la visite ?

C'est la première fois que James observait un silence plutôt embarrassé et cela n'augurait rien de bon.

\- James, combien de personnes à cette visite ?

\- Deux.

\- Pardon ?

\- Deux : vous et moi.

Du coup, c'est moi qui me suis tue de longues minutes, le temps de digérer la nouvelle. Pour une fois, je mis de l'ordre dans mes pensées avant d'ouvrir la bouche. Je vieillissais…

\- Et pourquoi ?

\- Vous rentrez en France sous peu.

\- Et alors ?

\- Considérez ça comme un cadeau d'adieu. Vu l'enthousiasme dont vous faites preuve envers ce style de bâtiment, je me suis dit que c'était une bonne idée. Je vois que je me suis trompé.

Il s'était renfrogné, j'en étais sûre.

\- Effectivement vous vous trompez mais pas dans le sens que vous imaginez. Je suis extrêmement contente et plus encore d'avoir cette vieille forteresse pour moi toute seule. Mais James, vous auriez pu me demander avant non ?

\- Je voulais vous faire une surprise.

\- C'est réussi, vraiment réussi ! Mais vous savez, vous m'auriez invitée dans une gargote la surprise aurait été tout aussi plaisante.

\- Vraiment ?

Le ton était glacial, le regard pas moins.

\- Ce que j'essaie de vous dire, c'est que peu importe les moyens dont vous disposez James, je m'en moque totalement. Hôtel particulier, limousine, tableaux de maître, antiquité rares et précieuses, avion… C'est beaucoup et même si je suis plus que ravie que vous m'en fassiez profiter, je suis dans une situation extrêmement trouble et gênante. Je ne pourrai jamais vous rendre la pareille, vous vous en doutez et je me demande dans quel but vous faites tout ça. Et en même temps, je me dis que je suis bien arrogante de penser que c'est uniquement pour ma petite personne, et que c'est juste votre façon de vivre qui est à des années-lumière de la mienne. C'est compliqué James, comprenez-le. Ce qui va de soi pour vous est exceptionnel pour moi et je ne côtoie l'exceptionnel qu'en matière de peinture. Mais je vous en prie, ne pensez pas que vous vous êtes trompé au sujet de cette visite, c'est tout le contraire. Une forteresse normande pour soi tout seul, qui n'en rêverait pas ? Il y a une seule chose qui me chagrine.

\- Laquelle ?

\- Cadeau d'adieu. C'est comme si nous n'étions appelés à ne plus jamais nous revoir. La Manche n'est pas si large qu'elle ne puisse être traversée ! Je n'aime pas cette notion d'adieu, il y a quelque chose de morbide là-dedans, quelque chose de définitif qui ne me plaît pas du tout. Ça sent le cimetière et les chrysanthèmes.

\- Vous n'avez jamais dit adieu à quelqu'un donc.

\- Plus souvent que je ne l'aurais souhaité mais pas plus que la moyenne je suppose. Et vous ?

Je ne pouvais pas m'en empêcher : poser des questions indiscrètes encore et toujours, quel que soit mon interlocuteur. Résultat, James se ferma comme une huître, hostile qui plus est (ce qui est assez rare chez une huître…) et un silence pesant prit ses aises. Je me penchai vers lui, saisis un des boutons de la manche de sa veste, et le secouai.

\- James, allez-vous cesser ? Vous êtes tellement compliqué, vous me faites penser à Sherlock tiens !

\- Ah vraiment ?

\- Je veux oui ! Intelligence hors norme pour autant que je puisse en juger et un caractère impossible, l'un comme l'autre. Mon Dieu, je n'aimerais pas être dans votre crâne, ça doit être complexe là-dedans !

\- Je ne le souhaite à personne mais, en ce qui vous concerne, c'est trop tard : vous y êtes déjà.

J'ai subitement eu chaud aux joues et me suis retrouvée quelques longues secondes sans savoir quoi répondre avant que de chevroter :

\- Ahh bon ?

\- Depuis le premier jour. Comment pourrait-il en être autrement ? Vous êtes positivement exaspérante ! Et pourriez-vous lâcher mon bouton avant qu'il ne vous reste dans la main ?

Vexée comme un pou, je me suis rejetée dans mon siège. James me regardait attentivement et lentement un long sourire vint enfin éclairer ses traits et faire pétiller ses yeux. C'était comme si le soleil se levait sur un paysage brumeux et triste. Bien qu'ayant eu la ferme intention de bouder jusqu'à ce que l'avion atterrisse, je n'ai pas pu résister et me suis mise à rire. A ce moment une voix nous a avertis que nous arrivions et qu'il fallait donc nous rattacher. J'en profitai pour enfiler mes baskets, hors de question de suivre une visite guidée avec des échasses à talons.


	14. Chapter 14

_Bonjour à tous et bonne-lecture-du-vendredi !_

* * *

Une voiture nous attendait sur le tarmac, clés sur le contact. Je renonçai temporairement à poser la moindre question et me glissai dans l'habitacle pendant que James balançait mon sac dans le coffre puis s'installait au volant. Il prit quelques secondes pour programmer le GPS et, dans un glissement souple, nous sommes partis.

\- Il y a beaucoup de route ?

\- Une demi-heure environ, pourquoi ?

\- J'ai faim. Vraiment. Très. Faim.

James a eu un soupir.

\- Dès que nous entrons dans un village, j'essaie de vous trouver un magasin.

\- Et soif aussi.

\- C'est tout ?

\- Je suis exaspérante, c'est vous qui l'avez dit !

Il a haussé les épaules sans répondre. Victoire à la Pyrrhus en quelque sorte. Heureusement pour moi, avant que mon estomac ne se mette à hurler, nous avons effectivement traversé un village où une petite épicerie était ouverte. Le temps que James se gare j'ai jailli hors de la voiture et n'y suis revenue que vingt minutes plus tard, un sac à la main. Un peu énervé, James redémarra sur les chapeaux de roues et sa conduite se raidit. Peu m'importait, j'étais en train d'engloutir des sablés au chocolat à une vitesse digne d'éloges.

\- Nous arrivons.

Effectivement, après un dernier virage, la forteresse apparut et j'en eus le souffle coupé. C'était une chose de la connaître par le biais de photos, mais l'avoir là, à portée de mains… Puissante, imposante, elle trônait sur sa butte et semblait venir du fond des âges. J'ai failli descendre avant que la voiture ne soit totalement arrêtée et j'en suis sortie tellement vite que je laissai la portière ouverte. Je n'avais jamais rien vu de tel et je me précipitai vers les murs épais pour y poser mes deux mains grandes ouvertes. J'ai bien eu conscience que quelqu'un me parlait mais je m'en moquais. Circulaire, massive, cyclopéenne malgré ses murs pour certains écroulés, elle défiait quand même le temps et avait vu passer et s'écrouler bien des règnes et des batailles. Je grattai la pierre du doigt en pensant aux hommes qui l'avaient taillée, puis transportée, puis installée. Tant de générations oubliées…. Une voix derrière moi me fit sursauter :

\- Le guide nous attend depuis cinq bonnes minutes…

\- Désolée James.

\- Ne le soyez pas. Maintenant je sais que cette visite vous fait plaisir.

\- Mais je vous l'avais déjà dit !

\- On n'est jamais à l'abri d'une désillusion…

Patient, le guide attendait. Je dois bien avouer que je ne l'ai écouté que d'une oreille, retenant quelques dates ou faits : Baldwin Fitz Turstin, Sir Arundell, la guerre civile... Nous avons arpenté l'antichambre, la salle des gardes, la cuisine et d'autres pièces ou fantômes de pièces. Je ne me lassais pas de laisser ma main courir sur les murs à un point tel que James me dit que j'allais y laisser mes ongles. Lorsque la visite a été terminée, j'ai fait des yeux de chien battu au guide pour qu'il nous accorde ne serait-ce que 10 minutes de plus. J'ai sauté au plafond quand il a dit oui.

\- Venez avec moi James, c'est trooooop beau !

\- Non. C'est pour vous seule.

Je n'ai pas demandé mon reste et j'ai filé comme un lapin pour m'imprégner une fois encore de cette géante de pierre et regretter de n'avoir pas fait architecture, finalement. Ne voulant retenir le guide plus longtemps, je suis revenue à regrets. James m'attendait près de la voiture, les mains dans les poches.

\- Fini ?

\- Merci, James, merci, merci, merci !

Je sautillais sur place et il se mit à rire.

\- Quelle avalanche ! Un seul aurait suffi !

Le rire de cet homme distant et secret s'élevant dans l'air frais de cette fin de journée composait un tableau que je n'oublierai jamais. Je repartirai de Grande-Bretagne avec plusieurs images appelées à rester : les yeux de Sherlock, les pulls de John, Mme Hudson et son parfum à base d'iris, le si guindé Mycroft… L'idée de quitter tout cela me mina brièvement le moral, un chagrin fugace, aussi vite reparti qu'il était arrivé. Je me doutais que sa fugacité allait se transformer en une chose sombre et dévorante mais pour l'instant je ne voulais pas y penser.

La voix de James me tira de mes réflexions.

\- Nous devons y aller.

Nous étions en train d'attacher nos ceintures de sécurité lorsque je me tournai vers James.

\- Si jamais vous aviez encore des doutes au sujet de cette visite, sachez que c'est un cadeau extraordinaire que vous m'avez fait là. Merci encore, vraiment.

J'ai juste posé ma main sur son avant-bras et, comme d'habitude, je l'ai senti se crisper. Mais, pour une fois, il ne l'a pas retiré, ce qui à mon avis était un grand progrès… «Nous allons être en retard» fut son seul commentaire et nous sommes restés muets jusqu'à l'hôtel où James donna son nom. J'ai pu me rafraîchir rapidement puis j'ai rejoint James dans un salon feutré. J'essayai de marcher d'un air dégagé en allant le rejoindre mais ce fut un ratage total, maudits talons et maudite moquette trop moelleuse. James s'était levé et me regardait approcher d'un air narquois.

\- Oui bon ben ça va hein ! De toute façon, je n'ai que cette paire de chaussures habillées !

\- Mais je n'ai rien dit du tout ! Ce sont vos pieds qui vont hurler, pas les miens ! Asseyez-vous avant de vous écrouler.

Je me laissai tomber dans un fauteuil trop profond.

\- La réception a lieu dans un autre salon. Quelques personnes sont arrivées mais voulez-vous boire quelque chose avant ? Nous avons le temps d'aller les rejoindre.

\- Une blonde légère si c'est possible. Je meurs de soif !

La commande passée, je me tournai vers James.

\- Donc conférence ?

\- Oui.

\- Et qu'allons-nous apprendre ?

\- Le bon emploi des fonds récoltés, entre autres. Nous aurons droit à quelques discours ronflants et lénifiants, une bonne séance d'auto-congratulation et surtout une belle débauche de toilettes haute couture et bijoux hors de prix.

\- Hé bé, je crois bien que je vais vous faire honte !

\- Jamais. Et vous en savez à vous seule bien plus que toute l'assistance réunie. Alors ne me parlez plus de honte.

\- Oui mais quand même ! On ne peut pas dire que ma tenue et mes satanés escarpins soient ce qui se fait de mieux !

La bière blonde fut déposée devant moi.

\- Ce n'est pas le plus important.

\- Oui mais…

\- Buvez et cessez donc, voulez-vous ? Pourquoi ne me croyez-vous jamais lorsque je vous dis quelque chose ?

\- Parce que je me dis que vous êtes simplement gentil avec moi.

Il eut un drôle de ricanement.

\- Tout sauf gentil, Margot, croyez-moi !

\- C'est étrange ça…

\- Quoi ?

\- «Tout sauf gentil». C'est exactement ce que m'a dit à votre sujet l'homme un peu trop entreprenant, vous vous souvenez ?

\- De ses paroles non, je n'étais pas avec vous juste à ce moment. Mais de lui, oui.

\- Dites-moi James, il y aura un repas ?

\- Oui, je vous l'ai dit.

\- Et vous serez à une autre table que la mienne ?

\- Cette fois-ci non, je m'en suis assuré.

\- Tant mieux !

\- Je n'ai pas une conversation très agréable.

\- N'importe quoi !

Nous nous étions levés et nous dirigions vers le salon où devaient se dérouler les festivités. Arrimée au bras de James, je haussai les épaules.

\- Et même si vous étiez un véritable bonnet-de-nuit sur pattes, je…

Je n'ai pas pu continuer : un cri léger mais prolongé a traversé l'air :

\- Jaaaames, vous ici ? Mais quel plaisiiiiiiiiiiiir !

Un petit Tanagra d'un éblouissant blond-doré, raffinée jusqu'au bout des ongles, belle à tomber par terre, et vêtue à la perfection… Bon. Disons que certaines ont un patrimoine génétique un peu plus avenant que d'autres… Elle s'est rapidement approché de nous, le bras à demi-tendu et James a lâché le mien pour s'incliner en un très select baise-main.

\- Je suis enchanté de vous revoir, Margaret. Je ne savais pas que vous vous intéressiez aux vieilles pierres.

\- Il y a tant de choses de moi que vous ignorez, très cher.

Non mais je croyais rêver : non pas que la vie intime de James m'intéressait outre mesure mais aussi peu de subtilité dans l'approche, c'était à pleurer. La tête légèrement penchée sur le côté, elle laissait entrevoir une dentition parfaite et égrena un rire de gorge doux et profond. J'allais reculer légèrement pour les laisser poursuivre leur conversation mais James posa une main ferme au bas de mon dos et m'en empêcha.

\- Margaret, laissez-moi vous présenter Margot Dubreuil, une journaliste française spécialisée dans le domaine de l'art. Margot, je vous présente Margaret, une généreuse donatrice.

\- Journaliste ? Comme c'est charmant !

Et ce fut tout. J'aurais bien papoté quelques minutes mais elle m'ignora superbement et glissa son bras sous celui de James, sa tête presque sur son épaule.

\- Allons-nous manger à la même table, James ? Cela fait tellement longtemps que nous ne nous sommes parlé !

Et gnagnagni et gnagnagna… Je réussis à glisser sur le côté : James ne pouvait me retenir, son bras accaparé par Margaret. Une femme à chaque bras, c'était du dernier vulgaire et aussi tablé-je là-dessus pour faire quelques petits pas de côté et m'éloigner discrètement. James me lança en coin un coup d'œil noir et tout sauf aimable. De toute façon, le salon se remplissait et je me suis retrouvée assise entre deux sexagénaires fort bien mis, alors que l'orateur ordonnait ses papiers. Le discours dura une bonne heure au cours de laquelle chiffres et planning de restauration nous furent présentés. J'avoue avoir failli m'endormir au chapitre finance, les chiffres et moi n'ayant jamais été en très bon termes. La partie restauration m'intéressa beaucoup plus et je le trouvai trop courte à mon goût. Néanmoins, la forteresse était en de bonnes mains et allait continuer à défier les siècles. Le discours s'acheva par de généreux et très fleuris remerciements à tous les honorables donateurs de l'assistance.

J'ai attendu que tout le monde soit prêt à sortir pour me lever précautionneusement à mon tour et me diriger à petits pas (mais vraiment tout petits-petits) vers la salle où le dîner attendait les convives. Je tournai la tête de gauche et de droite pour essayer de retrouver James auquel Margaret devait toujours être cramponnée. Je la vis bien elle, mais pas lui et je continuai à le chercher (mais c'est que j'avais faim moi !) lorsqu'un bras se glissa sous le mien. Ouf, il m'avait retrouvée, ce qui m'évitait de trop marcher sans soutien avec ces escarpins du diable, une chute n'étant jamais à écarter complètement. Déjà que ma robe faisait fripe à côté de celles que je voyais, il n'aurait plus manqué que je m'étale comme une crêpe…

\- Mais vous ne dînez finalement pas avec Margaret ?

\- Non.

\- Mais je croyais que vous vous connaissiez depuis longtemps.

\- C'est le cas.

\- Et vous ne dînez pas avec elle ?

\- Non.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Parce que je serais le dernier des goujats à vous laisser manger seule, environnée de personnes que vous ne connaissez pas sauf peut-être un.

\- Qui ?

\- Celui qui vous regarde.

James eut un léger geste du menton que je suivis : ha, mon tripoteur compulsif, le fétichiste de la rotule. Bien que sachant pertinemment qu'il ne m'importunerait plus, je ne pus m'empêcher de froncez le nez, mimique qui n'échappa guère à James.

\- Ne vous inquiétez pas, il ne vous fera rien. Je m'en suis assuré.

«Tout sauf gentil». Je commençai à le croire de plus en plus vu la dureté que venait de prendre son visage. Nous nous sommes installés aux places indiquées : j'étais à la gauche de James et Margaret à sa droite. A ma propre gauche, un vénérable nonagénaire, il faut croire que j'étais abonnée aux rencontres du 3ème âge, ce qui ne me gênait pas. D'ailleurs, j'entamais la conversation avec lui, étant donné que James était déjà accaparé par Margaret. Sir Greenville -ainsi s'appelait mon charmant voisin- avait connu l'empire colonial anglais, ses fastes et ses horreurs. Le temps que le repas commence, j'étais déjà plongée dans un monde paradoxal de richesses, soieries, couleurs et cruauté. J'avais néanmoins une oreille qui traînait du côté de James et lorsque Margaret lui reprocha quasiment «de traîner avec n'importe qui venu d'on ne sait où» en me désignant d'un menton dédaigneux, je crus que j'allais m'étouffer avec ma terrine. Je toussai dans ma serviette, bus une grande gorgée d'eau et ne pus entendre la réponse de James. Seul le visage figé de Margaret me disait qu'elle n'avait pas dû être agréable mais c'est tout.

Il y eut une pause entre poire et fromage. Je m'excusai auprès de mon voisin et partis prendre l'air sur la terrasse, histoire de fumer une petite cigarette. Chacun son vice. Je me suis arrêtée de longues minutes sur le pas de la porte-fenêtre : sur la terrasse, James fumait aussi, les yeux perdus dans le vague. Je voyais son profil, l'arc incroyable de ses sourcils, le menton volontaire… On aurait cru une coquille vide, comme s'il s'était entièrement replié en lui-même, en des endroits secrets où nul ne pouvait avoir accès. La fumée de sa cigarette montait droite dans l'air dénué du moindre souffle de vent. Il ne cillait pas, ne bougeait pas et seule sa respiration le différenciait d'une statue hyper réaliste. Il me faisait penser à Sherlock que j'avais déjà vu dans ce semi état de transe : je crois qu'on aurait pu tirer au canon, ils n'auraient cillé ni l'un ni l'autre. Ils étaient les deux faces d'une même pièce : même intelligence, même comportement brusque et dénué de toute retenue mais je sentais instinctivement qu'ils n'avaient pas le même but, sans réussir à deviner la teneur de ce dernier. Lequel était le «bon», lequel était le «mauvais», si tel était le choix, je ne savais le dire.

La cigarette se consumait toujours et lorsque le bout incandescent s'approcha trop près des doigts de James, il eut un mouvement d'impatience et la jeta au loin. Puis, comme s'il se sentait observé, il se tourna lentement vers moi. Un agréable sourire anima ses traits et je vins le rejoindre, clopin-clopant. Il alluma ma cigarette, en reprit une et m'observa sans mot dire. Nous avons fumé l'un près de l'autre, muets tous deux puis les cigarettes terminées, il m'a proposé son bras et nous sommes rentrés. Une fois installés, il s'est penché vers moi et m'a chuchoté :

\- Tenez-vous à rester jusqu'à la fin ?

\- Pas franchement non.

\- Une fois le dessert terminé, nous partirons.

A nouveau assise dans l'avion, j'ôtai avec jubilation mes escarpins puis m'enfermai dans les minuscules toilettes pour me changer, non sans d'inévitables contorsions. Je réapparus au bout d'un quart d'heure, passablement décoiffée mais nettement plus confortable en jeans, baskets et pull. James ne s'était pas changé, il semblait toujours à l'aise dans ses costumes impeccables. Le voyage de retour fut rapide et lorsque James me déposa près du 221b, je n'avais pas vu la journée passer.

\- Merci encore James, c'était vraiment…vraiment… super !

En un geste que je ne maîtrisai pas, je lui saisis la main : non seulement il ne reprit pas mais, de son pouce, traça de petits cercles sur le dos de la mienne. Puis il la retira brusquement. Je trouvai plus sage de ne rien dire.

\- Je pars dans cinq jours, nous nous reverrons d'ici-là. Je vous appelle ?

Il hocha la tête, toujours muet. Je descendis et il n'est reparti que lorsque j'ai eu franchi le seuil de la porte.


	15. Chapter 15

_Bonjour à tous ! Et voici donc le nouveau chapitre du vendredi. Bonne lecture !_

* * *

\- Margot, réveillez-vous ! Margooooot ?

Quelqu'un tambourinait à la porte de ma chambre. J'émergeai péniblement et suis allée ouvrir à Mme Hudson puisque c'était elle.

\- Margot, il y a l'inspecteur Lestrade pour vous en bas.

\- Hé ?

\- Il est en bas et vous attend. Dépêchez-vous !

Je détestais être réveillée en fanfare mais j'ai enfilé ce qui me tombait sous la main et suis descendue chez Mme Hudson.

\- Bonjour Melle Dubreuil.

\- Gnorfff…

\- Voulez-vous passer au Yard ? Nous avons quelque chose à vous montrer.

\- Maintenant ?

\- Oui.

\- Laissez-moi un quart d'heure.

Je suis remontée faire ma toilette et une heure plus tard j'étais dans le bureau de Lestrade, un mug de café à la main. Je n'avais rien compris.

\- Nous avons enfin eu les bandes vidéo de votre agression. C'est très intéressant.

\- Parlez pour vous !

\- Vous allez voir.

Avant qu'il ne mette son pc en route, la porte s'est ouverte et la fratrie Holmes plus John a fait irruption.

\- Alors, cette vidéo ?

\- Minute Sherlock !

\- Bonjour Margot !

\- Ah, bonjour John ! Enfin quelqu'un de bien élevé !

\- Melle Dubreuil…

\- Bonjour Mr Holmes.

Sherlock ne m'avait pas adressé la parole, assis au bord du bureau de Lestrade. Je décidai donc de l'ignorer aussi et me suis penchée sur le pc que Lestrade venait de mettre en route. J'y revis toute mon agression (merci le Yard) et aussi la partie que j'avais manquée tant j'étais sonnée.

\- Savez-vous pourquoi ces hommes ont fui en voyant James Moriarty ?

\- Demandez-lui, puisqu'il n'en reste plus qu'un !

\- Nous n'arrivons pas à mettre la main dessus.

\- Mais je n'en sais rien moi ! Peut-être ont-ils été surpris que quelqu'un intervienne ?

\- Et ils ont filé ? A deux contre un et d'un plus petit gabarit en plus ?

\- Mais que voulez-vous que je vous dise ?

\- Que savez-vous de cet homme ? intervint Mycroft.

\- Vous m'avez déjà posé la question. Vous aurez la même réponse.

\- Il semble que vous êtes de plus en plus proches tous les deux.

\- Mais bien sûr ! En fait, je ne suis ici que pour mettre le grappin sur un homme richissime, devenir sa maîtresse et par la même occasion les Bonnie and Clyde du crime organisé ! Enfin Mr Holmes, cela n'existe que dans les mauvais romans de gare ! Je vous le répète, James Moriarty m'a ouvert des portes qui m'étaient hors d'atteinte et j'ai pu écrire une très bonne série d'articles ! Pourquoi voyez-vous donc le mal partout ?

\- Parce que James Moriarty est le mal absolu.

\- Pardon ?

J'en avais presque crié. On touchait au grand-guignol et je ne me gênais pas pour le lui dire. Depuis quelques minutes, l'inspecteur Lestrade essayait d'intervenir mais Mycroft Holmes ne lui en laissait pas l'occasion. Il frappa brusquement son bureau du plat de la main, faisant sursauter tout le monde.

\- Ça suffit ! Mycroft, Sherlock, John, pourriez-vous me laisser avec Melle Dubreuil ?

Mycroft le prit de haut et lui fit comprendre en termes fleuris qu'il avait le pouvoir de l'envoyer régler la circulation au fin fond des îles Shetland. La situation s'envenimait.

\- Mr Holmes, soit vous sortez avec votre frère, soit je ne dis rien à personne. Libre à vous d'envoyer l'inspecteur Lestrade s'occuper des poneys et de m'empêcher de rentrer chez moi par tous les moyens, mais c'est ainsi. Maintenant c'est vous qui choisissez.

J'étais bien loin d'éprouver le calme dont je faisais étalage mais il n'était pour moi pas question d'une quelconque reddition, ce qui aurait signifié que Mycroft avait gagné ou que, pire que tout, il avait raison et moi tort. Je n'avais pas tort.

Sherlock me jaugea en silence puis fit demi-tour et sortit escorté de son frère et John qui leur emboîtait le pas.

\- S'il-vous-plaît John, vous pouvez rester ?

Surpris, il referma la porte derrière Mycroft et je me retrouvai dans cette petite pièce avec l'inspecteur Lestrade et lui. Au bout de quelques secondes de silence et après qu'un mug de café se soit à nouveau matérialisé sous mes yeux, Lestrade reprit d'une voix posée :

\- Reprenons, voulez-vous ? Je vous dis ce que nous soupçonnons et vous nous dîtes ce que vous savez, ça vous va ?

Méfiante, je hochai petitement la tête. Lestrade me déroula alors un faisceau de suppositions, extrapolations, explications d'où il ressortait que James était peut-être un «criminel consultant» à l'instar de Sherlock qui lui était un «détective consultant». Si je comprenais bien, lorsque quelqu'un voulait se débarrasser d'une autre personne, il faisait appel à James qui «réglait» le problème, moyennant finances bien entendu. J'étais sidérée : je n'avais jamais entendu une telle chose et j'en arrivais à me demander si Lestrade était sain d'esprit. Mais le fait que les frères Holmes le croient faisait pencher la balance en sa faveur. Je l'ai écouté de longues minutes dérouler des faits, des recoupements, rien de bien tangible mais rien de fantasmé non plus. Quelque chose de trouble et en même temps terrifiant s'il était avéré. Mais quel esprit pervers et tordu avait pu mettre au point une telle activité si vraiment elle existait ? C'était hors de mon entendement et je croyais fermement que James en était incapable : secret, froid, distant, énigmatique, ça oui, mais on pouvait appliquer les mêmes adjectifs à Sherlock ce qui n'en faisait pas un criminel de haute volée. Je me suis rendue compte que le silence régnait depuis un petit moment déjà lorsque j'ai ouvert la bouche. Lestrade et John me fixaient sans mot dire et attendaient.

Je ne leur ai pas tout raconté et je pense qu'ils s'en sont doutés. Ils ont simplement pris ce que je leur donnais. Il était pour moi hors de question de tout leur dire, non seulement parce que je ne voulais pas étaler ma vie sous leurs yeux, mais encore parce que tout leur dire, c'était trahir. Je ne voyais pas plus loin que ça et ça me suffisait. J'allais sûrement revoir James d'ici mon départ et je trouvais foncièrement injuste de tout déballer alors même qu'il n'était pas au courant. Tant qu'à se battre si bataille il devait y avoir, autant le faire sinon à armes égales du moins en toute connaissance de cause et là, le Yard avait une longueur d'avance et Mycroft au moins deux. Il connaissait mes déplacements puisqu'il m'avait fait suivre et j'étais persuadée que, carte prépayée ou pas, il savait exactement qui j'appelais et quand. La seule chose qui lui échappait c'est ce qui se passait une fois que j'entrais dans la maison de James et ça je ne voulais pas lui dire. J'étais sûre que de toute façon lui et Lestrade allaient recouper leurs informations alors autant leur en donner le moins possible sans toutefois leur mentir.

Tout le temps de cet entretien, j'avais attrapé sans m'en rendre compte la main de John assis près de moi. Ce n'est qu'à la fin de mon long monologue, lorsque j'ai entendu un petit sifflement de douleur, que je me suis rendu compte que je lui avais enfoncé mes ongles dans la chair. Je me suis excusée platement, il a juste souri gentiment. Lestrade est intervenu :

\- Je vous remercie Melle Dubreuil. J'espère que cette histoire ne prendra pas plus d'ampleur mais j'en doute fortement. Faites attention à vous.

Il s'est levé puis est sorti du bureau. J'allais en faire autant mais John a refermé la porte et s'est tourné vers moi. Je ne pouvais lire que gentillesse et compassion sur son visage.

\- Sale moment, hein ? Ça va passer, vous verrez.

Les lèvres pincées, je hochai la tête. Il continua :

\- Si vous voulez... Comment dire… Vous avez déjà pleuré dans un de mes pulls, vous savez, ça ne me gêne pas si vous recommencez. Et même si vous ne pleurez pas.

Il écartait légèrement les bras, tout rouge quand même. Je me suis ruée contre lui et il les a doucement refermés sur moi, en me murmurant des paroles d'apaisement inutiles mais bienvenues. Inutiles parce que j'avais bien compris que le duel Holmes plus Yard contre Moriarty ne faisait que commencer et bienvenues parce que, finalement, il était le seul à se soucier de moi. Il me frottait doucement le dos lorsque le Mycroft et Sherlock sont entrés sans frapper.

\- Et bien vous ne perdez pas le nord Melle Dubreuil ! Essayez-vous de vous trouver un allié dans la place ?

La voix de John sembla charrier des lames de rasoir.

\- C'est assez Mycroft. Je pense que je vais ramener Margot au 221b. Vous devriez aller voir Lestrade.

Il m'a tenue fermement par l'épaule, nous avons pris un taxi et sommes rentrés. Peu après Sherlock nous a rejoints : John m'avait préparé un café que je sirotais, réfugiée sur le canapé. Il est entré et s'est dirigé vers moi à grand pas : je me suis reculée, aussi méfiante qu'un serpent devant une mangouste.

\- Je suis désolé si ça s'est mal passé.

\- Vous n'êtes pas désolé Sherlock, arrêtez votre cinéma. Tout ce que vous voulez, c'est gagner et peu importent les dommages collatéraux. Vous savez quoi ? Ça je peux le comprendre, mais les insinuations pourries de votre frère, non. Mais n'essayez pas de vous montrer compatissant, non seulement c'est faux mais en plus vous frôlez le ridicule.

\- Ça n'est pas faux.

Je l'ai longuement scruté et il avait l'air sincère. Je savais aussi qu'il pouvait rouler qui il voulait dans la farine et que le visage qu'il me montrait à l'instant n'était peut-être qu'un masque… Je préférai couper court.

\- Si vous le dîtes... Je pense sortir prendre l'air, j'aimerais assez que votre frère ne me colle pas aux basques. A plus.

Et je suis sortie.

Marcher à l'air libre m'a fait du bien : il faisait froid, moche et gris mais je m'en moquais. J'avais grand besoin de m'éclaircir les idées, de faire le tri si c'était possible. Les mains enfouies dans les profondeurs de mes poches et le nez dans mon écharpe j'avançais à grands pas, slalomant dans la foule toujours dense d'Oxford Street et Regent Street. J'ai fait du lèche-vitrine, me suis offert un café d'anthologie chez Café Concerto et j'ai continué à arpenter le bitume. J'étais mauvaise sprinteuse mais excellente marcheuse et ce n'est qu'une fois arrivée dans Hyde Park que je me suis assise dans l'herbe sur les hauteurs de Parliament Hill. Un chien est venu me présenter ses civilités d'une truffe intriguée, vite rejointe par sa propriétaire qui s'est répandue en excuses. C'est dingue le nombre de joggeurs qu'on pouvait croiser ici, quels que soit l'heure ou le temps…

Assise par terre, je me suis fait un petit tableau mental à deux colonnes, «pour» et «contre». Dans les «pour» j'ai rangé l'intelligence des frères Holmes (je ne pouvais pas décemment décréter qu'ils en étaient dénués), le sérieux du Yard, la disparition de mes deux agresseurs à la vue de James. Dans la colonne «contre», l'intelligence des frères Holmes (tellement sûrs de leur QI qu'ils ne s'imaginaient même pas pouvoir se tromper), le peu de preuves du Yard, le décès opportun d'un de mes agresseurs, les éternels silences de James. Et bien, je n'étais pas plus avancée et je décidai d'en rester là. De toute façon, je détestais disséquer les faits et gestes, me perdre en extrapolations, suppositions, hypothèses… J'aurais sûrement dû mais ce jour-là je décidai qu'à chaque jour suffisait sa peine et qu'aujourd'hui j'avais été servie.

Lorsque je suis revenue au 221b, à peine la porte franchie j'ai entendu Sherlock jouer «Humoresque» de Dvorak (1) . Je n'ai pas pu résister et suis montée tout en étant sûre qu'il l'avait fait exprès. Je me suis installée dans le canapé et je l'ai écouté. C'est impressionnant comme cet homme perdait de sa raideur quand il jouait : on avait l'impression que son violon disait tout ce que lui refusait de révéler. Le choix des morceaux, conscient ou pas, révélait son état d'esprit et là, Sherlock était calme : pas de « j'm'ennuiiiiiiiiiiie » braillé toutes les deux minutes, pas de crise d'hyperactivité dûe à l'inaction, rien.

\- Alors, qu'en pensez-vous ?

\- De quoi ?

\- Du morceau.

\- Laissez votre archet sur la corde pendant les silences, ça vous empêchera de sautiller et de perdre la dynamique de la ligne mélodique.

Il sourit et reprit : que je sois damnée si je me trompe mais il n'avait pas besoin de mes conseils, juste d'établir un semblant de dialogue. Je me suis levée pour aller me faire un café et j'ai marqué un temps d'arrêt devant le frigo. «Rien» a simplement dit Sherlock. Bon, ok, pas de bouts de doigts, de langue ou autre morceau de corps. Tant mieux. Mon café à la main, je suis retournée m'asseoir pendant que Sherlock rangeait soigneusement son violon.

\- Vous allez me manquer finalement.

\- Moi ? L'écharde pointue ?

\- Justement. Il y a des choses que j'ai pu lire en vous mais d'autres… Ne seraient-ce que ces marques d'automutilation que vous cachez soigneusement.

Mon cœur a eu un raté et instinctivement j'ai tiré sur mes manches pourtant baissées. Les nombreuses cicatrices blanches qui couraient de mon poignet au creux de mon coude ne regardaient que moi, mais Sherlock a saisi mon bras et relevé la manche de mon pull. J'ai rué, essayé de me dégager mais il me tenait d'une poigne de fer. Il a légèrement suivi les marques de l'index et lorsqu'il a relevé la tête, il a vu que je pleurais en silence. Mon Dieu, je me serais fait crucifier plutôt que de pleurer devant lui et là, à cause de ces cicatrices et ce qu'elles représentaient, je m'étais effondrée comme un château de cartes. Je l'aurais tué pour ça. Il a lentement rabaissé ma manche puis m'a pris le menton entre le pouce et l'index et m'a forcé à relever la tête.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Allez vous faire foutre Sherlock, vous n'aviez pas le droit ! Mais pour qui vous prenez-vous ?

Il s'est tellement approché de moi que nos fronts se touchaient presque.

\- Margot, je ne comprends pas que vous vous soyez embarquée dans une histoire pareille. Croyez-moi, croyez Mycroft, croyez Lestrade ! Cet homme est dangereux, j'en suis persuadé et il va vous dévorer si vous le laissez faire.

\- Mais pourquoi tout le monde ici est-il persuadé que c'est une relation amoureuse ? Vous êtes donc tellement coincés, vous autres, que vous ne pouvez imaginer une autre issue à une amitié que le sexe ?

\- Il ne peut y avoir d'amitié avec James Moriarty. C'est un prédateur, une araignée qui tisse sa toile lentement mais sûrement. Une fois prise dedans, vous ne pourrez plus vous en sortir.

Je me suis dégagée de son emprise et j'ai reculé.

\- Vous oubliez que dans moins d'une semaine je serai en France. Que m'importe alors ce qui se passera ici.

\- Parce que vous vous imaginez qu'il va vous laisser tranquille ?

\- Bien sûr que oui ! Qui suis-je, que puis-je lui apporter qu'il n'ait déjà ? Une obscure journaliste française spécialisée dans la peinture marine du XVIIIème siècle. Je vous laisse imaginer ma sphère d'influence !

Assis à l'autre bout du canapé, les bras entourant ses jambes repliées, Sherlock me fixait sans mot dire, puis il finit par lâcher :

\- Vous êtes différente.

\- Mais par rapport à quoi, hein ? Il y a tellement de femmes différentes à Londres, toute la planète semble passer au moins une fois dans cette ville, c'est un mouvement et un brassage perpétuel !

\- Vous êtes différente, c'est tout. Et James Moriarty vous veut comme on voudrait un jouet nouveau. Et quand il en aura fini, qu'il l'aura désossé, il le jettera. C'est tout.

\- Vous divaguez Sherlock !

\- Non. Je ne me trompe jamais. Et je ferai en sorte que cela n'arrive pas.

\- Ne vous inquiétez pas pour moi Sherlock, je suis une grande fille.

\- Vous reviendrez à Londres et je serai là.

\- Pas tout de suite Sherlock, j'ai eu ma dose d'aventures en tous genres. Si votre frère n'envoie pas un commando à l'aéroport pour m'empêcher de partir, tout ira bien. Je vous donnerai de mes nouvelles, je vous assure. Et vous verrez que je coule une petite vie tranquille à Paris !

Il m'a souri, m'a rapidement passé la main sur la joue puis est sorti sans autre forme de procès. Bon, je n'allais pas rester là à discuter avec le crâne sur la cheminée alors je suis sortie aussi. J'avais à faire.

* * *

watch?v=uB8mzdO3MnI


	16. Chapter 16

_Bonjour tout le monde ! Publication avancée aujourd'hui parce que je n'aurais pas accès à mon pc demain. Bonne lecture à tous et bon courage avec la canicule qui règne en ce moment (même en région parisienne, c'est vous dire...)._

* * *

Une fois sur le perron de chez James, je me suis brièvement demandé ce que je faisais là. Bon, brièvement, parce que j'avais quand même une tonne de questions à lui poser. J'ai sonné et attendu. Et re-sonné et re-attendu. En désespoir de cause, je me suis assise sur le perron et j'ai commencé à lire. Je ne sais pas depuis combien de temps j'étais plongée dans ma lecture lorsqu'une voix fort peu amène me fit sursauter :

\- Que faites-vous là ?

\- Bonjour James, moi aussi je suis contente de vous voir.

\- Soit, mais pourquoi squattez-vous mon perron ?

\- C'est le plus confortable de tout Londres, vous ne le saviez pas ? Un peu frais, certes, mais confortable…

Je me levai en grimaçant, ma rotule se rappelant parfois à mon bon souvenir.

\- Sérieusement, il faut que je vous parle, James.

\- Je m'en doute sinon vous ne seriez pas venue.

\- N'importe quoi !

\- Entrez.

Il m'ouvrit la porte puis s'effaça pour me laisser entrer. Il referma puis me débarrassa de mon manteau.

\- Vous connaissez le chemin, allez au salon, je vous rejoins sous peu.

Il revint quelques minutes plus tard avec un plateau qu'il déposa sur la table basse devant la cheminée : café, thé, petits gâteaux. Il me servit dans une délicate tasse de porcelaine, se versa du thé, ranima le feu rougeoyant en y jetant quelques boulets de coke et attendit. J'allais ouvrir la bouche mais il me coupa l'herbe sous le pied :

\- Profitez d'abord de votre café, le reste viendra bien assez tôt.

J'en ai profité pour le détailler : il était vêtu d'une façon décontractée : jeans, pull à col roulé noir, mocassins souples et je dois avouer que cela lui allait fort bien. Il était plus large d'épaules que ses coûteux vestons taillés sur mesure ne le laissaient deviner et sa silhouette était bien moins gracile que je ne l'aurais cru. Bon, je n'étais pas là non plus pour me lancer dans d'inutiles considération esthétiques.

\- J'ai été convoquée au Yard ce matin, avec pertes et fracas. Ils m'ont repassé la vidéo de mon agression. Complète. Vous vous imaginez bien qu'ils m'ont bombardée de questions à votre sujet.

\- Il fallait s'en douter. Le Yard ne lâche pas facilement prise, même s'il se trompe.

\- James, j'ai cru qu'ils allaient m'emprisonner : Sherlock et Mycroft n'arrêtaient pas de me poser des questions et je ne savais même pas pourquoi en fait ! Et tout tournait autour de vous, qui vous étiez, ce que vous auriez pu me dire, ce que vous faisiez, ce que je pensais de vous, si j'avais remarqué quelque chose d'étrange à votre sujet… Je déteste avoir affaire avec la police, je déteste être harcelée de questions, je déteste qu'on essaie de me faire parler alors que je n'en ai aucune envie. Merde !

James a attendu que mon explosion de colère se calme, ce qui arriva rapidement tant j'avais honte de lui avoir aboyé dessus. Je me suis mise à étudier avec attention le fond de ma tasse vide : j'aurais eu du marc de café, je me serais improvisée voyante…

\- Ecoutez-moi Margot : peu importe ce que vous avez vu ou entendu, ce qu'on a essayé de vous faire croire. Je sais que vous êtes venue avec la tête pleine de questions et quitte à vous fâcher, je ne répondrai à aucune, libre à vous d'en tirer les conclusions que vous voulez. Je pourrais me lancer dans de grandes dénégations mais je n'en ai aucune envie. Soit vous les croyez, soit vous ne les croyez pas, c'est à vous et vous seule de décider. Je n'ai à me justifier aux yeux de personne.

\- Vous ne voulez pas me répondre alors ?

Non. Jamais. Vous ne pourrez pas dire que peut-être je vous ai menti. Vous avez ce que l'on vous a dit au Yard, ce que vous avez pu observer, alors tirez-en vos propres conclusions mais ne comptez sur aucune aide de ma part.

\- Mes conclusions seront fausses puisque je n'ai pas toutes les cartes en main ! Comment voulez-vous que je prenne parti pour l'un ou l'autre si la moitié des faits m'est cachée ?

\- Car il s'agit bien de cela, n'est-ce-pas ? Prendre parti, décider qui est le gentil et qui est le méchant. Le mauvais ou le bon. Vous vous trouvez face à un choix que vous refusez d'envisager parce que vous n'aimez pas trancher, que le statu quo vous va parfaitement et que surtout vous refusez de déséquilibrer cette fragile balance. Que vous choisissiez l'un ou l'autre, vous serez toujours dans le doute, vous naviguerez à vue entre remords et regrets. Vous ne voulez pencher en faveur de personne parce que votre petite vie douillette en serait totalement chamboulée. Vous préférez la procrastination à l'action tout en sachant pertinemment que cela n'est maintenant plus tenable. Alors vous allez ne rien faire, rentrer chez vous et faire comme si rien de tout cela ne s'était passé. Mais vous ne pourrez pas. Justement parce que vous n'avez finalement pas choisi.

Assommée, j'ai laissé passer quelques minutes, puis j'ai bredouillé :

\- Vous êtes cruel.

\- Non. Je ne vous mens pas, c'est différent. Je ne vous mentirai jamais et je ne répondrai jamais à vos questions. C'est mon choix que je vous impose mais c'est ainsi. Vous en faites ce que vous voulez.

Il ne m'avait jamais autant parlé et tout ce qu'il m'avait dit était d'un cynisme glacial. Il était cruel, je maintenais : il aurait pu au moins y mettre les formes, mais même ça il en semblait incapable, du moins à mon égard. Et pourtant je l'avais vu charmant et détendu avec d'autres aux différents événements culturels auxquels nous étions allés ensemble. Je savais qu'il pouvait faire un effort mais il faut croire que je n'en valais pas la peine. De toute façon il l'avait dit, je repartirais bientôt alors pourquoi donc se forcer ? Comme s'il suivait mon cheminement, James reprit la parole :

\- Ne vous êtes-vous jamais demandé si je ne préférais pas mentir aux autres plutôt qu'à vous ? Si le visage sympathique que je peux leur offrir n'est pas qu'une façade et que vous seule me voyez en partie comme je suis ?

\- Mais si c'est le cas c'est terrifiant James !

\- Et pourquoi ne me craignez-vous pas ?

Il s'était penché en avant et le feu rougeoyant jetait d'étranges reflets sur son visage dur et fermé. Ses yeux avaient repris cette non-couleur, ce noir absolu et vide.

\- Je ne sais pas, je n'y arrive pas James, c'est tout. Je pourrais faire semblant de vous craindre de même que vous pourriez faire semblant d'être aimable et charmant avec moi. A quoi cela mènerait-il ?

\- A peu de choses, je vous l'accorde. Alors que décidez-vous ?

Je suis restée silencieuse quelques secondes puis j'ai soupiré :

\- Ce que vous me reprochez : procrastination !

Je repartirais sans aucun doute avec mes tombereaux de questions mais au moins, je savais définitivement à quoi m'en tenir et je n'allais plus perdre mon temps à essayer d'obtenir une réponse. Autant escalader un mur de verre avec des mains enduites de savon… Et je croyais (comme j'ai pu être stupide !) qu'une fois rentrée, toute cette histoire finirait par s'estomper pour ne plus former qu'un souvenir cocasse. Alors j'ai laissé «couler», me suis mis des œillères et j'ai décidé que carpe diem. C'était nettement plus confortable. James n'a pas eu l'air surpris de ma réponse.

\- Cela ne m'étonne pas. Changeons de sujet, voulez-vous ? Il est bientôt 13h00, avez-vous faim ?

\- Plutôt, oui !

\- Je pense avoir ce qu'il faut. Attendez-moi, je reviens.

\- Non.

\- Pardon ?

\- Je viens avec vous, je n'ai jamais vu votre cuisine.

Comparée aux autres pièces, la cuisine était plutôt petite. Bon, 25m² à vue de nez, c'est quand même bien pour une cuisine… Elle était chaleureuse avec ce mélange bois, cuivre et inox, et les façades des rangements laquées en rouge bordeaux sombre. Je me suis perchée sur un tabouret de bar pendant que James ouvrait un frigo d'une taille plus que respectable.

\- James, je ne comprends pas. Pourquoi avoir acheté cette maison gigantesque alors que vous êtes seul ?

\- L'occasion s'est présentée et je ne voulais pas la rater.

\- Comme le Géricault en quelque sorte.

\- Pas tout-à-fait : je vendrai cette maison un jour, avec tout ce qu'elle contient.

\- Ho…. Même les meubles et tableaux ?

\- Tout. Sauf le Géricault. Je n'ai acheté aucune des toiles qui tapissent quasiment les murs de cette maison. Mais le Géricault, ça oui, je me suis battu pour l'avoir et il est à moi.

\- Vous êtes très territorial savez-vous ?

\- Uniquement pour ce qui en vaut la peine.

Je n'ai pas eu le loisir de m'approfondir sur cette réponse, James avait sorti des boîtes du frigo :

\- Langouste ?

\- Ha ben oui !

Il a rapidement fait réchauffer le plat, mis le couvert (porcelaine et argenterie quand même !) et nous avons fait dînette sur un coin de la grande table de bois brut.

\- J'imaginais plutôt que vous n'aviez qu'à sonner quand vous aviez besoin de quelque chose !

\- Et aussitôt un personnel empressé, discret et efficace aurait pourvu au moindre de mes desideratas ?

\- Heu… Moui, on peut dire ça.

\- Certainement pas. Il est des choses dont je ne m'occupe effectivement pas mais une société extérieure les prend en charge. Je ne veux personne chez moi.

\- Dommage, je vous imaginais bien passer l'aspirateur et astiquer les multiples boutons de porte de cette gigantesque maison !

Il s'est enfin détendu, ses traits ont retrouvé cette douceur qu'ils prenaient parfois trop rarement. J'aimais beaucoup quand il semblait se départir de son armure, tout comme lorsque Sherlock oubliait ses répliques au vitriol. Et dans un cas comme dans l'autre, ça ne durait jamais habituellement qu'une petite pincée de secondes…

\- Qu'avez-vous pensé de Restormel ? La réception, j'entends, pour la forteresse j'ai compris je crois.

\- Vous savez, les chiffres et moi…. Mais bon, d'après le plan de restauration et consolidation, je crois que Restormel va encore regarder passer des générations. Quant à la réception, j'ai lié connaissance avec Sir Greenville, saviez-vous qu'il a connu de près Lord Mountbatten aux Indes ? Dingue, j'avais l'impression de discuter avec un livre d'histoire ! J'espère que vous vous êtes autant diverti avec… comment déjà… Margaret, que moi avec Sir Greenville…

Je le regardais d'une façon telle qu'on m'aurait donné le bon Dieu sans confession, j'en suis certaine. Mais c'était James et il ne s'y laissa pas prendre.

\- Que voulez-vous savoir ?

\- Si vous avez passé une bonne soirée ?

\- Très bonne, je vous remercie. C'est tout ?

\- Oui, oui…

Je n'ai pas tenu plus de trente secondes, ce qui est tout de même très long. Surtout pour moi.

\- Qui est-elle ?

\- Nous avons été très proches il y a quelques années.

Je suis devenue instantanément cerise et j'ai bafouillé :

\- Ça ne me regarde pas James !

\- Vous vouliez savoir et j'ai dit que je ne vous mentirai pas. Donc nous avons été très proches, puis nos chemins se sont séparés et elle a épousé quelqu'un de plus riche.

\- Plus riche ? Vous plaisantez ?

\- Je ne l'étais pas à l'époque. Et maintenant je suppose qu'elle éprouve un certain…regain d'intérêt, d'autant plus décuplé que vous étiez là.

\- Oui ben elle n'a pas grand-chose à craindre ! Je ne suis pas votre maîtresse et puis question physique, nous ne jouons pas dans la même cour, loin de là !

\- Elle est creuse et vide. Pas vous.

Parce que j'avais un physique… difficile, j'avais toujours prétendu m'en moquer mais c'est faux : trop grande, trop maigre, trop rousse, le visage et tout le corps piquetés de taches de rousseur, j'étais celle qui jouait les Miss Bons Offices auprès des copines de lycée mais jamais celle qu'on invitait. On a beau dire, quand on a 16 ans, ça compte. J'avais reporté toute ma frustration dans les études où j'avais brillamment réussi. Et pourtant, j'aurais tout donné pour être un peu moins brillante et un peu plus…. courtisable. Le fait que James semblait préférer ma compagnie à celle de cette Margaret me laissait un petit goût de victoire en bouche, certes un peu rance, mais victoire quand même. C'est l'index de James me soulevant le menton qui m'a tiré de mon introspection.

\- Que ce soit au physique comme à l'intellect, elle ne vous arrive pas à la cheville, Margot, et elle l'a bien senti. Voilà pourquoi elle vous a si superbement ignorée.

\- Pffft !

J'ai haussé les épaules, pas convaincue du tout. Et puis qu'avaient-ils tous à m'attraper le menton ? Sherlock, James… D'un autre côté, ils auraient pu me pincer vigoureusement les joues comme le faisait la voisine de mes grands-parents…

\- Vous ne me croyez pas, n'est-ce-pas ?

\- Pas franchement, non.

\- Ce n'est pas grave. Voulez-vous un dessert ?

\- Juste un café s'il-vous-plaît.

\- Retournons au salon, je refuse de prendre mon café dans la cuisine.

Une fois dans le salon, j'ai demandé à James si je pouvais mettre de la musique. Sur son affirmative, j'ai extrait des profondeurs de mon sac à main une compilation des plus grands succès de la Motown. Edwin Starr, Marvin Gaye, The Coaster, les Fontella Bass, Ray Charles… J'adorais ce genre de musique, à mon avis le meilleur jamais écrit.

\- Vous aimez ?

\- Je ne connais pas.

\- Quoi ? Vraiment pas ?

\- Non.

\- Rooo ! Mais ce n'est pas possible une lacune pareille ! La honte !

J'ai passé l'heure suivante à lui expliquer cette musique en long en large et en travers. Il écoutait avec attention, posait des questions précises et lorsque je me suis tue, à bout de souffle, d'exemples et de salive, il m'a souri.

\- Vous feriez un très bon professeur vous savez ?

\- Je n'ai aucune patience avec qui que ce soit hélas !

\- Vous en avez bien eu avec moi…

Les joues en feu, j'ai regardé ma montre et bondi sur mes pieds.

\- Il faut que j'y aille, je vais être en retard !

\- Rendez-vous galant ?

\- Mais non ! J'ai des souvenirs à ramener et je n'ai pas encore fait une seule boutique ! Et puis quand bien même, hein !

J'étais déjà dans l'entrée, en train de râler parce que je ne trouvais pas la manche de mon manteau. James m'a aidée puis a posé ses mains sur mes épaules et m'a fait pivoter vers lui. Intriguée, je l'ai scruté avec attention. Initier deux fois un contact dans la journée, cela méritait que je m'y arrête.

\- Ça ne va pas ?

\- Je dois partir ce soir Margot et je ne reviens que dans dix jours.

\- Ho…

J'ai senti la couleur déserter mes joues. Je ne m'imaginais pas que ça allait me toucher à ce point. Quand je disais que j'allais avoir du chagrin ! Etrange, non, pour des gens que je ne connaissais même pas il y a deux mois ! Parce que je ne me faisais pas d'illusions : quitter la «bande» du 221b n'allait pas être facile non plus. Je me suis raclé la gorge.

\- Ah bon ? Ce soir ? Vous ne pouvez pas reporter ? Je vous aurais bien payé un dernier fish and chips !

\- Désolé mais non.

\- Même si je vous laisse payer ?

Il s'est mis à rire.

\- Même. Mais je pense que nous reverrons, non ?

\- Je ne sais pas. Je vais peut-être rester au calme sur le continent pendant un petit moment alors comment savoir ce que vous êtes devenu ?

\- Vous avez mon numéro de portable. Il fonctionne entre Paris et Londres vous savez !

\- Ah oui. Bon, ben alors… J'y vais.

Il avait la tête légèrement penchée de côté et m'observait sans mot dire. J'ai inutilement épousseté mon manteau puis je lui ai brusquement tendu la main.

\- Merci pour tout James, merci ! J'espère vraiment que…heu…nous nous reverrons sous peu !

\- Vous aimeriez ?

\- Ben oui quand même !

Il a tiré ma main, me collant ainsi à lui et sa bouche s'est posée sur mon oreille :

\- Nous nous reverrons donc.

Il y a déposé un léger baiser, m'a ouvert la porte, mes jambes m'ont portée dehors et la porte s'est refermée.


	17. Chapter 17

_Bonjour tout le monde ! Voici donc la suite des "z'aventures" de l'ineffable Margot. Petite précision : je serai bientôt en congés donc le prochain chapitre n'apparaîtra sous vos yeux ébahis (si, si !) que le 31 Juillet. D'ici-là, bonnes vacances à ceux qui en ont et bon courage à ceux qui taffent !_

* * *

Je suis rentrée au 221b sans savoir trop comment et me suis enfermée dans ma chambre pour réfléchir, à plat-ventre sur le lit. J'avais cru comprendre que James, à l'instar de Sherlock, évitait autant que possible tout contact superflu. J'avais du mal à comprendre une telle attitude, j'étais moi-même très tactile. Tout de même, je croyais les anglais et de façon plus générale, les anglo-saxons, nettement plus réservés que nous autres français pour ce qui était des embrassades. Latin un jour, latin toujours ! Bon, il fallait que je m'attende peut-être à des débordements affectifs Sherlockiens, quoi que là, je doutais plus que fortement. De toute façon il était temps que je rentre, j'étais sur-saturée d'évènements en tous genres. J'ai repoussé les courses à demain et suis descendue voir si Mme Hudson était rentrée, j'avais envie de me faire inviter pour un café. Jour de chance, elle était là et en peu de temps je me suis retrouvée installée dans son salon, une assiette pleine de gâteaux sur le guéridon, une tasse de café à la main, à discuter de tout et de rien. Cela aurait pu être une fin de journée parfaite si Sherlock n'avait brusquement fait irruption, son grand manteau voltigeant comme toujours autour de lui. Flambeur, va !

\- Ah vous êtes là !

\- Apparemment oui… Bonjour Sherlock !

\- L'orchestre de Cleveland, vous connaissez ?

\- Oui pourquoi, ils recrutent un violon du rang et vous avez postulé ?

\- Très drôle !

\- Je trouve aussi, je m'aime bien sur ce coup-là !

Il m'a toisée.

\- Ce soir l'orchestre donne au Barbican les Métamorphoses Symphoniques d'Hindemith (1) et la sérénade pour cordes de Dvorak (2) , ça vous dit ?

\- Vous plaisantez ?

\- J'en ai l'air ?

\- Je veux que ça me dit !

\- Bien, c'est donc entendu. Nous partons à 19h30.

Il a fait demi-tour et est reparti avant même que je ne puisse lui dire merci. Mme Hudson a gloussé :

\- Et bien ! Vous marquez un point jeune fille ! Non seulement Sherlock sort mais en plus avec quelqu'un d'autre que John ! Bravo !

\- Moui ben s'il critique chaque musicien ou le chef ou l'interprétation, ça ne va pas être drôle !

\- Cessez donc de faire votre mauvaise tête ! Vous êtes tellement contente que vous allez attraper des crampes aux joues à force de sourire ! Vous êtes aussi têtu l'un que l'autre c'est dingue ça! Apprenez à apprécier chaque petit moment qui vous est offert, vous verrez c'est très plaisant ! Et dépêchez-vous d'aller vous préparer, il est presque 19h00.

J'ai filé vers ma chambre et vingt minutes plus tard, fin prête, j'ai frappé à la porte de Sherlock et suis entrée sans attendre son invitation. Il était debout au milieu du salon, le portable à l'oreille. D'après ce que j'ai cru comprendre, Lestrade avait besoin de lui. Merci du cadeau, foutue la soirée. Je faisais demi-tour lorsque Sherlock m'a hélée :

\- Attendez ! Oui, Lestrade, c'est un cas tout simple alors merci de ne plus me déranger pour un meurtre que même une fillette de 8 ans pourrait résoudre ! Faites un effort même si je sais que ça va vous être difficile…

Il a raccroché, a enfilé son manteau et m'a lancé un «Bon, on y va ?» en dévalant les escaliers. Le temps que je le rejoigne, il avait déjà hélé un taxi et, assis dedans, attendait en pianotant des doigts sur son genou.

\- Vous avez mis le temps !

\- Je voudrais vous y voir, moi, avec des escarpins !

\- Ils ne font pas ma pointure…

\- Hmpfff… Au fait, merci pour les places, c'est gentil d'avoir pensé à moi, mais comment les avez-vous obtenues ? Ça devait être la foire d'empoigne, non ?

\- De l'avantage d'avoir un frère omnipotent.

\- Ne me faites pas croire que vous lui avez demandé uniquement pour mes beaux yeux !

\- Effectivement : il m'a dit que je pourrais en profiter pour vous tirer les vers du nez.

\- Et vous allez le faire ?

Il s'est tourné vers moi, me jaugeant du regard. C'était finalement un très bel homme, je dois l'avouer. Pendant que le taxi roulait, la lueur des réverbères éclairait par intermittence son visage émacié et ses yeux franchement étranges, tellement clairs qu'ils en étaient parfois glaciaux. Là, ils étaient juste interrogatifs. Sherlock a secoué la tête, amusé :

\- Non. De toute façon vous seriez capable de faire un scandale en plein concert ou de sauter en marche du taxi. Je ne suis pas adepte des dommages collatéraux. Et Mycroft a parfois des idées assez rétrogrades en ce qui concerne l'obtention d'informations….

\- Tant mieux. Parce que je n'aurais pas fait de scandale au milieu du concert, je sais me tenir.

\- Par contre, sauter d'un taxi ?

\- A un feu rouge seulement, je ne suis pas cascadeur et j'ai eu ces dernières semaines mon content de plaies et bosses…

\- C'est bien ce que je pensais. A ce propos, comment va votre bouche ?

Joignant le geste à la parole, il passa un index précautionneux sur ma lèvre inférieure ce qui me fit sursauter.

\- Encore douloureux ?

\- Un peu mais pas tant finalement.

\- Bien.

Le silence a régné jusqu'à notre arrivée au Barbican. Sherlock a jailli du taxi et il a fallu que je couine misérablement pour qu'il daigne se retourner alors qu'après avoir payé, il s'était déjà éloigné de plusieurs pas.

\- Sherlock…

\- Quoi encore ?

\- Je ne peux pas sortir !

Il est revenu en grommelant, m'a tendu la main et m'a tiré du taxi sans ménagements.

\- La prochaine fois, mettez des baskets !

\- Ho ça va hein ! De toute façon, ils sont dans mon sac-à-main…

J'ai assuré un équilibre précaire : les pieds à 10h10, les bras légèrement écartés du corps, je ressemblais à une pintade. L'œil rond, Sherlock me regarda puis se mit à rire silencieusement.

\- Accrochez-vous à mon bras et allons-y vraiment, sinon nous allons rater le concert !

Je m'arrimai avec empressement et réglai mon pas tant bien que mal sur le sien. C'est vrai qu'il faisait de grandes enjambées et le pauvre John devait trottiner à ses côtés plus souvent qu'à son tour…

Les places avaient été choisies avec discernement : ni trop près, ni trop loin, ni trop en face, bien quoi ! Je me suis carrée dans mon fauteuil avec délectation et j'ai éliminé tout ce qui n'était pas musique. J'écoutais, transportée, et tous les évènements de ces dernières semaines me semblaient lointains et finalement de peu d'importance. Je soupirai de dépit à la fin des Métamorphoses, applaudissant à tout rompre. Des sifflements d'enthousiasme s'élevèrent et je me joignis à eux, déchirant les tympans de Sherlock et de mes voisins par la même occasion. J'aurais pu trépigner de joie, je crois que je l'aurais fait. Je me suis rassise, essoufflée.

\- Ah super, super, super !

\- Quelle richesse de vocabulaire Margot !

\- Mais vous m'avez fort bien comprise, cessez donc de faire le grand machin sarcastique pour une fois dans votre vie ! Et puis vous savez quoi ? Je n'ai pas envie que nous nous disputions, venez, je vous offre à boire pendant l'entracte !

\- Non merci. Mais j'y vais. Que voulez-vous boire ?

\- Une eau gazeuse, merci.

Il s'est éloigné et j'ai suivi des yeux sa haute silhouette. Je n'étais pas la seule d'ailleurs si j'en juge ma voisine qui s'est fait craquer les cervicales à force de tourner la tête pour le voir le plus longtemps possible. Et stupidement, j'ai pensé «Et ben il est avec moi et pas avec toi !». Niveau cour de récréation de maternelle, bravo Margot... Il est revenu avec ma boisson et ma voisine a papillonné lorsqu'il l'a frôlée pour revenir s'asseoir. Je ne maîtrisais aucun des codes de séduction dont j'avais entendu parler : toute en bras, en jambes et en os, j'étais ce qu'on peut gentiment qualifier de «dégingandée» et seules mes quelques années de danse classique avaient pu me doter d'un semblant de maintien : je me tenais très droite, mais pour ce qui est de la grâce, c'était plutôt raté. Tout en me disant que ma voisine aurait très certainement besoin d'une minerve le lendemain, j'ai quasiment bu d'un trait ma canette d'eau gazeuse puis j'ai poussé un grand soupir de soulagement. Je n'ai pas eu le temps de bombarder Sherlock de questions que les lumières ont baissé.

La sérénade pour cordes de Dvorak : je ne connais rien de plus fin, délicat et nostalgique, sauf peut-être le quatuor à cordes de Ravel. Tant de grâce et d'élégante tristesse… Avec les partitas de Bach, c'est une des rares œuvres qui me fait regretter de ne pas avoir appris le violon. J'ai fermé les yeux, penché la tête en arrière et me suis laissée bercer. J'ai sursauté lorsqu'une voix grave m'a chuchoté «C'est fini Margot, vous pouvez me lâcher la main et cesser de renifler» et qu'un mouchoir a jailli sous mon nez. J'aurais peut-être dû avertir Sherlock : certaines pièces classiques me faisaient pleurer et celle que je venais d'écouter arrivait largement en tête. J'ai donc lâché sa main, pris le mouchoir, essuyé mes yeux. J'ai quand même applaudi à tout rompre, tapé des pieds et sifflé dans mes doigts. Quand on aime, on ne compte pas. Pendant que nous attendions un taxi, je me suis platement excusée auprès de Sherlock pour lui avoir tripoté la main et ruiné son mouchoir. Et encore, je ne m'étais pas mouchée dedans… Il a eu un haussement d'épaule dédaigneux et alors que je m'attendais à un scud, il m'a proposé d'aller manger. J'ai sauté sur l'occasion (figure de style car mes pieds me faisaient horriblement souffrir), je mourais de faim, comme d'habitude. Un taxi nous a enfin pris en charge et je me suis empressée de changer de chaussures, retrouvant mes baskets avec jouissance.

\- Baskets et robe de soirée. Etrange, non ?

\- Sûrement, mais confortable. Alors, ça vous a plu ?

\- Pas autant qu'à vous apparemment…

\- Excusez-moi encore une fois.

Il a haussé les épaules sans répondre. Donc, si je comprenais bien, il pouvait à la fois se montrer de marbre face à la détresse humaine, choquer profondément les gens en leur balançant ses déductions sans pitié aucune et en même temps trouver normal de pleurer sur de la musique. Ça ne m'étonnait finalement pas plus que ça : il était plus à l'aise avec des concepts abstraits comme la musique qu'avec des personnes de chair et d'os. Se sentir les tripes nouées par une œuvre, quelle qu'elle soit, devait lui être bien plus confortable que de montrer la moindre émotion à quiconque. Ce n'est pas qu'il était insensible, du moins je ne crois pas. C'est plutôt qu'il contrôlait soigneusement toute manifestation publique d'un quelconque ressenti. D'ailleurs, je sais bien qu'il avait apprécié le concert outre mesure mais si je m'en tenais à une observation superficielle, on avait plutôt l'impression qu'il venait de s'ennuyer ferme pendant une heure trente.

Le taxi s'est arrêté et nous sommes descendus devant le 221b. Bon, il avait oublié sa proposition et j'étais bonne pour cavaler jusqu'à la supérette la plus proche.

\- Je n'ai pas oublié, nous mangeons chez moi, je n'aime pas trop aller au restaurant.

Bon. D'accord. Il suffisait de le dire… J'ai quand même négocié mon changement de vêtements avant que d'aller le rejoindre. Je me suis installée en tailleur dans le canapé pendant qu'il débarrassait la table basse de son fatras habituel. Puis il a sorti des petites boîtes en carton de son frigo et je les ai regardées d'un air suspicieux.

\- Pas de crainte à avoir.

\- Merci. Je me voyais mal manger un morceau de doigt.

Des plats pakistanais. C'était très bon et pendant quelques minutes le silence a régné. Puis, brusquement, Sherlock m'a dit «Apprenez-moi ».

\- Vous apprendre quoi ?

\- A siffler entre les doigts.

\- Vous ne savez pas ?

\- Si je le savais, je ne vous le demanderais pas !

\- Whââââ ! Moi je vais vous apprendre quelque chose !

\- N'en profitez pas pour développer un complexe de supériorité.

\- Peu de chance, vous avez tout raflé en magasin…. Vous avez fini de manger ? Alors regardez.

La demi-heure qui a suivi l'a vu baver entre ses doigts, postillonner, s'énerver pendant que je pleurais de rire sur le canapé. Il a fallu tout d'abord déterminer avec quels doigts il voulait siffler puis le choix fait, tenter d'expliquer la courbure de la langue et l'appui des lèvres sur les dents. Un très grand moment de solitude pour lui et de satisfaction mesquine pour moi. Pendant qu'il s'entraînait, j'ai mis le cd qui traînait au fond de mon sac et c'est sur «Sitting on a dock of a bay» (3) que le premier sifflement Sherlockien a déchiré l'air, suivi d'un second, puis d'un troisième… Au bout du sixième, je lui ai demandé d'arrêter, au dixième, je lui ai balancé un coussin. Il s'est lavé les mains, tout content, pendant que je terminais mon café.

\- Je vais y aller Sherlock. Merci encore pour cette fantastique soirée. Je ne sais pas si la seconde partie n'a pas éclipsé la première d'ailleurs.

Malgré son coup d'œil noir, j'ai continué.

\- Je pars sous peu et je ne sais pas si nous nous reverrons. Vous êtes toujours par monts et par vaux et j'ai encore un tas de trucs à faire. Donc, si je ne vous revois pas, sachez que ça m'a fait plaisir de vous connaître malgré votre caractère absolument épouvantable et votre incapacité à vivre en société. Mais vous allez réellement me manquer, ça va me faire tout drôle de ne plus vous voir. Je dois être maso, je ne vois que ça.

\- Passez-moi votre téléphone.

\- Des clous. Vous seriez capable de mémoriser tous mes contacts.

\- Ils ne doivent pas être si nombreux…

\- Effectivement moins nombreux que les gens qui rêvent de vous voir trépasser. Et puis quoi, ne me dîtes pas que Mycroft ne vous a pas déjà donné mes coordonnées, hmmm ?

Il a souri en coin.

\- Vous voyez ! Par contre, donnez-moi les vôtres, voulez-vous ?

\- Pour quoi faire ?

\- Je ne sais pas moi, vous donner la recette des crêpes Suzette…

Il a ouvert des yeux ronds et j'ai franchement ri.

\- M'enfin Sherlock, pour prendre de vos nouvelles, tout simplement !

\- Pour quoi faire ?

\- Attention, votre vocabulaire se limite de façon drastique. C'est le début de la fin !

Il attendait une réponse qui aurait coulé de source pour n'importe qui d'autre. Mais c'était Sherlock…

\- Je prendrai de vos nouvelles parce que vous allez me manquer, je viens de vous le dire.

\- Vous ne reviendrez plus ?

\- Pas tout de suite. A moins que votre distingué frère ne me fasse emprisonner pour refus manifeste de coopérer, je rentre en France. J'ai eu ma dose d'aventures en tous genres et un peu de calme ne me fera pas de mal. Je vais retrouver mes petites habitudes de vieille fille en puissance et ça va me faire un bien fou !

Il m'a dicté son numéro puis s'est soudain approché et penché vers moi.

\- Faites attention Margot. Vous considérez votre relation avec James Moriarty comme relevant de la simple amitié mais je ne sais pas s'il en est de même pour lui. Il est dangereux, je vous l'ai déjà dit.

\- Sherlock, merci mais je…

Il m'a interrompue.

\- Laissez-moi terminer. Ne croyez pas qu'un simple bras de mer peut l'empêcher d'agir à sa guise. S'il vous veut il mettra tout en œuvre pour vous avoir.

\- Sherlock, stop ! Vous vous trompez je vous assure et je ne veux pas recommencer ce débat. Néanmoins, merci de m'avoir avertie. Mais vous savez très bien que je n'en tiendrai pas compte tout simplement parce Moriarty ne me veut pas malgré ce que vous semblez croire.

\- Ne soyez pas stupide !

\- Et vous encore plus désagréable !

Nous nous sommes affrontés du regard et brusquement il s'est penché vers moi, a déposé un rapide baiser sur ma joue avant de chuchoter à mon oreille «J'ai toujours raison». Et il est sorti en trombe.

* * *

watch?v=87oRUBkrd7w

watch?v=VBRRtfVknu4

watch?v=rTVjnBo96Ug


	18. Chapter 18

_Bonjour à tous ! Vacances terminées donc le chapitre-du-vendredi is back ! Bonne lecture et encore mille merci aux lecteurs/followers/reviewers !_

* * *

De retour à Paname, mon quartier, ma rue, mes habitudes… Je n'avais revu ni John ni Sherlock avant de repartir, ils enquêtaient dans un comté en «shire». Je n'avais pu saluer que Mme Hudson qui m'avait accablée de conseils divers et variés et qui m'avait fait promettre de revenir les voir. Ma dernière mésaventure s'était tenue au London City Airport. Lorsque j'avais présenté mes papiers, un policier s'était approché de moi :

\- Melle Dubreuil ?

\- Heu… Oui ?

\- Veuillez me suivre s'il-vous-plaît.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- C'est par là.

Il était inutile de résister ou de râler, j'en avais bien conscience. Je l'ai donc suivi sous les regards plus que suspicieux du restant des voyageurs. Non mais est-ce-que j'avais une tête de terroriste ? Nous sommes entrés dans un petit bureau.

\- Bonjour Margot.

\- Melle Dubreuil pour vous, monsieur Holmes. Mais que me voulez-vous encore ? Vous n'avez donc rien de plus intéressant à faire ?

\- Je voulais juste vous souhaiter bon voyage.

\- Et vous me prenez pour une courge en plus ! Vous voulez simplement me prouver que vous pouvez m'empêcher de quitter le territoire comme bon vous semble, c'est tout !

\- Si vous le dîtes... Vous n'avez rien d'autre à rajouter ?

\- Genre «je-connais-toutes-les-activités-de-qui-vous-savez-et-je-vais-tout-vous-dire ?» Ben non, désolée. Je peux y aller ou je dois appeler l'ambassade ?

Il m'a laissée repartir. Cette interpellation en public a eu pour conséquence une sorte d'ostracisme dans l'avion : j'avais deux places pour moi toute seule et les gens semblaient s'être éloignés le plus possible. Tant mieux, j'ai pu m'installer à mon aise…

Enfin chez moi ! J'ai refermé la porte de mon petit appart' avec soulagement. J'étais vannée, je me sentais sale et je n'aspirais qu'à une chose ou plutôt deux : douche puis café/clope. Une fois que j'ai pu enfin m'affaler dans le canapé, j'ai installé le cendrier à côté de moi et j'ai zappé les programmes télé comme une forcenée, avant de l'éteindre. Rien de bien neuf sous le soleil. J'avais la flemme de redescendre m'acheter à manger et en farfouillant dans mes placards, j'ai déniché un sachet de soupe déshydratée : avec deux biscottes ça ferait momentanément l'affaire.

J'ai passé la journée du lendemain à faire ma lessive, ranger mes affaires et aller faire un tour rapide dehors. Il fallait que je reprenne contact avec le bitume parisien et que je dévalise la boulangerie : sans pain, la vie ne vaut pas la peine d'être vécue. Je jetais aussi quelques coups d'œil à mon portable mais personne ne m'avait appelée. Bah, il ne fallait pas non plus rêver : avec le recul, j'avais l'impression que Sherlock et James me considéraient plutôt comme une sorte de «doudou» exotique, une brève parenthèse cocasse. De toute façon j'avais ma vie ici donc…

Le retour à la rédac' a été agréable : j'ai retrouvé avec plaisir certains de mes collègues, exception faite de celui chargé du jardinage dont les allusions grivoises et à peine voilées au sujet des concombres et carottes commençaient vraiment à m'énerver et le stagiaire sport pour qui une voiture de sport allemande, décapotable et noire représentait le summum de la séduction, un véritable «aspirateur à gonzesses, ouais !». Non en ce qui me concerne, vraiment pas, mais je n'étais plus dans la catégorie d'âge adéquate… Je me suis replongée dans le calendrier des évènements culturels, j'ai épluché les invitations que j'avais reçues : étonnant mais après ma série d'articles Outre-Manche, il semble que tout le monde aurait été «extrêmement honoré de pouvoir me compter parmi les invités de…». Deux expos privées prestigieuses et zou, je devenais incontournable, rien de moins. J'ai pris le paquet d'invitations et suis allée voir mon rédac' chef.

\- Bon, je te préviens, je vais faire le tri.

\- Je t'écoute.

\- Elle non, c'est une galeriste de daube qui ne connaît de l'art que ce qu'elle en a lu dans « l'Art pour les Nuls ». Lui non, certaines de ses acquisitions sentent le soufre. Eux oui, je les adore et ils ont une sûreté de jugement et une vision d'avenir que je leur envie.

Ainsi de suite pendant une grande demi-heure. Une fois le tri effectué, mon patron m'informa que je devais lui fournir une série d'articles sur les baisses de subventions dans le domaine culturel français et leurs répercussions. J'ai eu beau argumenter que je n'étais ni juriste ni financier, il n'a pas voulu en démordre. J'augurais à nouveau de longues heures dans les bibliothèques ou à attendre dans les couloirs du ministère de la Culture qu'un quelconque sous-secrétaire du sous-chef daigne m'accorder quelques minutes d'interview… Je suis retournée à mon bureau en traînant des pieds et me suis directement attelée à la tâche. J'ai appelé tous mes contacts possibles et imaginables afin de décrocher un rendez-vous au Ministère de la Culture et j'ai commencé à farfouiller dans le Net. Petite pause repas à la cafétéria et je suis directement remontée. Je ne me liais pas facilement aussi je mangeais seule la plupart du temps et, de toute façon, je préférais prendre un sandwich et aller faire un tour. Bon, là il tombait des cordes donc pas de promenade.

La semaine s'est rapidement écoulée et le samedi matin, je suis partie nager deux bonnes heures avant que d'aller faire quelques courses et rentrer chez moi, prête à passer deux jours vautrée devant les inepties télévisuelles habituelles. Ou plutôt, j'allais me refaire la tétralogie d'Alien, tiens. Mais avant tout, je décidai d'appeler Mme Hudson, qui m'avait laissé son numéro.

Elle a décroché dès la seconde sonnerie. Nous avons papoté une bonne heure d'où il ressortait que Sherlock et John passaient leur temps à cavaler derrière les méchants et que les sons que Sherlock sortait à présent de son violon étaient invivables.

\- Non, franchement Margot, il faudrait que vous reveniez, uniquement pour la sauvegarde de nos tympans à John et à moi ! riait-elle au bout du fil. C'est insupportable ! Je n'ai rien contre la musique contemporaine mais là….

Nous nous sommes quittées non sans nous être mutuellement promis de nous rappeler sous peu. J'ai ensuite longtemps regardé mon téléphone et me suis lancée mais pour rien : James n'était pas là et je n'ai eu que sa messagerie. J'ai préféré raccrocher, je déteste parler à un répondeur. Idem pour Sherlock à cette différence près que j'ai reçu quelques secondes plus tard un sms lapidaire «Pas le temps. Enquête.» Chou-blanc sur toute la ligne donc, ce qui m'a mise de mauvaise humeur et pas qu'un peu.

Ce n'est qu'en milieu de soirée que mon téléphone a sonné. J'ai décroché et aboyé un «quoi ?» rêche au possible. Il y a eu un petit silence suivi d'un un timide « Margot ? »

\- Ho John, je suis désolée !

\- Me voilà soulagé, j'ai cru que vous m'en vouliez à mort ! Quel aboiement !

\- N'est-ce-pas… Excusez-moi une fois encore, je suis un tantinet contrariée. Et puis votre numéro aussi s'affiche en masqué ? J'ai dû mal paramétrer mon portable, moi, je ne vois que ça.

\- Alors, votre retour ?

\- Paris sera toujours Paris, il faudrait que vous veniez un de ces jours ! Nous ferions ensemble la tournée des grands ducs !

\- C'est plus que tentant !

Il riait au bout du fil et c'était vraiment agréable de l'entendre. Nous avons eu un conversation plaisante et enjouée, dénuée de tout sous-entendu et non-dits. Mais que c'était bon et reposant ! Nous avons raccroché au bout d'une grande demi-heure non sans que je lui fasse promettre de me rappeler dès que possible.

Je me suis demandé pourquoi John était toujours célibataire. C'est vrai quoi, je le trouvais sexy en diable, de bonne composition, prévenant, patient… Peut-être n'était-ce que la surface des choses (j'étais persuadée qu'il pouvait se montrer bien plus dangereux qu'il ne le laissait paraître) mais elle était bien plus agréable que celle de Sherlock ou de James. D'un autre côté, avec un boulet tel que Sherlock comme co-locataire, ça ne devait pas être évident de fréquenter qui que ce soit. A mon avis, il fallait avoir le cœur bien accroché et le cuir plutôt épais ! Mais bon, on n'a rien sans rien et à mon avis, John en valait vraiment la peine.

Les semaines suivantes m'ont vu cavaler de bibliothèques en bibliothèques, noircir des pages entières, les relire, les rejeter, les recommencer, un vrai calvaire. De plus, je sortais assez souvent en soirée et j'écumais les expos privées, vernissages et autres joyeusetés. Le microcosme parisien valait bien le londonien : pour quelques personnes de valeur, beaucoup de cuistres ou d'opportunistes voyant dans l'art un moyen de ne pas payer d'impôts… On leur aurait promis une non-imposition s'ils investissaient dans des champs de patates en Poméranie, ils l'auraient fait. Mais bon, je n'étais pas là pour juger, juste pour rendre compte, ce que je faisais avec application. J'étais aussi allée au mariage d'un camarade de promo, au baptême du fils d'un autre. J'avais la drôle d'impression que le monde bougeait autour de moi mais pas moi. J'avais renoncé à appeler James : j'étais à chaque fois tombée sur sa boîte vocale et bon, je n'étais pas à sa disposition non plus : s'il voulait des nouvelles, il pouvait appeler lui aussi.

Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais je trouvais l'ambiance au journal de plus en plus plombée, voire délétère jusqu'à ce que j'apprenne qu'on parlait réduction d'effectifs, suppression de certaines rubriques, refonte, rachat, dématérialisation de l'édition… D'après ce que j'avais compris, nous étions quasiment en sursis et si aucun repreneur ne se manifestait, nous allions mettre la clé sous la porte d'ici peu. J'étais à-peu-près sûre de faire partie de l'hypothétique charrette, étant une des dernières embauchées. Je commençais donc à envoyer une multitude de cv et à n'en plus dormir la nuit. J'étais en location, n'avais plus de famille chez laquelle me replier en cas de nécessité et je me voyais déjà en train dégringoler jusqu'à finir par dormir sur un carton en pleine rue. Il fallait être réaliste : qui donc s'encombrerait d'une journaliste artistique ? J'aurais été grand reporter, cela aurait peut-être été plus facile, mais là… J'envoyais quand même des cv à tous les journaux et aux établissements privés d'enseignement. Je savais pertinemment que, dans le public, l'histoire de l'Art n'était pas franchement au programme alors la peinture marine du XVIIIème siècle, hein… C'est donc le moral dans les chaussettes que je décrochai mon portable quand il se manifesta.

\- Bonjour Margot.

\- James ?

\- Qui d'autre ?

\- Ça me fait plaisir de vous entendre, je vous ai appelé plusieurs fois !

\- Je n'ai malheureusement pas pu vous joindre plus tôt.

\- Ce n'est pas grave, je vous parle, c'est déjà ça ! Alors, continuez-vous à acheter des œuvres d'art, monsieur l'amateur éclairé ?

\- Vous n'êtes pas là pour ajouter un peu de folie dans ces soirées, donc à quoi bon ?

\- Et comment va Margaret ?

\- Pourquoi cette question ?

\- Bof, j'essayais de faire de l'humour. J'ai le moral en berne si vous voulez le savoir…

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Pour rien, ce n'est pas grave.

\- Vous ne voulez rien me dire ?

\- A chacun ses petits secrets James.

\- Bien.

Ce qui était reposant avec James, c'est qu'il n'insistait jamais, contrairement à moi.

\- Quand revenez-vous à Londres ?

Une autre chose, il avait le mérite d'être direct dans ses questions…

\- Je ne sais pas trop James… J'ai des choses désagréables à régler ici et puis bon, ça ne fait pas tellement longtemps que je suis partie.

\- 63 jours, voulez-vous le décompte des heures ?

Il m'a prise de court. Je ne l'imaginais pas tenir un calendrier aussi précis de mon absence qui, si on y réfléchissait bien, devait plutôt lui être indifférente. La preuve que non.

\- Mais apparemment j'ai été le seul à compter.

\- Me disais aussi… James, je vous assure que je n'ai pas le cœur à subir vos réflexions désagréables. Quitte à me justifier, et je ne vois pas pourquoi puisque nous ne nous devons rien, je vous ferai quand même remarquer que je vous ai appelé plusieurs fois.

Il a eu un silence, puis un soupir.

\- Vous avez raison.

\- Merci de le reconnaître.

\- Qu'est-ce-qui ne va pas ?

\- Rien que vous ne puissiez faire James. Mais ça va passer, je vous assure.

\- Vous mentez.

\- Oui mais c'est ainsi.

\- Je vous rappellerai plus tard. Au revoir Margot.

Je n'ai pas eu le temps de lui répondre qu'il avait déjà raccroché. Discuter avec lui s'apparentait à une épreuve de force qui reléguait tous les oraux que j'avais pu passer au rang d'aimables divertissements. Discuter avec Sherlock aussi d'ailleurs…

J'ai bossé d'arrache-pied pour cette série d'articles demandée par mon rédac' chef et franchement, je n'étais pas satisfaite du résultat. Un sentiment de frustration commençait à me grignoter car je pensais m'éloigner de plus en plus de mon domaine de prédilection. C'est vrai qu'il était assez restreint et je me demandais de plus en plus souvent si je ne devais pas changer d'orientation professionnelle : à 28 ans il n'était pas trop tard mais la voie que j'avais empruntée ne préparait guère à autre chose et puis ce domaine me tenait viscéralement à cœur. Je me nourrissais de peintures, expos et si je ne devais plus le faire, j'étais sûre de plonger à nouveau dans une bonne dépression. A nouveau… Je regardai mes avant-bras tailladés avec la peur au ventre. Tout plutôt que ça recommence.


	19. Chapter 19

_Et zou : le chapitre du vendredi !_

_Bonne lecture à tous !_

* * *

La période de Noël a commencé à pointer son nez. Je trouvais que les magasins se décoraient de plus en plus tôt mais d'un autre côté, j'avais toujours été fanatique des vitrines animées du boulevard Haussmann et je ne les aurais ratées pour rien au monde. J'étais donc en train de baver devant, un cornet de marrons grillés dans la main lorsqu'une voix m'a fait sursauter :

\- Je croyais que ce n'était plus de votre âge !

Je me suis retournée, j'ai poussé un cri d'orfraie, mes marrons ont volé dans tous les sens et je me suis suspendue au cou de mon interlocuteur en éclatant de rire.

\- John mais que faites-vous là ? Je suis super contente de vous voir !

Il m'a serrée contre lui, j'ai retrouvé avec plaisir sa silhouette compacte et rassurante.

\- Si vous continuez, je vais mourir étranglé !

Nous riions tous les deux et mon Dieu que c'était bon ! Je l'ai empoigné par la main et l'ai remorqué jusqu'à un café où nous nous sommes installés, lui devant son sacro-saint thé, moi devant mon double expresso. Je ne me lassais pas de le dévisager, à tel point qu'il s'est mis à rosir délicatement en me demandant s'il avait tant changé que ça.

\- Désolée John, mais je suis tellement contente de vous voir ! Et d'abord, pourquoi êtes-vous à Paris ? Une enquête sur le continent ?

\- Du tout ! Juste un symposium médical sur la malnutrition en Afrique sub-saharienne.

\- Ho ! Je ne savais pas que vous en étiez spécialiste !

\- Moi non plus, voyez-vous ! Je soupçonne Sherlock et Mycroft de m'y avoir inscrit manu militari.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Devinez !

J'ai dû faire une mine de trois pieds de long parce que John s'est mis à rire.

\- Rassurez-vous Margot ! J'ai bien l'intention de leur dire que je ne vous ai pas vue ! Je vous ai trouvée vraiment par hasard et ils n'en sauront rien ! Il y a des limites à ne pas franchir.

\- Rooo, merci John ! Mais où logez-vous et depuis combien de temps êtes-vous là ?

\- Arrivé avant-hier et je repars dans deux jours. Je suis au d'Amiens, entre la gare du Nord et la gare de l'Est.

\- Venez chez moi !

\- Mais vous n'y pensez pas !

\- Pourquoi ? C'est bien chez moi !

\- Je n'en doute pas mais quand même…

\- Allez John ! Je vous ferai des crêpes, nous parlerons jusqu'à des heures indues, vous me raconterez votre vie amoureuse et tout et tout ! Allez, s'il-vous-plaîîîît !

Il a capitulé parce qu'il savait très bien que je lui aurais pourri la vie jusqu'à ce qu'il dise «oui». Nous sommes passés à son hôtel récupérer ses bagages et une heure après, il était chez moi.

\- Ne regardez pas le bazar, merci !

\- Bah, avec Sherlock j'ai l'habitude et puis je suis sûr de ne pas trouver de trucs immondes dans le frigo !

Je lui ai donné le canapé de mon minuscule salon après qu'il ait fermement décliné l'idée de dormir dans ma chambre et moi dans ce canapé.

\- Bon le week-end commence, voulez-vous que je vous traîne à travers Paris ?

\- Avec plaisir mais à deux conditions.

\- Oui ?

\- D'abord je vous invite au restau ce soir et ensuite, on se tutoie.

\- Ça me va !

\- Ah et j'ai une dernière conférence demain matin de 8h00 à 12h00.

\- Bon, vous… tu me dis où, je te fais le trajet et comme ça, j'aurai le temps de ranger un peu.

Une fois qu'il a eu rangé ses affaires nous nous sommes installés dans la pièce principale.

\- Alors, comment va ce grand malade de Sherlock ?

\- Toujours aussi désagréable, brillant, lunaire, intelligent… La routine quoi ! Tu sais, je me demande si tu ne lui manques pas un peu.

\- Tu veux rire ?

\- Non, non ! Il massacre son violon avec une constance digne d'éloges et aucune des femmes qu'il croise ne trouve grâce à ses yeux !

\- Ben moi non plus, rappelle-toi !

\- Sauf que toi, tu lui rentres dedans, nuance !

\- Hé bé… Quand je te dis que c'est un grand malade !

\- Mais tu l'aimes bien…

Il m'a fallu quelques secondes pour répondre et puis j'ai souri :

\- Je crois bien que tu as raison. On dirait un môme génial, brillantissime et qui ne sait rien des interactions sociales. Bon, j'avoue que quand tu es en butte à ses déductions, tu ne trouves pas ça très drôle d'autant plus qu'il déterre tes plus sombres secrets avec une jubilation presque malsaine.

Ce disant, je tirais sur mes manches de pull, ce que John remarqua.

\- Il m'a dit pour ça. Et je lui ai dit de la mettre en veilleuse là-dessus et même de l'effacer de son disque dur interne. Je ne suis pas sûr qu'il l'ait fait mais si un jour tu reviens nous voir, il ne t'en parlera plus. Bon, et toi, ton travail ?

Je lui expliquai en détail ce que j'avais refusé de révéler à James.

\- Que vas-tu faire alors ?

\- Attendre mon chèque de licenciement, continuer à envoyer des cv tous azimuts et puis revendre deux trois trucs histoire d'avoir un peu de sous. Tiens, je t'emmènerai aussi faire un tour en moto si tu n'as pas peur !

\- Tu vas la revendre aussi ?

\- Je crois bien que oui. Alors autant en profiter tant que je l'ai encore. Allez zou, parlons d'autres choses, sinon mon cafard va revenir vitesse grand V.

Nous avons discuté tranquillement de Londres, son métier mais pas ses amours : je voulais bien être indiscrète mais il y avait des limites à ne pas franchir quand même ! L'heure est venue d'aller au restau.

\- Je te laisse choisir Margot, je ne connais pas Paris.

\- Nourriture française ?

\- Heu… Genre ?

\- Genre sans grenouille, ni escargot, ni abats.

\- Ouf !

\- Tu ne sais pas ce que tu rates !

\- On va dire ça ! On y va ?

Les deux jours que nous avons passés ensemble ont été absolument délicieux : marcher dans Paris, discuter, prendre des fous-rires… Une délicate parenthèse hors du temps et des soucis quotidiens. Nous sommes allés jusqu'à Chantilly en moto et comme je connaissais bien le conservateur, j'ai même eu le droit de guider John dans des pièces ordinairement fermées au public. Il a passé deux heures à ouvrir des yeux ronds, à poser une infinité de questions et à s'extasier à tour de bras. Aussi, lorsque je l'ai raccompagné à l'Eurostar, je faisais grise mine. Il m'a proposé de venir à Londres pour Noël : on était mi-novembre et je n'osai pas lui dire que le prix des billets était prohibitif pour autant qu'il en reste à la vente. Je ne pouvais plus partir sur un coup de tête, d'ailleurs je crois bien que je ne pouvais plus partir pour un petit bout de temps… Il restait quelques minutes avant le départ du train : j'ai demandé à John de ne pas bouger, j'ai cavalé comme une dératée vers une boutique de souvenirs et suis revenue haletante.

\- Tiens, désolée, pas de papier cadeau.

John a ouvert le sac et s'est mis à rire : trois boules à neige (Tour Eiffel, Arc-de-Triomphe, Sacré-Cœur) et un parapluie immonde avec « souvenir de Paris » écrit en gros dessus, sur fond de licorne rose fluo qui pétait des arc-en-ciels et des paillettes. Très classe.

\- Tu choisis ta boule-à-neige, les autres sont pour Sherlock et Mme Hudson. Et le parapluie, je n'ai pas besoin de t'expliquer à qui le donner !

\- Tu es infernale !

Il fallait vraiment nous séparer : je lui ai sauté au cou, lui ai chuchoté de faire attention à lui lorsqu'il cavalait derrière les truands. Il a ri, s'est reculé, a entouré mon visage de ses mains.

\- Reviens nous voir Margot, ne serait-ce que pour faire enrager Mycroft et Sherlock !

\- Il m'a embrassée sur le nez, est monté dans le TGV et nous nous sommes fait au-revoir lorsque le train s'est ébranlé. Puis il est parti et je suis restée sur mon quai de gare, les bras ballants.

Fin de journée pourrie.

* * *

J'avais vendu ma moto.

Et merde.

J'avais passé une annonce et moins d'une heure après, plus de 10 offres s'affichaient sur l'écran de mon pc. Avant de me décider, je l'ai enfourchée une dernière fois et j'ai pris la route, droit devant. Je l'ai serrée une dernière fois entre mes cuisses, je l'ai poussée une dernière fois dans ses retranchements, je l'ai fait râler une dernière fois avant de rentrer, la nettoyer, la ranger. Je l'ai vendue un très bon prix, là n'est pas la question, mais j'ai enterré avec cette vente une partie de moi-même. Et je m'en suis voulue à mort de pleurer comme une madeleine parce que ce n'était finalement qu'un assemblage de pièces mécaniques qui obéissait au doigt et à l'œil. Il y a des choses bien plus importantes dans la vie que vendre une moto pour récupérer de l'argent, je sais bien. Mais j'avais mis tellement de moi-même dans cet engin, j'avais économisé des années, j'avais appris la mécanique pour pouvoir la réparer toute seule, j'y avais laissé des ongles, de la sueur et elle m'avait appris la patience. Elle représentait la concrétisation matérielle d'un vieux rêve et une fois vendue, c'est comme si je n'avais plus rien vers quoi tendre. Il faut avouer que j'avais reçu ma lettre de licenciement deux jours avant et je touchais tellement le fond que j'avais croisé le Titanic… Mon rédac' chef m'avait convoquée pour un entretien individuel qui avait glissé sur moi comme de l'eau sur une toile cirée. Il m'avait ensuite tendu un chèque un peu plus «confortable» que ce à quoi je m'attendais, mais guère plus. J'étais retournée au bureau, avais rangé mes affaires, embarqué toute ma doc et j'étais partie sans saluer personne : les adieux larmoyants, les fausses promesses, la gaité factice, le tout autour d'un gobelet en plastique rempli de mousseux tiède accompagné de cacahuètes rances, merci beaucoup mais très peu pour moi.

Et toutes les réponses négatives aux cv que j'envoyais n'allaient certes pas me remonter le moral. C'était toujours «non», en termes plus ou moins ampoulés. J'avoue avoir passé trois jours au fond de mon lit à ne rien faire d'autre que broyer du noir. Et j'avais largement de quoi broyer… Et puis un jour à priori semblable aux autres, je me suis retrouvée dans ma minuscule cuisine, un couteau à la main, la lame sur mon avant-bras. Je n'avais plus qu'à appuyer très légèrement, j'ai toujours eu des couteaux de cuisine extrêmement bien affûtés. Je connaissais par cœur cette sensation de brûlure aigüe, ce soulagement tellement fugace qu'il me fallait recommencer plusieurs fois… J'ai regardé une dernière fois mon avant-bras gauche strié de cicatrices blanches, cherchant un endroit encore vierge et j'ai coupé une fois, puis deux, puis trois… Je ne me suis arrêtée que lorsque j'ai eu l'avant-bras en sang et je suis allée dans la salle-de-bains me le passer sous l'eau froide. J'avais mal, j'avais peur, je me dégoûtais et j'étais seule. Je me suis fait un pansement sommaire, j'ai vaguement essuyé les traces de sang qui parsemaient le sol et je me suis recouchée.

Il m'a fallu deux jours pour émerger d'un état végétatif nauséeux et sale. Je me suis réveillée, il y avait du sang sur les draps et cette vue a failli me faire vomir. Je me suis précipitée sous la douche, me suis lavée, shampouinée, mon bras me faisait souffrir, j'ai refait un pansement correct et je me suis ensuite lancée à fond dans le ménage. Ce que j'appelais le «moment noir» était passé, comme d'habitude. J'en avais de moins en moins mais je n'étais jamais à l'abri, la preuve. J'aurais dû aussi continuer à voir mon psy mais j'avais assez donné de ce côté-là.


	20. Chapter 20

_Bonjour à tous ! Voici donc le nouveau chapitre et le prochain ne paraîtra que le 4 Septembre... Je repars en vacances !_

_Bonne lecture à tous et à bientôt !_

* * *

Noël approchait à grands pas, dix jours pour être précis. Je n'avais rien prévu de particulier à part regarder un film insipide en me goinfrant de chocolats. On a le Noël qu'on mérite. J'ai récupéré mon courrier un matin et j'y ai trouvé une enveloppe venant de Londres. Mon cœur a fait un petit bond et j'ai ouvert avec fébrilité. A l'intérieur, un billet aller/retour pour Londres en Eurostar et un petit mot de John :

«Margot, j'ai cassé ma tirelire pour tes beaux yeux. Viens nous voir pour Noël, ça fera plaisir à tout le monde et ça te changera les idées. Par pitié, ne dis pas non, ne me renvoie pas les billets sinon Sherlock va continuer à massacrer son violon et je ne répondrai plus de rien. Il y a des choses qu'un être humain ne devrait pas avoir à supporter et les crissements de son violon arrivent en première ligne. Nous t'attendons, Mme Hudson a déjà préparé ta chambre et se joint d'ailleurs à moi pour te demander instamment de venir. Toi seule peux sauver deux âmes éplorées d'une surdité définitive !»

Je me suis mise à rire toute seule. J'imaginais bien le tableau d'un Sherlock encore plus imbuvable que d'habitude et pourtant Dieu seul sait qu'il atteignait déjà des scores phénoménaux en ce domaine. John et Mme Hudson se trompaient du tout au tout en pensant que ma venue allait le calmer, nous avions plus tendance à nous énerver mutuellement qu'autre chose. Mais je dois avouer que nos petites joutes oratoires, qui me laissaient souvent k-o, me manquaient un peu. Bref, j'ai pris mon téléphone et appelé John :

\- Espèce de cachottier, va ! Tu devrais avoir honte !

\- Du tout Margot. Bon, alors tu viens ?

\- C'est à ce point ?

\- Ecoute, si je n'ai pas fracassé son violon, c'est juste par respect envers les mânes du luthier qui l'a amoureusement assemblé il y a deux siècles. Sinon, ça fait longtemps qu'il aurait fini en petit bois dans la cheminée !

\- Oups… Ecoute, le billet aller est pour le 21, j'arrive donc le 21 !

\- Merci Margot, nous te devrons une reconnaissance éternelle !

\- Mais à une condition…

\- Ah…

\- Tu ne veux pas te déguiser en Père Noël juste pour me faire plaisir ?

\- Non mais ça va pas bien toi ?

Je lui ai raccroché au nez en riant. Ça me ferait du bien de les revoir même si j'appréhendais un peu la rencontre avec Sherlock : j'avais intérêt à garder mes manches de pull soigneusement tirées. Heureusement qu'on était en hiver…

* * *

Le 21, je me suis installée dans le TGV et deux heures et quelques plus tard je débarquais à Londres. Je n'avais qu'un sac de voyage dans lequel j'avais réussi à caser les menus cadeaux que je comptais offrir aux résidents du 221b. J'ai laissé passer le flot des voyageurs avant de descendre et je remontais le quai vers la sortie lorsque j'ai aperçu John qui scrutait les gens. Je me suis cachée, ai réussi à le contourner puis me suis postée près de lui pour lui susurrer :

\- Tu aurais été tellement meuuuugnon avec une houppelande et un bonnet rouge !

Il a sursauté comme s'il avait été piqué par un taon s'est retourné. Je lui suis carrément tombée dans les bras en riant, il ne pouvait imaginer combien j'étais contente de le retrouver, de les retrouver tous et de penser un peu à autre chose. Je lui ai décollé les tympans tant je l'ai embrassé fort et plusieurs personnes se sont retournées, ce qui l'a fait rougir. Ça m'étonnait toujours autant : voilà un homme qui avait été médecin militaire en Afghanistan, qui avait vu et vécu des choses indicibles, et qui rougissait comme une jouvencelle…

\- Margot, te voilà enfin !

\- Coucou John ! Hé, le TGV était pile à l'heure !

\- Allez viens, donne-moi ton sac, on y va, il fait un froid terrible !

Il a empoigné mes affaires, m'a offert son bras et quelques temps plus tard nous étions sur le seuil du 221b. John m'a laissée frapper, j'ai entendu le trottinement de Mme Hudson qui s'est fendue d'un sourire géant quand elle m'a vue sur le pas de la porte.

\- Enfin vous voilà ! Comme je suis contente ! Rentrez vite, il fait affreusement froid !

C'est vrai que ça piquait sévère. A peine entrée, j'ai entendu des crissements absolument immondes et j'ai fait la grimace :

\- Si je me souviens bien, pas d'affaires en cours et un ennui qui ne fait que croître ?

\- Si vous saviez ! a soupiré Mme Hudson.

\- Attendez-moi, je reviens.

J'ai grimpé l'escalier le plus discrètement possible et j'ai avancé à pas de loup avant d'ouvrir brusquement la porte :

\- Vous manquez d'entraînement Sherlock.

Il s'est retourné d'un bloc et un sourire a brièvement illuminé son visage avant qu'il ne reprenne un masque de profond ennui. Il a néanmoins cessé de torturer son violon et je me suis rapprochée.

\- Bonjour Sherlock !

\- Vous revoilà ! Moi qui pensais être définitivement débarrassé…

\- Dommage, hein ? Je suis comme les impôts, je reviens toujours !

\- Et apparemment plus souvent !

\- Mais moi aussi je suis suuuuper contente de vous revoir !

Il a eu un petit silence puis a tendu la main et m'a caressé la joue avant de me tourner le dos pour ranger son violon. Mme Hudson est alors rentrée avec un plateau, suivi par John qui portait des plats à gâteaux.

\- Sherlock, débarrassez-moi la table basse, c'est l'heure du thé et j'ai fait des gâteaux pour Margot. Allez zou !

\- Ici ?

\- Mais vous n'avez rien d'autre à faire jeune homme ! Alors un petit effort pour Margot et plus vite que ça !

John gloussait et moi je regardais Sherlock avec un air qui devait très certainement lui donner envie de m'envoyer des claques… Mais que c'était bon de les retrouver tous les trois inchangés et tellement anglais !

Pendant cette pause-thé, il a fallu que je me surveille pour ne pas trahir John et sa visite : je me suis rattrapée plus d'une fois en vol, un vrai numéro d'équilibriste, j'en ai eu des suées terribles. J'ai aussi appris que le réveillon de Noël allait se passer chez Mme Hudson avec John, Sherlock et moi donc. J'étais étonnée qu'aucun des trois n'aille chez sa famille ou ne la reçoive mais bon… Je ne savais rien de la famille de John, je m'étais déjà frottée au frère de Sherlock et Mme Hudson devait avoir ses raisons de vouloir faire ça chez elle. De toute façon, j'étais invitée, toute question aurait été importune. J'ai superbement ignoré les soupirs excédés de Sherlock à l'idée de ces réjouissances et j'ai proposé mon aide en cuisine à Mme Hudson. Elle a eu l'air circonspect mais j'ai tellement insisté en lui promettant de ne faire que ce qu'elle me dirait qu'elle a fini par céder. Je me sentais «confortable» avec ces trois personnes autour de moi et cela me gênait quelque peu : nous ne représentions rien les uns pour les autres, juste quatre personnes réunies par hasard et il était absurde que je m'attache autant à eux. Il fallait quand même qu'un jour je cesse de courir partout comme un jeune chiot en quête d'affection, j'avais passé l'âge.

Mais pas aujourd'hui.

Après cette pause bienvenue où Sherlock n'avait pas décoché plus de dix mots, je suis allée m'installer dans ma chambre et j'ai décidé de me vernir les ongles des pieds après avoir pris une bonne douche bien chaude et m'être lavé la tête. J'étais donc assise sur le lit en liquette, les pieds sur une serviette-éponge, une autre enroulée façon turban sur la tête, le menton sur les genoux, la langue coincée entre les dents et en train de loucher sur mes orteils lorsque la porte s'est ouverte et Sherlock a fait irruption pour venir s'asseoir sur le lit. J'ai récupéré in extremis la bouteille de vernis qui menaçait de se renverser et j'ai piaillé :

\- Mais merde quoi Sherlock ! Vous ne pourriez pas frapper comme tout le monde ? Et attendre qu'on vous dise «entrez» ? Ça va, je ne vous gêne pas ?

\- Non, vous pouvez continuer.

\- Monseigneur est trop bon ! Non mais je rêve ! Et bien, vous attendrez que j'aie fini et c'est tout !

\- C'est exactement ce que je viens de vous dire…

J'ai terminé en prenant tout mon temps malgré les soupirs agacés de Sherlock, puis j'ai soufflé sur mes orteils pour qu'ils sèchent (allez zou, encore 2 bonnes minutes !).

\- Ça y est, vous avez enfin terminé ?

\- Heu… Oui, je crois !

\- Tout ça pour des pieds qui seront enfouis dans des chaussettes ou des collants. Stupide perte de temps !

\- Oui mais moi je le saurai ! Et puis je suppose que vous n'êtes pas venu discuter de la nécessité de se vernir les orteils en hiver, si ?

Je ne le regardais même pas, occupée que j'étais à gigoter les orteils. Exaspéré, il m'emprisonna une cheville avec sa main. Je sursautai puis sifflai :

\- Ou vous retirez immédiatement votre main, ou je vous fracture le nez avec le pied libre qu'il me reste. C'est vous qui voyez !

Il s'est mis à rire mais il m'a lâchée. Puis il a penché la tête de côté et m'a scrutée de longues secondes. Je n'ai pas baissé les yeux mais je sentais mes joues s'embraser, ce qui devait être du plus bel effet avec mes multiples taches de rousseur. Pour me donner une contenance, j'ai retiré la serviette qui emprisonnait mes cheveux humides et j'ai commencé à me démêler avec les doigts.

\- Vous n'allez pas bien.

Ce n'était même pas une question.

\- Et vous avez recommencé à vous taillader les bras.

Je me suis figée. Et j'ai attaqué.

\- Mêlez-vous de ce qui vous regarde ! Et je croyais que vous aviez promis à John de ne plus en parler !

\- Effectivement. Mais comment le savez-vous ?

Bingo ! Se surveiller pendant plusieurs heures pour finalement cracher le morceau en moins de 10 secondes, bravo Margot ! Je me suis tue, c'est tout ce qu'il me restait à faire. Question attaque, c'était plutôt râpé.

\- Je sais que vous avez vu John à Paris. Il ment très mal.

\- S'il-vous-plaît Sherlock, ne lui dîtes pas que j'ai gaffé !

\- Ne vous inquiétez pas à ce sujet. Mais vous n'allez pas bien. Vous n'êtes plus pâle, vous êtes transparente, vous avez d'imposants cernes noirs sous les yeux et vous êtes d'une effrayante maigreur. Pourquoi ?

J'ai commencé à me gratter férocement les bras mais il a emprisonné mes mains dans les siennes. Les gigantesques siennes. J'ai provisoirement abandonné la lutte, j'étais trop fatiguée pour continuer.

\- Ce n'est pas grave Sherlock, ça va aller, merci de vous inquiéter je ne pensais pas que vous en étiez capable. Mais je n'ai pas envie d'en parler, je ne suis pas là pour ça. C'est bientôt Noël, il faut que je vous trouve un cadeau tout pourri.

Il a eu un claquement de langue impatient, m'a libéré les mains, s'est levé. Il s'est alors penché vers moi et m'a soufflé qu'il trouverait avec ou sans mon aide. C'est bien ça qui me faisait peur, mais je n'avais pas envie de le supplier.

* * *

Les jours suivants m'ont vu trottiner dans Londres à la recherche de cadeaux pas trop chers : j'en avais bien ramenés de Paris, mais je culpabilisais un peu de n'avoir pris que ça. J'allais un tantinet écorner mon budget plus que serré mais avec un peu de chance, je trouverais mon bonheur dans les Charity Shops et consorts. Et puis bon, John m'avait offert le billet, Mme Hudson avait fermement refusé que je paye la chambre, je n'allais pas me couvrir de ridicule avec mes cadeaux à trois francs six sous.

Les hasards de mes pérégrinations m'ayant amenée près de chez James, j'en profitai pour aller sonner à sa porte, histoire de lui faire coucou et lui proposer un fish and chips… Evidemment il n'y avait personne : je faisais demi-tour lorsque la porte s'ouvrit finalement sur un homme grand, blond, cheveux très courts et des yeux bleu pâle.

\- Oui ?

\- Heu… Bonjour. Je passais juste dire bonjour à Monsieur Moriarty.

\- Qui êtes-vous ?

\- Margot Dubreuil.

\- Il n'est pas là.

\- Bon. Tant pis. Pourriez-vous lui dire que je suis passée ?

\- Oui. Au-revoir.

Et il me ferma la porte au nez. Rapide, efficace et un tantinet réfrigérant. Je me suis dépêchée de rentrer, il commençait à faire noir et j'avais promis à Mme Hudson de l'aider à trier les décorations de Noël. J'étais fanatique de guirlandes, sapin, boules de Noël et machins qui clignotent, les anglais étaient réputés pour ça, je n'allais pas me gêner pour transformer la maison en Bollywood-on-the-Thames. Et j'étais sûre qu'en voyant ça, Sherlock allait avoir une crise d'urticaire géant…

J'étais en train de me changer dans ma chambre et d'enfiler une tenue d'intérieur plus confortable lorsque mon portable a sonné.

\- Vous êtes passée me voir ?

\- Bonjour James… Oui, mais vous n'étiez pas là.

\- Si.

\- Ah. Ce n'est pas ce que m'a dit la montagne type scandinave qui a ouvert la porte. C'est quoi ce géant ? Un descendant de Viking ?

\- Sébastian a oublié de me transmettre le message.

\- Hé, votre maison est grande mais pas au point qu'il doive tellement marcher qu'il en oublie tout !

\- Ça ne se reproduira plus.

\- Tant mieux ! Ça m'aurait contrariée que vous ne vouliez plus me voir.

\- Vraiment ?

\- Si je vous le dis…

\- Donc vous êtes à Londres ?

\- Oui, pour Noël ! John m'a offert le billet, c'est sympa non ?

\- En échange de quoi ?

\- Je vous demande pardon ?

\- En échange de quoi ?

\- Non mais James ça veut dire quoi cette question ? Ecoutez, je suis super contente d'être à Londres pour Noël, je me faisais une joie de vous revoir et vous voilà parti dans je ne sais quelles spéculations nauséabondes ! C'est dingue ça ! Mycroft est persuadé que je couche avec vous, vous êtes apparemment persuadé que je couche soit avec John, soit avec Sherlock et pourquoi pas avec Mycroft tant qu'on y est ! Je m'appelle Margot et non Marie-couche-toi-là, monsieur Moriarty ! Et je ne balance pas non plus, merde à la fin !

Et je lui ai raccroché au nez tant il m'avait mise en colère. Et puis pour une fois que c'était moi qui mettais fin à la conversation… Satisfaction de courte durée, mon portable a sonné aussitôt.

\- Voulez-vous déjeûner avec moi demain ?

\- Je ne sais pas James. Si c'est pour m'accuser de tout et n'importe quoi, je préfère encore jeûner.

\- Je vous laisse choisir le restaurant.

\- Non. C'est vous qui vous en occupez et prenez-en un cher, ça vous apprendra !

J'ai entendu un rire discret au bout du fil, enfin.

\- C'est d'accord. J'enverrai un taxi vous prendre vers 12h30.

\- James ?

\- Oui ?

\- J'adore la façon dont vous me présentez vos excuses ! La prochaine fois, je vous traîne dans une joaillerie !


	21. Chapter 21

_Bon ben finies les vacances... J'espère que vous en avez tous bien profité !_

_Voici donc un nouveau chapitres des aventures de l'impossible Margot. Bonne lecture !_

* * *

Et j'ai raccroché. Bon, tout n'allait pas aussi mal que ça, finalement. Je me suis propulsée chez Mme Hudson et à nous deux, nous avons fait l'inventaire de ses décorations de Noël. Il y avait de quoi pavoiser tout le quartier. Nous les avons triées par couleur, par usage et les avons mises de côté en attendant le sapin qui devait arriver le lendemain matin. John était encore au travail, Sherlock en vadrouille je ne sais où, aussi en ai-je profité pour faire quelques repérages avec l'accord de Mme Hudson. J'y suis allée sur la pointe des pieds, n'ai touché à rien et j'ai constaté avec plaisir que ma boule-à-neige voisinait avec le crâne sur la cheminée. Un vrai crâne avec une mandibule d'ailleurs. C'était chose rare et je préférais ne pas savoir comment il avait atterri là. J'avais juste réintégré mes pénates lorsque Sherlock est rentré et quelques minutes plus tard j'entendais la Courante de la Partita n°2 de Bach (1). C'était devenu comme un signal, je savais que je pouvais monter sans risquer de me faire recevoir comme un chien dans un jeu de quilles. Un mug de café à la main, je me suis donc installée confortablement dans son canapé défoncé et je l'ai écouté. Et regardé. Je me demandais comment il faisait pour jouer aussi juste avec les mains gigantesques dont il était doté : la justesse au violon se joue au quart de poil ou, pour être plus précise, au coma près et les doigts se chevauchent quasi perpétuellement. C'était un tour de force dont il sortait vainqueur avec brio. Et puis Bach, ce n'est pas facile à interpréter mais je trouve que ça lui allait bien : austère et hermétique de prime abord, chatoyant et riche quand on s'y attarde. Enfin pour ce qui est de Bach, j'en étais sûre, par contre je ne me prononçais pas trop sur Sherlock mais j'aimais à croire qu'il en était de même. J'en étais presque sûre d'ailleurs.

Un petit soupir de dépit m'a échappé lorsqu'il a eu fini. Après avoir épousseté et rangé violon et archet, il s'est perché dans son fauteuil.

\- Lestrade n'a jamais retrouvé votre second agresseur. C'est comme s'il avait disparu de la surface de la planète.

\- Ce que j'aime en vous Sherlock, c'est le poétique de vos sujets de conversation. Mais merci de me mettre au courant.

\- Mais moi je sais ce qui s'est passé.

\- Pourquoi ne le dites-vous pas à Lestrade, le pauvre ?

\- Le Yard n'a qu'à se débrouiller pour une fois !

\- Pas très gentil ça !

\- Soit je les laisse chercher et je vous épargne, soit je leur dis et vous en payez le prix fort. Parce que vous êtes, en quelque sorte, la cause de cette disparition.

\- Pourquoi m'épargner ?

\- Parce que je ne veux pas que vous en payiez le prix fort.

\- Et parce que vous ne voulez pas, ça ne se fera pas ?

\- La preuve.

Il n'avait pas tout-à-fait tort. Apparemment le Yard piétinait et seul Sherlock avait les informations qui auraient pu débloquer l'enquête.

\- Voulez-vous savoir ce qui lui est arrivé ?

\- Pas franchement Sherlock, merci. Vous serez là pour le réveillon de Noël ?

\- Si je n'ai rien de plus intéressant à faire.

\- Je vais prendre ça pour un «oui». De toute façon, ce n'est pas moi qui ferai à manger, vous n'avez rien à craindre. Et puis vous n'avez pas le choix.

\- Ah vraiment ?

J'adorais lorsqu'il remontait un sourcil dubitatif et j'aurais raconté n'importe quoi pour le voir faire cette mimique.

\- Soit vous venez, soit je vous pourris la vie.

\- C'est déjà fait.

\- Taratata ! Vous n'avez vu qu'un faible éventail de mes possibilités en ce domaine, je vous assure !

J'ai terminé mon café presque froid et me suis levée. Arrivée à la porte je l'ai entendu m'appeler.

\- Margot ?

\- Oui ?

\- Vous restez longtemps ?

\- Une grosse semaine seulement, ne vous inquiétez pas.

\- Vous devriez vous installer définitivement ici.

Et puis il m'a tourné le dos et s'est installé à son microscope. Je ne savais pas si par «ici» il entendait Londres ou le 221b.

* * *

Chez Zuma. J'aurais dû m'en douter. Le taxi m'a déposée juste devant et avant de descendre, je me suis fébrilement époussetée. J'avais tendance à collectionner tâches et miettes, autant éviter dans un endroit aussi huppé.

\- Je suis heureux de vous revoir.

Il m'attendait à la porte, costume gris, chemise blanche, et semblait-il insensible au froid mordant qui me faisait frissonner. Il s'effaça pour me laisser entrer, posant sa main au creux de mon dos. On me débarrassa de mon manteau puis nous avons été conduits à notre table, dans un coin tranquille de la salle. Le temps que les apéritifs arrivent – jamais d'alcool sauf du champagne en ce qui me concernait – j'en ai profité pour examiner James. Il avait l'air plus reposé que la dernière fois où je l'avais vu. Le champagne est arrivé et il a levé sa flûte.

\- A votre retour à Londres Margot. Puisse ce champagne excuser en partie ce que je vous ai dit hier.

\- Je suis très contente d'être ici avec vous James.

Il m'a souri et j'ai eu chaud. A chaque fois qu'il souriait, et Dieu sait que c'était rare, je m'étonnais de ce que son visage change du tout au tout. C'est comme s'il s'adoucissait, comme si les lignes dures disparaissaient subitement. Lui aussi était un très bel homme et je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher de lui dire, ce qui l'a amusé.

\- Hé bien quoi, on ne vous l'a jamais dit ?

\- Pas que je me souvienne.

\- Alors je suis la première !

\- Merci. Qu'est-ce-qui ne va pas ?

Il avait cette habitude de sauter du coq-à-l'âne et d'aller droit au but, j'aurais dû m'en souvenir. Je me suis composé un semblant de maintien. Avant que je ne puisse broder une réponse passable, il m'avait doucement saisi le poignet.

\- Vos os saillent presque à travers la peau et vous avez l'air épuisée.

\- Ne vous inquiétez pas James, ça va passer. Regardez, je suis à Londres pour Noël et j'ai trouvé le moyen de me faire inviter dans un des restaurants les plus huppés de la capitale. J'ai encore de la ressource !

Il ne me répondit pas, occupé à fixer quelque chose sur mon poignet. En catastrophe, j'ai repris mon bras et tiré sur ma manche. Si ça continuait, j'allais me promener dans les rues de Londres avec une pancarte autour du cou «je suis la reine de l'auto-mutilation». J'ai baissé le nez dans ma flûte et j'ai attendu. Au bout de quelques secondes, j'ai senti son index replié glisser sous mon menton, me forcer à relever la tête. James me fixait puis il s'est contenté de me demander si j'avais fait mon choix sur la carte. J'étais tellement soulagée qu'il n'insiste pas que, chose rare, je me suis décidée en moins de trois minutes.

Le repas s'est somme toute écoulé agréablement, avec quelques plages de silence qui n'avaient rien d'inconfortable et ne duraient jamais longtemps. James m'a annoncé qu'il avait mis sa maison en vente pour en trouver une moitié moins grande et dans un quartier plus discret. Plus petit que 600m² (à vue de nez) ça n'allait pas être difficile, mais même la moitié de cette surface représentait quand même un sacré espace de vie pour un homme seul. Du moins je suppose qu'il l'était toujours. Il m'a aussi dit qu'il ne fêtait jamais Noël d'où j'en ai déduit que soit il n'avait plus de famille, soit il ne voulait voir personne.

\- Noël tout seul mais c'est triste non ?

\- Non. Et puis je suis sûr que ça vous est déjà arrivé.

\- Effectivement. Vous savez quoi James ? Et bien l'année prochaine, je reviens à Londres pour Noël et je le passe avec vous, ça vous tente ?

\- Ce qui me tenterait encore plus serait que vous ne repartiez pas sur le continent. Vous devriez rester ici, Londres est une ville fascinante et avec votre talent, vous ne devriez pas avoir de problème à trouver un travail.

J'en doutais plus que fortement et je me demandais ce qui leur passaient par la tête, à Sherlock et lui, pour me dire que je devais rester définitivement à Londres. Et puis le marché du travail, du moins dans mon domaine, devait être aussi bouché ici qu'à Paris. Mais ça me faisait tout de même très plaisir que les deux hommes avec lesquels j'avais échangé un maximum de piques en un minimum de temps me disent que je devais rester. Si Mycroft s'y mettait aussi, je faisais illico chanter un Te Deum à Westminster…

* * *

Dire que je m'étais déchaînée sur les décorations de Noël aurait été un doux euphémisme : il y en avait partout. Suspensions, rampe de la cage d'escalier, poignées de portes, haut des meubles, portes… J'avais pavoisé toute la maison comme un 14 juillet, un comble quand on y réfléchit bien ! J'avais aussi réussi à boucler mes achats de Noël et m'étais acharnée à essayer de faire des paquets cadeaux corrects. Bon, le résultat était tout sauf probant mais après tout c'était plus que contenu que le contenant qui importait, non ? Sherlock et John s'étaient absentés chacun de leur côté, j'avais investi leur appartement et le hurlement que Sherlock avait poussé en rentrant m'avait comblée d'aise.

\- Margooooooot !

\- Ne criez pas si fort, je suis là !

\- Enlevez-moi ça tout de suite !

\- Des clous !

\- Mais c'est immonde ! Cette débauche de guirlandes et de trucs clignotants est encore plus vulgaire que vous et pourtant…

\- N'essayez pas de me vexer le jour du Réveillon, ça ne marchera pas. Et ne touchez à rien !

\- Mais vous avez mis un bonnet de Noël sur le crâne !

\- Sympa non ?

\- Je vais tout virer….

\- Même pas en rêve Sherlock !

Attirée par les éclats de voix de Sherlock, Mme Hudson était montée.

\- Allons mon garçon, c'est Noël, cessez donc de crier !

\- Je ne vous félicite pas Mme Hudson ! Vous auriez pu empêcher cette…cette...apocalypse !

\- J'aime bien moi !

John avait fait son apparition.

\- Sherlock, tout le monde aime sauf vous. Donc vous avez perdu !

\- Margot, je…

\- Ts, ts, tss… Pas de menaces devant témoins ! Et puis il faut vous préparer, le repas va bientôt commencer.

\- Pfft !

Il est parti bouder dans son coin, John m'a fait un clin d'œil puis s'est tourné vers Mme Hudson.

\- Mme Hudson… Heu… je peux…Brrmmm.. Ca vous dérange si je…

\- Oui ?

\- Ça vous dérange s'il y a un convive de plus ?

\- Rooo, une conquête ? Bien sûr que non John !

\- Vu ton goût pour les guirlandes, John, je m'attends au pire !

Sherlock avait à peine fini sa phrase que je lui avais méchamment savaté la cheville. Il laissa échapper un gémissement douloureux et me regarda, incrédule, tandis que je souriais innocemment à John. Mme Hudson reprit :

\- Elle s'appelle comment ?

\- Lisa.

\- Elle est la bienvenue John. Maintenant tout le monde se retrouve chez moi dans une demi-heure !

Avant de quitter la pièce, j'ai chuchoté à Sherlock :

\- Si vous êtes aussi désagréable avec Lisa qu'avec moi, je vous fais mal Sherlock !

\- Vu la facilité avec laquelle vous vous tailladez les bras, je veux bien vous croire…

Ça, c'était un coup bas et vicieux.

Je suis retournée me pomponner dans ma chambre. Me pomponner… Bien grand mot ! J'avais pris ma robe patineuse, donc pas de problème de ce côté-là mais question maquillage, hein… Je me scrutai dans le miroir, un tube de rouge-à-lèvres dans une main, le mascara de l'autre. Je ne savais vraiment pas quoi faire pour avoir l'air un peu plus heu… festive ? Raffinée ? J'étais réaliste : dotée d'une grande bouche charnue, de taches de rousseurs de différentes tailles qui me parsemaient le visage, d'un nez très droit mais assez présent, je ne pouvais guère prétendre au titre de Miss-Beauté-Classique. De plus, j'avais des yeux en amande soit, mais du marron le plus banal qu'il m'ait été donné de voir. C'est vrai quoi, mes parents auraient pu au moins avoir le bon goût de me faire des yeux gris ou verts, ça aurait racheté le reste… Et pour finir, des cils très longs mais quasiment blonds et des sourcils pas plus colorés.

\- Posez cet attirail et venez nous rejoindre, vous n'avez pas besoin de vous peindre, vous allez ressembler à une voiture volée.

Appuyé au chambranle de la porte de ma chambre, Sherlock m'observait.

\- Ca vous fatiguerait de frapper ?

\- Pour quoi faire ? Vous avez cette manie stupide de laisser votre porte ouverte.

\- Il faut croire que ça attire n'importe qui !

\- Alors je me demande pourquoi il n'y a pas la queue à votre porte…

Je lui ai tiré la langue. C'était pitoyable mais il a eu l'air surpris puis a souri.

\- C'est facile pour vous Sherlock ! Même enroulé dans un drap de lit, je suis sûre que vous seriez sexy !

Je n'ai pas compris pourquoi il s'est mis à rire franchement.

\- «Je vous expliquerai un jour» m'a t-il répondu. Et je ne suis pas plus sexy, comme vous dîtes, que vous n'êtes laide alors cessez donc et descendons, Mme Hudson nous attend.

\- C'est gentil ça !

\- Quoi ?

\- Ce que vous venez de dire.

\- Simple constatation. N'y voyez aucune gentillesse.

\- C'est vrai, j'avais oublié. Vu ce que vous m'avez balancé tout-à-l'heure, j'aurais dû m'en souvenir.

Nous étions à peine installés dans le salon de Mme Hudson que la sonnette a retenti : John s'est précipité pour ouvrir et Sherlock a profité du moment pour me glisser à l'oreille qu'il était désolé pour sa réflexion sur mes bras. Du moins c'est ce que j'ai cru comprendre quand il m'a entreprise sur ma susceptibilité chronique, le fait que je comprenais tout de travers même s'il essayait de faire des phrases simples mais que peut-être, au sujet de ce qu'il m'avait dit, je n'avais pas entièrement tort, quoi que… Je lui ai répondu sur le même ton d'aller se faire voir (et même un peu plus que ça) et que s'il pouvait éviter de m'adresser la parole jusqu'à ce que je rentre à Paris, ça m'arrangerait beaucoup. Il s'est alors refermé comme une huître, apparemment froissé. Et bien pas autant que moi.

Lisa était une charmante petite brunette, assez timide au premier abord, mais qui ne l'aurait pas été à l'idée de partager un repas de réveillon de Noël avec de parfaits inconnus ? Nous nous sommes tous casés dans les sièges, j'ai suivi Mme Hudson en cuisine pour apporter les boissons et les petits canapés. La conversation, tout d'abord brinquebalante, s'est ensuite fluidifiée, facilitée en cela par le mutisme de Sherlock. Son déguisement d'homme invisible frôlait la perfection. Il n'aurait pas été là, ça aurait été presque pareil. Mais au moins, il évitait à tout le monde ses remarques acides et déplacées : c'était peut-être ça son cadeau de Noël.

* * *

watch?v=ONl66kVYtWQ


	22. Chapter 22

_Bonjour tout le monde, et bonne lecture !_

* * *

Le menu concocté par Mme Hudson me donnait aperçu des traditions de Noël anglaises et franchement, la soupe d'huîtres… Mais comment peut-on avaler un truc pareil ? J'avais déjà eu du mal à aider Mme Hudson pour la préparation, mais alors là, eurk ! Elle a eu beau gentiment insister, pas moyen, mon estomac se soulevait à l'idée d'en avaler ne serait-ce qu'une demi-cuillérée. John s'est moqué de moi en me disant que nous autres Français les mangions crues et qu'ingurgiter des animaux vivants était un concept franchement répugnant. Et puis quoi, entre une soupe d'huîtres et des grenouilles voire même des escargots, hein… N'empêche : tout sauf ça. C'est au milieu de la discussion portant sur les us et coutumes culinaires des uns et des autres que Sherlock s'est levé et nous a quittés au grand dam de Mme Hudson.

\- Sherlock mon garçon, vous n'allez pas rester tout seul là-haut ?

\- J'ai mieux à faire Mme Hudson, merci.

Et il est parti. S'il pensait que nous allions tous prendre le deuil, il en a été pour ses frais. Après un petit moment de flottement, nous avons tous continué sur notre lancée et la dinde aux marrons accompagnée d'une sauce aux airelles a fait les frais de notre appétit. Juste après la dinde, Mme Hudson m'a dit que c'était l'heure de nous remettre les cadeaux. J'ai filé jusqu'à ma chambre chercher mes paquets. Quand je suis revenue, j'en avais deux posés à ma place. J'ai tenu à ce que John et Mme Hudson ouvrent d'abord les leurs : un foulard aux tons rouille et un livre de cuisine française en anglais pour elle, un vieux plan de Paris et une tête de porcelaine illustrant l'art de la phrénologie pour John. J'ai eu du mal à lui expliquer mais une fois qu'il a eu compris il a eu l'air encore plus ravi si possible. J'ai pour ma part reçu une charmante théière en Wedgwood vert amande et un chromo victorien, plein d'enfants joufflus et roses vêtus de dentelle, j'adorais ! John s'étant un peu éloigné pour offrir son présent à Lisa, Mme Hudson m'a chuchoté :

\- Vous devriez monter pour lui donner ses cadeaux. Il ne redescendra pas vous savez.

\- Tant pis pour lui.

\- Ne faites pas la mauvaise tête ! C'est Noël après tout, non ?

\- Et bien qu'il fasse un geste, lui !

\- Mais il en est incapable ! Allez-y, ne serait-ce que pour me faire plaisir, voulez-vous ?

Bon, elle avait gagné. J'ai pris mes paquets et suis entrée chez lui sans frapper. Les lumières étaient éteintes et seule la guirlande lumineuse de la cheminée jetait une faible lueur rougeoyante. Assis dans le canapé Sherlock fixait le vide, apparemment indifférent à tout. Je l'ai appelé, il n'a pas bougé. J'ai soupiré et me suis installée à côté de lui. Il ne me regardait pas, je me demande même s'il me voyait. Je lui ai tapoté le genou :

\- Sherlock ? Sherlock ?

Au bout de quelques secondes, il m'a enfin fixée.

\- Je vous ai apporté vos cadeaux. C'est Noël après tout !

\- C'est demain Noël.

\- Je sais. Disons que je suis en avance.

\- Pourquoi êtes-vous en colère ?

\- Parce que vous m'avez fait mal Sherlock. Vous aviez pourtant promis…

\- Mais ce que je voulais juste dire, c'est que vous supportiez la souffrance.

\- Je ne l'ai pas compris comme ça. Et je suppose qu'à chaque fois que vous ouvrez la bouche, les autres ne le comprennent pas comme vous le croyez. Et vous les blessez autant que moi.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Parce que vous avez cette faculté d'appuyer là où ça fait mal, de mettre les gens à nu, de les humilier de façon cinglante.

\- Mais c'est pourtant ce qu'ils sont !

\- Je sais Sherlock mais qui aimerait que ses secrets les plus noirs soient mis au jour au vu et au su de tout le monde ?

\- Mais si tout le monde cache ce qu'il est vraiment, à qui faire confiance ?

\- Vous faites confiance à John, à Mme Hudson, à Greg Lestrade. Pourquoi pas les autres ?

\- Parce qu'ils mentent tout le temps.

\- C'est la base des relations sociales Sherlock ! Mentir par omission, maquiller légèrement la réalité. Qui aimerait lier connaissance avec une personne qui lui dirait de prime abord « Tiens, au fait, mon frère est un voleur récidiviste et ma sœur deale du crack dans la cave de notre immeuble ». Vous imaginez ça ?

\- On saurait au moins où on va.

\- Non. On n'irait nulle part et chacun d'entre nous resterait dans son coin par peur des autres. Nous sommes tissés de petites ou grosses faiblesses et personne n'a envie de les voir étalées au grand jour ou de les connaître. Et c'est parce que vous le faites tout le temps que les gens ont peur de vous et qu'ils vous insultent à voix basse.

\- Mais pas vous.

\- Non. Je n'aime pas insulter les gens dans leur dos et si j'ai quelque chose à vous dire, je vous le dis. Mais si je n'ai pas envie que vous dévoiliez mes secrets, ne le faites pas. Parce que c'est douloureux et c'est comme si vous me trahissiez devant tout le monde. Et ça, je ne le supporte pas. Je vous connais depuis peu de temps finalement mais ce que vous m'avez dit tout-à-l'heure m'a fait très mal.

Il a baissé la tête, plongé dans ses réflexions. Je crois qu'il essayait de digérer les notions de base de la vie en société et que ça lui demandait un effort conséquent. Pour toute autre personne ça coulait de source, mais pas pour lui. C'est comme si j'avais à expliquer à un enfant qu'on ne montrait pas du doigt une personne en criant «ho, t'as vu comme elle est grosse et moche !» juste parce qu'elle l'était vraiment. Qu'une intelligence aussi brillante ne puisse assimiler ces notions me remplissait de perplexité : finalement entre Sherlock et un enfant sauvage, il n'y avait sur certains points pas tellement de différence, du moins à mon avis.

\- Sherlock, vous ne voulez pas ouvrir vos cadeaux ?

Il a relevé la tête, étonné, et je lui ai déposé mes paquets sur les genoux : un jeu de cordes qualité super soliste avec un pot de colophane et les études reliées cuir de Schradieck avec une dédicace de l'auteur. Je l'avais eu pour une bouchée de pain, le vendeur de partoches de Camden ne savait pas ce qu'il avait entre les mains… Sherlock a enfin souri en laissant ses doigts courir sur la reliure puis s'est brusquement relevé pour saisir son violon.

\- C'est pour vous.

Il a joué une étrange mélodie, alerte et triste à la fois, qui tantôt alternait le majeur et le mineur, aux rythmes parfois souples, parfois syncopés et heurtés, quelque chose de particulier et d'attachant qui m'a fascinée et troublée. Lorsqu'il a eu terminé je suis restée muettes quelques secondes avant de reprendre et mon souffle et la parole.

\- C'est magnifique Sherlock, c'est de qui ?

\- De moi. Pour vous.

\- Ho ! C'est le plus beau cadeau de Noël qu'on m'ait jamais fait ! Merci, merci !

Il m'a petitement souri, a rangé son violon et son archet puis s'est tourné vers moi.

\- Vous êtes toujours en colère ?

\- Plus pour ce soir Sherlock, mais je vous connais et je me connais…

Je me suis levée et je lui ai doucement caressé la joue. Il a alors penché la tête et accentué le contact, on aurait dit un chat. J'ai entouré son visage de mes mains, sa peau était tiède sous mes paumes, et j'ai laissé courir mes doigts dans ses cheveux. Il ne disait rien, les yeux clos, pour une fois serein. C'était une petite parenthèse de douceur, un petit miracle de pré-Noël en quelque sorte. Mais même les miracles ont une fin et j'ai dû lui faire comprendre que je devais redescendre pour le dessert. Il n'a pas voulu m'accompagner et pendant que je mangeais le pudding sous les regards curieux de Mme Hudson et John, j'ai entendu les notes du Schradieck s'élever dans le soir.

* * *

Le lendemain Sherlock était aussi froid, distant et cinglant que d'habitude. Il n'y a que dans les mauvais romans que l'héroïne seule devine dans l'œil du héros «la petite étincelle» qui etc, etc… D'abord Sherlock n'était pas «mon héros», ensuite je n'allais pas le regarder sous le nez, enfin si son comportement envers moi avait changé, là je me serais inquiétée. Rien de tout cela, donc tout était normal. Je suis allée le voir pour lui demander s'il avait monté ses cordes de violon et, le cas échéant, si elles lui allaient tout en sachant qu'il faudrait quelques semaines avant qu'elles ne se stabilisent. Il m'a répondu que ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il changeait ses cordes et que celles-ci étaient passables, merci. Passable ? Ben voyons ! Des cordes de super-soliste recommandées par un de mes amis, violoniste au National… Et puis Sherlock m'a tourné le dos et il est retourné à ses expériences nauséabondes. Avant de sortir, j'ai jeté un coup d'œil sur le crâne : le bonnet de Noël y était toujours.

J'avais encore deux cadeaux à donner mais avant je suis descendue aider Mme Hudson à ranger puis je suis sortie et je l'ai vue : berline noire = Mycroft. Je me suis dirigée vers elle et après avoir frappé à la vitre pour qu'il m'ouvre, je me suis tranquillement installée dans l'habitacle confortable et chauffé.

\- Bonjour Mr Holmes et joyeux Noël !

\- Bonjour Melle Dubreuil. Vous êtes une petite personne très étonnante.

\- Ravie de vous l'entendre dire. Tenez, j'ai un cadeau pour vous ! Vous ne le méritez pas d'ailleurs, vu le mauvais moment que vous m'avez fait passer à l'aéroport !

Il l'a déballé, étonné au possible, puis a souri.

\- Un solitaire ?

\- Vu le temps que vous passez dans votre berline à guetter mes moindres faits et gestes, je me suis dit que ça vous aiderait à passer le temps. Votre assistante a toujours le nez sur son portable, je suis sûre qu'elle a explosé le record mondial à Flappy Birds, donc question conversation ça doit être limite. Vous êtes un homme assez traditionnaliste aussi j'ai supposé qu'un solitaire sur votre portable vous passionnerait moyennement contrairement à celui-ci, constitué de minuscules billes de verre qui ne demandent à qu'à rouler et se perdre dans votre berline grande comme un autobus.

Il s'est mis à rire et la ressemblance avec Sherlock m'a frappée : même froncement de nez, même son, ils étaient bien plus frères qu'ils ne voulaient l'admettre.

\- Vous repartez sous peu Melle Dubreuil, n'avez-vous rien à me dire ?

\- Vous savez que je suis partie voir James et j'y retourne aujourd'hui. Sinon, non.

\- Vous êtes désespérante.

\- Et vous têtu comme un âne rouge. Vous êtes bien frères Sherlock et vous, de ce côté-là, aucun doute possible !

\- A ce propos, vous vous entendez bien ?

\- Comme on peut s'entendre avec lui. Il est bien plus humain qu'il ne veut bien le laisser paraître, vous savez.

\- Vous êtes l'une des rares personnes à l'avoir remarqué. Je ne voudrais pas que cette…humanité lui porte préjudice.

\- Vous vous inquiétez pour lui, n'est-ce-pas ?

\- Pensez ce que vous voulez. Je ne veux pas qu'il lui arrive quoi que ce soit, je suis sûr que vous me comprenez.

Bizarrement et alors qu'il ne me menaçait pas, j'ai été bien plus impressionnée par sa dernière phrase que par tout le reste. C'était quand même un homme qui avait, entre autres, le pouvoir de me faire arrêter à l'aéroport et de m'empêcher de partir s'il l'avait vraiment voulu. Me faire disparaître discrètement de la surface de la planète devait aussi être dans ses cordes…

\- Je vous comprends très bien Mr Holmes. En fait, vous aimeriez savoir si j'entretiens une relation avec votre frère et si c'était le cas, vous venez de me faire comprendre qu'en aucun cas je ne dois le blesser sous peine de voir mon avenir transformé en cauchemar permanent pour autant qu'il m'en resterait un. J'ai bon ?

Il a souri.

\- Vous êtes une personne vraiment déroutante.

\- Je ne crois pas. Je n'aime pas qu'on me dise quoi faire, c'est tout. Et puis n'oubliez pas que je ne suis pas anglaise donc votre puissance et votre omnipotence ne m'effraient pas plus que ça. Un peu quand même, soyons honnêtes, mais sans plus. J'imagine ce que vous seriez capable de faire mais ça n'a que peu de prise sur moi, désolée. En tous les cas et si ça peut vous rassurer, je ne couche pas avec votre frère… Vous pouvez dormir sur vos deux oreilles : je repars dans trois jours et Sherlock m'oubliera vite.

\- Non.

\- Non quoi ?

\- Non, il ne vous oubliera pas. Je ne sais pas si vous êtes aveugle ou si vous le faites intentionnellement Melle Dubreuil, mais vous êtes vraiment stupide sur certains points. Sherlock s'est… comment dire… vraiment attaché à vous malgré ce que vous pouvez croire.

\- Monsieur Holmes, vous voyez votre frère toutes les années bissextiles, comment pouvez-vous le savoir ?

\- Je le sais, c'est tout.

Cette conversation commençait à prendre une tournure qui ne me plaisait guère et je ne manquai pas d'en faire part à Mycroft. Il a soupiré, secoué la tête d'un air profondément contrarié et narquois en même temps puis, comme je le lui demandais, m'a ouvert la portière pour que je sorte.

\- Une dernière chose Melle Dubreuil. Vous devriez rester à Londres, je suis sûre que vous vous y plairiez.

Pour le Te Deum à Westminster, il va falloir que je râcle les fonds de tiroirs…


	23. Chapter 23

_Bonne lecture à tous !_

_Et une pensée pour Bee qui me laisse des reviews auxquelles je ne peux pas répondre ! ;-)_

* * *

J'ai tambouriné sur la porte de James : j'avais le nez, les mains et les pieds gelés. Quelle idée de vouloir y aller à pied ! Sans compter que je m'étais encore un peu perdue…. Moins qu'avant mais quand même : se perdre dans Londres un 25 Décembre quand il fait moins 2°, il y a mieux comme idée. Je sautillais sur place en attendant que la porte s'ouvre et lorsqu'elle l'a été, j'ai filé dans l'entrée comme un boulet de canon tant j'avais hâte de me mettre au chaud. James a posément refermé la porte et m'a regardée me ventouser à un radiateur sans prendre la peine de le saluer.

\- Bonjour Margot.

\- Ho, je suis désolée ! Bonjour James et joyeux Noël, mais j'ai tellement froid ! Mes doigts sont gelés, je n'arrive même pas à dénouer mon écharpe. Dans deux minutes ça ira mieux, promis !

Il s'est approché et m'a retiré bonnet, écharpe, manteau et gants. J'en ai profité pour coller mes mains sur le radiateur, grimaçant tant la peau me brûlait.

\- Ne faites pas ça, vous allez avoir des engelures.

\- Tant pis, j'ai trop froid aux mains !

Il a retiré mes mains du radiateur et les a emprisonnées entre les siennes en soufflant doucement dessus. Le sang a circulé, la sensation de brûlure s'est amplifiée puis estompée et j'en ai soupiré d'aise. L'incongru de la situation me sautait bien aux yeux mais entre le savoir-vivre et mes doigts gelés j'avais choisi. Au bout d'un petit moment, James a cessé et a libéré mes mains.

\- Ça va mieux ?

\- Ho que oui, merci ! Vous assurez le même service pour les pieds ?

Il m'a répondu que nous n'étions pas assez intimes pour ça puis il m'a conduite dans le petit salon. Assise par terre devant la cheminée, j'ai allongé mes jambes et laissé mes pieds se réchauffer.

\- Retirez vos chaussures si le cœur vous en dit.

\- Je peux ?

\- Puisque je vous le propose !

Ravie, je me suis déchaussée et pendant quelques minutes, j'ai savouré la sensation d'avoir à nouveau dix orteils en état de marche. Puis je me suis redressée d'un bond.

\- Mince, votre cadeau !

J'ai couru jusqu'à l'entrée, mal calculé mon virage, glissé sur le sol et me suis écrasée comme une bouse. Toute en élégance et retenue. James m'a aidée à me relever pendant que je jurais en français comme un charretier en me frottant le coude.

\- Ça va ? Pas trop mal ?

\- Humpfff.. D'abord ma rotule puis mon coude… Faites exorciser cette maison, elle est maudite !

Tout en retournant au salon, j'ai farfouillé dans mon sac à main et en ai extirpé le cadeau que je destinais à James.

\- Joyeux Noël James ! Désolée pour l'emballage, je ne suis pas douée pour les paquets-cadeaux.

Il a déballé un petit guide Baedeker du début XXème à l'usage des voyageurs anglais se rendant à Paris. Il l'a feuilleté, a souri.

\- Merci Margot.

\- Ce n'est pas grand-chose hein…

\- Si. Ça l'est pour moi. Et je n'ai rien pour vous.

\- Hé, après nos agapes chez Zuma, vous allez être obligé de manger des pommes-de-terre pendant un mois !

Il m'a regardé d'un œil rond puis a compris et a souri. De même que j'adorais lorsque Sherlock remontait un de ses sourcils, j'aimais tout autant voir James sourire. Je lui ai fait une petite grimace puis me suis frotté le coude qui se rappelait à mon bon souvenir.

\- Faites-moi voir ?

\- Certainement pas !

Ma réponse avait claqué, sèche et brutale. Je ne voulais pas qu'il voie mes avant-bras, il ne fallait pas être grand clerc pour en deviner la raison. Contrairement à ce que j'imaginais, il ne s'est pas mis en colère, il a juste penché la tête de côté, perplexe.

\- Je les ai entraperçues Margot.

\- C'est plus que suffisant. S'il-vous-plaît, ne pourrions-nous parler d'autre chose ?

\- Comme il vous plaira.

\- Merci. Bon. Alors vous n'avez même pas décoré pour Noël ? Pas de sapin, pas le moindre petit bout de guirlande, de décorations, des trucs qui brillent et clignotent, rien du tout ?

\- Pour quoi faire ?

\- Bé… C'est Noël quand même ! Je le fais bien chez moi même si je suis seule !

\- Ce n'est pas ma tasse de thé.

\- Vous n'aimez pas Noël ?

\- Disons que c'est une journée comme une autre pour moi.

\- Personne ne vous fait de cadeau ? Rien du tout ?

\- J'ai le vôtre, c'est plus que suffisant.

\- Mais c'est triste !

\- Je ne trouve pas.

\- Ben moi si. Attendez-moi, je reviens.

J'ai filé comme le vent et moins d'une heure plus tard j'étais de retour, triomphante. Et de nouveau frigorifiée. Je n'ai pas pris la peine d'enlever mes gants et j'ai installé sur le manteau de la cheminée du petit salon une guirlande clignotante rouge.

\- Voi-là ! Là c'est Noël ! Et je vous interdis de la jeter tant que je suis là !

\- Je n'en avais pas l'intention. Merci pour ça.

Il s'est absorbé quelques minutes dans la contemplation de cette guirlande bon marché et j'en ai profité pour retirer gants et chaussures. Puis il a repris la parole.

\- J'ai presque finalisé la vente de cette maison.

\- Ho ! Déjà ?

\- Il y a toujours de richissimes amateurs d'art…

\- Mais vous la vendez meublée ?

\- Oui. Avec tout ce qu'elle contient.

\- Aïe…

\- Un problème ?

\- C'est votre bibliothèque. Vous devriez garder les Fleurs animées de Granville, vous avez l'intégralité des 87 livraisons reliées en demi-chagrin, c'est rarissime. Et j'ai aussi vu le premier tirage des Fables de La Fontaine illustrées par Doré, les trois volumes de Roses de Redouté, la collection complète de Punch et quelques tirages originaux de Lewis Caroll.

\- Je vois que vous avez eu le temps de l'explorer.

Je suis devenue cerise.

\- Bé… C'est que j'en avais rarement vu une aussi fournie chez un particulier. Néanmoins vous avez dedans de sacrés rossignols ! Belles reliures, mais c'est tout !

\- Rossignols ?

\- Des livres qui ne valent rien ou pas grand-chose.

\- Voulez-vous m'aider à trier ?

\- Maintenant ?

\- A moins que vous n'ayiez d'autres engagements…

\- Je dois être au 221b ce soir mais d'ici-là, non. Il est 13h00, nous avons de longues heures devant nous. Mais à une condition.

\- Laquelle ?

\- J'ai vraiment faim… Vous allez finir par croire que je ne viens vous voir que pour manger.

\- J'ai fait préparer à déjeûner pour deux.

\- Hein ? Mais vous ne saviez pas que j'allais passer !

\- Non.

\- James ?

\- Oui ?

\- Combien de fois avez-vous fait préparer pour deux ?

\- Tous les jours depuis que je vous sais de retour à Londres.

J'en suis restée interdite. Je ne le croyais pas capable d'un geste aussi… romantique ? Non, le terme ne lui allait pas du tout. J'ai renoncé à trouver un qualificatif et me suis contentée de lui sourire largement. Il s'est levé et m'a tendu la main pour que j'en fasse autant.

\- Je vais… heu…me rafraîchir, je vous rejoins dans la cuisine James. C'est dommage, maintenant que je connais un tout petit peu la topographie de cette maison, vous allez la vendre !

\- Vous vous habituerez plus vite à la prochaine.

* * *

Un méga jambon-beurre de compétition. Une tuerie gustative, les papilles en folie. Voilà ce qu'il avait fait préparer et je me suis souvenue que je lui avais fait l'éloge du «parisien» pendant cinq bonnes minutes lorsque nous avions mangé notre fish and chips sur un banc. Je ne sais pas où il avait trouvé le pain mais il était croustillant à souhait. Ca plus un beurre et un jambon d'exception, j'en ai lâché des soupirs d'extase, les yeux mi-clos. Moi qui d'habitude mangeais à la vitesse d'un lance-roquettes, j'ai pris mon temps, j'ai savouré chaque bouchée. En fermant les yeux, je me serais crue dans mon troquet préféré à Paname.

\- Ça vous plaît ?

\- Mieux que ça James, ce sandwich est royal !

\- J'ai craint que vous ne me trouviez un peu mesquin.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- J'aurais pu vous inviter au restaurant. Un sandwich, c'est un peu… particulier. Ca fait… avare, non ?

\- Ecoutez-moi : et d'une, il pèle dehors, et de deux vous n'allez pas passer votre vie à me payer le restau, et de trois... heu… et de trois mais c'est super bon ! Et vous, vous aimez ?

\- Assez oui.

\- Comment ça «assez» ? Mais il est dantesque ce sandwich !

\- Vous avez raison : j'aime beaucoup.

\- Ah, là c'est mieux ! Vous devriez vous laisser-aller un peu plus souvent James, je vous assure que ça vous irait très bien !

\- Merci du conseil mais il ne vaut mieux pas.

\- Ben pourquoi ?

\- Parce que.

Un ange est passé, suivi d'un second puis de toute une escadrille. J'avais encore touché un point conflictuel et pour rien au monde je ne voulais affronter James. J'avais déjà assez à faire dans ma propre vie pour en rajouter une couche. Et puis quoi, c'était Noël ! Aussi ai-je entamé un vertueux rétro-pédalage.

\- Excusez-moi James, je parle beaucoup sans réfléchir.

\- Effectivement.

Bon d'accord, c'était Noël mais quand même, il ne fallait pas non plus exagérer ! Je me suis renfrognée et il a souri.

\- Je plaisante Margot !

\- Ah… Je suis quand même à deux doigts de faire la tête, et pas qu'un peu !

\- Susceptible, hein ?

\- Mais pas du tout !

Il n'a pas eu l'air franchement convaincu. Après le sandwich et la salade, j'ai eu droit à un fondant au chocolat, une apothéose aussi. Comme James refusait toujours de prendre le café dans la cuisine, nous sommes allés dans la bibliothèque et, tasse en main, j'ai commencé à répertorier ce qui valait la peine qu'on le garde. J'ai quand même averti James que je n'étais pas une experte en la matière et qu'il devait consulter un véritable spécialiste. Une fois mon café terminé et après m'être lavé les mains, je me suis perchée sur l'échelle de bibliothèque et le «vrai» travail a commencé : état général du livre, coiffes brisées ou pas, éraflures, présence ou pas d'ex-libris, qualité du papier, maison d'édition, date d'édition, séries complètes ou non, manques éventuels, tâches, déchirures… Je dictais à James qui, au pied de l'échelle, prenait rapidement des notes puis poussait l'échelle, fixée par le haut à un rail de laiton et munie de roulettes, lorsque je lui demandais. J'ai pu constater que le ménage était scrupuleusement fait dans cette maison : même à quatre mètres de hauteur, aucune poussière sur les livres ou sur les corniches. Dingue !

Faire le recensement sommaire de tous les livres nous a pris cinq longues heures entrecoupées de pauses bienvenues. J'ai bu des litres de café et me suis usé la langue à force de parler. Lorsque je suis définitivement redescendue de mon échelle, j'avais la tête pleine de titres, auteurs, descriptions… Un travail de titan. Je me suis affalée avec soulagement dans un fauteuil et me suis massé le cou : à force de tourner la tête dans tous les sens, j'avais l'impression que mes cervicales s'effritaient.

\- Je peux vous aider si vous voulez.

\- Pardon ?

\- Voulez-vous que je m'occupe de votre cou ? Je suis assez doué pour ça paraît-il.

\- Heu… Comment ça ?

James m'a regardée et a agité ses mains. Je n'ai pas hésité longtemps tant j'avais mal et en signe d'assentiment, j'ai penché la tête en avant. Il a doucement posé ses mains sur mon cou et a commencé de légers mouvements, à peine appuyés. Petit à petit, j'ai senti les tensions se dénouer, mes muscles se décrisper et une douce chaleur a coulé de mon cou à mes épaules. Il a continué de longues minutes, muet et attentif et si je n'y avais pris garde, je me serais endormie.

\- J'ai fini Margot. Vous pouvez redresser la tête.

J'ai doucement tourné la tête de gauche à droite, remué les épaules. J'avais encore un peu mal mais rien en comparaison de ce que c'était avant.

\- Merci James ! Vous avez des mains fantastiques !

\- Vous trouvez ?

Les yeux mi-clos il m'observait, tête penchée sur le côté. L'atmosphère avait subtilement changé et je me levai avec précipitation.

\- Je dois y aller. Merci encore pour tout, j'ai passé une journée remarquable. De toute façon, je reviendrai avant de retourner en France. Je pars le 28, sous serez là avant ?

\- Oui.

\- Cool ! Je vous appelle alors !

\- Très bien.

Il m'a aidée à enfiler mon manteau, je me suis enroulée dans mon écharpe, ai remis mes gants et mon bonnet. Je devais ressembler au bibendum Michelin… Puis il m'a raccompagnée jusqu'à l'entrée et s'est brusquement approché de moi pour me déposer un baiser sur le bout du nez. J'ai ri et lui ai rendu la pareille sauf que… sauf que j'ai mal calculé mon coup et que je l'ai embrassé juste à la commissure des lèvres. Il a eu l'air surpris (mais pas autant que moi) et je me suis répandue en excuses.

\- Cessez donc ! m'a t-il interrompu. On dirait que vous avez fait quelque chose de sale !

\- N'importe quoi !

Et comme je ne voulais pas approfondir la conversation, je suis partie au trot. Le courage est dans la fuite…


	24. Chapter 24

_Bonjour à tous et bonne lecture !_

* * *

Arrivée au 221b après quelques détours involontaires, je suis entrée dans ma chambre. Une voix grave et colérique s'est élevée avant que je n'allume et j'ai failli avoir un infarctus: Sherlock était là, assis sur mon lit, l'air tout sauf aimable.

\- Où étiez-vous ?

\- Sherlock ? Non mais ça va pas ? J'ai failli mourir de peur !

\- Où étiez-vous ?

\- En quoi ça vous regarde ?

\- De toute façon, je sais où vous avez passé la journée.

\- Et bien remerciez monsieur votre auguste frère de ma part, c'est très sécurisant de se sentir ainsi espionnée, vraiment !

\- Qu'avez-vous fait ?

La moutarde commençait vraiment à me monter au nez. Je n'avais certainement pas de comptes à lui rendre. Je me suis approchée et penchée vers lui, lui ai susurré dans le creux de l'oreille :

\- Si vous saviez Sherlock… Remarquez, vu votre peu d'expérience apparent en la matière, je peux toujours vous faire un cours ô combien détaillé… Ça vous tente ?

Il s'est relevé d'un bond et m'a saisie aux épaules. Surprise, j'ai reculé, mon coude a heurté le mur et j'ai eu un gémissement de douleur. Sherlock m'a aussitôt relâchée et je l'ai fixé, rouge de colère.

\- Qu'est-ce-qui ne va pas chez vous Sherlock ?

\- Je suis désolé.

\- Vous êtes toujours désolé à postériori ! Vous me brutalisez au propre comme au figuré et vous êtes désolé ! Vous m'avez fait mal Sherlock, vous le savez ça ? Merde !

Il a ouvert puis refermé plusieurs fois la bouche, incapable de formuler ce qu'il avait à me dire. Les bras à présent ballants, il me fixait et j'avais l'impression que son cerveau tournait à vide, ce qui aurait été plus qu'étonnant. J'étais interloquée : nanti d'une des plus rayonnantes intelligences qu'il m'ait été donné de voir, ce qui pour le commun des mortels était d'une évidente simplicité semblait lui poser d'insurmontables problèmes. Il me donnait l'impression de se heurter sans cesse à un mur de verre qui l'isolait de tous les autres. J'ai soupiré.

\- Sherlock, regardez-moi. Vous me regardez mais ne me voyez pas. Regardez-moi !

Il a cillé plusieurs fois. Je n'ai pas eu le cœur à lui passer un savon pour son attitude franchement agressive. Et pourtant j'avais vraiment mal au coude. Plutôt que d'engager une passe d'armes dont aucun des deux ne serait sorti indemne, j'ai levé le bras et lui ai lentement caressé la joue.

\- Que se passe t-il ? Que vous arrive t-il Sherlock ?

\- Il est dangereux et je ne veux pas que vous le fréquentiez.

\- Mon Dieu, ça ne va pas recommencer ! Sherlock, je…

\- Je ne veux pas que vous soyez à lui. Il est malsain, il avance toujours masqué, il va vous détruire, croyez-moi !

\- Comment ça «que je sois à lui» ? Sherlock, enfin ! Je viens de passer cinq heures à inventorier sa bibliothèque, je ne sors pas d'une monstrueuse partie de jambes-en-l'air !

\- Il vous veut, je le sais.

\- Vous ne savez rien Sherlock. Personne ne me veut, c'est aussi simple que ça ! Je ne suis rien pour personne et c'est très bien ainsi.

\- Vous n'êtes pas «rien», pas pour moi.

\- Sherlock, je ne suis qu'un épiphénomène, une écharde venue perturber le cours de votre vie. Je représente peut-être l'attrait de la nouveauté, je ne sais pas, mais vous allez vite m'oublier et ce n'est pas de la fausse modestie. Je suis tout sauf modeste ! Vous me trouvez peut-être étrange, bizarre, énervante, exaspérante et cela vous intrigue. Une fois que l'attrait de la nouveauté sera passé, vous vous détournerez et continuerez votre chemin. Vous ferez exactement ce que vous semblez reprocher à James : s'amuser avec un jouet, le désosser puis le jeter. Vous êtes tellement semblables tous les deux !

\- Non !

Sa voix avait sèchement claqué et je sursautai.

\- Je ne serai jamais comme lui Margot, parce que moi… parce que moi..

\- Oui ?

\- Parce que moi je ne pourrai jamais te faire du mal. Lui si.

Il a saisi ma main, en a embrassé la paume puis m'a attirée contre lui et je me suis laissée faire. Le nez dans son cou, j'avais l'esprit en déroute, ses grands bras refermés sur moi. Il devait vraiment être stressé pour initier un tel contact et que je sois en partie la source de ce stress m'angoissait aussi. Je suis restée sans bouger de longues minutes puis petit à petit la réalité m'est revenue et j'ai essayé de me dégager doucement. Sherlock a grogné en resserrant son emprise mais j'ai insisté et l'ai repoussé, les deux mains à plat sur sa poitrine. Il m'a regardée, sourcils froncés. Je lui ai dit que j'étais désolée et c'est comme si je l'avais giflé. Il a brusquement reculé puis, sans un mot s'est dirigé vers la porte. Je l'ai agrippé par le bras et forcé à se retourner.

\- Sherlock !

\- J'ai compris ! m'a t-il aboyé.

\- Tu n'as rien compris du tout pour une fois !

\- Reste !

\- Tu sais très bien que je ne peux pas.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Mais que veux-tu au juste ? Tu sais quoi Sherlock ? Je crois que tu es tellement peu habitué aux sentiments, quels qu'ils soient, que tu es complètement paumé. Oui, toi ! C'est tout nouveau, tout beau, tu ne sais pas quoi en faire et ça t'intrigue. Mais pour combien de temps, dis-moi ? Pose-toi honnêtement la question : es-tu prêt non pas à vivre avec quelqu'un mais ne serait-ce qu'avoir une relation amoureuse avec ? Tu sais ce que c'est au moins, ce que ça implique ?

Il ne répondait pas et me fixait, toujours muet. Je savais qu'il réfléchissait à toute allure et je ne voulais pas lui laisser l'avantage parce que, peut-être, je n'avais pas envie d'entendre ce qu'il aurait pu me dire. Du moins je n'en avais pas envie maintenant, sûrement parce que je ne savais pas trop moi-même où j'en étais.

\- S'il-te-plaît Sherlock. Je ne te force à rien, je ne te demande rien. Tu ne me connaissais pas il y a six mois, n'oublie pas ça. Et même si tes capacités de déduction sont hors du commun, tu ne sais rien de moi parce que, au-delà de ce qui est visible et que tu peux aisément décrypter, il y a une partie de moi à laquelle tu n'auras jamais accès.

\- Laisse-moi y entrer.

\- Hors de question. J'aurais l'impression d'être sur une table de dissection et ça je ne veux pas.

\- C'est à cause de lui ?

\- Si tu penses à James, tu te trompes lourdement.

\- Tu mens.

\- Je ne veux pas t'affronter là-dessus Sherlock. Je ne veux pas que nous nous disputions sur un sujet que ni toi ni moi ne maîtrisons. Tu peux faire ça pour moi ?

En temps ordinaires, je lui aurais volé dans les plumes. Mais avec Sherlock, il n'y avait rien d'ordinaire.

\- Je vais rentrer en France et tu sais très bien que, de toute façon, je vais revenir.

\- Quand ?

\- Je ne sais pas. Mais je reviendrai et peut-être les choses auront-elles changé.

Il a soupiré, m'a serrée contre lui, m'a embrassé le haut de la tête et il est sorti sans un mot.

Voilà. Et j'étais sensée faire quoi moi ? Tout laisser tomber, rester au 221b et filer des jours heureux en tricotant au coin du feu ? Ou alors accompagner Sherlock dans ses aventures et former un couple style «Chapeau melon et bottes de cuir» ? N'importe quoi ! Contrairement à ce que nombre de romans laisse entendre, je n'avais pas de «petite voix» qui me disait «fais ceci, fais cela». Ou si un jour j'en avais eu une, je l'avais bâillonnée depuis belle lurette. Je devais me débrouiller seule et me sortir du pétrin dans lequel je m'étais mise. Enfin, «pétrin» est un mot un peu trop fort, n'exagérons rien. Si tous les «pétrins» ressemblaient à Sherlock… J'avais 28 ans, je vivais seule, je naviguais entre mon travail et mes quelques amis et j'avais fini par me convaincre que c'était suffisant. Du moins c'est ce que je croyais. Et puis il y avait James… Autre «problème» si je puis dire. Son côté froid et mystérieux m'attirait bien plus que je ne voulais le laisser paraître. Mon côté journaliste sans doute parce qu'il ne me semblait pas avoir jamais été attirée par les «bad boys» pour autant que James en soit un… Il n'agissait pas ainsi pour se donner un genre, ça j'en étais persuadée. Il était comme ça et je ne savais pas pourquoi. Peut-être n'y avait-il aucune raison, mais j'en doutais. Et puis il pouvait se montrer chaleureux et attentionné et les rares fois où il souriait, je fondais littéralement. J'espérais juste que ça ne se voyait pas trop, il n'aurait plus manqué que ça tiens ! Je me faisais quand même l'effet d'une Messaline de seconde zone, d'une coureuse non pas de jupons mais de caleçons… Eurk ! Et puis bon, il fallait quand même que je redescende sur Terre : à mon avis, j'intriguais plus que je n'intéressais Sherlock et James. Je n'avais rien, mais vraiment rien de remarquable et ils avaient l'occasion de côtoyer bien des femmes plus engageantes que moi. Ni feinte humilité, ni fausse modestie, je savais ce que je valais et je ne m'étais jamais voilé la face devant un miroir : rien de bien féminin dans une quasi-absence de poitrine, des jambes maigres et longues comme un jour sans pain, tout le corps parsemé de taches de rousseur plus ou moins étendues… Pas une courbe, pas une rondeur, je n'étais que creux et angles durs. Un de mes rares petits amis m'avait dit un jour que je n'étais pas «confortable». Merci du compliment, mais ce n'était pas faux. Et rousse en plus… Non pas que je considérais cette couleur comme un handicap, mais la mienne était assez… optimiste. Orange fluo serait plus juste mais je m'y étais habituée et mes cheveux ou plutôt ma tignasse, étaient la seule chose que j'aimais bien chez moi : indomptable et surabondante, elle m'arrivait au bas du dos et lorsque, parfois, j'oubliais mon écharpe, je m'enroulais les cheveux autour du cou, c'était fort pratique. Bref, toutes ces considérations mises à part, je devais de toute façon rentrer à Paname et chercher du boulot, c'était le seul point vraiment vital. Le reste pouvait attendre.

Je suis donc passée chez Mme Hudson histoire de voir si elle avait besoin d'un coup de main. Il était 19h30, je n'avais pas très faim et je me suis installée dans sa minuscule cuisine où je me cognais partout. Une de ses théières en avait fait les frais à mon grand dam. Donc je me pétrifiai sur une chaise et ne bougeai pas d'un cil.

\- Alors jeune fille, que pensez-vous des Noëls britanniques ?

\- Surprenants.

\- Oui, n'est-ce-pas…

Je savais qu'elle savait et elle savait que je savais qu'elle savait. Mais ni elle ni moi n'avons abordé le sujet de front : trêve de Noël sans doute !

\- Aoh et merci encore pour le livre de cuisine, c'est très… surprenant aussi.

\- Avant que je ne parte, je vais vous faire une soirée crêpes. Je pourrai squatter votre cuisine ?

\- Avec plaisir. Mais quand ?

\- Ça vous dit après-demain soir ? Je repars le 28 au matin.

\- Très bien. Ne me cassez pas d'autre théière, c'est tout ce que je vous demande !

Nous étions en train d'en rire lorsque John a pointé le bout de son nez.

\- Je peux avoir du thé moi aussi ?

\- Alors John, comment va Lisa ?

\- Bien Margot, merci !

\- Elle n'a pas eu trop peur ?

\- Pas trop, grâce à toi. Merci d'avoir tenu Sherlock en laisse, si je puis dire ! Il faudra que tu me dises comment tu as fait !

\- French Touch…

Il a explosé de rire, vite rejoint par Mme Hudson et moi. Nous avons papoté une bonne heure puis John et moi avons quitté notre logeuse. J'allais vers ma chambre lorsqu'il m'a retenue par le bras.

\- Je peux te parler Margot ?

\- Bien sûr.

\- Viens, allons dehors.

J'ai récupéré vite fait manteau, écharpe et je l'ai suivi. Nous avons déambulé en silence un petit moment puis il s'est lancé.

\- Tu sais que Sherlock… heu… apprécie ta présence.

\- Ah vraiment ?

\- Margot, pas à moi…

\- Excuse-moi. Oui, je m'en doute un peu.

\- Et toi ?

\- Je ne sais pas. C'est compliqué. Très compliqué.

\- J'imagine.

Nous marchions bras dessus-bras dessous et c'était rassurant d'avoir son corps compact et solide si près du mien. Nous avons arpenté le bitume sans mot dire puis il a continué.

\- Je voulais te dire… Quoi que tu fasses, quoi que tu décides, je serai toujours à tes côtés Margot.

\- Je ne comprends pas.

\- Comment expliquer… La fratrie Holmes est assez complexe à appréhender dans sa globalité.

\- Je crois avoir compris qu'il valait mieux ne pas blesser Sherlock.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas pour ça, Mycroft m'a quasiment enlevé pour me menacer à mots couverts alors… Non, ce que je voulais te dire c'est que quoi que tu envisages de faire, n'hésite pas à m'en parler si tu as envie. Parce que quel que soit ton choix, tu risques de déclencher des évènements rien moins que désagréables. Il se peut que je me trompe, mais je ne crois pas. Et ne me ressors pas la rengaine «je suis une petite française qui n'intéresse personne». Je sais et tu sais que tu intéresses au moins deux hommes : Sherlock et James Moriarty. Je n'aurai jamais la vulgarité d'essayer d'orienter ta vie mais si tu as besoin de quelqu'un, je serai là.

\- Mais John, je rentre dans trois jours !

\- Ça ne veut pas dire que tout sera comme s'il ne s'était rien passé. Tu m'as parlé au Yard, et je t'en remercie, et je vis avec Sherlock tous les jours. Je ne suis pas aveugle Margot, tu ne vas pas bien, Sherlock est perplexe, Mycroft s'interroge et Lestrade tourne en rond. Il faudra bien que cette situation se dénoue un jour et toi seule peut le faire.

Je me suis arrêtée et l'ai regardé : il avait l'air soucieux et me scrutait de ses prunelles bleues. Et je me suis dit que Sherlock avait beaucoup de chance d'avoir un ami pareil et que les gens qui se fiaient uniquement aux apparences étaient de sinistres crétins. Le plus fort des deux, c'était John et non Sherlock. Si Sherlock n'avait pas croisé son chemin, je pense qu'il aurait mal terminé : je n'étais pas la seule à avoir des marques sur les bras et grâce à certains de mes amis fort peu recommandables je savais identifier une marque de piqûre, même ancienne. Et les bras de Sherlock en montraient beaucoup. C'était John l'homme d'acier sous des dehors plutôt débonnaires, c'était John le plus dangereux des deux en cas de coup dur. Et il avait beau mesurer quelques centimètres de moins que moi, il était d'une stature néanmoins impressionnante à mes yeux. Je me suis alors cramponnée aux revers de son manteau et je l'ai remercié. Il était le seul à ne rien me demander, à ne jamais me questionner ni me juger. Il m'a souri, m'a ébouriffé les cheveux et nous avons terminé le tour du pâté de maisons.


	25. Chapter 25

_Bonjour tout le monde !_

_Et zou, le chapitre du vendredi ! Franchement, lorsque j'ai commencé cette fic, j'avais en tête une dizaine de chapitres au grand maxi. Et plus j'écrivais, plus j'avais à en raconter... Il a bien fallu que je m'arrête mais franchement, j'aurais pu continuer encore longtemps, n'eût été la crainte du "délayage" et de blablater pour ne rien dire._

_Bref, bonne lecture à tous et tant pis pour vous, je vais vous tenir la grappe durant une bonne dizaine de chapitres encore ! ;-)_

* * *

J'ai passé la matinée du 26 à trottiner dans tout Londres, le nez au vent ou plutôt à la bise : ça soufflait sec et mon champ vision avait été réduit de façon drastique avec mon bonnet enfoncé jusqu'aux sourcils et mon écharpe remontée jusque sous mes yeux. L'atmosphère ambiante était bon enfant, on peut dire que l'esprit de Noël régnait partout. Je m'étais réchauffée chez Harrod's, j'avais fait un tour chez Fortnum and Masons, dévoré un cheese-cake d'anthologie chez Debenhams, et je dévorais des yeux toutes les vitrines décorées que je croisais, et Dieu sait qu'il y en avait ! Je m'étais aussi arrêtée pour écouter des chants de Noël et je m'étais juré de revenir tous les ans à la même période. Bref, j'étais d'excellente humeur jusqu'à ce que j'entende crier mon prénom. Je me suis brusquement retournée, ai failli glisser, me suis rattrapée in extremis à un horodateur et j'y suis restée cramponnée jusqu'à ce qu'une silhouette ô combien familière s'approche de moi à grands pas.

\- Sherlock ? Mais que fais-tu dehors ? Je croyais que tu préférais rester au chaud à traumatiser John et Mme Hudson ! Tu m'as suivie ou quoi ?

\- Tu marches vite.

\- Donc tu m'as suivie.

\- Tu comptes rester accrochée là toute la journée ?

\- Ho ça va, hein…

J'ai rassemblé le peu de dignité qu'il me restait et me suis prudemment rapprochée de lui. Il n'aurait plus manqué que je m'écrase à ses pieds… Il avait le nez dans son écharpe bleue, le col de son Belstaff remonté jusqu'aux oreilles et les mains enfouies dans d'épais gants de cuir noir. Il ne disait rien et me regardait, froid et distant. Je refusais de le laisser gâcher ma matinée, j'ai donc glissé mon bras sous le sien et m'y suis arrimée, malgré son mouvement de recul.

\- Taratata ! Tu me suis donc tu me supportes et surtout tu ne fais pas tes enjambées de géant ! Je suis ta punition sur pattes !

Il n'a rien dit et a réglé son pas sur le mien. Nous avons marché un petit moment en silence avant que je ne couine que j'avais faim et que m'inviter serait la moindre des choses s'il voulait que je lui pardonne son attitude. J'avais vraiment l'impression de parler à un sourd-muet : pas de réaction, pas de réponse, juste un arrêt subit devant un petit restaurant.

\- Ici ?

\- Whââ, mais tu parles ! Ô miracle de Noël ! Oui, ici, ça me va bien, de toute façon j'ai faim.

Nous nous sommes retrouvés à une petite table dans un coin de la salle.

\- Comment va ton coude ?

\- Mieux, merci. Donc tu m'as suivie…

\- Ce que tu peux être têtue ! Oui, je t'ai suivie tu es contente ?

\- Je ne sais pas si je dois être flattée cette attention ou si je dois te gifler. Laisse-moi y réfléchir deux secondes… Naannn, je ne vais pas te gifler, pas aujourd'hui du moins.

L'air excédé, il a levé les yeux au ciel. Le serveur est arrivé, nous avons commandé et le temps que les plats arrivent, un silence pour le moins inconfortable s'est installé. Au bout de très longues minutes, Sherlock a daigné ouvrir la bouche.

\- Je ne voulais pas que Mycroft t'embarque encore dans sa limousine.

\- Ça n'aurait pas été la première fois !

\- Je sais.

\- Et c'est uniquement pour ça ou es-tu en train de me mentir ?

\- Te mentir ?

\- Tu ne me suivais pas plutôt pour savoir où j'allais ? Hmmm ? Des fois que je me précipite chez James Moriarty, on ne sait jamais…

Il s'est renfrogné et j'ai su que j'avais visé juste. J'ai soupiré.

\- Sherlock, d'ici mon départ, je ne veux plus t'entendre parler de James. Je vais le voir si je veux et je n'ai pas de comptes à te rendre. Tu comprends ça ?

\- Non.

\- Ben tiens !

\- Je veux que tu restes à Londres et je ne veux plus que tu le voies. Tu comprends ça ?

\- Non.

\- Ben tiens !

On aurait dû nous décerner l'Oscar de la conversation la plus stupide et la plus bornée de l'année. Contrairement à mon habitude, j'ai négocié.

\- Bon alors qu'il n'en soit pas question pendant ce repas, tu peux faire ça pour moi ?

\- Oui.

\- Ouf ! Changeons donc de sujet, merci. Tu as vu les vitrines de Noël ?

\- Non.

\- Bon, raté. Et ben je t'y emmène dès que nous avons fini de manger.

\- Pas envie.

\- Sherlock, tu m'énerves ! Tu sais quoi ? Je te laisse trouver un sujet de conversation et comme nos plats arrivent, je vais manger.

Il n'a pas répondu mais a tendu une main hésitante et a posé le bout de ses doigts sur les miens. Surprise, je n'ai rien dit et me suis contentée de lui sourire ce qui a eu autant d'effet qu'un cautère sur une jambe de bois… Mais bon, c'était quand même un grand progrès de sa part même si ce contact ténu et léger me faisait penser à une petite chose fragile : un mot de trop, un mouvement de trop et il se romprait. J'ai décidé in petto de m'en contenter et le repas tout entier s'est déroulé en silence. Il n'a pas dit un mot et n'a presque pas mangé. Ce n'est que lorsque le café est arrivé qu'il a daigné ouvrir la bouche.

\- Tu reviendras ?

\- Je ne sais pas. J'ai pas mal de choses à régler à Paris, ça risque de me prendre du temps.

\- J'attendrai.

\- Je ne t'ai rien promis.

\- Je sais. J'attendrai quand même.

\- Et si je ne reviens pas ?

\- Je viendrai te chercher et je te mettrai à l'abri. Personne ne te trouvera.

Aussi insensé que cela puisse paraître, je l'ai cru parce que j'étais sûre qu'il le ferait.

Dès le repas terminé, il a payé, nous sommes sortis et il m'a plantée là sur le trottoir, sans un mot. J'avais l'habitude de son comportement de hussard, aussi l'ai-je regardé partir. Peut-être voulait-il que je le retienne mais et d'une, je n'en avais pas envie, et de deux je n'étais même pas sûre, en fait, de ce qu'il voulait à cet instant précis. Et lui non plus d'ailleurs. Mais bon, j'avais déjeûné avec lui, c'était déjà ça, d'autant plus qu'à part Speedy's ou Angelo, je l'avais rarement vu ailleurs autrement que pour ses enquêtes.

* * *

Je suis retournée au 221b à pieds, après maints détours inutiles bien entendu. La nuit tombait vite et je n'avais pas envie de naviguer à vue dans ce froid. J'ai pris un bon bain chaud et me suis ensuite vautrée sur mon lit, un bouquin à la main et un paquet de radis à disposition. C'était ça ou les chips et j'avais quand même un semblant de conscience diététique. La maison était calme, j'entendais très légèrement la radio de Mme Hudson babiller et pas un bruit ne venait de l'appartement de Sherlock et John : sûrement encore en goguette avec le Yard. C'est dingue ce que Londres pouvait compter de criminels… Tout autant que Paris, je suppose, mais cela avait toujours été une notion abstraite pour moi, juste bonne à faire les gros titres du journal de 20h00. Là je pouvais le constater quasiment tous les jours au vu de la fréquence avec laquelle les deux acolytes étaient de sortie. Suivant le classement très perso de Sherlock, chaque cas devant être au minimum un 7 ou 8 patches si j'avais bonne mémoire, donc il fallait croire que la criminalité «lourde» avait grimpé en flèche dans cette période de Noël.

Je ne sais comment en pensant «criminalité», j'ai pensé à James. Je m'en suis immédiatement voulu en me disant que le subtil lavage de cerveau holmésien devait commencer à porter ses fruits : à force de me répéter sur tous les tons que c'était un criminel de grande envergure, cela avait fini par laisser des traces. Hors de question que je me laisse ainsi manipuler. James était un homme somme toute agréable, bien que très distant et froid, et jamais je ne m'étais sentie en danger auprès de lui. Bon, d'accord, même s'il avait été ce que Sherlock et Lestrade prétendaient, je ne m'en serais sans doute jamais rendu compte. Mais quand même… Peut-on être un tel individu et apparaître comme il le faisait dans toutes ces soirées mondaines, expositions, ventes aux enchères et tutti quanti ? D'un autre côté, vu qu'il me semblait plus que fortuné et que l'argent, surtout dans cette proportion, a tendance à vous présenter sous un aspect des plus agréables, les gens fermaient peut-être les yeux… Et merde ! Il fallait vraiment que ça cesse, que ce mouvement pendulaire prenne fin, et définitivement. J'en avais marre d'être la championne du monde du statu quo, la reine de l'incertitude et surtout l'experte en indécision. A 28 ans, il n'y avait pas de quoi être fière… J'ai regardé ma montre, il était 18h30, me suis rhabillée en vitesse et suis sortie. C'est en sonnant à la porte de James que je me suis finalement rendue compte que, telle une boule de billard, je passais mon temps à rebondir d'un endroit à un autre : chez James, au 221b, chez James, au 221b… Il fallait que je mettre les choses au carré une bonne fois pour toutes. C'était enfin clair dans ma tête… et ça a cessé de l'être dès que James a ouvert sa porte et m'a regardée, étonné.

\- Margot ?

\- Oui. Dites-moi, vous n'avez plus personne pour vous ouvrir la porte ?

\- C'est pour m'entretenir de la domesticité à notre époque que vous êtes là ?

\- Non, il faut que je vous parle.

\- Bien.

Il s'est effacé pour que laisser entrer et m'a débarrassée de mon manteau. Un frisson m'a saisie toute entière, il faisait vraiment très froid dehors et chaud dedans. J'ai eu un sursaut en regardant autour de moi : certains tableaux avaient disparu et il y avait des cartons dans l'entrée.

\- Vous l'avez déjà vendue ?

\- Oui. Les tableaux partent en premier, leur nouveau propriétaire préfère les voir sécurisés dans une pièce blindée.

\- Mais personne d'autre ne pourra les voir alors !

\- C'est ainsi. Rendez-moi au moins cette justice que ces tableaux ont vu plus de monde ici qu'ils n'en verront désormais.

\- C'est triste.

\- Peut-être. Je vous emmène pour cette fois dans la bibliothèque, le petit salon est vide.

Les pas résonnaient lugubrement dans cette maison qui se vidait lentement. Je n'aimais pas du tout cette sensation, j'avais l'impression que quelqu'un était mort et qu'on vidait toutes ses affaires. Je l'ai dit à James qui a haussé les épaules. Nous étions tous deux assis par terre près de la cheminée sur de confortables coussins. J'avais enroulé mes doigts autour d'un mug de café et j'observais James en me demandant si je le préférais en costume ou plus décontracté. Pour quelqu'un venu parler de choses plus que sérieuses, ça commençait fort. Mais quand même : il portait un jean, un fin pull bleu-marine dont il avait remonté les manches et j'étais fascinée par le jeu des muscles de ses avant-bras. Je n'aurais pas été si mauvaise en maths, j'aurais fait médecine… Ses pieds nus dans des mocassins bateau me disaient qu'il n'avait pas dû sortir.

\- Margot ? Margot ?

Sa voix m'a fait sursauter, perdue que j'étais dans des réflexions rien moins que déplacées…

\- Excusez-moi.

\- Nous devions parler ?

Ah oui tiens… L'atterrissage a été brutal. Je me suis éclairci la gorge, j'ai ouvert deux trois fois la bouche sans qu'un seul son n'en sorte, j'ai refermé la bouche et me suis tue. Il ne disait rien et ne faisait rien pour m'aider et j'étais pourtant sûre qu'il savait ce dont je voulais l'entretenir. J'ai repris mon courage à deux mains, ou plutôt ce qu'il en restait, et j'ai croassé :

\- Je peux avoir un autre café ?

Pitoyable. J'étais pitoyable et même plus que ça. Il a levé un sourcil étonné mais a pris mon mug. Pendant qu'il était à la cuisine, je me suis sermonnée à mi-voix en me traitant de tous les noms.

\- Tenez.

J'ai saisi le mug, respiré un grand coup et me suis lancée :

\- Pourquoi voulez-vous que je reste à Londres ?

Il y a eu un long silence pendant lequel je regardais désespérément le fond de mon mug comme si tous les secrets de l'Univers y avaient été engloutis. Lorsque, étonnée du long silence, j'ai osé relever le nez de ma tasse, il me regardait simplement, la tête un peu penchée sur le côté, un demi-sourire aux lèvres. J'ai soutenu son regard aussi longtemps que j'ai pu, et ce n'était pas facile. Au moment où, fatiguée de ce silence, j'allais me lever pour partir, il a posé ma sa main sur ma joue.

\- Pourquoi cette question ?

\- Parce que j'en ai marre de danser alternativement d'un pied sur l'autre, marre de courir d'un point à un autre, marre de me réveiller la nuit à me poser des tonnes de questions, marre de tout et puis voilà ! Et si vous pouviez éviter de répondre par une question à ma question, je vous assure que ça m'aiderait beaucoup, merci ! Parce que je ne suis pas comme Sherlock, je ne suis pas comme vous, je ne peux pas avoir de certitudes en partant de faits aussi ténus qu'une toile d'araignée. Je n'y comprends plus rien et c'est tout !

Il a retiré sa main de ma joue.

\- Mais la décision finale vous appartient en fin de compte, non ?

\- Me croyez-vous assez imbue de ma personne pour faire un choix ? Mais enfin James, m'avez-vous bien regardée ?

\- Je ne fais que ça et je ne suis pas le seul. Je ne vous connaîtrais pas, je penserais que vous faites étalage d'une fausse humilité, à vous sous-estimer ainsi sans arrêt. Mais...

Je l'ai coupé sans ménagement et sans trop de politesse non plus.

\- Je vous en prie ! Tout nouveau tout beau hein !

\- Ca suffit !

Sa voix avait claqué, glaciale. Il ne m'avait jamais parlé sur ce ton et j'en suis restée stupide. Je n'avais pas peur, j'étais juste étonnée et médusée de le voir changer d'humeur aussi vite. Ses yeux commençaient à ressembler à deux trous noirs dans un visage de marbre. Il a repris, la voix tendue.

\- Pourquoi je veux que tu restes à Londres ? Parce que je te veux.


	26. Chapter 26

_Bonjour tout le monde !_

_J'ai eu une remarque intéressante sur le fait que Margot mettait vraiment beaucoup de temps à se décider, en quelque sorte, et que trop d'attente risquait de lasser le lecteur. Il est vrai que le rythme de cette fic est plutôt lent, si je le compare à ce que j'ai pu lire jusqu'alors. En même temps, je n'ai pas voulu me presser parce que Margot est dans une situation assez particulière et que ce n'est pas non plus la reine des décisions rapides, loin de là. En outre, j'ai aussi essayé de brosser un décor, une petite vie qui ne soit pas uniquement centrée sur l'action et focalisée sur trois personnes. Et puis j'aime bien aussi prendre mon temps (chromosomes antillais obligent ! ;-) ). J'ai quand même remanié un tantinet quelques paragraphes mais peu de choses en fait. Rassurez-vous, les choses vont bientôt se précipiter._

_Quand je dis bientôt... Votre humble servante ayant réussi à obtenir des billes pour Hamlet, je pars pour Londres la semaine prochaine et ne posterai de nouveau chapitre que le 30 octobre. [mode mégalo on] Allez-vous survivre ? [mode mégalo off]_

* * *

Un coup de canon ne m'aurait pas fait plus sursauter. J'ai relevé la tête si violemment que mes cervicales en ont craqué et je suis restée pétrifiée à le regarder sans comprendre.

Ou plutôt à me dire que je ne voulais pas comprendre. Nuance.

Il m'observait, apparemment aussi serein que moi j'étais en panique totale. Mes mains tremblaient tellement que j'ai posé le mug à terre, craignant de le renverser. Et il ne disait toujours rien, il attendait simplement. J'ai profondément respiré pour essayer de me calmer, mais c'est quand même le cœur au bord des dents que j'ai réussi à lui demander pourquoi.

\- Je ne sais pas. C'est ainsi et personne n'y peut rien changer. Dès que je t'ai vue à cette vente aux enchères… Je pensais pourtant être définitivement à l'abri de ce genre d'égarement et finalement non. Je te veux toi et c'est tout.

C'est tout, c'est tout… Vite dit oui ! Ce n'était pas une réponse mais il m'a répondu qu'il n'en avait pas d'autre. Alors je l'ai bombardé de questions, à lui demander s'il me voulait moi pour m'accrocher à un mur comme un de ses ex-tableaux, s'il avait fait un pari qu'il avait perdu et que j'étais un lot de consolation, s'il devait à tout prix confirmer sa réputation d'excentrique confirmé en se montrant au bras d'une femme qui était tout sauf sortable, ou encore s'il avait décidé de sortir avec un grand sac d'os pour tester de nouvelles sensations, enfin bref un tissu d'horreurs qui me permettait de verbaliser ma panique. Il ne disait rien, me regardait juste en penchant la tête de côté, sa lèvre inférieure coincée entre ses dents. J'ai terminé malgré moi en larmes : je détestais pleurer un public et même pleurer tout court mais là je ne contrôlais plus rien. Il s'est alors approché de moi et m'a saisi une main que j'ai voulu lui retirer mais il n'a pas lâché.

\- Regarde-moi Margot, regarde-moi.

Je ne voulais pas. Il m'a alors saisi le menton et m'a forcée à tourner la tête vers lui.

\- Pourquoi pleures-tu ?

Je me suis essuyé le nez dans ma manche, le temps n'était pas aux minauderies ou à l'élégance. Plutôt à l'efficacité. J'ai retiré sa main de mon menton.

\- Parce que c'est difficile.

\- Mais qui a prétendu que faire un choix était facile ?

J'ai sursauté et l'ai regardé les yeux ronds.

\- Tu dois faire un choix : Sherlock ou moi. Si l'équation semble simple, sa résolution est apparemment compliquée. Et tu sais très bien que ta décision, quelle qu'elle soit, influera sur tout ton avenir et peut-être même sur celui des gens qui te sont proches.

\- Je ne veux pas choisir ! Parce que si je le fais, l'un de vous deux sera forcément «perdant» si je puis dire et ce n'est pas juste.

\- Tu vas devoir le faire Margot. Si Sherlock te veut autant que moi, ta décision sera difficile pour celui qui restera au bord de la route.

\- Mais on dirait que vous êtes en compétition pour je ne sais quelle victoire dont je serais le trophée bien spécial tiens ! Ce sera quoi la prochaine étape, voler les joyaux de la Couronne ? Et mon avis à moi, qui me le demande ? Je ne suis pas un morceau de viande !

\- Je t'interdis de dire que tu es un trophée ou un morceau de viande !

Il avait brusquement repris sa main et sa voix avait claqué, sèche et glaciale.

\- Si je veux un trophée, Margot, et vois comme je peux être vulgaire, il me suffit de sortir mon chéquier à une de ces soirées mondaines pour que certaines femmes me trouvent soudain de l'attrait. Je n'ai jamais cherché à t'acheter ou à t'éblouir et de toute façon ça n'aurait pas marché.

Il me semblait que ses yeux devenaient deux gouffres sans fond. Je commençais à savoir que c'était annonciateur d'une colère froide et je ne voulais pas en arriver là. Et en plus il avait tout faux.

\- James, tu n'as pas besoin de sortir ton chéquier pour être attrayant.

Il a haussé les épaules et je me suis approchée de lui. Adossé à un fauteuil, il ne pouvait pas reculer et j'en ai profité pour lui toucher légèrement la main, ne sachant quelle allait être sa réaction. Il me fixait de ses yeux noirs et ne disait rien. Sa colère couvait toujours et je n'avais pas envie de ça. Je me suis enhardie, j'ai doucement posé ma main sur sa joue et il l'a recouverte de la sienne. Il me fixait toujours, impassible.

\- James, s'il-te-plaît, c'est assez difficile comme ça. Ne fais pas ça.

Il s'est ébroué puis s'est levé et m'a tendu la main.

\- Il est tard, tu devrais rentrer.

Il m'a aidé à remettre mon manteau, a appelé un taxi pour moi. Debout dans son entrée, je ne savais que dire ou faire et regardais stupidement mes pieds. Il a entouré mon visage de ses mains.

\- Quand tu reviendras, tu auras fait ton choix.

Il s'est penché, a délicatement posé sa bouche sur la mienne, juste une caresse de soie. Le taxi a klaxonné, James m'a ouvert la porte et je suis partie.

* * *

Je me suis mise aux fourneaux l'après-midi du jour suivant : j'avais dévalisé Tesco en œufs et farine et afin d'éviter toute attaque cardiaque, Mme Hudson avait jugé bon d'aller faire un tour chez une de ses amies. Sage décision parce que même après l'élaboration d'une simple pâte à crêpes, sa cuisine ressemblait à Verdun. Je crois que j'ai mis trois fois plus de temps à nettoyer qu'à faire la pâte… Le temps qu'elle repose, je suis montée finir de ranger mes affaires, nettoyer et ranger ma chambre afin d'en avoir le minimum à faire le lendemain. Je suis ensuite redescendue chez Mme Hudson et j'étais en train de faire chauffer la poêle lorsque John a fait irruption :

\- Tu fais quoi ?

\- Des crêpes.

\- Cool !

\- Tu tombes bien. Tiens, prends la poêle d'une main, cette pièce de l'autre et fais sauter la crêpe en la retournant !

Il s'est exécuté avec enthousiasme. Tout en versant à nouveau de la pâte dans la poêle, je trouvais quand même que cette crêpe mettait un temps anormalement long à retomber, et je me suis retournée : l'air stupide, la poêle vide à la main, John regardait en l'air. Bon, une crêpe enroulée autour d'une suspension, rien que de très banal… John a froncé le nez en une mimique désolée et m'a regardée du coin de l'œil : impossible de résister, j'ai commencé à glousser comme une dinde et nous sommes tous les deux partis dans un des plus beaux fous-rires qu'il m'ait été donné de vivre. Nous hoquetions, pliés en deux, incapables d'articuler la moindre syllabe. Au bout de dix minutes, après nous être abondamment mouchés, nous avons enfin repris notre souffle.

\- John, il va falloir aller chercher un escabeau pour la décoller…

\- On ne peut pas attendre qu'elle tombe ?

Nouvelle crise de rire.

\- Pas possible, j'ai promis à Mme Hudson que je lui rendrais sa cuisine propre comme un sou neuf !

Un quart d'heure plus tard la crêpe était à la poubelle et nous avons repris, innocents comme l'enfant qui vient de naître. Heureusement d'ailleurs, car Mme Hudson a soudain fait irruption, les narines frétillantes.

\- Ca sent bon !

\- C'est bientôt prêt Mme Hudson !

Elle a sorti confitures, lemon curd, diverses gelées et nous sommes tous allés au salon. Le temps que le thé et le café chauffent, je suis montée voir Sherlock puisqu'il était rentré en même temps que John.

\- Sherlock, crêpes !

\- Non merci.

\- Si.

\- Non.

\- S'il-te-plaît ?

\- Non.

J'ai tourné les talons et suis redescendue. J'avais plus intéressant à faire qu'à gérer sa mauvaise humeur.

Bon, j'avais vraiment fait beaucoup de crêpes… Vraiment ! John devant aller chez son amie, il en a embarqué une bonne dizaine après en avoir mangé autant, sinon plus. C'était vraiment un bec sucré, il avait dû liquider à lui seul un demi-pot de lemon curd… J'ai soustrait quatre crêpes à la pile et suis à nouveau montée voir Sherlock : je refusais de partir fâchée, je n'avais pas besoin de cette épine supplémentaire dans ma chair. Il était debout près de la fenêtre, à regarder je ne sais quoi. Je me suis approchée de lui mon assiette à la main.

\- Sherlock, s'il-te-plaît. Je t'ai apporté des crêpes. Tu vas faire longtemps la tête ?

\- Je ne fais pas la tête.

Sa voix était si glaciale… J'ai soupiré et me suis assise dans le canapé.

\- Je ne partirai pas de là jusqu'à ce que tu viennes sinon manger du moins voir mes crêpes. Ou que tu me parles.

\- Je n'ai donc qu'à me taire jusqu'à demain après-midi.

Salopard. J'ai posé l'assiette à côté de moi et l'ai rejoint. Nous étions tous les deux côte-à-côte, le nez à la fenêtre et il n'y avait rien à voir. Au bout d'une éternité de silence, il a enfin ouvert la bouche.

\- Que vas-tu faire une fois rentrée ?

\- Chercher du travail.

\- Tu pourrais t'en trouver ici.

\- Je ne crois pas. Mon domaine de prédilection est assez particulier, tu sais.

\- Mycroft pourrait t'aider.

\- Alors là, même pas en rêve ! Non mais ça va pas ? Tu en as d'autres des idées aussi tordues ?

Il a souri à la vitre. C'était mieux que rien.

\- Et puis ça va te faire du bien que je m'en aille Sherlock ! Plus personne pour t'embêter, te donner des conseils inutiles au violon, entrer chez toi n'importe quand et te forcer à manger des crêpes. Tiens, d'ailleurs, en parlant de ça… Tu en veux une ?

\- Non.

\- Tu as tort. Je suis la reine des crêpes. Miss Crêpes, c'est moi !

\- Je n'en doute pas.

Encore perdu une occasion de me taire, moi…

\- Bon, ben je te laisse Sherlock.

\- Pas tout de suite.

Il m'a tirée à lui, m'a entourée de ses longs bras, un de ses mains enfouie dans mes cheveux et a posé son menton sur ma tête. Nous sommes ainsi restés un long moment en silence, mes mains posées sur son torse, mon nez dans sa chemise, la chaleur de son corps enveloppant le mien. J'entendais les battements réguliers de son cœur et, pour être honnête, son estomac gargouiller un peu. J'ai gloussé, il a grogné sans me lâcher :

\- Il m'arrive d'avoir faim !

\- Alors cesse de faire ta tête de mule britannique et mange une crêpe !

Il a soupiré, je l'ai traité de Sarah Bernhardt à la petite semaine, il a souri et a enfin daigné prendre une crêpe que j'avais abondamment tartinée de confiture de fraises. Il l'a engloutie en deux temps, trois mouvements pendant que je tournais sur moi-même à la recherche d'un torchon, les doigts quelque peu collants. Il s'est approché de moi, a saisi mon menton entre son pouce et son index et penché sur mon oreille, m'a chuchoté :

\- Je veux que tu reviennes et je veux que tu restes.

\- Toi aussi alors…

Il a tiqué, s'est redressé.

\- Sherlock, ne me dis pas que tu ne t'en doutais pas. Tu supportes difficilement le moindre contact un tant soit peu prolongé et là, brusquement, tu m'attrapes comme si j'étais ton doudou ?

Il s'est refermé brusquement. Il fallait vraiment que je travaille mes formulations parce que s'il y avait une chose que je ne voulais pas, c'était lui faire du mal. Et là, comme une brute, je venais de lui laisser sous-entendre qu'il n'était animé que par un esprit de compétition en quelque sorte, alors que je n'en pensais pas le moindre mot. Je me serais giflée. J'ai posé mon nez sur son torse et gratouillé sa chemise de l'index.

\- Pardonne-moi. C'était stupide et mal formulé.

\- Effectivement.

Magnanime, il a soupiré, s'est penché. Ses lèvres avaient le goût de fraises.

* * *

J'ai fait mes adieux à Mme Hudson le lendemain. Elle m'a serrée dans ses bras puis a reculé, m'a scrutée et m'a dit de faire attention à moi puis m'a embrassée. Pas de nouvelles de Sherlock, il avait disparu de la circulation. John s'étant gentiment proposé, nous nous sommes retrouvés tous les deux dans le métro en direction de la gare. Mon sac n'était pas bien lourd mais il a insisté pour le porter et comme à mon habitude, j'ai glissé mon bras sous le sien. Nous avions pas mal d'avance aussi avons-nous pu prendre un café tranquilles.

\- Tu me donneras de tes nouvelles ?

\- Bien sûr John ! Manquerait plus que non, tiens !

\- N'hésite pas à m'appeler si tu as envie de parler, hein… Et puis j'espère que tu vas rapidement trouver du travail.

\- Tu sais que Sherlock m'a dit que Mycroft pouvait m'en trouver un ici ?

\- Ça ne m'étonne pas. Et puis ça ne serait peut-être pas une si mauvaise idée après tout !

\- Pardon ?

\- Hé, tu aurais un œil neuf et continental sur tout ce qui se fait ici en matière culturelle !

\- Ah, ça !

\- A quoi pensais-tu ?

\- Rien, rien…

Je plongeai le nez dans ma tasse de café, toute rouge. John m'a alors pris la main :

\- Fais ce que tu as à faire, Margot. Qu'importent les gens, trace ta route.

\- Ce n'est pas si facile.

\- Je sais. Mais c'est ainsi et, de toute façon, tu n'as pas le choix.

Il m'a lâché la main, s'est ébroué, a regardé sa montre.

\- Allez zou ! Il faut y aller sinon tu vas rater ton train.

Il m'a installée dans la voiture, je suis redescendue sur le quai pour lui dire au-revoir. J'ai niché mon visage dans son cou pendant qu'il me frottait le dos en me disant «ça va aller, ça va aller». J'aurais aimé avoir un frère comme lui. Nous nous sommes séparés, je lui ai aspiré la joue en une bise sonore, il a ri puis je suis partie. Je passais ma vie à partir.


	27. Chapter 27

_Bonjour à tous ! Chapitre un tantinet en avance et, enfin, Margot se décide ! ^^_

_Bonne lecture !_

* * *

J'en avais assez de descendre tous les matins comme une malade ouvrir ma boîte-aux-lettres dès le passage du facteur et de remonter avec quelques rares réponses à mon cv, toutes négatives. Histoire de ne pas tourner en rond et devenir dingue, j'avais entrepris un rangement de tous mes papiers, ce qui m'avait occupée deux bonnes semaines vu mon laxisme chronique en ce domaine. J'avais aussi commencé un bon nettoyage par le vide et vendu tout ce qui pouvait l'être, donnant le reste, ne gardant qu'un lit, une table, deux chaises, un fauteuil et quelques lampes. J'allais avoir besoin d'agent à plus ou moins longue échéance, ce n'était pas le moment de faire dans le sentimental. Bon, pour les fringues, c'était limité vu la pauvreté de ma garde-robe. Tout ceci m'occupait, m'empêchait de trop réfléchir la journée mais je passais souvent la nuit à tourner sans fin dans mon lit. Tant de questions et si peu de réponses… Oui, enfin soyons honnêtes : une seule question et deux choix possibles… Cette notion même de «choix» me mettait mal-à-l'aise : j'avais l'impression d'être sur un marché aux bestiaux… Et puis franchement, qui étais-je moi, petite scribouillarde dans un ex-journal obscur, pour me permettre de choisir, justement ? J'en voulais terriblement à Sherlock et à James de m'avoir ainsi mise au pied du mur. J'aurais dû les oublier, tirer un trait définitif et ne plus jamais y penser.

Sauf que je n'y arrivais pas.

Les jours passaient, j'étais comme sœur Anne et je ne voyais toujours rien venir. J'ai donc pris la décision de plonger dans les entrailles du Net mais sans aucun résultat satisfaisant. Petit à petit, une idée a fait son chemin et je me suis retrouvée à éplucher les annonces d'emploi outre-Manche. J'avais momentanément renoncé à exercer mon ancien métier et comme je savais que le domaine de la restauration avait toujours besoin de bras, je regardais les petites annonces londoniennes demandant des serveurs ou serveuses. Il n'y a pas de sot métier et si j'en trouvais un, même à Londres, cela m'aurait peut-être permis de gagner ma vie en attendant de trouver un job correspondant plus à ma formation. Au bout de trois semaines, j'ai eu une réponse positive avec rendez-vous sur place. Je n'avais plus aucune attache que ce soit à Paris ou ailleurs : mes parents étaient tous deux décédés, je n'avais plus guère de contact avec mon cousin germain, le médecin, et mes rares amis avaient leur propre vie. Je ne manquerais à personne et ça ne me chagrinait pas vraiment. Comme j'avais été spartiate question dépenses (je savais cuisiner les pâtes et pommes-de-terre de toutes les façons possibles et imaginables), j'ai pu prendre un billet rapidement et sauter dans le train trois jours après.

Avant de quitter Paris, j'avais passé un coup de fil rapide à Mme Hudson pour lui demander si cela ne la gênait pas que je me fasse domicilier chez elle : avoir une adresse londonienne me semblait un peu plus cohérent quand on postulait pour un emploi dans cette ville. Elle m'avait répondu par l'affirmative, s'en déclarant enchantée. Je suis persuadée qu'elle m'imaginait revenir m'installer définitivement au 221b. Je lui avais clairement dit pourquoi je lui demandais ce service, on ne pouvait pas me reprocher de l'induire en erreur. Je lui avais aussi fait promettre de n'en parler à personne et surtout pas à Sherlock : avec sa fouine de frère mieux valait en dire le moins possible. De toute façon, je suis sûre qu'il saurait ma venue expresse à Londres…

Bon, ce premier entretien fut un véritable fiasco, je dois bien le reconnaître. Il m'a suffi de voir la tête de mon interlocuteur pour me rendre compte que même sans avoir ouvert la bouche, c'était mal parti pour moi. C'était de ma faute aussi : j'avais répondu à la petite annonce sans bien regarder le standing de l'établissement et au milieu de tout ce luxe, j'aurais été comme un éléphant dans un magasin de porcelaines. L'entretien s'est donc terminé courtoisement certes, mais rapidement, et j'avais deux heures à tuer avant de reprendre le train. J'avais eu la bonne idée de prendre une cinquantaine de cv avec moi, aussi ces deux heures ont-elles été passées à les déposer un peu partout, tant il est vrai que les restaurants ne manquent pas à Londres. J'étais prête à faire feu de tout bois maintenant que j'avais pris la décision de m'expatrier pour de bon.

Quant aux raisons réelles de cette décision, je préférais pour l'instant ne pas m'appesantir dessus.

De retour chez moi, je m'immergeai à nouveau dans le Net et continuai à honorer Pôle Emploi de mon auguste présence. La tête du responsable de mon dossier la première fois que j'étais venue… Il n'avait jamais eu affaire à un journaliste et je le sentais un peu frénétique. Il ne connaissait pas les arcanes et coulisses de ce métier et je crois que s'il avait pu, il m'aurait refilée à un de ses collègues comme une patate chaude. De toute façon, je n'attendais pas grand-chose de ce côté-là. Au bout de trois semaines de silence total, j'ai réussi à décrocher un nouvel entretien d'embauche : une brasserie «française» non loin de la City. J'espérais vraiment que ça marcherait parce que je n'allais pas passer mon temps à faire des allers/retours entre Paris et Londres. A part manger des cailloux, je ne voyais pas comment réduire encore plus mes dépenses…

Au jour dit, je me suis présentée et je dois avouer que l'entretien s'est bien passé, ouf. Mon interlocuteur avait eu l'air surpris puis amusé par mon cv qui, m'avait-il dit, n'était pas très courant dans son milieu. Néanmoins, il avait apparemment apprécié que je ne me cantonne pas à mon seul domaine de connaissances et surtout le fait que j'étais plus que flexible, sans enfant ni petit ami. C'était, selon ses termes «plus facile dans ce métier quand on n'avait pas trop d'attaches ou de contraintes horaires». Sous-entendu que les seules contraintes horaires valables étaient les siennes. Nous nous sommes quittés sur sa promesse de me répondre sous les 8 jours car il avait d'autres personnes à voir. J'ai profité du temps qu'il me restait pour faire un tour à la Tate Britain présenter mes respects à Turner et au vu du temps qui me restait, je décidai d'aller à la gare à pieds. Une bonne petite trotte mais je ne craignais pas la marche et à part mon vaste sac-à-mains, je n'avais rien à traîner. Je me suis payé le luxe d'un fish and chips et j'ai repris le train en sentant un peu la friture… J'espérais au moins que ce serait mon dernier aller/retour.

Mes pénates une fois de plus réintégrées, je me décidai à passer un coup de fil rapide à John, le seul avec Mme Hudson que je pouvais appeler sans crainte. Il était tout-à-fait hors de question que je téléphone soit à James, soit à Sherlock. En accord avec moi-même, j'avais décidé de ne les recontacter que plus tard, et encore... Si je me faisais toute petite assez longtemps, j'étais persuadée qu'ils allaient m'oublier, tous deux étant apparemment plus qu'occupés. Que moi je ne puisse tirer rapidement un trait dessus était une autre histoire mais j'en avais pris mon parti et essayais de faire avec. Ce n'était pas facile tous les jours, soyons honnêtes.

John a décroché dès la troisième sonnerie et entendre sa voix m'a fait un bien fou.

\- Margot ? Comment vas-tu ?

\- Bien et toi ? Toujours à courir derrière les bandits ?

\- Un peu moins en ce moment, tant mieux ! Je ne m'endors plus à mon cabinet…

\- Sympa ! Et Lisa comment va t-elle ?

Il a eu un petit silence et le dieu de la gaffe est venu s'asseoir sur mon épaule en ricanant.

\- Heu… Je dois te dire «désolée» ou pas ?

\- Disons que nous avons pris du recul…

\- Sherlock n'est-ce-pas ? Il a recommencé à être infect ?

\- Tu le connais : il l'a disséquée en 20 secondes et le pire c'est qu'il avait raison : elle était mariée et même pas séparée.

\- Ho merde ! Bon ben c'est reparti pour un tour alors ?

Il a eu un petit rire.

\- Tu as de ces façons de présenter les choses, toi !

\- Courage mon p'tit gars ! Tu vas bien finir par en trouver une qui saura remettre Sherlock à sa place, non ?

\- A part toi, je ne vois pas !

\- C'est gentil ça ! Et puis quoi, les anglaises sont-elles aveugles à ce point ? C'est que vous n'êtes pas mal de votre personne Monsieur Watson, il serait peut-être temps qu'elles s'en rendent compte !

J'étais sûre qu'il avait piqué un fard. Allez hop, une croix de plus dans mon petit carnet "John Watson ressemble à un coquelicot" !

\- Et toi ?

\- Et moi quoi ?

\- Margot…

\- Oui, bon, ok. Je cherche du travail sur Londres mais si tu le dis à Sherlock, je te dépèce. Vivant.

\- C'est super ça ! Tu as trouvé ?

\- Jusqu'à présent non, mais j'ai bon espoir.

\- Je veux être le premier à savoir, tu m'entends ?

\- Pas de problème. Pense juste à effacer ton journal d'appels , Sherlock fouille sans vergogne dans ton portable.

\- Je sais, ne t'inquiète pas.

Nous avons encore papoté une dizaine de minutes puis j'ai raccroché non sans que John m'ait fait répéter au moins trois fois ma promesse de l'appeler dès que j'aurais un boulot à Londres. C'est un homme auquel je tiens beaucoup, il est charmant, drôle et sexy sous ses pulls infâmes et ses chemises de vieux ringard. Les londoniennes voient mais n'observent pas. Tant pis pour elles !

* * *

Je l'avais ! Enfin je l'avais ! Mme Hudson m'avait appelée car elle avait reçu du courrier à mon nom. Je lui ai dit de l'ouvrir et elle m'a lu ma lettre d'embauche à la brasserie : serveuse, 6 livres de l'heure pourboires non compris, 45 heures par semaine avec dépassements possibles mais non comptabilisés en heures supplémentaires. Je m'en moquais à vrai dire. Tout ce que je voyais, c'est que j'avais un boulot, point barre. Je devais prendre mon poste dans une semaine. Heureusement que j'avais commencé à regarder les petites annonces de logements, je peux être organisée quand je veux. J'avais dégotté une petite chambre chez l'occupant à environ 45 minutes de mon futur lieu de travail mais bon : c'était dans mes moyens et Belgravia pouvait attendre… J'avais avancé six mois de loyer et tout ce qu'il me restait à faire, c'était enfin maîtriser le métro londonien. Je n'avais pas trop d'illusions à ce sujet, je connaissais mes limites. Faire transférer mes fonds à Londres n'a été l'affaire que de quelques clics et la paperasse administrative française a été vite expédiée. Le seul hic c'est que je devais payer encore un mois de loyer à Paris. Mais comme je supposais que je pouvais manger sur place à mon nouveau travail, je pourrais encore économiser en me contentant d'une pomme le soir. J'ai appelé John dès que j'ai su, je lui avais promis. Il m'a chaleureusement félicitée et m'a dit qu'il lui tardait de me voir même s'il savait que ça n'allait pas être facile.

La veille de mon départ, assiste sur un carton, je regardai autour de moi : il n'y avait quasiment plus rien et mon petit deux pièces me semblait étrangement vide. Juste un sac de couchage, mes cartons de livres, disques et un gros sac à dos avec toute ma garde-robe, c'est-à-dire quasiment rien. Je m'étais définitivement débarrassée de tout le reste, je n'allais pas traverser la Manche avec mes ustensiles de cuisine. De toute façon il fallait que je revienne une dernière fois pour rendre les clés et envoyer mes cartons. Première dépense importante prévue avec ma première paye. Bon, j'aurais préféré employer mon argent à autre chose mais je ne voulais pas laisser mes livres dans un garde-meuble. Et maintenant que j'étais inactive, une rafale de questions est venue prendre ses aises dans mon cerveau : il fallait que je m'y attende, mais que c'était désagréable… Allongée sur mon matelas gonflable, j'ai essayé d'y mettre un peu d'ordre mais sans grand succès. Fatiguée de batailler, je me suis laissé divaguer, sautant d'une impression à une autre, me remémorant des bouts de phrases, des gestes, des attitudes, des intonations. Je me suis endormie avec le cerveau en ébullition me disant que la nuit allait me porter conseil.

Effectivement, ça a été le cas. Lorsque je me suis réveillée le lendemain matin j'avais pris ma décision. C'était tellement clair que je me suis demandée pourquoi tant de semaines d'atermoiements et hésitations. Je me sentais d'un coup plus légère même si la suite n'allait pas être facile. Mais là, je savais définitivement où et vers qui j'allais. C'était lui et personne d'autre.


	28. Chapter 28

_Bonjour tout le monde ! De retour de Londres où il a fait beau ET chaud pendant une semaine, si, si ! Hamlet était magique même si je n'ai pas tout compris (l'anglais shakespearien me pique un peu les oreilles), mais un tous les cas un spectacle grandiose et un décor à tomber par terre._

_Allez, je rentre de Londres et Margot s'y installe..._

_Bonne lecture et merci aux reviewers/lecteurs/followers and Co ! ;-)_

* * *

Mon installation a été rapide et ma prise de contact avec la réalité du monde de la restauration tout autant. Il a fallu que je m'adapte et vite : intégrer une petite équipe de serveurs, s'en faire accepter, comprendre et mémoriser rapidement les commandes, ne jamais se tromper et toujours sourire. La brasserie résonnait, les gens parlaient haut et fort, c'était un vacarme permanent. Mes collègues de travail ne me faisaient pas de cadeaux et je me suis retrouvée plus d'une fois à pleurer de rage en rentrant. J'ai appris à jongler avec la monnaie, à tenir deux plateaux en équilibre sur mon avant-bras, à louvoyer entre les tables et chaises, j'ai mémorisé la composition des plats, la liste des vins. Dieu merci j'avais une excellente mémoire mais là il me fallait faire un effort et tout retenir en anglais, logique. D'ailleurs mon accent avait fait ricaner certains de mes collègues – qui m'appelaient, ces crevards, Melle «Holàlà» - et franchement rire quelques clients. Je travaillais pourtant à le gommer le plus possible mais c'était impossible. Mes deux premières semaines de travail m'ont transformée en zombie et il m'était déjà arrivé de m'endormir dans le métro et de rater ma station.

Cependant j'ai fait mon trou petit à petit et ceux qui attendaient que mon caractère «froggy» m'amène à râler fréquemment en ont été pour leurs frais. De toute façon, je n'avais pas intérêt à faire de vagues si je voulais conserver ma place, c'était aussi simple que ça. Je ne dis pas que certaines fois je n'avais pas envie d'enfoncer à certains un couteau à steak dans un endroit que la morale réprouve. Je n'avais pas l'habitude de plier, de m'entendre aboyer des ordres, d'obéir sans rechigner. Pour tout dire, je n'avais pas l'habitude de la soumission et il m'a fallu la prendre. Nécessité fait loi. C'était difficile, je me suis souvent mordu les lèvres avant que de lâcher une réplique acide, j'ai appris à me taire et à ne pas démarrer au quart de tour. L'équation était simple : travail égale paye, paye égale logement et nourriture. Basique et efficace pour parer à toute velléité de révolte.

J'avais donc mes petites habitudes aidée en cela par ma logeuse qui n'aimait pas me voir dehors trop tard. J'ai un don pour attirer les personnes âgées. Aimable petite vieille, je partageais souvent avec elle un thé le dimanche et si ses petits gâteaux laissaient à désirer (j'avais l'impression d'avaler de petits morceaux de brique à la confiture), elle avait une conversation sautillante et variée. Ancienne première vendeuse chez Harrod's, elle avait une foule d'anecdotes à me raconter et nous passions des moments enjoués. Je lui faisais parfois ses courses ou lui rendais de menus services. Bref, nous avions trouvé un modus vivendi qui nous satisfaisait toutes les deux.

Lorsque j'ai touché mon premier salaire, j'ai fait la danse de la joie : presque 1.200 livres, le Pérou ! J'ai ramené des macarons à Mme Stuart, ma logeuse, et j'ai téléphoné la bonne nouvelle à Mme Hudson et à John. Je les avais régulièrement tenus informés de mes aventures et déboires et ils m'ont tous deux chaudement félicitée. Pourtant je sais bien que Mme Hudson regrettait de ne pas m'avoir à nouveau comme locataire mais bon, elle n'était pas rancunière. La seule chose qui me pesait, c'était de ne plus passer au 221b depuis que je m'étais installée à Londres : j'avais pris cette décision de façon totalement unilatérale, il est vrai, mais je pensais que ça valait mieux pour tout le monde. Je ne voulais pas que moi ou eux soyons en butte aux tracasseries de l'omnipotent Mycroft. Peut-être plus tard…

J'ai profité d'une semaine ou j'avais quartier libre samedi et dimanche pour retourner sur Paris liquider mes dernières affaires. J'ai pris le train le vendredi soir, suis arrivée à point d'heure chez moi et après une nuit somme toute normale et une douche à l'eau froide, j'ai attendu la société qui devait venir prendre mes cartons de livres pour me les envoyer à Londres. Le camion passé, j'ai rendu mes clés puis je me suis promenée une dernière fois dans Paname. J'avais le cœur déchiré à l'idée de quitter ma ville, même si je savais que ce n'était pas définitif, mais il allait certainement se passer un petit moment avant que je n'y remette les pieds. J'ai donc flâné sur les quais de Seine, coursé les pigeons et pris un jambon/beurre sur le zinc. Une journée parfaite en somme. Je rentrais chez moi lorsque mon portable a bipé. Il n'y avait pas de message, juste un lien sur lequel j'ai cliqué et lorsque j'ai entendu la musique, je me suis mise à rire : «Rescue me» des Fontella Bass (1), je savais maintenant que je ne m'étais pas trompée. J'ai répondu en envoyant l'heure d'arrivée de mon train ainsi que la gare. Je n'ai pas eu une micro-seconde d'hésitation avant d'appuyer sur le bouton parce que je savais que c'était LA chose à faire. Et une fois le message parti, je me suis sentie un peu plus sereine. Pas complètement parce que je ne savais pas vers quoi j'allais. «Qui» oui mais «quoi», non. Advienne que pourra, j'étais au moins sûre de ne pas me tromper sur le «qui».

* * *

C'est facile, en fait, de se blinder de certitudes et de jouer la fière, mais plus le train approchait de sa destination, moins j'étais tranquille. Et puis quoi, je débarquais avec un sac à dos infâme, vêtue comme une clocharde, propre soit, mais clocharde quand même, et même si je n'envisageais pas de jouer une grande scène de retrouvailles digne d'un film Hollywoodien, si film il devait y avoir, il aurait été plus proche du cinéma d'art et d'essai ouzbèque… Je n'ai pas perdu de temps à essayer de me refaire une beauté, comme on dit, dans les toilettes du TGV, c'était peine perdue. J'ai donc passé le voyage à écouter de la musique, lire, remuer, me lever, marcher, boire du café, me rasseoir, bouger les jambes… Mon voisin devait me croire atteinte de la danse de Saint-Guy. Au quatrième soupir excédé qu'il a lâché, je me suis calmée et me suis fait une manucure à grands coups d'incisives.

Lorsque le train est entré en gare, j'ai attendu que tout le monde descende : je n'aimais pas piétiner et me faire bousculer. Ça c'était l'excuse bidon. La vraie, c'est que j'étais pétrifiée sur mon siège et j'en étais à me dire que si je restais assez longtemps assise, «il» allait peut-être finir par m'oublier. Plus stupide, ça n'existe pas. J'ai attendu aussi longtemps que possible et suis descendue tellement tard que j'étais à deux doigts de croiser l'équipe de nettoyage. Je suis restée sur le quai à regarder mes pieds, aussi immobile que la femme de Loth et puis je me suis décidée à lever la tête. Mon Dieu il était là, les mains dans les poches d'un long manteau, appuyé contre une colonne. Et il m'attendait, moi.

Je me suis mise à marcher de plus en plus vite et j'ai fini par courir, mon sac à dos brinquebalant dans mon dos. Et je suis tombée, je me suis méchamment râpé le menton et la paume des mains à terre mais je me suis relevée, j'ai encore couru et je lui suis rentrée dedans de plein fouet, je me suis accrochée à lui comme si ma vie en dépendait. Je l'ai serré aussi fort que je le pouvais, je lui riais dans le cou, il m'avait empoigné la nuque d'une main, son bras ceignait ma taille. Je l'entendais respirer fort, je sentais son cœur battre la chamade mais il ne disait rien, sa main toujours sur ma nuque, enfouie dans mes cheveux. J'étais enfin arrivée.

Et puis il s'est détaché et c'est comme si j'avais quelqu'un d'autre en face de moi : son visage était de glace et moi qui croyais voir ne serait-ce qu'un sourire me trouvais confrontée à une expression si dure… Je n'ai pas eu le temps d'ouvrir la bouche : il m'a empoignée par le bras et m'a quasiment traînée jusqu'à un taxi dans lequel il m'a propulsée. Il n'a pas décoché un mot de tout le trajet et ce silence s'est éternisé jusqu'à ce que nous arrivions. Nous sommes descendus, il a pris mon sac, a ouvert la porte et nous sommes rentrés. Je l'ai suivi, il a posé mon sac à terre, s'est tourné vers moi :

\- Si tu veux te rafraîchir et soigner tes égratignures, il y a la salle-de-bains.

J'étais trop estomaquée pour me rebeller à ce qui ressemblait plus à un ordre qu'à des mots de bienvenue. J'ai pris mon sac et me suis enfermée dans la salle-de-bains. Je me suis longuement douchée, lavé les cheveux et j'ai ensuite observé mon menton : j'arborais un joli disque rouge vif, je ne m'étais pas loupée. Et pareil pour mes mains. Ca piquait sévère. J'ai soupiré et suis ressortie après avoir revêtu une ample chemise d'homme et un jean propre, je me suis aventurée pieds nus dans le salon.

Il était là, assis dans un profond fauteuil près de la cheminée, dans une semi-pénombre. J'ai observé quelques minutes son profil pensif parcouru d'ombres rougeoyantes puis je me suis lentement avancée. Il a alors tourné la tête vers moi, m'a observée sans rien dire m'asseoir en tailleur dans le fauteuil face au sien. Pas même une ombre de sourire, rien. Il m'a alors tendu une tasse pleine de café chaud et je l'ai savourée lentement tout en gardant les yeux rivés sur lui qui ne me regardait même plus. Je ne me disais pas que j'avais fait une erreur en le rejoignant, je me demandais simplement ce que j'avais raté pour qu'il soit fermé à ce point. J'ai reposé ma tasse et j'ai attendu.

\- Tu as soigné ton menton et tes mains ?

\- Tu es venu ! Tu es venu me chercher !

\- Bien sûr.

\- Alors pourquoi ne fais-tu rien ?

\- Rien ?

\- Tu ne m'as même pas embrassée et je suis sûre que si je m'approche de toi, tu vas reculer !

\- Je suis en colère.

\- Pourquoi ?

Il a sursauté comme si je l'avais piqué et les mots que j'attendais depuis un petit moment se sont enfin précipités dans sa bouche.

\- Pourquoi ? Tu oses me demander pourquoi ? Combien de temps avant de m'envoyer le plus petit signe de vie ? Tu voulais quoi ? Tu espérais quoi ? Cela t'a amusée de me faire attendre ? J'ai pensé à toi chaque jour depuis ton départ, tu le sais ça ? Je déteste cette sensation, je déteste être à ce point quasiment dépendant de quelqu'un, je refuse de prendre cette habitude stupide ! Pas moi, pas moi !

Sa voix vibrait d'une rage contenue et son corps semblait tétanisé. Il serrait tellement les mâchoires qu'il me semblait entendre ses dents grincer. J'ai laissé passer l'orage et j'ai expliqué. J'ai répondu à chacune de ses questions, balayé chacun de ses doutes, effacé chacune de ses objections. Cet homme-là avait l'habitude de dominer, d'ordonner, de tout maîtriser et là ce n'était plus le cas bien malgré moi. Il n'était ni perdu ni déboussolé mais simplement dans une rage folle à l'idée d'être finalement comme tout le monde. A mon corps défendant, j'étais en quelque sorte son grain de sable, son écharde, quelque chose d'improbable et qui n'aurait jamais dû arriver. En fait j'étais bien plus sereine que lui et lorsque je l'ai enfin compris, je me suis tue et lui ai souri.

\- Pourquoi souris-tu ?

\- Parce que je suis contente que tu m'aies envoyé ce sms, contente que tu sois venu me chercher, contente d'être ici et maintenant, avec toi. Et malgré ce que tu sembles croire, je ne regrette rien. Maintenant la question est : et toi, regrettes-tu quelque chose ?

J'avais à peine fini ma question qu'il avait jailli de son fauteuil et m'avait attirée à lui. C'était lui maintenant qui me serrait à m'en briser les côtes, lui qui grognait dans mon cou tandis que j'avais noué mes bras autour de lui. C'était fort et chaud et il me semblait que je ne me lasserais jamais de laisser mes doigts courir dans ses cheveux drus. C'est comme si chacun de nous voulait rentrer sous la peau de l'autre, s'y fondre et y rester à jamais. Nous nous sommes retrouvés assis dans le canapé, j'étais toute entière réfugiée contre son flanc, j'avais chaud et j'étais bien. Malgré son infime mouvement de recul j'ai quand même laissé mes doigts vagabonder sur son visage, son cou, ses épaules. J'apprenais son grain de peau, sa texture, son ossature, je me familiarisais avec ses reliefs, ses creux et ses ombres, telle une aveugle devinant un visage au toucher. Il ne disait, attentif. J'ai passé l'index sur ses lèvres souples et chaudes, je les ai senti frémir et après quelques secondes d'une intense hésitation, je me suis enhardie jusqu'à poser les miennes dessus.

Rien.

Aucune réaction.

J'ai reculé lentement, tellement submergée de honte que j'aurais souhaité me vaporiser dans la seconde. Je ne crois pas m'être sentie plus mal-à-l'aise qu'en cet instant précis, alors qu'il avait ouvert les yeux et me fixait sans rien dire. Je me redressais pour m'enfuir lorsque sa main a emprisonné mon poignet.

\- Où vas-tu ?

\- Je ne sais pas. Très loin en tout cas.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- A ton avis ? Je viens de subir une humiliation pharaonique et tu me demandes pourquoi je pars ? Tu plaisantes ? Si tu ne voulais pas que…

Il a posé sa main sur ma bouche.

\- Ecoute-moi. J'ai tellement envie de toi qu'il y a quelque temps, je t'aurais prise comme un hussard, directement contre le mur de l'entrée. Il faut croire que je m'assagis… Tu es crevée, j'ai encore un fond de colère en moi et il n'en sortira rien de bon. Et pourtant je ne veux que ça, fais-moi confiance là-dessus, mais pas ce soir.

\- Mais je n'ai rien contre les hussards, moi !

Un rire silencieux l'a secoué.

\- Je n'en doute pas !

Il s'est penché à mon oreille et m'a chuchoté :

\- J'aurai maintes occasions de te prouver que leur réputation n'est pas surfaite.

J'ai tellement rougi que je devais être violette. Il a continué.

\- Mais pas ce soir.

Je me suis mise à grommeler mais, au fond de moi, j'étais plutôt soulagée : il est vrai qu'appuyée ainsi contre lui j'avais des fourmis dans les mains et des envies rien moins qu'avouables, mais d'un autre côté je n'avais pas «pratiqué» depuis un petit moment et j'avais fort peu confiance en mon habileté en la matière. Et puis quoi, je n'avais pas non plus un corps de déesse et j'appréhendais le moment où je me retrouverais nue. Un soupir de soulagement m'a échappé malgré moi et j'ai entendu à mon oreille :

\- Tu vois que j'avais raison.

* * *

watch?v=QolgztgHD5o


	29. Chapter 29

_Bonjour tout le monde ! Alors, QUI est l'heureux élu ? Hmmm ? J'en suis pour l'instant à 50/50 et c'est très intéressant de lire pourquoi certains ont choisi X et d'autres Y. J'ai lu une analyse très pertinente qui a éclairé d'une façon nouvelle ce que j'avais écrit et dont je n'avais même pas conscience. C'était très intéressant. Moi je dis que le lecteur est au taquet !_

_Bon, je vous lâche avec mon bla-bla et bonne lecture !_

* * *

Je me suis réveillée le lendemain toute seule dans un grand lit, personne n'avait dormi à mes côtés. Je suppose que j'avais dû m'assoupir dans le canapé, je n'avais pas le souvenir de m'être installée seule dans cette chambre. Je me suis levée, j'ai retapé sommairement le lit, me suis habillée et suis descendue. Ça sentait bon le café frais mais il n'y avait personne. Guidée par l'odeur, je me suis retrouvée dans la cuisine, j'ai pris mon café en espérant trouver, je ne sais pas moi, un petit mot, quelque chose, mais toujours rien. Maison vide, pas âme qui vive. Contrairement à mes habitudes, je n'ai pas déambulé dans cette maison, j'ai pris mon sac, fermé la porte et j'ai glissé la clef dans la boîte-aux-lettres. Et je suis partie à l'aventure. Après moultes pérégrinations et erreurs d'orientation, j'ai enfin atterri chez moi. Il faut croire que ma logeuse me guettait parce qu'elle m'a accueillie sans que j'ai eu besoin de mettre mes clefs dans la serrure.

\- Définitivement de retour alors ? Houlà, votre menton ?

\- Hé oui je reviens ! Mon menton ? Juste une petite chute…

\- Tant mieux ! Venez, je vous ai fait du thé, vous allez me raconter Paris encore une fois !

J'ai posé mon sac et nous avons papoté une bonne partie de l'après-midi puis je suis sortie lui faire quelques menues courses. J'ai pris mon temps, la musique dans les oreilles et ne suis rentrée que lorsqu'il a commencé à neigeoter. J'étais en train de m'ébrouer dans l'entrée lorsque ma logeuse m'a interpellée :

\- Margot, il y a quelqu'un pour vous.

\- Ha ? Mais qui ?

\- Je ne sais pas. Très bien élevé, ça c'est sûr ! Il est charmant ce jeune homme ! Je l'ai installé dans le salon, donnez-moi mes courses et allez le rejoindre ! Ah, si j'avais… hmpff… 45 ans de moins !

J'ai couru vers le salon et je l'ai vu, une tasse de thé à la main, la soucoupe en équilibre sur un genou, tout tassé dans un charmant petit fauteuil crapaud. Je me suis mise à glousser sans pouvoir m'arrêter tandis qu'il me regardait d'un œil torve. J'ai regretté plus tard de ne pas avoir eu le réflexe de le photographier parce qu'un homme qui acceptait qu'une petite vieille le coince dans cette position ne pouvait être tel qu'on l'a décrit plus tard, n'est-ce-pas ? Il m'a laissée me calmer puis m'a demandé d'une voix fort peu amène :

\- Tu es partie ce matin !

\- Je me suis réveillée -d'ailleurs merci de m'avoir couchée- et il n'y avait personne. Que voulais-tu que je fasse ? Je devais t'attendre en faisant un macramé ? Pas un mot, rien ! Et puis il fallait bien que je rentre poser mes affaires. Mais dis-moi, juste une question en passant : comment connais-tu mon adresse actuelle ?

\- J'étais en train de rentrer lorsque je t'ai vue partir de la maison. Je t'ai suivie, j'ai noté ton adresse et suis revenu un peu plus tard. Simple.

Logique et un tantinet effrayant.

\- Mais tu es un grand malade, tu le sais ça ? Pourquoi ne m'as-tu pas arrêtée ? Il y a quelque chose qui ne va pas chez toi ou quoi ?

Et voilà : à peine réunis c'était déjà l'affrontement. Ça commençait bien. Il n'a rien dit, s'est levé et s'est approché de moi tandis que je le menaçais d'un index rageur.

\- Tu ne me suis pas, tu ne me fais pas suivre parce que sinon, quitte à en avoir le cœur déchiré, je refuserai de continuer à te voir. Je ne suis pas ta chose, comprends-le une bonne fois pour toutes !

Il n'a pas répondu, a saisi mes mains et en a légèrement embrassé les paumes écorchées ce qui m'a fait stopper net. Tactique efficace sans aucun doute et qui m'a vu ouvrir et refermer plusieurs fois la bouche sans qu'aucun son n'en sorte. Il a souri et j'ai bredouillé :

\- Tu es une arme de destruction massive quand tu souris, tu le sais ça ?

\- Si je t'invite chez moi, tu viens ?

\- Quelle heure ?

\- Maintenant.

\- Heu...

Il a reculé brusquement puis a fait demi-tour en me disant qu'il était désolé de m'avoir dérangée et que ça ne se reproduirait plus. Non mais quel homme impossible ! J'ai piaillé :

\- Mais laisse-moi finir ! Il faut peut-être que je prenne quelques affaires non ?

\- Je t'attends.

\- Ici ?

\- Oui.

\- Tu as peur que je me sauve ?

J'aurais dû faire l'Ecole du Rire, mes plaisanteries auraient peut-être été meilleures… Je me suis éclipsée dans la salle-de-bains d'où je suis ressortie toute pimpante, pour autant que je l'aie jamais été un jour. Il m'attendait dans l'entrée et après avoir souhaité le bonsoir à ma logeuse nous sommes sortis et rapidement montés dans un taxi. La course s'est effectuée en silence, je regardais mes pieds et leur trouvais un subit intérêt. Ce n'est qu'une fois dans l'entrée de la maison que je me suis sentie saisie aux épaules tandis qu'une voix grondait à mon oreille «Dis-moi que tu ne regrettes rien !». Que pouvais-je faire d'autre que l'embrasser ? Certains actes valent à mes yeux bien mieux de que des paroles aussi je me suis accrochée à ses épaules, et le cœur quasiment en fibrillation j'ai posé mes lèvres sur les siennes. Il s'est figé un court instant puis a posé une main sur ma nuque, l'autre au bas de mon dos et sa bouche a voulu piller la mienne. Je me suis arc-boutée et j'ai combattu parce que je n'aimais pas être ainsi dominée. Je lui ai refusé l'accès, mes dents serrées ont fait barrage. Sa prise sur ma nuque s'est resserrée mais je n'ai pas cédé d'un pouce. Il a brusquement reculé et, le visage de marbre, mâchoires serrées, m'a fixée. J'ai posé un index sur ses lèvres :

\- Pas comme ça.

J'ai entouré son visage de mes mains et l'ai attiré à moi. J'ai à nouveau posé mes lèvres sur les siennes, immobiles. Toutes mes sensations se concentraient uniquement sur sa bouche, ses lèvres souples et chaudes que je mordillais doucement, sur lesquelles je m'amusais à passer doucement la pointe de ma langue. Il ne bougeait pas, c'est comme s'il analysait chacun de mes mouvements, les yeux clos, les mains crispées sur ma taille. Je désespérais d'une quelconque réaction lorsque j'ai senti ses lèvres s'étirer en un long sourire puis il a replacé une de ses mains sur ma nuque et j'ai pu à loisir constater qu'il avait bien compris la leçon. Nos langues se sont caressées, choyées et rudoyées en un baiser barbare et soyeux à la fois. C'est hors d'haleine que je l'ai doucement repoussé, peinant à retrouver un souffle régulier. Il m'a souri, m'a doucement embrassé les yeux puis m'a guidée jusqu'au salon.

\- Fais à ton aise, je reviens.

J'ai alors retiré mes chaussures et me suis pelotonnée dans le fauteuil. J'étais assez confuse et je me demandais comment il était possible d'avoir autant envie de quelqu'un et si peur de passer à l'acte. Pour la seconde partie je savais, mais la première ? Je ne voulais pas passer pour une petite chose soumise, énamourée et tremblotante et pourtant, à bien y regarder, je m'en rapprochais de plus en plus. Je détestais ça et je croisais les doigts pour qu'il ne s'en rende pas compte. Après ce qui s'était passé dans l'entrée, cela me semblait compromis mais il fallait que je mette les choses au point, et vite.

La soirée allait être animée…

Il est revenu avec un seau à champagne et deux flûtes. Nous avons trinqué à mon installation à Londres puis il m'a demandé si je voulais sortir dîner ou rester là.

\- Restons, veux-tu, il faut que je te parle.

Il s'est rembruni et a posé sèchement sa flûte sur un guéridon. Je ne me suis pas laissée impressionner. Je lui ai tout dit, que je ne voulais pas être sa chose, que je ne voulais pas qu'il me suive ou me fasse suivre, que je ne voulais pas qu'il s'imagine que je me précipiterais chez lui dès qu'il claquerait des doigts. J'avais un travail, un équilibre de vie pour l'instant fragile mais qui se renforçait de jour en jour et je ne voulais pas qu'il vienne tout chambouler et que je connaisse à nouveau les affres que j'avais vécues quelques semaines auparavant. Il m'a écouté, silencieux et de plus en plus froid au fur et à mesure de mes paroles. Lorsque je me suis tue sa voix glaciale a déchiré l'air :

\- Tu regrettes d'être ici avec moi. Tu préfèrerais être avec «l'autre».

\- Tu te trompes du tout au tout. J'aurais préféré «l'autre» comme tu dis, je ne serais pas là en ce moment. J'essaie juste de t'expliquer comment je fonctionne et crois-moi, c'est déjà compliqué à mes propres yeux. La seule chose que je veux à l'heure actuelle, c'est toi. Peu m'importe le reste, peu m'importe ce qu'on en pensera, c'est toi, juste toi. Tu peux comprendre ça ?

Il a lentement souri, a hoché la tête sans répondre et je me suis brièvement demandé s'il ne m'avait pas menée exactement où il voulait. Peu m'importait en fait. J'avais tellement envie de lui que j'en avais mal partout, ni plus ni moins. Et c'était ça qui m'effrayait.

Il a disparu pour revenir avec deux plateaux de sushis et sashimis absolument somptueux. J'en ai ouvert des yeux grands comme des soucoupes.

\- Whâââ ! C'est Byzance !

\- N'est-ce-pas… Sers-toi.

Je me suis esquivée pour me laver les mains et lorsque je suis revenue il avait installé le couvert sur une petite table, devant la cheminée. J'aimais bien manger assise par terre pourtant, mais bon. Je n'étais pas chez moi non plus. Je me suis servie tout d'abord avec une certaine réserve, en piochant les sushis et sashimis. Lorsque j'ai senti fondre sur ma langue les savoureuses tranches de saumon, je n'ai pu retenir un soupir à la limite de l'indécence tant c'était fin et bon. Je dois avouer que ma cadence s'est quelque peu accélérée ensuite d'autant plus que j'étais une virtuose de la baguette.

\- Comment fais-tu aussi vite ?

\- L'habitude. Et puis tu te débrouilles pas mal non plus !

\- Je vais prendre couteau et fourchette.

\- Ah non hein ! Tu manges japonais donc avec des baguettes ! Sinon c'est trop facile et à moins que je ne me trompe, tu n'aimes pas la facilité, si ?

Il m'a toisée, condescendant, et a continué à se battre avec ses baguettes. J'ai souri.

\- Ne crois pas que tu as gagné Margot, me dit-il d'un ton rogue.

\- Si, du moins en ce domaine j'ai gagné, que tu le veuilles ou non. Temporairement soit, petite victoire soit, mais j'ai ga-gné !

Il a daigné sourire puis m'a questionnée sur ce que j'avais trouvé comme travail et lorsque je lui ai dit, il a levé un sourcil rien moins que dédaigneux.

\- Serveuse ? Dans une brasserie ?

\- Et alors ? Il n'y a pas de sot métier !

\- Tu mérites mieux. Je te trouverai mieux.

\- Tu ne me trouveras rien du tout. Hors de question, entends-tu ? Ce job, je l'ai trouvé toute seule et je ne veux rien devoir à personne. Et il me permet de payer ma nourriture, mon loyer et c'est déjà pas mal.

\- Mais ça n'a rien à voir avec ce que tu faisais avant !

\- Crois-tu que je ne le sache pas ? Les journaux culturels ne m'attendent pas à bras ouverts ! Je fais ma place ici et plus tard je verrai si je peux postuler ailleurs. Mais pour l'instant, ça me va très bien.

\- Si tu aimes sentir le graillon et te faire tripoter par les clients…

Il était hors de question qu'il me gâche ma soirée avec ses réflexions acides.

\- D'abord je ne sens pas le graillon comme tu dis et ensuite je ne suis pas serveuse dans un bouge !

\- Une brasserie…

\- Tu la connais ? Non, n'est-ce-pas ?

\- Je ne veux pas que les clients aient des gestes déplacés.

\- Mais qui te dit qu'ils en ont ? Et puis je suis de taille à me défendre ! S'il-te-plaît, ne pourrais-tu faire en sorte que nous ne nous disputions pas à chaque fois que nous nous voyons ? Je t'assure que c'est fatiguant… Je ne sais pas si c'est ta façon de me «tester» mais sache que je ne changerai pas d'avis en ce qui te concerne alors cesse donc d'essayer de me faire regretter mon choix. Je suis têtue…

Il a massacré un malheureux sushi à petits coups de baguette et n'a rien dit durant quelques minutes. Je l'ai laissé ruminer en silence, occupée que j'étais à génocider les derniers sashimis. Au bout de quelques minutes il a relevé la tête.

\- Cheesecake ?

\- Tu sais parler aux femmes !

Il a haussé les épaules puis est revenu avec deux assiettes. Je ne sais pas qui lui livrait ses repas mais comme dit le proverbe «on en a pour son argent». Et là, il avait dû payer très cher… Rassasiée au-delà du raisonnable, je repoussai mon assiette et m'étirai longuement.

\- Ce repas était somptueux !

\- Content qu'il t'ait plu.

Il s'est approché lentement de moi, a saisi mon visage entre ses mains et de la pointe de sa langue a doucement léché ma lèvre inférieure. Je me suis figée et il a reculé.

\- Non ?

\- Si, si, ce n'est pas ça !

\- Quoi alors ?

Facile à expliquer tiens… Si j'étais têtue, il l'était tout autant et attendait sans mot dire. Je me suis gratté la tête, puis le nez et lorsque j'ai commencé à attaquer les bras, il m'a saisi les mains.

\- Stop. Réponds.

J'ai soupiré à renverser Big Ben et je me suis lancée. Les mots étaient difficiles, mes phrases heurtées et souvent brouillonnes. J'avais l'impression de m'écorcher vive et c'était douloureux. Je n'avais guère l'habitude de m'exposer ainsi, de me raconter, de m'expliquer en quelque sorte et il me semblait que je mâchais des aiguilles. Et encore, je ne lui ai pas tout dit. Il y avait des choses que je préférais garder pour moi : je les maîtrisais jusqu'alors mais si les mots avaient franchi mes lèvres, je leur aurais rendu en quelque sorte leur liberté et ça, c'était hors de question. J'ai juste tenté d'expliquer que lorsqu'on est une adolescente grande, maigre, rousse, sauvage et pas particulièrement belle, la vie est parfois difficile et que le harcèlement laisse des traces profondes. J'avais quand même été déscolarisée pendant deux ans... Et par la suite, mes relations intimes n'avaient guère été couronnées de succès, sans doute par ma faute. J'en demandais tellement que mes rares et éphémères partenaires finissaient toujours par partir en me reprochant de les phagocyter. Ils avaient sans doute raison mais j'en avais assez de m'allonger sur un divan de psy deux fois par semaines aussi j'avais cessé et le psy et les relations. Je ne sais pas si c'était la meilleure chose à faire mais elle me convenait plus ou moins et je m'en accommodais. L'intérieur de mes bras prouvait bien que ce n'était pas une réussite mais j'en avais assez et préférais encore me mutiler plutôt que d'affronter quelqu'un qui, au bout d'un court laps de temps, me renvoyait au visage mes défauts et mes faiblesses. C'était extrêmement lâche mais au moins un couteau, ça ne parle pas, ça ne juge pas.

Quand j'ai eu terminé, il a pris mon visage entre ses mains et a posé sa bouche sur la mienne sans un mot. Ce baiser-là doux, patient, tout à l'opposé de son caractère, m'a fait flamber comme une torche. Je me suis accrochée à sa chemise comme si je me noyais et j'étais sans souffle lorsque nous nous sommes séparés. Très doucement, il a pris un de mes bras et a commencé à relever lentement la manche de mon pull. J'ai voulu retirer mon bras, je me suis arc-boutée, je lui ai crié «non !» mais il ne m'a pas écoutée et a commencé à embrasser chaque marque qu'il voyait. Ce geste m'a bouleversée plus que tout autre parce que la seule réaction que les gens avaient lorsque par mégarde ils voyaient mes cicatrices consistait soit à détourner les yeux, soit à me prendre en pitié. Je déteste la pitié. Mais là, ce n'était pas le cas : juste une caresse légère et douce qui semblait promettre à ma chair scarifiée que je ne recommencerais plus jamais. Puis il s'est levé, m'a tendu la main et m'a entraînée dans une chambre. Bon, faire l'amour sur une peau de bête devant une cheminée, ce n'était pas pour ce soir…


	30. Chapter 30

_Tout vient à point à qui sait attendre..._

_J'en ai entendu qui soupiraient "enfin !"... :-)_

_Je préfère m'attarder sur des sensations plutôt que sur des descriptions quasi-anatomiques. Certains font ça très bien mais je ne suis pas sûre d'arriver au même résultat._

_Bonne lecture !_

* * *

Il m'a renversée lentement sur le lit, a repris ma bouche et sans la quitter a passé une de ses mains sous mon pull pour simplement la poser à plat sur mon ventre, doigts écartés. Il a mis fin au baiser et allongé près de moi sur le côté, appuyé sur son coude, m'a regardée sans mot dire. J'étais pétrifiée d'appréhension et il le savait. Il s'est donc employé patiemment à essayer d'effacer cette gêne qui me paralysait. Elle n'était pas là parce que c'était lui mais parce qu'en matière d'intimité, je n'avais effectivement plus confiance en personne et en moi encore moins. Il avait repris son exploration délicate et m'avait ôté mon pull tandis qu'il me dévorait le visage et la bouche de baisers et légères morsures. Mais il n'y a que dans les livres que les héros s'accordent parfaitement dès les premières secondes ! Nos peaux se sont frottées, heurtées, nous avons eu des gestes ratés, avortés… Je n'avais jamais su me mouvoir correctement, mais là ça atteignait des sommets. J'ai essayé de m'ajuster à son corps, j'ai bougé, relevé une jambe et un cri de douleur lui a échappé. Je me suis confondue en excuses pendant qu'il reprenait ses esprits, le souffle court. Pour une première fois, c'était épique et je me consumais de honte. Il a eu un petit soupir puis m'a chuchoté :

\- Ce n'est pas que je n'aime pas ton petit côté rugueux, mais toutes les parties de mon corps de l'apprécient pas, et celle-là encore moins…

J'ai commencé à glousser, il a eu un petit claquement de langue amusé et a pris la direction des opérations. Sa main a repris sa promenade, incendiant chaque parcelle de peau qu'elle caressait, frôlait ou griffait doucement.

En un grognement sourd, j'ai enfoui mes mains dans ses cheveux. Il a gémi, a continué à m'embrasser le visage, le menton, le cou puis il est descendu vers ma poitrine. Il a glissé une main agile dans mon dos, a dégrafé mon soutien-gorge, l'a fait voler à travers la pièce avant de poser sa bouche sur un de mes seins. J'ai gigoté et il a levé la tête, surpris.

\- Heu… Je ne suis pas très bien pourvue de ce côté-là, désolée.

Il a eu un soupir exaspéré et m'a répondu d'une voix impatiente que ça lui convenait tout-à-fait et que si je pouvais cesser mes réflexions stupides et hors de propos, ça l'arrangerait. Mouchée, je me suis tue et j'ai pu effectivement constater que ma poitrine semblait l'inspirer. Et je n'ai plus eu la tête à dire quoi que ce soit.

Cet homme-là était intelligent de tout son corps et il me semblait que ma peau se liquéfiait sous son toucher. J'étais traversée de grands frissons et ma température corporelle avait bien dû augmenter de trois degrés. Rarement mes seins n'avaient reçu pareil hommage, doux et rude à la fois, et je me muselais pour ne pas gémir de façon éhontée. Il a ensuite promené une bouche affamée sur mon ventre, mes flancs, a cessé le temps de me retirer impatiemment pantalon et lingerie puis a repris. Il semblait affamé, frottait doucement ses joues contre ma chair et faillit me faire hurler lorsqu'il aventura une langue pointue et hardie dans mon nombril. Mais lorsque j'ai compris où il voulait aller, je me suis à nouveau raidie et lui ai dit «non, s'il-te-plaît». Il est remonté doucement à mon oreille et m'a demandé pourquoi. Je lui ai bafouillé que ça me gênait terriblement, qu'il n'était pas obligé et que je préférais attendre les prochaines fois. J'ai entendu un rire léger et il m'a répondu qu'en fait j'avais peur qu'il me demande de lui rendre la pareille, il n'avait pas tout-à-fait tort. Il a ensuite ajouté qu'il ne me forcerait en rien et qu'il était ravi de m'entendre parler de «prochaines fois». J'ai ri, ce qui a détendu l'atmosphère et ce fourbe en a profité pour glisser sa main où j'avais interdit sa bouche. J'ai eu un hoquet de surprise puis je n'ai plus eu le loisir de manifester quoi que ce soit parce qu'il s'était emparé de ma bouche et mangeait les gémissements que je laissais échapper, tant la caresse de cette mains aux doigts agiles me faisait me tendre vers lui. Cramponnée aux draps, je tremblais de tout mon corps et s'il continuait quelques secondes, j'allais partir sans lui. Il a bien dû le sentir puisqu'il a doucement ôté sa main, a souri à mon grognement de dépit puis s'est dévêtu à son tour. Je ne m'étais pas rendu compte que j'avais fermé les yeux jusqu'à ce que je l'entende me demander de quoi j'avais peur à ne vouloir le regarder. Si seulement je le savais… Ce n'est que lorsqu'il s'est à nouveau allongé sur moi, en appui sur ses avant-bras que j'ai réouvert les yeux pour m'apercevoir qu'il avait rabattu le drap sur nous. J'en étais stupidement soulagée mais il n'a rien dit. Je le sentais dur et impatient contre ma cuisse mais il a su attendre et m'a regardée jusqu'à ce que je hoche lentement la tête. Je me suis alors rendu compte qu'après s'être dévêtu, il avait enfilé un préservatif, merci pour nous.

Il s'est alors invité lentement, précautionneusement puis je l'ai entendu chuchoter :

\- Si ça ne te dérange pas, je préfèrerais en toute modestie que ce soit moi qui te fasse défaillir plutôt qu'un banal manque d'oxygène. Respire !

Il m'a souri, a frotté son nez sur le mien et a commencé une danse languide et lascive. J'ai à nouveau fermé les yeux et me suis laissée envahir par des sensations qui de délicates sont rapidement passées à dévorantes et âpres. Tout d'abord timide, je me suis mise petit à petit à répondre à chacun de ses coups de reins mais lorsque j'ai voulu l'entourer de mes bras, me cramponner à lui parce que je ne savais vraiment plus où j'étais ni comment je m'appelais, il a eu comme un mouvement de refus. J'ai cru mal interpréter et j'ai recommencé avec le même résultat au final. Etonnée, j'ai ouvert les yeux mais pas lui. Son visage tourmenté se crispait fortement mais j'ai fait courir le bout de mes doigts dessus et il a ouvert les yeux, m'a regardée fixement avant d'enfouir son visage dans mon cou non sans avoir emprisonné mes poignets.

Il ne voulait pas que je le touche.

D'abord « merde !», ensuite « pourquoi ?»

Sans compter que faire l'amour avec un partenaire qui n'accepte pas d'être touché, ou juste le minimum, relève d'un sacré tour de force. En fait il semblait refuser tout contact superflu. Je n'y comprenais plus rien : cet homme-là embrassait comme un dieu, s'était montré jusque-là prévenant et soudain je me heurtais à un mur. Il a dû sentir ma réticence parce qu'il a chuchoté plusieurs fois «s'il-te-plaît» dans mon cou. Je ne savais pas s'il voulait s'excuser ou s'il me demandait de bouger à nouveau. J'ai décidé alors de repousser les explications à plus tard parce que je le voulais vraiment, je voulais entendre ses râles, je voulais qu'il me fasse défaillir ainsi qu'il me l'avait dit et je voulais que lui aussi oublie jusqu'à son nom.

J'ai rendu mouvement pour mouvement, je l'ai serré entre mes cuisses puisqu'il ne me restait plus que ça et je me suis enfin laissée aller, les poignets prisonniers, le dos arqué, toute entière tendue vers lui. Il grognait et râlait dans mon cou et ce chant rude et primitif me faisait perdre tout contrôle. C'était presque une bataille, sensuelle certes mais bataille quand même, parce qu'il voulait me dominer et je refusais qu'il le fasse ainsi. Sa bouche incendiait la mienne, mon visage, mes épaules, mon cou… Je me gavais de sa peau et de son odeur, ses gémissements rauques berçaient mes oreilles et achevaient de me transformer en torche vivante. Petit à petit je perdais pied, toute entière prise dans une tempête dont je ne voyais pas la fin, acharné qu'il était à débusquer la moindre petite étincelle de plaisir qu'il amplifiait et transformait en quelque chose d'insatiable et dévorant. Le silence de la chambre s'est peuplé de nos souffles lourds et précipités, de ses gémissements et grondements. Le temps s'est suspendu et j'ai lâché prise, vaincue et défaite. Il a eu un bref sourire puis a enfoui sa tête dans mon cou et s'est tétanisé, un cri déchiré lui arrachant la gorge. J'ai cru mourir d'une crise cardiaque tant mon cœur faisait des bonds désordonnés. De petits mouvements incoercibles me traversaient et j'ai senti mes poignets libérés tandis qu'il s'affalait doucement sur moi, hors d'haleine. Je sentais son cœur tambouriner contre mes côtes et je crevais d'envie de l'entourer de mes bras pour faire courir mes mains sur son dos.

Il a un peu relevé la tête, a enchaîné de légers baisers depuis mon maxillaire jusqu'à mon menton pour finir sur ma bouche puis m'a chuchoté «merci» avant de se redresser doucement. Il s'était agenouillé entre mes jambes, je voyais son torse, ses abdominaux et les mains me démangeaient à l'idée de le toucher juste pour le plaisir. Il a retiré le préservatif (certains moments manquent cruellement de poésie) puis s'est assis au bord du lit. Il a remonté le drap sur moi, a passé une main légère et douce sur mon visage. J'ai soupiré d'aise mais n'ai pas pu lui poser la moindre question. Il a posé un index sur ma bouche en faisant «non» de la tête puis s'est levé et a disparu dans ce que je supposais être la salle-de-bains. Je me suis étirée tant que je pouvais, je devais ressembler à une étoile de mer géante ou, pour faire plus «classe» à l'Homme de Vitruve version fille. C'est à ce moment que je l'ai senti se glisser à nouveau sous le drap et poser une main sur un de mes seins. J'ai essayé de me redresser mais il a légèrement affermi son appui en chuchotant :

\- Tu es pressée ?

Allongé sur le côté, la joue appuyée sur sa main, il me regardait, son pouce décrivant de petits cercles sur mon mamelon qui manifestait un enthousiasme certain à être caressé de la sorte. On ne maîtrise pas tout le temps son corps. J'ai passé un doigt précautionneux sur son front, l'arête de son nez, sa bouche…

\- Pas spécialement. Je crois que je vais rester encore un peu si tu n'y vois pas d'inconvénients… Je prendrai un taxi de nuit.

Il s'est figé et m'a demandé, glacial :

\- Parce que tu comptes rentrer après ?

J'ai gloussé sans pouvoir me retenir :

\- C'était juste un test. Et puis je ne te connais pas, je ne sais pas ce que tu penses vraiment, si tu as envie que je passe la nuit ici ou pas.

\- Ça ne te gêne pas de faire l'amour avec quelqu'un que «tu ne connais pas» donc…

\- Non mais dis ! Je ne suis pas ce genre de fille quand même !

\- C'est toi qui viens de le dire.

Un grommellement inintelligible fut ma seule réponse. Comme je détestais ne pas avoir le dernier mot ! Je ronchonnai quelques secondes et lorsque je cessai enfin, un silence très flegmatique régnait sans partage. Bon. J'allais devoir ramer et pas qu'un peu… Je m'appliquai donc consciencieusement à présenter de vagues excuses, mais excuses quand même. J'ai entendu un reniflement amusé et dans la pénombre de la chambre, j'ai cru deviner un léger sourire. J'ai tendu à nouveau la main vers son visage que j'ai caressé puis il l'a saisie et en a embrassé la paume avant de la poser sur sa poitrine.

\- Melle Dubreuil, vos excuses sont tout sauf convaincantes.

\- Pourtant je m'applique !

\- J'ai plus intéressant à faire qu'à les écouter.

\- Et quoi donc ?

Il y a des jours où je ferais mieux de me taire. Il m'a brusquement attirée à lui et, la bouche sur mon oreille a chuchoté qu'il me laissait deviner…

* * *

J'ai ouvert un œil le lendemain matin et évidemment personne à côté de moi. J'ai quand même tâté et c'était encore tiède. Je me suis pelotonnée dans la couette et j'ai sommeillé encore un peu, repassant les événements d'hier soir. En fait, je pouvais le toucher lorsqu'il avait des vêtements (et encore, je le frôlais plus que je ne le touchais), mais pas lorsqu'il était nu. C'était plus qu'étrange : je ne sais pas moi, il avait des cicatrices ? Franchement de ce côté-là, j'avais donné et ça ne pouvait pas être pire que mes avant-bras… Et puis c'était très frustrant, je voulais sentir sa chaleur, le grain de sa peau, ses muscles rouler sous mes doigts… Je me suis étirée, j'ai baillé et j'ai décidé de laisser du temps au temps : à chaque jour suffit sa peine. J'ai quand même fini par me lever et après une bonne douche, je suis allée dans la cuisine, tenaillée par une petite faim persistante.

Il était là et me tournait le dos, occupé à je ne sais quoi au-dessus de l'évier. Vêtu d'une simple chemise blanche et d'un pantalon sombre, je pouvais apprécier à loisir la largueur de ses épaules, la courbure de sa nuque, les petits cheveux de son cou et quelques images m'ont traversé l'esprit me faisant rougir. Franchement, cela n'aurait tenu qu'à moi, je n'aurais pas dit non à une petite séance de perfectionnement, là, maintenant et tout de suite… J'ai souvent lu ou entendu cette expression «avoir des papillons dans le ventre». Papillons ? Mon était s'apparentait peu à celui d'une jouvencelle au pays des farfadets. Ce n'étaient pas des papillons mais une bête sombre et vorace, griffue et écailleuse, mise en sommeil depuis longtemps et qui, maintenant qu'elle était réveillée, réclamait son dû à corps et à cris. Une chose de plus à maîtriser… J'ai dû lâcher un soupir car il s'est brusquement retourné et m'a observée à son tour. Je ne savais pas comment agir avec lui, il n'était pas homme à supporter des embrassades matinales et empressées aussi je suis restée plantée là comme un réverbère. Cruel manque d'initiative.

\- Je ne vais pas te mordre tu sais.

Je me suis approchée et c'est lui qui a posé sa main sur ma joue et glissé ses doigts dans mes cheveux.

\- Bien dormi ?

\- On ne peut mieux. Et toi ?

Il ne m'a pas répondu et m'a attirée dans un baiser chaud et profond. Chavirée, je me suis accrochée à sa chemise en me disant que c'était une excellente façon de commencer la journée. Puis il a rompu le contact, me faisant soupirer de dépit. Mais qu'est-ce qu'il embrassait bien !

\- Tu as faim je suppose. Il y a de quoi sur la table.

Effectivement. Je me suis attablée avec empressement et j'ai commencé à manger avant de me rendre compte que j'étais seule à le faire.

\- Tu ne manges pas ?

\- Déjà fait.

\- Je n'aime pas qu'on me regarde manger. C'est gênant.

\- Fais comme si je n'étais pas là.

\- Difficile…

Il a enfin souri, pris une tasse de thé et s'est assis en face de moi. Je l'ai laissé s'installer puis j'ai glissé mes genoux entre les siens tout en me demandant s'il n'allait pas reculer. Il a levé un sourcil surpris mais n'a rien dit. Le silence a régné jusqu'à ce que j'aie terminé mes tartines que j'ai pris garde à ne pas tremper dans mon café, je n'avais pas envie de détruire l'Entende Cordiale à moi toute seule.

\- Je vais m'absenter un petit moment, je ne sais pas combien de temps au juste. Tu peux rester ici.

J'ai failli lui recracher mon café au nez. Je me suis étranglée, j'ai toussé à perdre haleine avant que de croasser :

\- Monseigneur est trop bon ! J'arrose les plantes aussi et j'aboie derrière la porte dès que quelqu'un sonne ?

Il s'est immédiatement braqué et l'atmosphère s'en est ressentie. Il était hostile et moi en rage.

\- Si je comprends bien, tu voulais juste un petit souvenir agréable avant ton voyage ? Histoire d'avoir de quoi gamberger pendant tes nuits solitaires ? Et comme tu as un semblant de bonne éducation tu t'es dit «la pauvre fille, on va la laisser profiter un petit peu de la maison, ça la changera de son environnement habituel». Tu sais quoi ? Je ne vais profiter de rien parce que je pars de suite ! Alors bon déplacement et à jamais !

Je n'ai pas eu le temps d'atteindre la porte de la cuisine qu'il m'avait déjà attrapée par un bras et m'avait forcée à faire demi-tour. Il était blanc de colère tout autant que moi j'étais rouge.

\- Cesse de raconter n'importe quoi tu veux ? Je t'interdis de penser à ma place, tu n'y arriveras jamais !

\- Pourquoi ? C'est trop compliqué pour la simplette que je suis ?

\- Parce que c'est trop sombre et que je ne veux pas que tu t'y risques.

\- «Je» veux ceci, «je» ne veux pas cela… A qui donc crois-tu parler ?

\- A une femme qui ne sait vraiment pas ce qui l'attend.

\- Alors dis-moi, dis-moi enfin !

\- Non.

Il m'a lâchée, nous étions tous deux face-à-face tels deux ennemis se jaugeant avant l'assaut. Il avait les mâchoires crispées, les poings serrés et tout son corps semblait vibrer de rage et d'impatience. Il a repris :

\- Regarde, regarde-moi vraiment Margot. Tu ne vas pas supporter ça très longtemps.

\- A mon tour de t'interdire de penser à ma place, tu entends ? Accepte-moi comme moi je t'accepte.

\- Je sais ce que tu es, tu ne peux pas en dire autant de moi.

\- Alors laisse-toi le bénéfice du doute et si jamais je dois avoir des regrets plus tard, je ne m'en prendrai qu'à moi.

\- Laisse-moi t'expliquer ce vers quoi tu cours, Margot. Il n'y aura jamais de promenades main dans la main, jamais de dîner romantiques aux chandelles, jamais de joyeuses tablées d'amis, jamais de grands serments, jamais de promesses, jamais de vie à deux, jamais d'enfants, jamais de famille… Je serai toujours par monts et par vaux, il m'arrivera de partir en un claquement de doigts et tu ne sauras jamais pourquoi et où. Tu le veux vraiment ça ?

\- Mais qui t'a dit que je n'attendais que ça de toi ? Que sais-tu de ce dont j'ai envie ? T'imagines-tu que de nos jours les femmes ne rêvent que d'une chose, se faire mettre la bague au doigt et assurer la lignée ? Tu te trompes, tu ne sais pas qui je suis vraiment, alors ne me fais pas mal sous prétexte de m'éviter une souffrance plus grande. Parce que c'est maintenant que tu me blesses !

\- Ta vie sera triste et grise. La méfiance, la peur et la crainte seront ton lot quotidien. Tu passeras ton temps à m'attendre sans savoir où je suis réellement et ce que je fais. Tu y tiens vraiment ? Tu vas supporter ça, dis-moi ? Tu ne vas pas avoir la sensation d'un gigantesque gâchis ?

Je n'ai su quoi répondre lorsqu'il a eu terminé alors j'ai tourné les talons et suis partie en courant.


	31. Chapter 31

_Bonjour tout le monde. Ce n'est ni le lieu ni l'endroit pour commenter les derniers évènements, j'espère juste que vous allez tous bien._

_Bonne lecture._

* * *

Les deux semaines suivantes m'ont vu travailler comme une forcenée à essayer d'oublier dans le brouhaha de la brasserie les choses terrifiantes qu'il m'avait dites et qui depuis tournaient en boucle dans mon esprit. Je m'abrutissais en espérant n'avoir plus de forces pour penser mais c'était peine perdue : à peine rentrée chez moi je ruminais et mes nuits étaient tellement courtes qu'elles s'apparentaient plus à des siestes, même pas réparatrices d'ailleurs. Je n'avais donné ni reçu de nouvelles et j'en crevais. A mon insu, cet homme-là s'était glissé sous ma peau et y avait définitivement élu domicile. Je ne sais pas depuis quand mais c'était ainsi et j'avais beau combattre, ça ne servait à rien. J'espérai juste qu'il ne s'en était pas encore rendu compte mais même de cela je n'étais pas sûre.

Alors après une nuit blanche à priori comme les autres, j'ai saisi mon portable et je l'ai appelé. Je suis tombée sur sa messagerie et je lui ai dit que je me moquais des promenades, dîners, tablées d'amis, enfants, famille, promesses… Je lui ai dit que je le voulais lui et peu m'importait le reste et ce qui en découlerait, que j'étais assez grande pour décider de ma vie et que maintenant c'était à lui de savoir ce qu'il voulait faire. J'ai raccroché le cœur plus léger parce que j'avais enfin eu le courage de l'appeler et en même temps dévorée d'angoisse à l'idée qu'il ne donne pas suite, qu'il s'éloigne de moi. Je refusais même d'envisager cette idée, tout comme je refusais aussi de me considérer comme totalement dépendante de cet homme et pourtant j'en prenais bien le chemin, ce qui me révoltait.

On était samedi, cela faisait trois semaines que je ne l'avais pas vu et que je n'avais pas de nouvelles. Au vu de la somme de travail que j'avais fournie, je bénéficiais de mon week-end complet et j'avais décidé d'aller faire un tour malgré le froid et le temps pourri. Bon, il ne pleuvait pas, c'était déjà ça. Chemin faisant, je suis entrée dans un salon de coiffure pour me faire couper juste les pointes des cheveux. Lorsqu'elle m'a vue entrer, la coiffeuse a ouvert de grands yeux et j'ai vu danser autour de sa tête toute une myriade de petits flacons de teinture destinés à cacher mon roux-carotte. Elle a donc affiché une grande déception lorsque je lui ai dit ce que je voulais et elle a eu beau insister, je n'ai pas dévié d'une ligne. Par contre, je n'ai pas lésiné sur les soins, ce qui lui a redonné un semblant de sourire. Une fois sortie du salon, j'ai mis le cap vers un salon de thé où je me suis offert quelques douceurs, quitte à faire ceinture le mois suivant : j'avais été financièrement très raisonnable et je pensais bien mériter ces petits macarons. Je vivais dans une sorte d'expectative douloureuse et c'était un des moyens que j'avais trouvés pour alléger quelque peu ce poids, ne serait-ce que quelques petites heures. Je savais fort bien que je retrouverais mes démons dès que je m'allongerais dans mon lit alors autant les repousser le plus possible.

Je suis rentrée frigorifiée : j'avais beau accumuler les couches de vêtements, il y avait toujours un endroit où un vent coulis se frayait un chemin, dans mon cou de préférence. J'étais en train de retirer mes écharpes puis j'ai quand même jeté un œil dans le salon qui était vide, rien de plus normal, mais sait-on jamais... J'ai apporté des macarons à ma logeuse avec laquelle j'ai partagé un thé/café puis je suis allée dans ma chambre essayer de lire. Au bout d'un moment j'ai entendu la sonnette de la porte et ma logeuse m'a appelée pour me demander si je pouvais aller ouvrir, elle avait les mains prises. J'ai déverrouillé et lorsque j'ai ouvert il était là, debout devant moi, engoncé dans un manteau noir, les traits tirés et le teint hâve. Je lui ai littéralement sauté dessus en criant, il a supporté le choc et m'a fermement tenue. Il est entré, a fermé la porte et m'a adossée au mur tandis que je riais dans son cou en le traitant de tous les noms.

Il ne disait rien, les bras noués autour de moi, muet et tendu. Nous sommes restés ainsi de longues minutes à refaire mutuellement connaissance, à nous imprégner de l'odeur de l'autre. Je n'avais plus froid, j'étais bien. Je n'osais pas le lâcher de peur qu'il ne reparte aussi vite qu'il était arrivé et ce n'est que lorsqu'il a eu un petit gémissement de douleur tant je le serrais, que j'ai relâché mon étreinte. Il a alors pris ma bouche en un baiser plein de rage et de renoncement. Nos dents se sont entrechoquées, nos langues se sont reconnues, affrontées et bercées. Nous n'avons cessé que lorsqu'un petit «Oups !» a troublé le silence.

\- Je vous avais bien dit qu'elle serait contente de vous voir, jeune homme. Et faites attention à mes cadres au mur !

Et ma logeuse a dignement réintégré ses pénates.

\- Tu es passé ici ?

\- J'ai eu ton message et après plusieurs jours de réflexion, je me suis dit que je n'aurais pas deux fois la même chance. Ta logeuse m'a dit que tu étais partie faire un tour alors je lui ai fait promettre de ne rien te dire et j'ai attendu dehors que tu reviennes.

Je l'ai regardé un peu plus attentivement. Il avait l'air tellement fatigué ! Il cillait souvent et rapidement, ses yeux bordés de rouge semblaient fuir la lumière de l'entrée pourtant tamisée et une barbe de quelques jours lui mangeait les joues.

\- Tu es épuisé. Tu sais, tu aurais pu simplement m'appeler et passer demain !

\- Non, je ne pouvais pas.

Il m'a tendu la main et je l'ai suivi. Une fois arrivés chez lui, il s'est éclipsé dans la salle-de-bains pendant que je farfouillais dans la cuisine, histoire de trouver quelque chose de chaud à lui faire avaler. J'ai fait un thé, exploré le frigo et bricolé un sandwich. J'ai posé le tout sur un plateau et suis retournée au salon où j'ai fait repartir le feu ce qui m'a demandé quelques efforts car je n'avais pas l'habitude des boulets de coke. Au bout d'une demi-heure d'attente, je me suis inquiétée de ne rien entendre et suis allée dans la salle-de-bains.

Il dormait dans la baignoire, la tête appuyée sur le dosseret. Sa respiration profonde troublait à peine l'eau qui se ridait en minuscules vaguelettes et de temps en temps, seule une petite goutte tombant du robinet rompait le silence. Je me suis agenouillée près de la baignoire et j'ai trempé le bout de mes doigts dans l'eau. Elle était évidemment froide et j'étais en train de me redresser pour chercher une serviette de bain lorsqu'il s'est brusquement réveillé dans un cri, les yeux fous, et m'a happé le poignet. Il ne semblait pas me voir et ne me lâchait pas, j'avais l'impression qu'une main d'acier me retenait prisonnière. Il me faisait mal mais je n'ai pas lutté, je me suis penchée vers lui et lui ai murmuré qu'il était chez lui, que tout allait bien, que ce n'était que moi. Il est sorti petit à petit de son cauchemar éveillé et m'a lâchée. J'ai récupéré un drap de bain, lui ai tendu et suis sortie.

Il m'a rejointe quelques minutes plus tard. Du thé frais l'attendait ainsi que son sandwich mais il les a ignorés et s'est assis près de moi pour examiner mon poignet, cerclé de rouge. J'ai haussé les épaules :

\- Tu as dû faire un cauchemar et je suis arrivée au mauvais moment. Ça va partir.

\- Tu n'arrives jamais au mauvais moment et ça ne se reproduira plus.

\- Tu ne peux pas tout contrôler.

\- Si.

Même sa voix était fatiguée. Il s'est relevé, a pris son thé et son sandwich et a mangé en silence. Lorsqu'il a eu fini, il est revenu près de moi, m'a entouré le visage de ses mains. Il m'a scrutée :

\- Tu n'as pas très bonne mine.

\- Dommage que ce ne soit pas Halloween : ni toi ni moi n'aurions besoin de maquillage pour nous déguiser en morts-vivants…

Il a eu une brusque inspiration, comme s'il se jetait à l'eau.

\- Trois semaines c'est trop long.

\- Ho….

\- Quoi «ho» ? Ça t'étonne ?

\- Un peu oui. Beaucoup même.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Je ne te croyais pas capable de le dire.

\- Profites-en, je ne le répèterai plus jamais.

C'était un énorme cadeau et uniquement pour moi. Je souriais tellement que je devais en baver. Je savais pertinemment ce que ça lui avait coûté de le dire et qu'il n'irait jamais au-delà.

\- Tu devrais aller te reposer, tu ne tiens plus debout.

\- Je veux que tu restes.

\- C'est si gentiment demandé…

Ses yeux ont eu un bref mais las flamboiement de colère. Il n'a pas répondu à mon sourire faussement contrit et m'a tirée par la main dans la chambre.

* * *

Nous avons alors vécu une relation complexe, tumultueuse et passionnée, déchirante et tellement riche à la fois. Au grand étonnement de ma logeuse, nous n'habitions pas ensemble et jamais il n'avait voulu dormir chez moi. Il nous arrivait de ne pas nous voir pendant plusieurs jours d'affilée soit parce que lui ou moi étions occupés mais aussi et surtout parce que ni l'un ni l'autre n'était fait pour une routine que d'autres auraient appelée à grands cris. Je redoutais plus que tout l'usure du quotidien, les petites compromissions, les minuscules lâchetés et je crois bien qu'il n'était pas homme à rentrer tous les soirs à la même heure, dans le même lieu. J'avais de mon côté essayé de lui faire comprendre que je n'étais pas aux ordres et que je ne viendrais jamais en frétillant dès qu'il me sifflerait. Tout ça parce qu'un jour il était passé vers 23h00, ne m'avait pas trouvée et pour cause, j'avais décidé d'aller au cinéma après avoir quitté la brasserie. Il m'avait laissé un message glacial et comme je n'y avais pas répondu, il avait débarqué le lendemain, animé d'une rage froide et coupante comme le diamant et une dispute homérique, non dans son volume sonore mais dans ses termes, nous avait opposés. J'avais alors mis les choses au point une fois de plus, mais je sentais bien que c'était un travail de Sisyphe.. Qu'importe, j'étais tout aussi têtue que lui et j'avais refusé de lui donner le moindre aperçu de mon emploi du temps. De toute façon, j'étais sûre qu'il le connaissait tout autant que moi…. Lorsque nous passions la soirée ensemble, nous étions souvent côte-à-côte dans un canapé, la sérénité ambiante juste troublée lorsque je tournais les pages d'un livre ou par le discret tapotement de ses doigts sur le clavier de son pc. De temps en temps, il se levait et me proposait quelque chose à boire ou à manger. J'apprenais à apprécier le silence mais si je n'étais pas du genre à le toucher sans cesse, ne pas le faire du tout ou si peu commençait à me peser. Toujours cette crispation fugace mais bien présente qui me coupait net dans mon élan et m'empêchait de continuer plus avant. Je me souviens avec acuité du jour où prise d'un élan subit, je m'étais installée sur ses genoux. Il s'était alors relevé brusquement et j'avais glissé plutôt lourdement à terre.

\- Que fais-tu ?

\- Tu le vois bien. Aïe, mais j'ai mal !

Je me massais précautionneusement le popotin, la rencontre avec le sol ayant été plutôt rude.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Pourquoi j'ai mal ? A ton avis !

\- Pourquoi t'es-tu installée sur mes genoux ?

\- Oh, juste une vague lubie, ne t'inquiète pas, je vais me soigner ! C'est vrai, mais quelle idée stupide !

\- Je n'ai pas l'habitude.

\- Mais il y a tellement de choses dont tu n'as pas l'habitude ! Tu n'aimes pas que l'on te touche, j'ai l'impression d'être repoussante parfois tu le sais ça ? Il n'y a que dans un lit que tu ne m'évites pas et encore, je ne peux pas t'étreindre comme j'en ai envie! Tu te rends compte à quel point c'est frustrant et humiliant ? Et encore, je n'ai pas à me plaindre, je peux de temps en temps te frôler ou toucher ton bras sans que j'aie l'impression de te brûler au 3ème degré !

\- C'est ainsi et je n'y peux rien.

\- Si tu y peux quelque chose ! Lâche un peu, laisse-toi faire, que crains-tu de moi ?

\- Tu ne veux pas comprendre.

\- Comprendre quoi ?

\- Je ne veux pas me laisser…. Je ne veux pas que tu…

\- Que je quoi ?

Je savais bien ce qu'il voulait dire : il ne voulait pas se laisser faire parce qu'il avait peur d'aimer ça, il avait peur que je le change, qu'il ne soit plus comme «avant». Foutaises que tout ça, oui ! Autant essayer de creuser le granit avec un cure-dents. De toute façon, je n'en demandais pas tant, je voulais juste sentir sa peau et sa chaleur ailleurs que dans un lit parce que j'en avais besoin et très envie.

\- Laisse-moi essayer, laisse-toi essayer aussi. J'ai des fourmis dans les mains à chaque fois que je te frôle et je peux à peine poser mes mains sur toi !

Il avait souri et j'avais décidé toute seule que ce sourire valait bien un accord tacite. Cela m'avait pris du temps et plus de patience que je ne pensais en avoir mais j'avais peu à peu réussi à franchir son espace intime et il ne se raidissait plus lorsque je frôlais son bras ou son cou d'une légère caresse. J'adorais voir sa peau parcourue d'une fugace chair de poule, le sentir frissonner doucement, les yeux fermés. Mine de rien, il était extrêmement tactile sous cette carapace froide et souvent arrogante. Nous connaissions alors de petits moments de grâce, de ces moments doux et légers, tissés d'une tendresse absolue où la parole n'avait pas sa place. J'adorais me lover tout contre lui, j'adorais son odeur, la tiédeur et le grain de sa peau et lui ne se lassait pas de suivre du bout du doigt les multiples tâches de rousseur qui me parsemaient de la tête aux pieds.

Il était à mon égard plus attentionné qu'il ne voulait bien le laisser paraître, ce qui se traduisait par de petits gestes dont on avait l'impression qu'il les regrettait aussitôt qu'il les avait faits. Je ne parle pas là de grands serments d'amour, nous étions l'un comme l'autre incapable d'en faire, incapables d'articuler ces trois mots qui menaient le monde. Mais nous n'en avions pas besoin même si aux yeux d'hypothétiques spectateurs, notre relation aurait pu paraître fade et sans grand relief. Il refusait parfois de me voir, me disait qu'il avait eu une mauvaise journée et qu'il ne serait pas de très bonne compagnie et il m'opposait une fin de non-recevoir définitive. J'avais dû faire avec, de même qu'il avait dû composer avec mes sautes d'humeur qui me laissaient parfois sur le carreau, en particulier après une dure journée à la brasserie. Je l'avertissais alors que j'étais d'une humeur de chien dont il ne fallait pas espérer grand-chose. Dans ces cas-là je passais la soirée allongée sur son canapé, la tête sur ses genoux, et il m'écoutait tranquillement déblatérer contre le monde entier. Sa présence muette parvenait pourtant à me calmer petit à petit et il ne m'adressait la parole que lorsque mon ton de voix et mon flux de paroles s'étaient apaisés. Technique très efficace je dois l'avouer.

Mais il y avait un seul domaine où il ne cédait pas d'un pouce, c'était au lit, si je puis dire. Faire l'amour avec lui était quelque chose d'étonnant - je crois bien que nous avons étrenné toutes les surfaces planes de sa maison, qu'elles soient verticales ou horizontales… - et de toujours profondément satisfaisant mais il me manquait ce petit grain de folie, cette étincelle qui aurait transformé chacun de nous en brasier dévorant. Il savait exactement quoi faire pour me réduire quasiment à sa merci mais il ne me laissait toujours pas le toucher complètement et je ne pouvais que difficilement lui rendre les caresses dont il m'abreuvait. Je râlais, je tempêtais mais il ne fléchissait pas et je ne comprenais pas pourquoi. Il semblait n'écouter son propre plaisir qu'à contrecœur, ne s'occuper que du mien et là où certaines en auraient été plus que satisfaites, je me sentais comblée mais frustrée. Il ne me donnait aucune explication, se contentant de se dérober dès que j'essayais ne serait-ce que de le saisir à pleins bras, sa peau nue contre la mienne. Je ne comprenais pas qu'il me laisse faire quand il était vêtu mais refuse lorsqu'il était nu. Ce paradoxe m'exaspérait parce que je me disais que je lui étais en quelque sorte redevable de quelque chose. Je me demande comment j'ai pu être aussi stupide, alors qu'il me donnait sans même accepter de recevoir.


	32. Chapter 32

_Bonjour tout le monde ! En ces temps de froidure et brouillard, j'espère que vous allez tous bien que votre nez ne fait pas de bulles pour cause de grippe !_

_Bonne lecture ! :-)_

* * *

Enfin l'été ! Ou du moins ce qui en tenait lieu à Londres… Mais bon je n'allais pas faire ma mijaurée, les températures augmentaient quand même un peu et c'était déjà ça. Mon travail à la brasserie marchait bien et tant mieux parce que j'avais envoyé des cv un peu partout mais personne ne m'avait répondu. D'un autre côté, j'aimais bien ce job avec ses horaires élastiques et imprévus et puis ça me changeait, je voyais du monde moi qui avais passé la majeure partie de mon temps enfouie dans les livres poussiéreux de bibliothèques silencieuses. Je maintenais quand même mon niveau de connaissances en allant à quelques expos et en achetant des livres quand mon budget me le permettait. J'avais aussi plusieurs fois téléphoné à John et à Mme Hudson. D'un commun accord, nous n'abordions jamais les sujets qui pouvaient froisser et je suivais avec amusement les pérégrinations amoureuses de John, véritable Indiana Jones de la Carte du Tendre.

\- M'enfin John, la femme parfaite n'existe pas, tu le sais !

\- Je n'en demande pas une parfaite, juste une normale tu vois…

\- Tu parles ! Il y a toujours un truc qui ne va pas ! Tu as de la chance que je n'aie pas d'amies à caser ici, sinon je t'en aurais dégotté une moi !

\- Houlà….

J'aimais beaucoup nos conversations sans queue ni tête et plus d'une fois nous nous étions retrouvés dans un pub à siroter une bière ou à faire un petit tour dès que la météo et nos emplois du temps respectifs le permettaient. Outre le fait qu'il était à mes yeux un des hommes les plus sexy qu'il m'ait été donné de voir malgré ses fringues parfois immondes, je crois qu'il représentait alors une part de normalité dans la vie que je menais, une sorte de point fixe et rassurant. Bon, peut-être ses indicibles pulls y étaient aussi pour beaucoup... Qu'il achète des trucs pareils signifiait bien qu'il se souciait peu de la mode et du qu'en dira t-on… N'empêche : apprendre qu'il se prenait des râteaux à presque chaque rendez-vous galant me chagrinait vraiment. Je sais que Sherlock y était un peu (beaucoup) pour quelque chose, mais j'avais envie aussi que les autres femmes le voient tel que moi je le voyais : gentil, attentionné, sûr, solide et d'une patience à toute épreuve. Et vraiment très sexy…

J'étais en train de faire un tour chez Primark (quand mes moyens me le permettraient, j'irai faire mes emplettes chez Liberty) lorsque mon téléphone a sonné.

\- Margot, quand as-tu des jours de congé ?

\- Bonjour, moi aussi je suis contente de t'entendre… Ecoute, j'ai fait tellement d'heures supplémentaires en attendant que tu me proposes un tête-à-tête romantique sous les tropiques que je pense pouvoir me dégager une bonne semaine sans que cela ne pose de problème. Pourquoi ?

\- Fais ta valise.

J'en suis restée muette une bonne pincée de secondes pendant lesquelles une femme en a profité pour m'arracher des mains un joli chemisier sur lequel j'avais flashé. De toute façon elle n'allait pas rentrer dedans, alors… Ce n'est que lorsque j'ai entendu plusieurs «allo» impatients que j'ai repris pied avec la réalité.

\- Oui, je suis là. Tu es sûr ?

\- Evidemment sinon je ne t'aurais pas appelée. Mais oublie les tropiques.

\- Pas grave ! Juste tous les deux ?

\- Oui.

\- Ho putain !

\- Pardon ?

\- Vieille expression française, excuse-moi...

\- Je passerai vers 17h30.

J'ai raccroché sans lui dire au-revoir et j'ai filé à la brasserie pour régler cette histoire de congés puis je suis rentrée chez moi. Je n'en revenais pas : pourquoi maintenant ? Pour quoi faire ? Pour prouver quoi ? Une myriade de questions se bousculait sous mon crâne pendant que je faisais mon sac puis, fébrile, j'ai averti ma logeuse qui s'est fendue d'un large sourire sans rien me dire. Les personnes âgées sont parfois redoutables… Comme je ne me voyais pas tourner en rond dans ma chambre, je me suis assise sur le perron pour l'attendre, une cigarette entre les doigts. Il est arrivé au bout de quelques minutes et a pris mon sac sans un mot. Nous nous sommes installés dans la voiture et nous sommes partis.

\- Tu as l'air fatigué.

\- Non.

\- Tu fais bien semblant alors.

Il a haussé les épaules. Je m'en suis voulu et je lui ai pris la main que j'ai caressée de ma joue. Il a brièvement souri.

\- Tu peux dormir si tu veux, nous en avons pour trois heures de route.

\- Pour aller où ?

\- Tu verras bien.

\- Pas question de dormir ! Dis, tu me proposes une semaine de vacances avec toi et tu voudrais que j'en perde une seule miette ? Déjà je ne vais pas te quitter des yeux de toute la route et ensuite pas d'une semelle de tout le séjour. Ça me fera des souvenirs pour plus tard !

Il a secoué la tête et m'a dit que j'allais bien vite me lasser de contempler son profil qui n'avait rien de bien remarquable. Je n'étais pas d'accord moi : le dessin ferme et net de sa mâchoire ainsi que la courbe charnue de sa lèvre inférieure faisaient naître en moi des pensées rien moins qu'indécentes. C'est lorsque j'ai entendu «Margot réveille-toi» que je me suis rendue compte que j'avais finalement dormi les trois quarts du trajet. J'ai démesurément baillé, suis sortie et j'ai regardé autour de moi dans la pénombre naissante. Nous étions au milieu de nulle part, près d'une petite maison trapue en bord de falaise. Rien ni personne alentours, une immense étendue de genêts, bruyères et ajoncs. L'air vif sentait l'iode et le vent bousculait mes cheveux.

\- J'adore !

\- Tant mieux parce qu'elle est à moi.

\- Hein ?

\- Tu m'as fort bien compris. Je me suis dit que tu aimerais la voir.

Pour une fois, je ne savais pas quoi dire. Il me fixait, sombre et je lui ai sauté au cou. Il s'est détendu, m'a brièvement serrée contre lui, a saisi nos affaires et nous sommes rentrés. Cette maison offrait un intérieur aussi chaleureux que son aspect extérieur était rude : basse de plafond, des boiseries, de lourds rideaux de velours, de belle gravures aux murs, peu de meubles mais de très belle facture… La définition même du cosy selon mes critères. Elle était confortable, intime et il y faisait bon, ce qui m'étonnait. Il a alors secoué son téléphone en me parlant des prouesses de la domotique. Forcément. Je suis montée à l'étage où se trouvait une seule grande chambre avec sa salle-de-bains. J'ai brusquement pris conscience que durant une semaine nous allions partager le même lit et l'énormité de la situation m'est brutalement tombée dessus. Allions-nous nous supporter durant toute une semaine ? Et si, à la fin, nous nous rendions compte que notre relation n'était qu'une vaste fumisterie, une idéalisation réciproque, une envie de voir en l'autre des choses qui n'existaient finalement pas ?

Perdue dans mes pensées plutôt moroses, je ne l'avais pas entendu arriver et j'ai sursauté en entendant le son de sa voix, juste derrière moi.

\- Tu devrais descendre, le café est chaud.

Il m'a regardée et son expression a subtilement changé : de relativement détendu, il est passé à quelque peu distant. Je ne lui ai pas répondu et suis descendue pour m'installer dans un confortable fauteuil, un mug de café à la main. Il s'est assis dans le fauteuil jumeau face à moi et m'a longuement observée au-dessus des volutes de vapeur qui montaient de son mug de thé sur lequel il soufflait doucement. Aucun de nous ne parlait, seul le délicat tic-tac d'une pendulette troublait le silence. Au bout d'un long moment, sa voix s'est élevée, sèche et froide :

\- Tu regrettes n'est-ce-pas ? Tu te demandes ce que tu fais là et tu voudrais rentrer. Laisse-moi quelques heures de repos et je te ramène à Londres.

Il m'a fallu quelques secondes pour encaisser la phrase puis je me suis levée et me suis assise à califourchon sur ses cuisses, face à lui. Il a eu un petit sursaut de recul mais de toute façon il était coincé. De par ma position je le surplombais un petit peu, aussi avait-il son visage tendu vers moi. J'ai posé mes mains sur ses joues et de mes pouces lui ai lentement caressé les pommettes et les yeux. Il s'est laissé faire, a baissé les paupières mais je le sentais toujours crispé sous moi. Muette, j'ai promené mes doigts sur ses épaules, sa nuque, ses cheveux, son visage. Je me suis penchée vers lui, j'ai posé mon front sur le sien pour lui murmurer que jamais je ne regretterais quoi que ce soit à notre sujet et que s'il voulait vraiment me ramener à Londres, il devrait me ligoter et me jeter dans le coffre de la voiture. Mais que s'il renonçait à cette dernière extrémité, il devrait me supporter encore un petit moment parce que je n'avais aucune intention de partir, jamais.

Il a alors noué ses bras autour de ma taille en enfouissant son visage dans mon chemisier, entre mes seins. J'ai posé ma bouche sur ses cheveux et j'ai attendu parce que je savais qu'il avait quelque chose à me dire.

\- Les choses vont changer Margot.

\- Il avait relevé la tête et son regard me vrillait la rétine.

\- Quelles choses ?

\- Je vais bientôt m'engager dans une bataille dont je ne sais si je sortirai vainqueur.

\- Quoi ? Que veux-tu dire ?

J'ai voulu me dégager mais il a raffermi sa prise et m'a bloquée.

\- Ecoute-moi. Cette bataille sera presque un choc de titans. Si tu restes avec moi, tu vas devoir apprendre la méfiance et la peur. Tu vas être suivie, espionnée, inquiétée. Aussi je te demande de quitter ton travail, tu n'y serais pas en sécurité, et de venir habiter avec moi. Il y aura certainement des dégâts collatéraux et je ne veux pas que tu en fasses partie, jamais. Je ne veux pas que tu recommences ça.

Il avait saisi un de mes bras et caressait d'un doigt mes cicatrices. J'étais pétrifiée.

\- Quelle bataille ? Quel choc de titans ? Que vas-tu faire ? Que va t'il t'arriver ? Mais tu me parles comme si tu allais mourir !

Je gigotais pour qu'il me lâche, ce qu'il ne faisait pas.

\- Je ne vais pas mourir Margot, du moins je vais tout faire pour que ça n'arrive pas.

\- Bien sûr tu vas tout faire ! Non mais c'est quoi cette histoire ? Tu me dis que je vais apprendre la peur mais c'est toi qui m'effraie ! Et merde, lâche-moi ! J'ai peur tu comprends ça ? Je crève de trouille maintenant !

\- Non.

Sa poigne était de fer et j'ai cessé de lutter pour rien. J'avais les cheveux dans la figure, je pleurais et reniflais en même temps, triste vision.

\- C'est pour ça que tu voulais me ramener à Londres ? Tu voulais m'éloigner ? Si j'avais dit «oui, ramène-moi immédiatement» tu ne m'aurais jamais rien expliqué ? Et tu aurais disparu d'un claquement de doigts ? En me laissant croire que tout était de ma faute ?

\- Exactement. Malgré ce que tu penses, c'est encore la solution la moins douloureuse.

\- Mais tu m'aurais broyé le cœur ! Je ne suis pas un mouchoir jetable !

\- Je ne t'ai jamais considérée comme telle Margot, tu le sais.

\- On ne dirait pas !

\- S'il-te-plaît…

\- Et c'est quoi cette bataille ? Contre qui ? Pourquoi ?

\- Je ne t'en dirai pas plus parce que ça vaut mieux.

\- Pour qui ?

\- Pour nous. Je n'ai qu'une chose à perdre et c'est toi. Et je ne veux pas.

\- Mais moi non plus et tu me dis que tu vas risquer ta peau ?

\- Je n'ai pas le choix.

\- Et tu me l'imposes !

\- Non, tu peux partir si tu veux.

\- Ce n'est pas un choix c'est presque un ultimatum ! Comment as-tu oser penser que j'accepterais de partir ? C'est ça ta confiance en moi ?

J'ai réussi à me dégager sèchement et je suis sortie en courant. J'ai marché je ne sais pas combien de temps, il faisait nuit et il pleuvait à verse. De toute façon plus rien ne m'importait finalement. Tout ce que j'avais soigneusement choisi d'ignorer me sautait au visage et j'étais déchirée d'angoisse. Je n'étais sûre que d'une seule chose : je ne voulais pas le quitter malgré ses efforts pour me persuader du contraire. Mais tout le reste flottait dans un brouillard menaçant, sombre et je savais que je n'aurais aucune réponse. Il fallait que je navigue à vue.

Je ne sais pas comment j'ai retrouvé le chemin de la maison mais lorsque j'ai poussé la porte d'entrée et me suis avancée il était toujours là, assis dans son fauteuil près du feu. Je suis restée immobile, frissonnante et dégoulinante d'eau. Une petite mare commençait à se former à mes pieds. Il s'est levé, m'a prise par la main, m'a conduite près du feu puis est revenu avec un drap de bain et un peignoir. Il m'a entièrement déshabillée et m'a frottée plutôt vigoureusement mais je ne sentais rien, anesthésiée par le froid et le chagrin. Il m'a enveloppée dans le peignoir puis m'a assise dans son fauteuil. J'étais hébétée et ne montrais pas plus de réactions qu'une poupée de chiffons. Il s'est agenouillé pour me sécher les pieds et c'est en le voyant là, penché sur moi muet et attentif que je me suis rendue compte que nous étions liés l'un à l'autre bien plus que nous ne l'imaginions. Bien plus que nos corps emmêlés dans le désordre fiévreux d'un lit, ces simples gestes de tendresse et d'abandon total dénotaient l'impossibilité de toute séparation définitive. Je l'aimais et il m'aimait.


	33. Chapter 33

_Bonjour tout le monde ! Je publie aujourd'hui car demain je vadrouille par monts et par vaux à la recherche improbable du cadeau de Noël idéal. Vous dire que ce n'est pas gagné..._

_Bonne lecture !_

* * *

J'ai passé les deux jours suivants au fond du lit, secouée de fièvre, à me moucher toutes les dix secondes : ma promenade nocturne avait eu des répercussions et j'étais achevée par une bonne crève. Je grelottais sous une montagne de couvertures et ne me levais que pour prendre une douche rapide puis je retournais me coucher, les jambes flageolantes. Il montait régulièrement me voir et me forçait à manger et à boire tout ce qu'il m'apportait. Inflexible, il ne me quittait que lorsque j'avais terminé mon plateau qu'il rapportait alors à la cuisine. Il remontait ensuite et me tenait compagnie, soit muet dans un fauteuil, soit il me faisait la lecture. Pour être honnête, je ne tenais pas éveillée plus d'une demi-heure mais ça ne semblait pas le déranger. Je glissais dans le sommeil pendant qu'il me lisait quelques pages, sa voix douce et calme me détendait. Durant la nuit, il me tenait serrée contre lui, nous ressemblions à deux petites cuillères rangées dans une ménagère. J'avais eu beau argumenter qu'il allait attraper ma crève, il m'avait répondu qu'il en prenait sa part et n'avait pas voulu épiloguer. J'adorais sentir son corps glisser souplement contre le mien, se caler si près qu'il me semblait que nos peaux ne faisaient plus qu'une et que je ne savais plus où terminait la mienne et où commençait la sienne. Son bras ceignait ma taille et me protégeait du monde et des démons de la nuit, ses lèvres reposaient dans le creux de ma nuque et j'étais bien.

J'ai émergé au bout de deux jours, livide, mais je n'avais plus de migraine et mon nez se tenait tranquille. Heureusement d'ailleurs car il commençait à peler et c'était douloureux. La matinée devait être avancée car il faisait grand soleil lorsque j'ai ouvert les volets. J'ai pris une douche rapide et suis descendue. La maison était vide, je me suis servi une bonne tasse de café bien chaud et je suis sortie sur le perron. La voiture était là, j'ai donc supposé qu'il était parti faire un tour à pieds. J'ai siroté mon café, le nez chatouillé par un salutaire rayon de soleil, les cheveux malmenés par un vent léger. J'ai fermé les yeux, heureuse de me sentir chauffée par le soleil et non par la fièvre.

Lorsque j'ai réouvert les yeux j'ai vu sa silhouette avancer vers moi, de plus en plus nette. Il était au téléphone et semblait contrarié. Mais il a levé les yeux vers moi et m'a souri après avoir éteint son portable d'un geste sec. Il s'est assis près de moi.

\- Fini ?

\- Fini. Juste mon nez qui pique comme pas possible, mais c'est tout.

\- Bien.

Nous sommes restés silencieux de longues minutes, côte-à-côte. Je me suis ébrouée.

\- Tu ne crois pas que nous devrions parler ?

\- Non. Je t'ai dit tout ce que j'avais à te dire.

\- Tu peux m'écouter au moins ?

\- Si tu veux.

Il a haussé les épaules, s'est levé et nous sommes rentrés nous asseoir.

\- Ecoute-moi. Je ne quitterai pas mon travail, je ne viendrai pas habiter chez toi. Je continuerai ma petite vie banale. Je n'ai pas besoin d'une quelconque protection parce qu'il ne va rien m'arriver.

\- Tu ne saisis pas l'ampleur de ce qui t'attend.

\- Peut-être que si, et peut-être que ça me terrifie, et peut-être que si je fais comme si de rien n'était, tout ira bien.

\- Tu ne peux pas.

\- Si, il suffit de le vouloir très fort.

\- C'est enfantin.

\- C'est tout ce qu'il me reste. Je ne veux pas craindre jusqu'à mon ombre, alors je vais faire comme si tout était d'une grande banalité, comme si tu étais juste un individu lambda qui fréquente une petite serveuse de brasserie. C'est nettement moins terrifiant que ce que tu m'as dit il y a trois jours. Et si tu as un mouchoir, je suis preneuse parce que je crois que je pleure.

Il m'a tendu un mouchoir en papier et j'ai fait le nécessaire.

\- Maintenant c'est toi qui va m'écouter Margot et après le sujet sera définitivement clos. Je te ferai surveiller, j'en ai les moyens. Tu pourras évidemment aller où tu veux, comme tu veux mais sache qu'il y aura toujours une paire d'yeux vigilants qui sera braquée sur toi dès que tu mettras le pied hors de ta chambre. La maison où tu loges sera surveillée, la rame de métro que tu prends sera surveillée, ta brasserie sera surveillée, ton Tesco sera surveillé. Nuit et jour, 24 heures sur 24.

\- Je ne veux pas !

\- Je ne te demande pas ton avis.

\- C'est dégueulasse !

\- Sans aucun doute. Mais entre l'éventualité de te perdre parce que je te fais surveiller et te perdre parce qu'il t'est arrivé quelque chose, je n'ai aucune hésitation. Alors maudis-moi si tu veux, pense ce que tu veux de moi, je m'en moque. Je veux que tu sois en sécurité, ça ne va pas plus loin que ça, que ça te plaise ou non. Je ne négocie rien, je ne lâche rien, je ne changerai pas d'un iota. Et si tu me quittes parce que tu ne me supportes plus, je te ferai quand même surveiller jusqu'au dénouement de cette affaire. Ce n'est même pas à prendre ou à laisser, tu n'as pas le choix. Jusqu'à ce que je décide du contraire, il en sera ainsi et c'est tout.

Le silence est tombé comme une chape de plomb. Tête baissée je déchiquetais consciencieusement mon mouchoir en papier en réfléchissant à toute allure à ce qu'il venait de me dire. Il avait les moyens de me faire surveiller partout et tout le temps. Par qui ? Comment ? Et puis même s'il m'en disait le minimum, j'entrevoyais confusément que la bataille dont il parlait serait rude et sans merci. Une bataille pour quoi, dans quel but ? Contre qui ? Quoi que… J'avais bien une petite idée de son adversaire mais cela me semblait tellement démesuré que je refusais de la prendre au sérieux.

J'aurais dû.

Le silence s'éternisait mais ça ne semblait pas le déranger. Il avait cette capacité à attendre muet et immobile comme si le temps n'avait aucune prise sur lui. Cela dénonçait à mes yeux un contrôle impressionnant sur soi-même, une sorte de violence faite au corps comme à l'esprit en leur interdisant toute manifestation d'une quelconque émotion. Paradoxalement cela me faisait encore plus apprécier la saveur de ses rares moments d'abandon, je me disais que cela devait lui coûter de quitter cette armure épaisse dont il s'était entouré au fil du temps. Je me demandais si je ne représentais pas à ses yeux une sorte de soupape de sécurité, un no man's land où il pouvait sans crainte se montrer tel qu'il était vraiment. Lorsque j'ai lu plus tard ce qui avait été écrit sur lui, j'ai compris qu'il n'y avait qu'avec moi qu'il était ainsi. Je n'en tire aucune gloire, pas même maintenant et je me dis que s'il avait lâché prise beaucoup plus tôt, dès son jeune âge en fait, cet enchaînement de catastrophes aurait pu être évité. Ce n'est que mon impression et peut-être est-elle faussée par l'amour inconsidéré que je lui porte encore et toujours, peut-être ne suis-je qu'une femme stupide aveuglée par des sentiments qui ne sauraient être mais je m'en fous. Nous étions bien ensemble et la pauvreté de mon vocabulaire ne saurait résumer ce que nous partagions. Il était ma chair, j'étais son souffle et rien ni personne n'y changera quoi que ce soit.

J'ai quand même fini par relever la tête au bout de je ne sais combien de temps et j'ai fixé son visage indéchiffrables. Ses yeux ne me quittaient pas.

\- Quoi que je fasse ou je dise, tu ne changeras pas d'avis ?

\- Non. Jamais.

\- Je ne vais pas très bien le vivre.

\- Du moment que tu vis, c'est déjà ça. Et ne pense pas que j'exagère quoi que ce soit.

\- C'est terrifiant.

\- Je suis là pour qu'il ne t'arrive rien.

\- Combien de temps ? Combien de temps devras-tu me protéger, comme tu dis ? Et si un jour nous nous séparons, que feras-tu ?

\- Je te l'ai dit : quand cette affaire sera terminée, tu n'auras plus rien à craindre. Et j'aimerais assez ne pas t'entendre parler d'une éventuelle séparation. A moins que maintenant, en sachant tout ça, tu ne décides de t'en aller.

Il attendait une réponse à une question qu'il n'avait pas posée.

\- Jamais. Je suis désolée mais nous allons devoir nous supporter mutuellement. Pas de chance !

Et j'ai ri. C'était sûrement nerveux mais ça a détendu l'atmosphère. Tout avait été dit et je ne voyais pas l'intérêt de continuer à gloser sur un problème déjà réglé. Je n'avais pas plus le choix que lui : nous séparer aurait été encore pire que tout le reste.

Les jours suivants se sont passés dans une atmosphère relativement tranquille. En fait, j'avais l'impression d'attendre quelque chose qui ne venait pas encore mais dont j'étais sûre, un peu comme lorsqu'un orage de chaleur gronde en été et qu'on se demande si la pluie va arriver. Les journées passaient trop vite à mon goût et pourtant je ne faisais pas grand-chose : dormir, lire, marcher sur la plage… De temps en temps, il m'accompagnait et nous marchions côte-à-côte à travers la lande, silencieux. J'en étais la première étonnée mais j'appréciais ces longues plages de silence moi qui pourtant aimait blablater à perdre haleine. Nous n'étions pas du genre à nous tenir la main ou la taille : la première fois qu'il m'avait rejointe, il avait les mains dans les poches et avait simplement ouvert son bras auquel je m'étais cramponnée. Cela nous suffisait. De temps en temps je prenais un livre et j'allais m'asseoir tout au bord de la falaise, je n'ai pas le vertige. J'aimais cette vue sur la mer jusqu'à l'infini, le cri des mouettes, le bruit du ressac trente mètres plus bas, l'odeur d'iode qui montait par vagues. Je crois bien que si j'en avais eu la possibilité, je me serais installée là jusqu'à la fin de mes jours. En plus il faisait beau et je profitais du soleil malgré ma peau de rousse. Je faisais attention mais mon nez avait pris une jolie teinte rouge et continuait à peler, ce dont je me lamentais.

Mais les évènements ont commencé à se mettre en place et je le sentais de plus en plus préoccupé voire même absent parfois. Je devinais qu'il profitait de mes promenades pour téléphoner et je lui en savais gré mais lorsque je revenais et que je le voyais sombre et froid, je ne disais rien et continuais à vivre ma vie dans mon coin en attendant que ça passe : je n'étais pas là non plus pour lui servir de défouloir. Il reprenait alors rapidement une contenance plus acceptable à mes yeux et s'il ne souriait pas plus, du moins perdait-il cet air de dureté qu'il arborait. Il avait bien compris que je n'étais pas là pour agrémenter ses jours et ses nuits : le rôle de plante verte ne m'allait pas forcément et s'il ne voulait pas que je reparte manu militari, il devait faire quelques efforts tout autant que moi j'en faisais. Juste retour des choses. Mais tout était compensé par des moments d'infinie douceur où le voyant absorbé dans une quelconque lecture, je le prenais d'assaut et m'installais sur ses genoux en envoyant valser son livre ou quand il me rejoignait dans mes promenades alors que j'étais partie depuis une bonne demi-heure sans lui dire quelle direction je prenais. Qu'il me retrouve toujours m'étonnait outre mesure et j'en arrivais à me demander s'il n'avait pas glissé un mouchard dans mes vêtements. Je devenais paranoïaque…

Et puis ce jour est arrivé où après une après-midi tranquille, il m'a annoncé le soir qu'il devait rentrer le lendemain, soit deux jours avant la fin prévue de notre séjour. J'ai encaissé le choc sans mot dire mais me suis levée pour prendre mon manteau et sortir. Je n'ai pas eu le temps d'atteindre la porte d'entrée qu'il m'avait rattrapée et le nez dans ma nuque, m'entourait les épaules de ses bras. Il ne disait rien et je me suis retournée, lui prenant le visage à deux mains.

\- Ça commence n'est-ce-pas ?

\- Je t'avais prévenue.

\- Ce n'est pas pour ça que ça me plaît. Comprends-moi, ce n'est pas tant la fin prématurée de notre séjour que ce qu'il risque de t'arriver une fois de retour à Londres.

\- Il ne m'arrivera rien.

\- Ne me prends pas pour une gourde je te prie.

Je me suis sèchement dégagée et suis montée dans la chambre faire mon sac puis j'ai pris ma douche, rangé mes affaires de toilette et me suis mise au lit avec un bouquin. J'en avais à peine lu quelques pages qu'il est monté à son tour, a pris une douche rapide et est venu s'asseoir près de moi. Comme je ne faisais pas mine de lever les yeux de mon livre, il me l'a retiré des mains.

\- Hé, mon bouquin !

\- Tu fais bien la même chose lorsque tu as besoin d'attention, non ?

\- Pas d'attention.

\- Quoi alors ?

\- Toi. Juste toi.

Il a tiqué puis a posé sa main sur ma joue et a chuchoté :

\- Qui te dit que ce n'est pas la même chose pour moi ?

\- C'est que j'ai l'impression de te donner sans retour.

\- Tu sais bien que c'est faux. Tu n'es pas là uniquement pour le délassement et le repos du guerrier.

\- Alors pourquoi ? Dis-moi !

\- Parce que sans toi je… je…

Je ne faisais rien pour l'aider. Je voulais le pousser à bout, qu'il me dise enfin ce dont je me doutais sans en être vraiment sûre. Il a eu un soupir énervé et a repris :

\- Tu es la petite veilleuse qui empêche les ténèbres de m'engloutir Margot. Que quelqu'un vienne à te souffler et je basculerai dans la folie. Parce que finalement, je n'en suis pas si éloigné.

Je m'attendais à tout sauf à ça et j'en suis restée stupide quelques secondes. Il a continué.

\- Il n'y a pas une once d'humanité en moi Margot. C'est comme ça. Tu le sais et tu restes. Je ne sais pas pourquoi.

\- Parce que tu te trompes.

\- Je ne crois pas.

\- Je ne suis pas une bonne âme qui sauve les cas désespérés, je ne suis pas outillée pour et je n'ai certes pas la vocation. Tu veux savoir pourquoi je reste ? Je n'en sais rien à vrai dire, je ne sais pas pourquoi l'idée qu'il t'arrive quelque chose m'épouvante et me donne envie de me taillader les bras. Comme tu dis, c'est comme ça.

Il m'a saisi les bras et a grondé :

\- Je t'interdis de recommencer tu entends !

\- Je n'y peux rien, c'est plus fort que moi.

\- Je ne veux pas !

\- Ça ne changera rien. Mais tout va bien pour l'instant tu sais. Fais-moi juste oublier qu'il peut t'arriver quelque chose.

Il m'a alors saisie par la nuque, m'a doucement embrassé les yeux et a niché mon visage dans son cou.

\- Il ne m'arrivera rien Margot. Tant que je peux l'éviter.


	34. Chapter 34

_Bonjour tout le monde ! Autant vous le dire tout de suite, cette histoire va aller en s'assombrissant... Je ne pouvais pas faire autrement._

* * *

Je ne lui ai pas répondu. Je ne le croyais pas et il le savait. Mais plutôt que de ranimer l'inquiétude, il valait mieux profiter l'un de l'autre tant que c'était possible. Il a dû avoir la même idée parce qu'il s'est reculé pour prendre ma bouche en un baiser tendre et délicat, quelque chose de fin et subtil qui a fait pétiller ma peau et hérisser les petits cheveux de ma nuque. Je me suis accrochée à ses épaules, j'ai collé mon corps contre le sien, je le voulais tellement… Nos peaux, définitivement apprivoisées, se sont caressées l'une l'autre, faisant naître chez chacun de nous de longs frissons presque douloureux tant ils étaient intenses. Il a dévoré mon visage, ma poitrine et mon ventre de baisers enflammés, de morsures à peine esquissées et je serrais les dents pour ne pas gémir de façon indécente. Il est brusquement remonté à mon oreille.

\- Je veux t'entendre, je savoir.

J'ai hoché la tête et son exploration tactile a repris son cours. Il n'y a pas un centimètre carré de ma peau qui n'ait pas pris feu mais moi j'étais bien en peine de lui rendre la pareille, il se dérobait toujours. J'en ai eu assez et je lui ai fait comprendre que la demande était réciproque. Il s'est arrêté net et m'a dit d'une voix glaciale qu'il n'en était pas question. Je suis passée outre, j'ai glissé mes mains sur ses flancs, il s'est crispé et m'a demandé d'arrêter.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Mauvais souvenirs.

\- Souvenirs de quoi ?

\- Ça ne te regarde pas.

\- En ce moment, si.

Je me suis agenouillée, il était face à moi, visage fermé et hostile au possible. Je me suis rapprochée et j'ai posé mes mains sur ses avant-bras pour les remonter lentement vers ses épaules. Il ne disait rien mais toute son attitude me criait d'arrêter. J'ai alors noué mes bras autour de son cou et lui ai chuchoté que je le voulais lui tel qu'il était, que peu m'importait son passé, que le présent c'était moi et lui et personne d'autre. J'ai continué de longues minutes ainsi et lorsque j'ai pu enfin poser mes mains sur son dos, le saisir à plein bras, il a courbé sa nuque en un geste d'abandon qui m'a bouleversée. J'ai senti alors sous mes doigts des irrégularités, des traînées en relief et il ne m'a pas fallu dix secondes pour comprendre qu'il s'agissait de cicatrices. Je n'avais jamais vu son dos nu, nous faisions l'amour dans la pénombre (ce qui m'arrangeait bien il faut l'avouer) et lui tout autant que moi détestait faire salle-de-bains commune. Il y a plus glamour que de se contempler en train de se brosser les dents, un filet de mousse blanche dégoulinant sur le menton…

J'ai été horrifiée de ce j'avais découvert mais je n'ai rien dit et j'ai continué à passer légèrement mes doigts dessus en des caresses légères comme des plumes. Il a eu un grognement sourd et m'a tellement serrée contre lui que j'ai eu du mal à respirer, puis il a relâché son étreinte.

J'ai continué à apprivoiser sa chair meurtrie, lentement, doucement. Il ne disait rien, seul son souffle heurté troublait le silence de la pièce. Au bout d'un long moment, il s'est doucement dégagé, a posé son front sur le mien et a chuchoté un minuscule «merci». Si je n'avais pas été si près de lui, sa bouche quasiment sur la mienne, j'aurais juré n'avoir rien entendu.

Cette nuit-là nous avons vraiment fait l'amour parce qu'il n'y a plus eu de refus, de frontière, de barrage. Chacun de nous a pris entièrement possession du corps de l'autre et j'ai jeté ma pudeur aux orties. Oui j'étais maigre, oui j'étais anguleuse, oui j'étais dégingandée mais sa façon de me caresser, de me regarder, de m'embrasser m'a fait oublier ce corps trop encombrant. Et puisqu'il m'avait assez fait confiance pour me laisser le toucher entièrement, je lui ai rendu la pareille et lui ai autorisé des caresses que je lui avais jusque-là toujours refusées. Et lorsque j'ai senti monter en moi une véritable tempête, je me suis brièvement dit, avant de perdre toute pensée un tant soit peu construite, que j'avais été plus que stupide. Je me suis entendue gémir et supplier, j'ai même essayé de me dérober mais ses mains sur mes hanches sont restées fermes et sa langue a continué son travail de sape.

Oh. Mon. Dieu.

J'avais l'impression stupide de n'avoir rien connu de l'amour physique avant, ce qui n'était heureusement pas le cas. Quand même ! Mais il faut croire que le cœur n'y avait pas joué un grand rôle. Je m'emballais à chaque nouvelle histoire d'amour (pas si souvent en vérité) et tombais de haut à chaque rupture. Mes bras pouvaient en témoigner. J'étais en train de devenir une grande chose racornie et desséchée sans m'en rendre compte. C'était d'ailleurs en partie de ma faute, je ne me voilais pas la face. Les torts étaient partagés sans aucun doute. Mais cet homme-là, je le voulais bien plus que je n'en n'avais voulu aucun. Je voulais sa peau, son odeur, son souffle, je voulais le sentir en moi, je voulais l'entendre râler à mon oreille, je voulais le voir perdre pied et trembler en gémissant mon nom.

Et tout cela il me le donnait maintenant sans réserve aucune.

Il a eu un mouvement rapide et je me suis retrouvée sur lui. J'ai ouvert des yeux grands comme des soucoupes et je me suis statufiée. Il a soupiré et a tendu son bras pour caresser mon visage.

\- Je ne domine pas tout le temps. De quoi as-tu peur ? Je suis là.

Je l'ai pris alors lentement, doucement, petit à petit. Et lorsque je l'ai eu accueilli en moi, j'ai ouvert les yeux et je l'ai regardé. Il me fixait, le visage pour une fois apaisé, comme lissé. Il s'est redressé en appui sur ses coudes, je me suis penchée et nous avons échangé un baiser long, chaud et paresseux. Mes cheveux avaient glissé de mes épaules, nous faisant comme une tente vivante et soyeuse. Puis il s'est rejeté en arrière et j'ai initié une danse lente, les mains à plat sur son torse. La quiétude de la chambre s'est emplie de souffles précipités, de râles et de gémissements rauques. Ses mains caressaient mes seins, mon visage, mes épaules, mon dos, mes cuisses puis elles se sont fixées à ma taille en essayant d'imposer un rythme. J'ai fait « tt, tt, tt », il a desserré son emprise.

J'ai résisté tant que j'ai pu au feu grégeois qui commençait à m'enflammer les reins et qui me faisait trembler. J'ai ralenti le tempo à chaque fois que je me sentais partir mais ça m'était de plus en plus difficile et lorsque je l'ai entendu gémir mon nom, j'ai abandonné. J'ai saisi ses mains, les ai posées sur mes hanches et me suis totalement laissée aller, agrippée à ses épaules. Il a eu un grondement sourd et profond, s'est redressé en m'attirant à lui, j'ai entouré sa taille de mes jambes et je l'ai laissé me mener là où il voulait. Ses dents râclaient doucement ma peau, son souffle chaud me faisait frissonner, m'enveloppait comme un manteau de soie doux et tiède, et cambrée vers l'arrière je me suis laissée aimer comme il l'entendait. Il alternait rudesse et délicatesse, brusquerie et retenue, ma peau et mon corps tout entier étaient en fête. Le voir pour une fois jouir avant moi, voir son corps s'arquer, ses doigts se crisper dans ma chair, sa tête se renverser en arrière, gorge offerte, entendre cette fois-là mon prénom franchir ses lèvres en un cri étranglé… Il était à moi, tout à moi et le cri que j'ai lâché à mon tour n'avait plus rien d'humain. Je me suis effondrée sur lui, les oreilles sifflantes, le cœur entre les dents. Il m'a serrée de longues minutes, le temps que cette folie s'apaise et que nos tremblements se calment. Je serais bien restée ainsi toute la nuit si je ne l'avais entendu me dire qu'il devait bouger. J'ai grogné sans remuer. Il a doucement ri et m'a dit qu'il devait vraiment y aller.

Ah oui. Forcément.

Il est revenu de la salle-de-bains et je me suis coulée tout contre lui, j'ai emmêlé nos jambes, posé ma joue sur son torse et j'ai dessiné de l'index des arabesques sur son ventre pendant qu'il jouait avec mes cheveux. Le calme était revenu et je n'entendais plus que les battements profonds et réguliers de son cœur. J'ai relevé la tête.

\- A quelle heure partons-nous demain ?

\- Quand nous serons prêts, pas la peine de courir.

\- Bon.

\- C'est tout ?

\- Tout quoi ?

\- Tu ne râles pas, tu n'essaies pas de négocier un peu de temps ?

\- Ça ne servirait à rien de râler et tu viens de dire que nous partirions quand nous serions prêts. Et bien je crois bien que me préparer va me prendre au bas mot toute la matinée…

Un rire silencieux l'a secoué, il a saisi mon visage entre ses mains et m'a fait remonter vers lui.

\- Je te promets que nous reviendrons. Je ne sais pas quand ni dans quelles circonstances, mais nous reviendrons.

\- Promis ?

\- Promis.

\- A mon tour de te faire une promesse.

\- Laquelle ?

\- Celle de t'empêcher de dormir parce que j'ai d'autres projets en tête.

Il a souri puis m'a attirée à lui. La nuit n'était pas terminée.

* * *

Le retour s'est effectué en silence et j'ai ruminé tout du long. J'avais largement de quoi. Et entre deux cogitations intenses je l'épiais du coin de l'œil mais sans résultat aucun, à croire qu'il était déjà loin même en conduisant cette voiture. Visage de marbre, mâchoires crispées, il ne cillait pas. Je me suis alors dit que le voyage allait être extrêmement long… J'ai soupiré plutôt bruyamment, farfouillé dans le vide-poches à la recherche d'un cd, puis d'un chewing-gum, j'ai bu un peu, me suis étirée, ai soupiré à nouveau… Apparemment insensible à tout ce remue-ménage, il conduisait toujours. J'en ai eu assez.

\- Tu me ramènes directement chez moi ?

\- Evidemment.

\- Evidemment… Je te revois quand ?

\- Je ne sais pas.

\- Pas grave, le rôle de potiche me sied à ravir ! Ou plutôt non, donne-moi une quenouille et je filerai au coin du feu en attendant le retour de mon seigneur et maître !

\- Tu n'es pas drôle !

\- Je ne cherche pas à l'être ! Mais tu as raison : ramène-moi chez moi et n'oublie surtout pas une petite claque sur la croupe pour ces agréables parties de jambes-en-l'air !

Il a freiné tellement fort sur le bas-côté de la route que j'ai cru planter mes dents dans le tableau de bord. Il s'est brusquement tourné vers moi, je voyais une lente rougeur gagner son cou et ses oreilles. Bon, je l'avais mis en rage.

\- Tu vas continuer longtemps comme ça ? Que veux-tu exactement ? Que veux-tu de moi ?

\- Tu le sais très bien. Dis-moi juste que.. que…

Il y a des choses impossibles à verbaliser, du moins pour moi. J'ai écarté les bras en signe d'impuissance muette. La rougeur s'est estompée, il a hoché la tête.

\- Je ne peux rien te promettre de plus. Je t'ai tout dit.

\- Presque tout.

\- Tout ce que tu peux savoir sans crainte. Le reste m'appartient.

\- Tu ne partages rien, hein ?

\- Pas ça non. Tu sais à quoi t'en tenir.

\- Effectivement.

L'amertume de mon ton ne lui a pas échappé mais il a remis le contact et nous sommes repartis. J'avais essayé et j'avais perdu, tant pis pour moi. Une fois arrivés près de chez moi, nous sommes restés quelques minutes dans la voiture, silencieux tous deux, puis je me suis décidée à sortir. J'allais ouvrir la portière lorsqu'il m'a retenue :

\- Attends.

\- Attends quoi ? Je croyais que tu m'avais tout dit ?

\- Je t'appelle dès que possible. Ça je peux te le promettre.

\- J'ai du mal à m'en contenter, excuse-moi.

Le silence est retombé dans la voiture, je suis sortie, j'ai pris mon sac et il est parti.

J'avais encore le choix mais je ne voulais pas en entendre parler. La tempête arrivait et j'y fonçais tête baissée.


	35. Chapter 35

_Bonjour tout le monde ! Plus qu'une semaine avant Noyeeeeeeeel ! J'espère que vous avez tous et toutes bouclé votre safari cadeaux... Perso, non, ça promet !_

_Bonne lecture à tous !_

* * *

La vie a repris son cours cahin-caha. Je savais que j'étais désormais surveillée mais malgré de louables efforts, je n'ai jamais réussi à savoir par qui, quand et où. De toute façon je m'en moquais. J'allais bosser, j'en revenais et je m'enfermais dans ma chambre. Point barre. J'étais dans l'œil du cyclone et j'attendais que quelque chose se passe mais je ne savais pas quoi. Alors je vivotais et je refusais de m'avouer que j'attendais que mon téléphone sonne. Mais je déteste l'inaction et un jour j'en ai eu assez : je me suis postée sous une caméra CCTV et quitte à passer pour une folle furieuse, j'ai brandi une feuille de papier sur laquelle j'avais juste écrit «Il faut que je vous parle. Maintenant». Et je me suis assise sur un banc non loin de là. Je n'ai pas attendu très longtemps : une longue voiture noire s'est arrêtée et je m'y suis engouffrée.

\- Ravi de vous revoir Melle Dubreuil !

\- J'aurais du mal à en dire autant Mr Holmes mais bonjour quand même.

\- Vous vouliez me parler ?

\- Où est Sherlock ?

\- Vous devriez le savoir, non ?

\- Non. Où est-il ?

\- Je n'en sais rien.

\- Quoi ? Vous, vous ne savez pas ?

\- Lorsque mon frère décide de disparaître des écrans-radars, même moi je ne peux le retrouver.

\- Vous me décevez.

\- Vous m'en voyez navré. Mais c'est ainsi.

\- Désolée de vous avoir dérangé pour rien. Au revoir Mr Holmes.

\- N'avez-vous toujours rien à me dire Melle Dubreuil ?

\- Rien que vous ne sachiez déjà.

Je suis sortie de la voiture aussi peu avancée que lorsque j'y étais rentrée. Elle est repartie silencieusement et moi j'ai repris mes déambulations moroses. On était dimanche, j'avais le restant de la journée à tuer et je m'y suis employée consciencieusement si bien que lorsque j'ai remonté ma rue, le soir commençait à tomber. J'étais fatiguée et j'avais mal aux pieds. Je farfouillais dans mon sac à la recherche de ma clé lorsque je me suis sentie happée et tirée en arrière dans l'ombre. Je me suis débattue en grognant comme un beau diable, à coups de coudes et de ruades. Non, pas ça. Pas deux fois.

\- Shhhhhhhhh….

Je me suis pétrifiée. L'emprise autour de moi s'est desserrée et j'ai pu me retourner. Il avait reculé de quelques pas et me regardait, les mains dans les poches. Je n'ai fait ni une ni deux, je lui ai sauté dans les bras et j'ai terré mon visage dans son cou. Je me gavais de son odeur, de sa chaleur, il avait posé une main sur ma nuque, l'autre au bas de mon dos et aucun de nous ne disait quoi que ce soit. Puis s'est reculé et a pris ma bouche en un baiser affamé et pressé. Ses lèvres étaient rugueuses et me faisaient mal mais je m'en moquais, après son odeur je voulais retrouver son goût. Nous sommes restés de longues minutes dans cette ruelle sombre, à nous dévorer la bouche puis le quotidien a repris ses droits et je l'ai sèchement repoussé.

\- Je suis contente que tu daignes enfin me donner de tes nouvelles. Ce n'est pas comme si je m'inquiétais, n'est-ce-pas, comme si je passais mes nuits à me demander s'il t'était arrivé quelque chose ! Merde enfin !

Il a légèrement soupiré puis s'est avancé : j'ai pu enfin le détailler à la lumière tremblotante et blafarde d'un réverbère en fin de course. Je crois que ce qui m'a le plus choquée, outre ses traits ravagés, c'est qu'il était presque négligé : il manquait un bouton à son manteau, son costume gris montrait de nombreux plis, il était mal rasé, quant à ses cheveux, ils partaient presque dans tous les sens. Je me suis rapprochée, j'ai posé ma main sur sa joue.

\- Mais qu'as-tu fait ? Pourquoi te mets-tu dans de tels états ? Ou plutôt que fais-tu pour en être réduit à… à ça ?

Il ne répondait pas, tout entier réfugié dans la chaleur de ma paume et je n'aimais pas ça. Dieu seul sait que je n'aimais pas non plus ses sarcasmes, ses silences, sa manie de tout décider pour tout le monde, son autoritarisme, mais là j'avais l'impression qu'il n'était plus lui-même et j'avais peur. Mais il a ouvert les yeux, s'est redressé, s'est ébroué.

\- Ce n'est rien Margot. Les… choses s'accélèrent.

\- Quelles choses ?

Je n'attendais aucune réponse, je n'ai pas été déçue.

\- Tu as vu Mycroft ?

\- Tu le sais puisque tu me fais suivre partout !

\- Il n'a pas dû t'être d'une grande aide.

\- C'est le moins qu'on puisse dire. Mais allons-nous discuter dans cette ruelle le restant de la nuit ? Ça pue ici et c'est franchement sordide. Viens chez moi s'il-te-plaît.

Il a évidemment refusé, je m'y attendais. Quand il était chez lui, il était en terrain connu en quelque sorte.

\- Je suis venu te chercher pour que toi, tu viennes avec moi.

\- Je travaille demain.

\- Je sais.

J'ai abdiqué une fois de plus en me disant que ça commençait à devenir une mauvaise habitude. Nous sommes montés dans sa voiture garée non loin. Durant le trajet, je l'observai à la dérobée : il avait l'air franchement épuisé et le fait de ne pas savoir pourquoi m'énervait prodigieusement. Nous sommes arrivés, il a pris une douche, s'est changé et lorsqu'il m'a rejointe dans le salon et m'a enlacée par-derrière en posant ses lèvres sur mon cou, j'ai constaté avec plaisir qu'il s'était rasé.

\- J'aimerais bien me doucher aussi mais…

\- Mais quoi ?

\- Je n'ai pas de linge de rechange.

\- Quelle importance !

J'ai piqué un fard et me suis réfugiée dans la salle-de-bains d'où je suis sortie une demi-heure plus tard, sinon fraîche du moins propre. Je l'ai rejoint dans le salon où il s'était installé dans un canapé. J'ai pris ses genoux d'assaut sans lui demander son avis, je me suis installée tout contre lui et j'ai profité de sa chaleur. J'entendais les battements réguliers de son cœur, son souffle glissait sur mes épaules, il avait noué ses bras autour de ma taille et je serais bien restée là une éternité de temps.

Je sais que les bonnes choses ont une fin mais j'ai l'impression que pour moi cette fin arrive plus rapidement que pour les autres.

\- Je repars demain.

J'ai soupiré à pulvériser une éolienne et me suis cramponnée à sa chemise.

\- Il fallait que je sache comment tu allais.

\- Avec la troupe qui me surveille, tu ne devais pas manquer de nouvelles !

\- Il fallait que je te voie.

\- C'est fait, tu es content ?

J'ai quitté ses genoux et j'ai arpenté le salon à grands pas, énervée au-delà du possible. Je n'avais pas envie d'entendre ce qu'il allait me dire mais de toute façon je n'avais, une fois de plus, pas le choix. Il s'est alors râclé la gorge et cette petite marque d'hésitation a stoppé net ma déambulation. Lui qui ne faillissait jamais, sans se soucier des dégâts qu'il pourrait causer, voilà qu'il hésitait à présent. Etrange et inconfortable sensation tout autant pour moi que pour lui.

\- Quel est le problème ?

\- Comme je te l'ai dit, les choses prennent de l'ampleur Margot.

\- Et comme je te l'ai demandé, quelles choses ?

\- Tu sais que je ne vais pas te répondre. Disons que les évènements se précipitent. Es-tu toujours sûre de….ton choix ?

J'ai haussé les épaules sans répondre et il a continué.

\- Si je te demande de faire quelque chose, le feras-tu ?

\- Si tu me dis ce que c'est.

\- Si je te demandais de quitter ton travail, Londres et de te réfugier dans la maison de la falaise, le ferais-tu ?

Je n'ai pas répondu tout de suite et me suis remise à arpenter la pièce : je pense que j'ai dû laisser des traces sur le parquet. En quelques mots, il venait de résumer plusieurs mois d'incertitude et de questionnements sans fin. Donc je le suivais ou pas ? Pour une fois, il n'y avait d'autre alternative que «oui» ou «non» ce qui me changeait de mes atermoiements habituels. Je tournais sans m'arrêter, je devais ressembler à un cheval de manège. Il ne disait rien et me suivait des yeux, immobile. Au bout d'un très long moment, je me suis arrêtée face à lui.

\- Oui.

\- Même si…

\- Ecoute-moi : il n'y a pas de «même si» ou autres. Je suis tellement fatiguée, tellement usée de peser le pour et le contre… J'aimerais bien pouvoir me poser une bonne fois pour toutes, même si cela suppose ce que tu me laisses sous-entendre.

\- Donc c'est un choix par dépit ? Juste pour ne plus avoir à te poser de questions ? Pour être tranquille ?

\- Parce que ce que tu me proposes est «tranquille» ? Nous allons donc passer les 40 prochaines années au coin du feu, à aller à la messe tous les dimanches, à participer activement à chaque fête de village et à jardiner tout en échangeant des recettes de gâteaux avec nos voisins ?

\- Ne sois pas ridicule !

\- C'est toi qui l'es ! J'aurais voulu la tranquillité comme tu dis, je serais restée en France. Alors excuse-moi, mais tu parles d'un dépit !

Il souriait et je me suis brusquement rendue compte qu'il pouvait me faire démarrer au quart de tour. Il savait très bien où appuyer pour me mettre en rage et ce qui m'énervait plus que tout, c'est qu'il y réussissait au bout de seulement quelques mois de rencontres épisodiques alors que moi j'en savais toujours aussi peu sur lui. J'étais donc tellement lisible, prévisible ? C'était vexant au-delà de tout. Et effrayant aussi : dans quelle mesure m'avait-il manipulée pour obtenir exactement ce qu'il voulait ? Il m'a regardée attentivement.

\- Tu as peur maintenant ?

\- Non, je suis juste… méfiante.

\- Tu me dis « oui » et tu te méfies ensuite ? Etrange !

\- Pas tant que ça. Qui me dit que tu ne m'as pas retournée comme un gant afin d'entendre les réponses qui te plaisent ?

\- Le fait même que tu doutes. Je t'aurais manipulée comme tu le penses, tu ne te serais même pas interrogée tant la réponse à ce que je viens de te demander t'aurait paru évidente. Tu ne te poserais pas des milliards de questions comme tu es en train de le faire. J'entends presque les rouages de ton cerveau cliqueter à toute allure et le pire, c'est que contrairement à ce que tu crois, je ne connais pas d'avance ta réponse.

\- Je viens de te la donner : c'est oui je quitterai Londres, mon travail et j'irai dans cette maison si tu me le demandes. Et pourtant je ne croyais pas être ce genre de femme.

\- Quel genre ?

\- Le genre qui quitte tout pour un homme. Je n'ai pas été élevée dans cette optique et si ma défunte mère m'entendait, elle qui jeune a brûlé ses soutiens-gorge sur des barricades féministes, elle se retournerait dans sa tombe !

\- Tu regrettes ?

\- Le fait de tout quitter, d'abandonner amis, travail, mon libre-arbitre, ma vie en fait ? De tout remettre entre tes mains ? De ne même pas savoir de quoi demain sera fait ? D'avancer toute seule les yeux bandés dans le noir ?

\- Je ne pense pas que tu abandonneras ton libre-arbitre, j'en suis même sûr. Avec ton caractère, cela me semble impossible. Et tu peux encore changer d'avis.

\- Mais je n'ai absolument pas envie de changer, quand vas-tu le comprendre ?

Il a haussé les épaules. J'ai continué.

\- Je ne vais pas m'user la santé à essayer de te convaincre. Soit tu me crois, soit tu ne me crois pas. Mais à ton tour de te décider maintenant parce que je n'aime pas cette situation.

\- Un ultimatum ?

\- Tu le prends comme tu veux. J'en ai plus qu'assez.

\- Tu abandonnes vite…

\- Quoi ?

De rage, j'ai marché vers lui et me suis installée face à lui, sur ses genoux.

\- Ecoute-moi bien. C'est ton éternelle incertitude à mon sujet qui m'exaspère et c'est pour ça que je n'en peux plus. Quel genre de vocabulaire devrais-je inventer pour que tu me croies ? Apparemment ma maîtrise de l'anglais n'est pas suffisante pour te faire comprendre que oui, je te suivrai où que tu ailles. Je suis tellement fatiguée, si tu savais…

Il a doucement posé sa main sur ma joue et m'a souri. Ce n'était pas un sourire de victoire ou de conquête, juste un sourire d'apaisement et de consolation. A mes yeux, il valait bien tous les serments du monde. Ni lui ni moi ne nous dirions jamais «je t'aime» parce que nous ne savions pas le dire. Ce n'était pas la peine d'essayer de mettre des mots sur notre relation ni sur ce que nous vivions. C'était ainsi et ne pouvait être autrement.

Je me suis penchée sur lui, j'ai posé mon front sur le sien.

\- Tu me crois enfin ?

\- Je n'ai jamais cessé de te croire.

\- Pipeau ! Tu devrais avoir honte !

\- De quoi ?

\- De me faire danser comme tu le fais.

\- Je ne suis pas persuadé que de nous deux, c'est toi qui danses le plus.

Surprise, je me suis un peu écartée et je l'ai dévisagé. Il arborait une drôle d'expression, mi-figue mi-raisin, mais je ne voulais pas le pousser dans ses derniers retranchements en le questionnant à ce sujet. D'abord parce qu'à mon avis ce n'était ni l'heure ni le lieu et ensuite…. et ensuite parce que j'avais vraiment autre chose en tête. Je me suis penchée vers lui et lui ai chuchoté une proposition plus que malhonnête. Il a ri doucement et m'a répondu :

\- «Fragilité, ton nom est femme» (1) Shakespeare est un crétin…

\- Ho ! Quand même !

Il a souri , a enfoui ses mains dans mes cheveux et s'est avidement emparé de ma bouche.

* * *

_Hamlet – acte I – scène 2_


	36. Chapter 36

_Bonjour tout le monde ! Chapitre un peu en avance car je suis en congés ce soir (youpi !) et je ne vais pas côtoyer mon pc pendant quelque temps._

_Je vous souhaite donc à tous d'excellentissimes fêtes de Noël et ne comptez surtout pas les calories !_

* * *

Aussi paradoxal que cela pouvait paraître, maintenant que j'avais donné ma réponse je respirais plus librement. Il me semblait qu'un poids avait été ôté de mes épaules et que je n'avais plus qu'à me laisser porter par les évènements. Finalement, c'est peut-être cela qui me calmait : ne rien avoir à faire d'autre que suivre des directives. Quand j'y repense, je me dis qu'en fait j'avais abdiqué toute velléité d'agir par moi-même. Triste mais réel constat. Ma seule sphère d'action se limitait à ma vie quotidienne, ce que j'allais porter, manger ou voir. Plus primaire, il n'y avait pas. Et de toute façon, je crois que je n'avais de prise sur rien, alors autant se laisser mener par les évènements et gérer au jour le jour à ma petite mesure.

Je n'avais que très rarement des nouvelles : un coup de fil rapide, un message glissé sous ma porte… Je m'en contentais et de toute façon je n'avais pas le choix. Sa peau, sa voix, sa chaleur, son odeur me manquaient atrocement mais que pouvais-je y faire ? Et même si je regimbais à tenir le rôle de Sœur Anne-qui-ne-voit-rien-venir, il me fallait bien en passer par là.

J'étais un soir allongée sur mon lit à regarder fixement le plafond avec le « Duo des Fleurs » de Lakmé (1) dans les oreilles lorsque mon portable a vibré. Je manquai de tomber du lit en lisant son texto : «Pars. Maintenant». S'en suivaient quelques mots brefs me donnant la marche à suivre. Je n'ai pas réfléchi, je me suis habillée, j'ai empoigné mon sac de voyage prêt depuis longtemps, j'y ai balancé ma trousse de toilette et me suis précipitée dehors. Je remontais la rue au pas de charge, m'engouffrais dans une ruelle lorsque je me suis heurtée de plein fouet à un obstacle que je n'avais pas vu, occupée que j'étais à jeter de fréquents coups d'œil derrière moi. J'ai failli tomber et une poigne de fer m'a retenue.

\- Mais que fais-tu là ?

\- Tu vas le rejoindre, n'est-ce-pas ?

\- Comment le sais-tu ?

\- Je ne veux pas. Ne fais pas ça Margot, s'il-te-plaît. Tu ne sais pas ce qui t'attend.

\- Tu le sais toi ?

\- Oui.

\- Alors prie pour moi si tu veux mais ne m'empêche pas de partir. D'ailleurs où sont les autres ?

\- Je les ai envoyés dans la mauvaise direction mais ils ne vont pas tarder à s'en rendre compte.

J'ai levé le bras et lui ai doucement caressé la joue.

\- Laisse-moi partir.

\- Tu cours à ta perte. Tu ne peux pas avoir un pied dans chaque camp.

\- Mais j'ai choisi, la preuve !

\- Tu peux encore changer d'avis. Il te suffit de rester avec moi. Si tu pars avec lui, si tu franchis la ligne, personne ne te fera de cadeau. S'il-te-plaît, regarde-toi, examine-toi comme moi je te vois. Tu… tu… On dirait que tu t'éteins petit-à-petit. Il a tout brûlé en toi, il ne reste que des cendres. Tu es pâle et triste. Tu ne ris plus, l'angoisse te ronge comme un cancer. Tu es en train de t'enfoncer dans la nuit. Je ne veux pas.

\- Je ne sais pas pourquoi c'est lui et non toi. Peut-être y a t-il quelque chose en lui qui fait écho à la bête sombre et dangereuse tapie en moi. Peut-être que si je restais avec toi, cette bête finirait par disparaître. Mais peut-être est-ce mieux ainsi parce que si je restais avec toi, je finirais peut-être aussi par te faire du mal. Tant de "peut-être"... Il y a des choses contre lesquelles même toi ne peux lutter, tu sais…

\- Ne dis pas ça. Tu sais que c'est faux.

\- Non, je n'en sais rien. Alors je m'éloigne mais c'est ma décision : il y a en lui comme en toi des choses qui m'attirent mais le choix que je fais est le meilleur pour tout le monde. Crois-moi. Il est en moi.

\- Et pas moi ?

\- Pas de la même façon. Mais l'intensité est la même. C'est compliqué et ça fait mal.

\- Reste avec moi.

\- Je ne peux pas. Je ne veux pas.

Il a secoué la tête, buté. J'avais le cœur déchiré de le voir ainsi, écartelé entre ce qu'il devait faire et ce qu'il voulait faire. Je n'aurais pas aimé être à sa place. Moi j'avais choisi, même si je ne pouvais m'empêcher d'éprouver une peine terrifiante à l'idée de ne peut-être plus jamais le revoir.

\- Laisse-moi partir.

Il s'est brusquement rapproché de moi, a entouré son visage de ses mains et a posé ses lèvres sur les miennes. Je lui ai donné tout ce que j'étais en mesure de lui donner. Ce baiser-là avait un goût d'ouragan et de colère, de tristesse et de peur. Je me suis accrochée à lui, j'ai agrippé les revers de son manteau pendant qu'il me dévorait la bouche. Ni l'un ni l'autre ne voulait abandonner, ni lui ni moi ne voulions nous séparer pour l'instant. Il m'a collée tout contre lui, il grognait dans ma bouche en une tentative désespérée de me garder. Je n'ai pas lutté, j'en avais besoin autant que lui. J'ai rompu le baiser, me suis nichée tout contre lui, je l'ai entouré de mes bras et j'ai serré tant que j'ai pu. Il a enfoui son visage dans mes cheveux et n'a rien dit pendant un long moment.

\- Mais tu vas partir n'est-ce-pas ?

\- Tu sais bien que oui. Ma place n'est pas ici.

Il m'a regardée et j'ai vu la rage s'accumuler dans ses yeux. J'ai posé ma main sur sa bouche.

\- S'il-te-plaît, ne sois pas en colère contre moi. Ou alors ne me le montre pas, tu veux bien ? Attends que je sois loin.

\- Je ne suis pas en colère contre toi mais contre moi parce que je ne peux rien faire pour te retenir.

\- C'est impossible. Il faut que je te laisse maintenant, je m'en vais.

J'ai levé les deux mains et lentement caressé son visage. Mes doigts ont couru sur son front, ses yeux, ses joues, son nez, son menton et j'ai fini par les poser à nouveau sur ses lèvres. Il ne disait rien, les yeux fermés, tendu comme un arc. Il a saisi mes mains et les a enfermées dans les siennes. Il me semblait que nous ne pouvions pas nous séparer. Il me regardait comme si j'étais la dernière personne qu'il verrait avant un long moment, comme s'il voulait ne jamais oublier mes traits et j'en faisais autant de mon côté. Je ne voulais pas l'oublier, je ne voulais pas qu'au bout de quelque temps, j'aie du mal à me souvenir précisément de lui. Je voulais garder en mémoire jusqu'au grain de sa peau. Et puis, comme au ralenti, nos doigts enlacés se sont lentement séparés, j'ai reculé sans le quitter des yeux. Il ne bougeait pas, immobile, tel une statue. J'ai alors brusquement tourné les talons et suis partie en courant. Je me suis engouffrée dans une voiture qui m'attendait, comme indiqué sur mon portable. La portière à peine claquée, le chauffeur est parti sur les chapeaux de roues en faisant crisser les pneus.

Je crois avoir passé la moitié du trajet à pleurer en silence. Pourtant je ne regrettais surtout pas mon choix mais ma fuite –puisqu'il faut bien l'appeler ainsi- avait été un déchirement atroce et dévastateur. Le chauffeur était aussi bavard qu'une carpe, il se contentait de rouler à tombeau ouvert ou du moins aussi vite qu'autorisé. Je suppose que ce n'était pas le moment de se faire flasher. Je me suis calmée au bout d'un moment et j'ai pris un livre enfoui dans les profondeurs de mon sac. Nous avons fait deux arrêts et nous avons roulé à tombeau ouvert, dans une nuit noire et froide.

Nous sommes enfin arrivés et le chauffeur m'a ouvert la portière, mon sac dans sa main libre. Il s'est assuré que je rentrais puis est reparti aussi vite qu'il était arrivé. Il faisait bon, j'ai laissé choir mon sac dans l'entrée et me suis dirigée vers la cuisine. La maison était vide et silencieuse. J'ai mis la radio en sourdine et me suis fait chauffer un café. Je soufflais dessus lorsque mon téléphone a vibré.

\- Tu es bien arrivée ?

\- Oui, mais tu n'es pas là.

\- Je ne t'ai jamais dit que j'y serais.

\- Excuse-moi d'être optimiste.

\- Tu as une voiture à ta disposition, elle est garée sur le côté. Il y a le plein et de quoi faire face si besoin est.

\- Quoi ? De l'argent ? Parce que tu t'imagines un seul instant que… que… Mais pour qui me prends-tu ?

J'étais tellement indignée et en colère que j'en bafouillais.

\- Tu ne comprends rien à rien, c'est tout ! De l'argent ! Rien que pour que ça sous-entend, je devrais partir et ne plus jamais te revoir ! Je.. je.. Merde ! Je ne suis pas une call-girl, une compagnie tarifée ! C'est atroce ce que tu viens de dire, tu le sais ça ? Je me fous de cet argent, c'est toi que je veux mais quand vas-tu enfin le comprendre ? Juste toi… J'ai l'impression d'être une gentille fi-fille que tu t'amuses à faire courir derrière toi : dès que je commence à râler, hop tu apparais pour que je me calme et ensuite tu disparais jusqu'à la prochaine fois tandis que moi, je reste bien sagement à attendre comme un chien qui frétille la langue pendante pour qu'on lui lance à nouveau la ba-balle.

\- Je déteste entendre ça.

\- Et je déteste quand tu n'es pas là. Tu vois, on est quittes ! Maintenant, bonsoir, je suis fatiguée.

Et je lui ai raccroché au nez. Le soulagement fut bref mais intense et c'était déjà ça. J'ai éteint mon téléphone, suis partie prendre un long bain bien chaud puis après avoir grignoté je suis allée me coucher.

* * *

Soyons honnêtes, même si j'avais passé une nuit à peu près tranquille, je me suis précipitée sur mon téléphone dès que j'ai eu ouvert un œil. Je me détestais de montrer une telle dépendance, mais je l'ai fait. Je n'ai pas été déçue et je dois avouer qu'une petite joie mesquine m'a envahie : il avait apparemment passé une bonne partie de la nuit à m'appeler à intervalles réguliers. Finalement, il n'y avait pas que moi à être dépendante… J'ai fait durer le plaisir le temps de prendre mon petit-déjeuner et n'y tenant plus, j'allais appeler mais mon portable a sonné avant.

\- C'est moi.

\- Bonjour.

\- J'ai essayé de t'appeler toute la soirée mais tu ne répondais pas.

\- J'étais fatiguée, en colère et perdue. Tu m'as fait mal.

Il a eu un petit silence puis a repris :

\- Ne pars pas.

\- Je n'en ai pas l'intention. Tu le sais très bien.

\- Je… Je ne sais pas quoi te dire pour que tu comprennes que… que

\- Tu sais mais tu ne peux pas. Je peux comprendre ça parce que moi-même je ne suis pas très douée dans ce domaine. Mais ce que tu me dis parfois me donne l'impression d'être fouettée avec des barbelés rouillés. Je suis là, je reste là, j'attends, je t'attends, alors n'extériorise pas ta peur en te défoulant sur moi. C'est douloureux.

\- Tu l'as vu avant de partir, n'est-ce-pas ?

Voilà donc où le bât blessait. Homme stupide !

\- Tu le sais très bien.

\- Et alors ?

\- Et alors quoi ? Que veux-tu entendre ? Que là aussi j'ai eu mal à en crever ? Que ce soit toi ou lui, j'ai mal. Mais c'est avec toi que je subis cette douleur, non avec lui.

\- Si tu veux…heu…mettre fin à cette histoire, promets-moi au moins d'attendre trois bonnes semaines avant de retourner sur Londres.

\- Ne me parle plus jamais de mettre fin à cette histoire, veux-tu ? Tu n'as donc rien compris à tout ce que je t'ai dit avant ?

Il a eu un petit soupir avant de reprendre

\- Je suis soulagé que tu ne m'aies pas demandé en premier «pourquoi trois bonnes semaines» !

\- C'est la deuxième partie.

\- Disons que tout sera terminé alors, dans un sens comme dans l'autre.

\- Je n'y comprends rien !

\- Ce n'est pas grave. Mais promets-moi d'attendre.

\- Non.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Parce que je sais que si je rentre à Londres, tu n'y seras pas, même dans trois semaines. Et moi, ce que je veux, c'est te voir, tu peux comprendre ça ? Il faut que je te voie, que je te touche, que je te respire. Je veux te parler, t'entendre, je veux te prendre et que tu me prennes. Je te veux avec tes silences et ton drôle de caractère, avec tes colères et tes trop rares sourires… Merde, ce n'est pas si compliqué !

\- Si, ça l'est. Mais je vais essayer de revenir.

\- N'essaie pas : fais-le. Tu m'avais promis, alors fais-le. Et maintenant je vais raccrocher parce que j'ai le cœur qui s'effrite et ça fait mal.

\- Margot…

\- Non, s'il-te-plaît. Reviens-moi, c'est tout ce que je te demande.

J'ai raccroché.

* * *

(1) watch?v=8Qx2lMaMsl8


	37. Chapter 37

_Bonjour tout le monde ! J'espère que vous avez passé de bonne fêtes de Noël et que vous êtes fin prêts pour le réveillon du Nouvel An !_

_Je n'aurai pas le temps de poster demain donc je le fais aujourd'hui._

_Et je pense que je vais commencer à m'excuser platement de la tournure que prend cette fic..._

* * *

Je suis toute seule dans cette maison au milieu de nulle part. Aussi loin que puisse porter le regard, il n'y a rien d'autre qu'une immense étendue de genêts, bruyères et ajoncs, parfois parcourue par un vent âpre et rageur. Mais cela ne me gêne pas. Il m'a fait conduire ici en me disant que je serais à l'abri, que personne ne me trouverait là et qu'il m'y rejoindrait.

J'ai de quoi m'occuper, la bibliothèque regorge de livres divers et variés mais je n'ai pas le cœur à lire. La télé jappe toute la journée en sourdine et dès que j'entends un flash info, j'ai le cœur qui défaille et le souffle me manque. Ma chair hurle à l'idée de ce qu'il est en train de subir en ce moment. Il m'a dit qu'il reviendrait et je sais qu'il le fera, il n'est pas homme à se jeter dans la gueule du loup sans avoir tout prévu. Mais cette attente me ronge d'autant plus que je ne peux rien faire. A quoi bon d'ailleurs ? Certaines personnes se doutent vaguement de mon existence, d'autres la connaissent et parmi ces dernières je pense qu'une seule sait exactement où je suis actuellement. Elle n'a rien dit à personne et je sais bien pourquoi. Mais ce que je veux, moi, c'est que l'homme qui est mien tout autant que je suis sienne me revienne entier. Ni plus, ni moins.

Alors j'attends. Depuis plusieurs semaines maintenant mais j'attends…

J'ai passé quelques jours à naviguer au radar puis je me suis reprise et j'ai organisé mes journées en balades, lectures et j'ai même commencé un petit mémoire sur la transcription du style Rococo dans les peintures de Liotard, Lancret et Nattier. Même au milieu de nulle part, j'ai une bonne connexion Internet (sécurisée paraît-il) et je peux faire des recherches des heures entières. Il me manque une bibliothèque spécialisée mais j'ai déjà de quoi dégrossir et ainsi je ne perds pas la main. Et j'ai commencé à écrire ce journal, pour ne rien oublier. Je n'ai pas envie de me retrouver à radoter devant un écran en regardant des programmes de télé-réalité. En fait, je ne l'allume que pour les infos et quelques films.

C'est arrivé. J'étais en train de farfouiller dans la cuisine, la télé en arrière-fond sonore lorsque j'ai cru entendre un nom qui m'a statufiée sur place, le cœur battant. J'ai tendu l'oreille puis me suis précipitée dans le salon.

Et j'ai vu.

Je les ai vus. Sherlock et James. Mes pires craintes, mes angoisses les plus sombres ressurgissaient avec fracas. L'un contre l'autre, le choc des titans, une bataille sans pitié. J'ai vu l'arrogance, le dédain, la malignité, la suffisance, j'ai vu deux effroyables intelligences se heurter et se déchirer à pleines dents. J'étais recroquevillée sur le canapé, pétrifiée de peur et seule une douleur subite m'a fait réaliser que je m'étais mordu les poings au sang. L'un était accusé, l'autre le témoin et je savais qu'il n'y aurait pas de survivant à cette bataille violente, pleine de rage sous-jacente et feutrée. Et puis j'ai compris tout ce qu'il avait fait, tout ce qu'on lui reprochait et j'en ai eu de telles nausées que je me suis retrouvée la tête dans la cuvette des toilettes à vomir de la bile. Je crois bien que je vomissais aussi mon dégoût de moi-même, de m'être autant voilé la face parce je continue à croire que si je l'avais vraiment voulu j'aurais tout su depuis le début. Et ce que j'essayais d'expulser aussi, c'était mon amour pour cet homme auquel, quoi qu'il ait fait, je demeurais malgré tout viscéralement attachée.

Et je crois bien que c'est là que j'ai basculé de l'autre côté. Pas du «mauvais» côté. Juste de l'autre côté. Tout ce qu'on m'avait appris, toutes les règles, tout ce qui fait de nous des individus aptes à vivre en société, tout cela je l'ai définitivement envoyé aux orties. Et je l'ai fait en toute connaissance de cause : je pouvais prendre la voiture et partir sans laisser d'adresse, je pouvais lui signifier que je ne voulais plus jamais entendre parler de lui mais je ne l'ai pas fait.

Parce que je l'aimais et je l'aime toujours.

Je sais bien que toute personne sensée me regardera avec horreur et dégoût ou pensera que je me raccroche désespérément à cet homme parce que, vu mon physique, je n'ai rien trouvé d'autre et que je suis débordante de reconnaissance à l'idée que l'on s'intéresse à moi. Je sais bien que pour l'immense majorité des gens, on ne peut aimer un tel homme. Je pourrais me faire passer pour une petite chose énamourée et manipulée, une petite chose stupide qui se raccroche à un semblant d'amour dispensé au compte-gouttes par un homme plus souvent absent que présent, un homme qui balaye tous ceux qui se trouvent en travers de sa route sans état d'âme aucun. Je ne tire aucune gloire d'avoir croisé son chemin et d'être restée avec lui alors qu'à en croire les journalistes, c'est un homme à n'avoir aucune attache d'aucune sorte.

Mais je suis bien là moi.

Je l'ai entendu gémir mon nom à mes oreilles, caresser ma peau, se perdre en moi, dormir totalement abandonné, tranquille et serein. Ce n'est pas qu'une question de sexe, il ne doit certes pas être le seul homme aussi doué au lit, je ne suis pas niaise au point de croire le contraire. Ce n'est pas non plus une question «d'âme-sœur» ou autre guimauverie du même genre. C'est juste lui et moi, lui et personne d'autre. Et si j'ai été révoltée par ce dont il est accusé, si cela m'a rendu physiquement malade, si je ne lui cherche ni ne lui trouve aucune excuse boiteuse, je veux juste qu'il me revienne. Il m'a dit une fois que j'étais la petite lueur qui l'empêchait de sombrer dans la folie mais je crois que je ne brille pas assez fort pour empêcher qu'elle ne l'engloutisse un jour. Mais ce jour n'est pas arrivé et tant qu'il me restera de la chair et un semblant de souffle je serai avec lui. Pas pour sauver une «âme en détresse», il y en a qui font ça très bien.

Mais juste parce que j'ai autant besoin de lui qu'il a besoin de moi.

J'ai passé les jours suivants vissée devant la télé à guetter chaque reportage, chaque flash d'info, chaque parcelle d'information le concernant. Je ne mangeais plus, je dormais à peine, c'est comme si j'étais en hibernation en attendant le verdict.

Il est tombé il y a deux jours. J'ai résisté pendant longtemps, je me suis battue contre moi-même mais la danse macabre des couteaux a recommencé.

J'ai mal. L'intérieur de mes bras ne ressemble plus à rien.

J'attends.

Et puis hier soir j'ai entendu un bruit de moteur devant la maison. Je suis descendue en vitesse de la salle-de-bains où je venais de terminer mes pansements et le temps que j'arrive en bas, la porte s'est ouverte à la volée. Je n'ai pas crié, je n'ai pas pleuré, je me suis juste ruée vers lui, sur lui. Je l'ai littéralement pris d'assaut et il a vacillé sous la violence du choc. J'étais collée contre lui comme si je voulais me glisser sous sa peau, comme si je voulais, par ma propre chaleur, lui faire réaliser que j'étais bien là, que je ne l'avais pas abandonné. Nous ne disions rien, uniquement occupés à retrouver le corps de l'autre, sa chaleur, ses volumes, toutes ces sensations qui nous avaient tellement manqué tout ce temps. Mes mains fiévreuses parcouraient ses épaules, son dos et lorsque j'ai caressé son visage, j'en ai oublié de lui cacher ce qui devait l'être. Le résultat a été immédiat : il m'a repoussée, a doucement saisi mes poignets et a tourné l'intérieur de mes bras vers lui. Je me suis figée, prête à l'affronter à ce sujet, mais il n'a rien dit. Il a juste posé sa main sur ma joue.

Lorsque je l'ai plus attentivement dévisagé, le froid est revenu s'installer en moi : ses yeux étaient vides, morts, deux puits insondables sans lumière aucune. J'ai muselé ma peur et mon chagrin et lui ai doucement caressé le visage.

\- Que s'est-il passé ?

\- Rien.

\- Mais…

\- Rien, m'a t-il coupé, il ne s'est rien passé.

Et il s'est éloigné. J'en aurais hurlé de rage mais je n'ai rien dit tandis qu'il se dirigeait lentement vers la salle-de-bains et s'y enfermait. Lorsqu'il en est ressorti en jean et polo noir il avait à la main ses précédentes affaires qu'il a enfournées dans un sac poubelle qu'il est allé déposer dehors. Puis il est revenu et s'est assis dans le canapé, muet et rigide.

Je n'allais pas passer la soirée à le regarder sans rien faire. Je me suis assise à ses côtés, il n'a même pas tourné la tête. Il fixait le vide, bouche close, visage de marbre. J'ai légèrement passé mes doigts dans ses cheveux et moi qui étais tellement affamée d'un contact même minuscule, je me suis bien gardée d'investir ses genoux comme je le faisais avant. Je me suis juste autorisé cette caresse légère et douce et puisqu'il ne me demandait pas de cesser, je continuais. Au bout d'un long moment, il a tourné la tête vers moi.

\- Pourquoi es-tu restée ?

\- Tu le sais bien.

\- Tu as entendu, tu as vu…

\- Je suis là. Toi aussi. Et je me fous totalement du reste.

Il a à nouveau tourné la tête et s'est tu. Je n'en pouvais plus.

\- Tu as dit un jour que j'étais une petite lueur qui t'empêchait de sombrer dans la folie. Mais j'ai l'impression de ne plus briller, tes yeux sont morts et vides.

\- Je ne suis pas fou Margot, du moins pas encore. Je flirte avec la frontière mais je ne l'ai pas encore franchie.

\- Mais alors que s'est-il passé ? Tu me le dis ?

\- Non.

\- Mais pourquoi ?

\- Tu n'as pas à savoir.

\- Mais nous ne partageons rien !

\- Pas ça !

\- Et tu vas rester comme ça ? Aussi froid qu'un iceberg ?

\- Je ne sais pas. Ça va passer.

\- Non, ça ne va pas passer ! Ecoute-moi s'il-te-plaît, ne fais pas ça !

\- Non.

\- Mais merde quoi ! Je ne suis pas en cristal, je ne vais pas me briser !

\- Je t'ai dit non, ne me force pas à te le répéter à nouveau.

\- Si, dis-moi ce qu'il s'est passé ! Je jure que je vais te poser la question jusqu'à ce que tu cèdes !

Je m'attendais à tout sauf à ça : il a quasiment rugi puis m'a rudement attrapée par les épaules avant de me grincer à l'oreille :

\- Tu veux savoir ? Et bien écoute mais ne viens pas te plaindre ensuite !

Et il a commencé à chuchoter à mon oreille. Je me décomposais au fur et à mesure, au bout d'une minute il m'a empêchée de me boucher les oreilles, au bout de deux il m'a empêchée de partir en courant et il parlait encore et encore. Lorsqu'il m'a enfin lâchée, je me suis levée d'un bond et suis partie m'enfermer dans la salle-de-bains. J'étais secouée de nausées et me suis aspergé le visage d'eau froide. J'étais en train de me sécher lorsque je l'ai entendu tambouriner à la porte. Il m'a demandé d'ouvrir, j'ai refusé. Il n'a pas insisté mais une micro-seconde plus tard, je l'ai entendu se jeter contre la porte. Au bout de quatre essais, il l'avait arrachée de ses gonds et entrait avec fracas. J'étais assise par terre, adossée au tablier de la baignoire et je l'ai regardé. Il n'a rien dit, s'est simplement assis à l'autre bout de la pièce et m'a fixée. Je ne baissais pas le regard.

\- Tu n'as pas peur.

\- Non.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Je ne sais pas. C'est comme ça.

\- Tu devrais pourtant.

\- Peut-être.

\- Sais-tu qu'on m'a suggéré de te faire disparaître, de me débarrasser de toi ?

\- Et tu ne l'as pas fait. Pourquoi ?

Il a soupiré. Drôle de conversation dans un drôle d'endroit.

\- Je ne peux pas. Tu es… un événement improbable, quelque chose qui ne devait pas arriver et qui pourtant est bien là. Tu ris, tu pleures, tu bavardes, tu te mets en colère, tu chantes dans la rue, tu sautes dans les flaques de pluie, tu cours derrière les pigeons, tu bois le lait à même la bouteille, tu as petit-à-petit pris place dans ma vie d'une façon telle que j'ai l'impression qu'avant toi, il n'y avait pas grand-chose. Tu m'affrontes sans peur, tu te moques de ce que je suis, tu as envahi mon espace et je suis très étonné de me rendre compte que ça ne devrait pas être et pourtant… Tu es solaire et je ne suis qu'ombre et froidure. Je ne voulais pas que l'on sache que tu es mon point faible, une paille dans l'acier et c'est pourquoi je t'ai demandé de venir ici. Tu es à l'abri parce que s'il t'était arrivé quelque chose à Londres, je n'aurais plus répondu de rien. Et tu sais comme je peux être…

J'ai hoché la tête, toujours muette. Oui, maintenant je le savais. Il a continué, je l'avais très rarement entendu parler autant. Il s'est rapproché de moi.

\- Margot, je suis désolé pour ça (il a touché mes oreilles), pour ça (il a doucement passé l'index sur mes pansements), et pour ça (il posé sa main sur mon cœur).

Il m'a attirée contre lui et là j'ai pu pleurer de tout mon saoûl. Il me caressait doucement le dos et les cheveux en attendant que je me calme. J'ai essuyé mes yeux, me suis mouchée et nous sommes retournés nous asseoir dans le canapé. Je n'osais toujours pas m'installer sur ses genoux mais c'est lui qui en a pris l'initiative. Me retrouver dans cette position familière, entendre à nouveau les battements de son cœur, je n'en demandais pas plus.

\- Je me demandais si tu allais rester.

\- Je t'ai dit que oui.

\- Mais c'était avant.

\- Et alors ? Je suis toujours là.

Il a hoché la tête sans répondre puis a posé sa bouche dans mes cheveux. Un silence lourd de questions nous a enveloppés mais aucun de nous ne voulait le rompre. De toute façon, je pense que tout avait été dit du moins tout ce que nous étions en mesure d'exprimer. Le reste relevait de l'indicible et je n'avais pas envie d'y aller.

Nous nous sommes couchés peu après. Je n'avais pas la tête à d'ardentes retrouvailles et lui non plus. Je m'attendais à ce qu'il m'enlace comme à son habitude mais il est resté allongé sur le dos, les yeux grands ouverts fixant le plafond. Lorsque je lui ai demandé si ça allait, il ne m'a pas répondu et s'est tourné de l'autre côté. J'ai patienté un petit peu puis je me suis coulée contre lui, chaque pouce de mon corps épousant le sien. J'avais l'impression d'enlacer un morceau de bois tant il était crispé et tendu. J'ai mis longtemps avant de m'endormir mais lorsque j'ai sombré je suis sûre qu'il avait les yeux ouverts.


	38. Chapter 38

_Bonjour tout le monde !_

_Il faut bien qu'une histoire se termine et ceci est donc l'avant-dernier chapitre de cette fic._

_Ne m'en veuillez pas trop._

* * *

Ce sont ses mouvements désordonnés qui m'ont brusquement réveillée. Je me suis demandée ce qui se passait puis j'ai allumé la lampe de chevet.

Et je l'ai vu.

J'aurais mieux fait de m'abstenir.

Il agrippait les draps du lit de toutes ses forces, son corps se tordait de façon sporadique et son visage…. Mon Dieu son visage… Il était blême, narines pincées et reflétait tant de haine, de violence, de colère et de folie que j'en suis restée pétrifiée. Lèvres retroussées, il grinçait des dents et ce bruit insupportable me hérissait le poil. Je sais qu'il est impossible de se contrôler pendant son sommeil alors pourquoi l'avais-je toujours vu, lorsqu'il était endormi, calme et serein pour retrouver maintenant un démon ? Que s'était-il passé ? Il m'avait lui-même avoué que la folie rôdait autour de lui, attendant son heure, patiente et tenace. Mais jusqu'à présent il avait réussi à la tenir à l'écart alors pourquoi maintenant ?

J'ai cessé de me questionner et me suis agenouillée face à lui. J'ai posé mes mains sur ses joues et de mes pouces lui ai lentement caressé les yeux en décrivant de petits cercles. J'ai dû lutter au début pour que sa tête cesse de tourner dans tous les sens mais au fur et à mesure il s'est calmé. Sa respiration s'est apaisée, il a cessé de grincer des dents, son visage s'est éclairci. J'ai senti ses paupières frissonner puis il a ouvert brusquement les yeux.

\- Que fais-tu ?

\- Tu as fait un cauchemar, c'était flippant !

\- Ah vraiment ? Et bien c'est fini maintenant !

\- J'ai bien cru que tu devenais fou.

\- Mais je le suis déjà à moitié.

J'ai haussé les épaules et suis restée agenouillée, muette, les bras à présent croisés sur la poitrine. Il a soupiré a tendu vers moi une main que j'ai prise et serrée entre les miennes. Puis je me suis allongée et il m'a enfin enlacée comme à son habitude. Et alors que j'allais m'endormir à nouveau, il m'a doucement embrassé la nuque. J'ai soupiré de contentement puis me suis laissée glisser dans le sommeil.

* * *

Il est 9h00 du matin et il dort encore pendant que j'écris ces lignes. Lui qui est toujours debout avant moi, il dort. Je suis allée le voir sur la pointe des pieds et me suis assise doucement au bord du lit. Il a l'air reposé mais c'est un état fragile. Cet homme est profondément perturbé, je le sais maintenant même si je m'en doutais mais ne voulais pas le prendre en compte. Je n'ai pas peur de lui, je n'aurai jamais peur de lui, peu importe ce que j'ai vu ou entendu. Il est revenu et il est avec moi. Je ne sais pas ce que l'avenir nous réserve, je me doute bien qu'il ne sera pas parsemé de pâquerettes dans lesquelles nous gambaderons joyeusement en nous tenant par la main. Nous n'avons aucun avenir.

Mais je m'en fous.

Je vais prendre mon petit-déjeûner.

* * *

Je l'ai entendu se lever, se laver puis descendre me rejoindre dans la cuisine. Je l'ai scruté à la dérobée : ses yeux étaient toujours aussi vides mais il semblait néanmoins plus serein. Je ne m'en attribue pas la gloire, je pense que le fait de se retrouver ici et peut-être avec moi lui a apporté un semblant de calme dont je sais pertinemment qu'il ne durera pas. Alors autant en profiter tant que c'était encore possible. Il s'est fait un thé et s'est assis en face de moi, silencieux. J'ai laissé glisser mes yeux sur ses épaules, ses bras, ses doigts autour de l'anse et j'ai eu chaud tout soudain.

\- Tu es toute rouge.

\- Ah bon ?

\- Je te fais peur ?

\- Tu me ferais peur, je serais toute blanche, non ? C'est juste que… heu…

\- Heu quoi ?

\- C'est juste que quand je te regarde, je n'ai qu'une envie, c'est te sauter dessus, voilà ! Tu es content ?

Je me suis levée, gênée au possible, et suis partie rincer ma tasse. Il s'est approché derrière moi et m'a entourée de ses bras en posant ses mains sur mon ventre.

\- Et qui te dit que ce n'est pas pareil pour moi ?

J'ai fait volte-face entre ses bras et je lui ai doucement embrassé les yeux.

\- Tant que ces deux-là seront aussi troublés, pas question. Je veux faire l'amour avec l'homme que j'ai connu et non pas ce que tu es actuellement. Et ne me fais pas dire que c'est parce que tu m'effraies. Mais je ne veux pas gâcher le peu de temps qu'il nous reste.

Contrairement à ce que j'imaginais, il a lentement souri sans mot dire, m'a embrassé le bout du nez et est sorti de la cuisine en me laissant les bras ballants. Je me demande parfois si je ne devrais pas concourir pour le Grand Prix Universel de la Stupidité. J'avais tellement envie de lui que j'en avais mal au ventre mais j'étais plutôt sceptique quant à la sincérité de ce que nous aurions pu faire. Je le voulais lui et non un semblant de lui. Je n'avais donc qu'à museler mon envie et me ronger les ongles en attendant.

Je suis vraiment stupide.

Il s'était installé dans le canapé, les yeux dans le vide. Je me suis doucement installée à côté de lui et j'ai attendu mais en vain. Il avait entrepris un voyage intérieur dont j'étais exclue et rien ni personne ne pouvait l'en faire sortir à moins qu'il ne l'ait décidé. Il ne cillait quasiment pas, son visage avait pris un aspect marmoréen et rien de ce qui venait du monde extérieur ne pouvait le toucher, pas même moi. J'ai donc lu deux bonnes heures sans que rien ne vienne troubler le silence, puis je me suis décidée à aller me baigner. J'adore la natation et même si la mer est remarquablement fraîche ici, je me voyais y barboter avec plaisir. Et puis un peu de fraîcheur ne pouvait que m'être salutaire… Grosso-modo, j'en avais pour une bonne demi-heure de marche, temps nécessaire à descendre la falaise par un chemin escarpé que j'avais repéré. Je me suis saisie d'un drap de bain, un short de pyjama et un tee-shirt (je n'avais pas de maillot de bain) que j'ai fourrés dans un sac avec de la crème solaire, des lunettes un paquet de gâteaux et un bouquin.

Mon Dieu ce que ça m'a fait du bien ! Inutile de dire que la plage, tout comme les alentours d'ailleurs, était déserte et je me suis étalée toute à mon aise. Rentrer dans l'eau a été un très grand moment de solitude qui m'a pris dix minutes de piaillements hystériques et de « houlà, houlà » précipités. Une fois passé le cap fatidique du nombril, j'ai serré les dents lorsque l'eau salée a rongé les plaies de mes bras puis je me suis glissée sous l'eau et j'y suis restée jusqu'à ce que mes poumons me brûlent. J'ai émergé dans un fort peu élégant geyser d'eau digne de «Sauvez Willy» et j'ai nagé comme une malade, je me suis amusée toute seule dans l'eau, j'ai fait la planche, le poirier, j'ai bu la tasse… J'avais l'impression d'être âgée de 6 ans et de barboter sans me soucier du lendemain. Au bout d'une heure d'excentricités nautiques, je suis sortie me sécher au soleil après m'être consciencieusement tartinée de crème solaire : rousse, peau de rousse, je n'avais pas envie de ressembler à un homard. J'ai dévasté le paquet de gâteaux et allongée sur le ventre, me suis laissée chauffer par le soleil.

J'ai passé une bonne partie de l'après-midi sur cette plage en évitant soigneusement de me poser la moindre question. De toute façon, je crois que tout avait été dit. Lorsque je me suis décidée à remonter, j'ai poussé un cri d'orfraie en regardant ma montre que j'avais jusque-là ignorée : il était 18h00 et je comprenais pourquoi une faim terrible me tenaillait l'estomac. Et j'avais encore une demi-heure de grimpette assez rude… Je suis arrivée à la maison passablement essoufflée, j'ai jeté mes affaires au petit bonheur la chance et me suis rincée rapidement avant de me ruer vers le frigo.

\- Et moi qui croyais bêtement que tu n'avais faim que de moi.

J'avais une tranche de pain coincée entre les dents, un verre dans une main, le jus d'orange dans l'autre, des tranches de jambon et un morceau de fromage déjà déposés sur la table. J'ai retiré le pain de ma bouche.

\- J'ai tellement faim, tu n'imagines même pas !

\- Je vois ça… Bon appétit.

\- Tu ne manges pas ? C'est l'heure du thé.

\- Va pour le thé

Il s'en est occupé pendant que moi j'entamais une polka des mandibules digne des plus grands éloges. J'ai ravagé tout ce que j'avais sorti et ce n'est qu'après avoir bu un grand verre de jus d'orange suivi d'un café que je me suis calmée et laissée aller en arrière sur ma chaise.

\- Ça va mieux ?

\- Pour l'instant oui. Tu aurais dû venir avec moi c'était super, j'ai adoré.

\- Je sais, je t'ai observée.

\- Tout le temps ?

\- Oui.

\- Il ne risquait pas de m'arriver grand-chose, c'est le désert ici !

\- Je sais. C'est bien pour cela que je l'ai choisi.

\- Me disais aussi…

Je me suis levée et approchée de lui.

\- Tu redouteras toujours mon départ n'est-ce-pas ? Tu te demandes pourquoi je ne n'ai pas fui quand j'ai compris qui tu étais vraiment. Je suis toujours là et tu penses que ce n'est pas normal parce que, outre ce que je sais sur toi maintenant, aucune femme ne supporterait ce que j'ai enduré : la peur, la solitude, le sentiment d'avoir été trahie. Tu ne comprends pas, pour une fois il y a quelque chose qui t'échappe et tu as beau tourner le problème dans tous les sens, tu n'en as pas la clé.

Impassible, le visage de pierre, il m'écoutait sans ciller. Je me tus un instant, j'étais si près de lui que je sentais la chaleur de son corps. Il n'a pas eu un geste, moi non plus et j'ai poursuivi.

\- La notion même de don t'échappe. Tu ordonnes, imposes, diriges sans état d'âme aucun et ça marche. Sauf avec moi. Et ça te met presque en colère. Alors tu fais ton maximum pour me pousser dans mes derniers retranchements, juste pour voir jusqu'où tu peux aller bien que tu le saches déjà. Et pourtant ma réaction n'est jamais celle que tu attendais et ça t'énerve prodigieusement bien que tu n'en laisses rien paraître. Tu es tellement compliqué, torturé ! Tu veux vraiment savoir pourquoi je reste ?

J'ai entouré son visage de mes mains et me suis plongée sans crainte dans ces yeux si étranges. Il n'a eu aucune réaction, aucun mouvement, une vraie statue.

\- Je reste parce que sans toi ce n'est plus possible, voilà tout. Je ne crains rien de toi sauf une seule chose dont je sais pertinemment qu'elle va arriver très bientôt. Tu vas partir et ne plus jamais revenir parce que tu vas à la mort. Alors tu vois, lequel des deux va abandonner l'autre, dis-moi ? Lequel de nous deux va rester derrière avec une souffrance si atroce qu'il aura envie de s'arracher la peau ?

Il a eu un sursaut, j'ai posé ma main sur sa bouche.

\- Quoi que tu dises maintenant, quoi que tu fasses maintenant, tu partiras. Alors ne me pose plus de question et fais-moi oublier qu'il nous reste si peu de temps à vivre ensemble. Parce que la douleur commence à me ronger et elle ne cessera plus. J'ai tellement mal…

Nous ne nous lâchions pas du regard, j'avais laissé retomber mes bras. Il y a eu un moment de flottement silencieux puis il a enfin eu un mouvement, a saisi mes mains, les a enfermées dans les siennes pour les poser contre son torse. Il avait fermé les yeux et je ne bougeais pas, toute entière prise dans cet instant aussi fragile que le cristal. Puis, lentement, il m'a attirée et m'a serrée contre lui, un bras enroulé autour de ma taille, une main posée sur ma nuque. Je suis restée nichée contre son cou puis me suis un peu écartée. Il a posé un index sur mes lèvres puis s'est rué sur ma bouche. Nos lèvres se sont retrouvées, froissées, ajustées. J'avais glissé mes deux mains dans ses cheveux, les siennes caressaient ma peau sous son tee-shirt. Nos dents se heurtaient, nos langues se choyaient et dansaient, un festival d'étincelles me courait sous la peau et je lui gémissais dans la bouche sans vergogne. Ça faisait tellement longtemps que j'attendais… Nous nous embrassions toujours, nous nous perdions dans la bouche l'un de l'autre et j'ai à mon tour glissé mes mains directement sur sa peau. Il s'est crispé mais j'ai continué et il n'a rien dit. Il était tout à moi.

Je voulais me souvenir de chaque pouce de sa peau, de chaque atome de son odeur. Alors il m'a laissée faire, mes mains et ma bouche ont couru partout sur son corps. Il n'était pas de reste d'ailleurs et il semblait que nous n'étions jamais rassasiés l'un de l'autre. Nos lèvres et nos mains se livraient à un ballet désordonné et fébrile et nos vêtements se sont vite retrouvés éparpillés dans la pièce. J'ai posé mes lèvres sur chacune des cicatrices de son dos comme si je voulais les effacer en les embrassant.

C'était un amour désespéré et silencieux mais je voulais encore une dernière parcelle de sa présence, une dernière fois son souffle et ses mains sur moi, une dernière fois l'accueillir en moi, une dernière fois le sentir s'abandonner en moi. Puis je suis restée assise, les bras entourant mes jambes repliées, le nez posé sur les genoux. Parce que je savais qu'il repartirait le lendemain et que je ne le verrais plus jamais. Et cette seule idée me terrifiait, m'empêchait toute pensée cohérente autre que «je ne le verrai plus, il va mourir». C'était une évidence pour moi, ce que je savais de lui, ses réactions, son comportement, tout me laissait penser qu'il allait disparaître. Mais je ne pouvais pas le lui demander, c'était au-delà de ce que j'étais capable de supporter et d'entendre. Une fois de plus je fuyais mais je ne voulais pas mettre de mots sur ce que j'avais deviné. Au bout de longues minutes, j'ai tourné la tête vers lui : il me regardait sans mot dire, allongé sur le dos, les bras croisés derrière la tête. J'ai continué à le scruter, à me remplir les yeux et la mémoire de chaque pouce de son corps, les lignes des muscles, les ombres et reliefs, le grain de sa peau… C'est lorsqu'il a tendu le bras et m'a touché la joue que je me suis rendue compte que je pleurais sans bruit. Je me suis brusquement retournée et me suis allongée en chien de fusil.

J'étais dévorée par une souffrance atroce et sombre que rien ne pouvait repaître. J'avais enfoui mon visage au creux de mon bras pour qu'il ne puisse rien entendre mais il s'est levé puis j'ai entendu l'eau couler dans la salle-de-bains. Il est revenu et s'est assis près de moi, m'a soulevée sans mot dire et m'a doucement déposée dans la baignoire puis s'est installé derrière moi. Il a fermé les robinets, m'a entourée de ses bras et de ses jambes, muet, le visage dans mon cou.

Nous sommes ainsi restés de longues minutes puis, lentement, ses mains ont couru le long de mes bras, ma poitrine, mon ventre, mes jambes. C'est comme si elles cartographiaient chaque centimètre carré de ma peau, qu'elles répertoriaient chacun de mes grains de beauté. Il avait relevé la tête, son souffle calme et régulier remplissait l'espace, nous ne disions rien. Et lentement, j'ai commencé à me détendre, mon corps tétanisé de souffrance s'est assoupli, ma respiration s'est calmée. J'ai saisi ses mains et les ai serrées tout contre moi.

\- «Tu le savais pourtant», m'a t-il chuchoté, sa bouche posée sur mon oreille

\- Ce n'est pas pour ça que ça fait moins mal.

Il n'a rien répondu et a doucement frotté sa joue contre la mienne. Il y a quelques mois, il supportait difficilement le moindre contact et là c'est comme s'il voulait que ma peau prenne son odeur. Je me suis retournée, me suis agenouillée face à lui. J'ai tendu les mains et les ai posées sur ses joues, me suis perdue dans son regard. Je n'ai pas pu continuer longtemps, la souffrance est finalement revenue à la charge avec violence et je me suis mise à trembler sans pouvoir m'arrêter. Il m'a alors serrée tout contre lui, muet et patient. Il a eu des gestes d'une infinie tendresse qui pourtant aiguisaient ma douleur parce que je savais fort bien que c'étaient les derniers. Et c'est peut-être pour cela qu'il se les permettait enfin, parce qu'il n'avait plus rien à perdre, sauf la vie, et qu'il y allait sans se retourner. Parce qu'il savait qu'il allait mourir et qu'il se débarrassait pour la première et la dernière fois de son armure. Ou alors, il se forçait en quelque sorte et me faisait ce cadeau parce qu'il savait que j'en avais tellement besoin… Quel que soit le cas de figure, je hurlais intérieurement.

Dans cette baignoire, il n'y avait que des condamnés.

Il est sorti le premier, s'est séché puis en a fait autant avec moi, retrouvant les gestes qu'il avait eu lors de notre précédent séjour, lorsque j'étais rentrée trempée. Nous nous sommes retrouvés au lit et là, contrairement à mon habitude, je me suis tournée vers lui, me suis faite aussi petite que je le pouvais et me suis blottie contre son torse, le nez dans son cou. Il a refermé ses bras sur moi. Je n'ai rien dit, rien demandé lui non plus, il n'était pas homme à consoler ou se confondre en excuses et l'aurait-il fait que je n'aurais rien voulu comprendre.

Je lui en voulais tellement, je lui en veux tellement….


	39. Chapter 39

_Je suis désolée._

_Je vous retrouve en bas._

* * *

Maintenant que j'écris ces lignes, il est parti et c'est fini pour moi. Et pourtant je l'ai entendu se lever doucement aux petites heures mais je n'ai pas bronché. Si je l'avais fait je n'aurais su me tenir et ça n'aurait servi à rien. Il s'est discrètement douché, habillé puis est revenu s'asseoir sur le bord du lit et m'a caressé les cheveux. Je n'ai pas ouvert les yeux mais j'ai saisi sa main que j'ai serrée tout contre moi. Puis il s'est doucement dégagé, m'a caressé le visage, embrassé la tempe et il est parti. J'ai entendu la porte d'entrée claquer, sa voiture démarrer et puis plus rien d'autre que le silence.

J'ai allumé la télé et me suis postée devant. Je ne sors plus, je me nourris de cigarettes et de café, j'attends la moindre nouvelle, le moindre flash d'info. Je suis en suspens et rien ni personne ne pourra me faire bouger.

Silence, absence et douleur.

Je ne veux pas qu'on me considère comme une victime ou un dommage collatéral. Si j'ai subi quelque chose, c'est en toute connaissance de cause et de toute façon je n'ai rien «subi». J'ai eu le choix, plusieurs choix en fait : rester/partir, taire/dénoncer, accepter/refuser. MES choix, MA vie. Je refuse à quiconque le droit de me plaindre, tout sauf ça. Tel Moloch, notre amour a tout carbonisé autour de lui : je n'ai plus d'amis, plus de travail, plus d'avenir, soit. Mais je l'ai eu lui, lui et sa personnalité torturée et complexe. Alors je ne sais pas pourquoi j'ai été une sorte d'exception : peut-être suis-je comme lui finalement, peut-être ma folie est plus profondément enfouie que la sienne. Peut-être nous serions-nous mutuellement dévorés au bout d'un certain temps.

Je n'ai pas eu à attendre longtemps. Sa vie s'est arrêtée à l'hôpital Saint Bart's et la mienne ici en apprenant la nouvelle. Je suis tellement anesthésiée de douleur que je ne peux ni hurler ni pleurer. La culpabilité me ronge comme du sel sur une plaie ouverte. Pas d'avoir aimé et d'aimer encore un tel homme, ça jamais. Mais de n'avoir pu anticiper tous ses crimes. Je n'ai même pas essayé de l'en empêcher, même pas tenté de découvrir par moi-même ce qu'il avait en tête. Peut-être aurais-je fini au fond de la Tamise comme d'autres mais au moins ça n'aurait pas été pour rien. Si je regarde autour de moi, je ne vois que ruines et désolation. Et d'avoir été aveugle à ce point ne mérite rien d'autre que le mépris et l'opprobre. Pas pour l'avoir aimé lui, oh mon Dieu certainement pas, jamais… Mais je n'ai pas assez brillé dans sa nuit pour l'aider à sortir des ténèbres qui l'engloutissaient petit à petit. Et qui ont finalement tout englouti autour de lui.

Et Sherlock… Pourquoi a t-il fait ça ? Sous les yeux de John en plus ? Pourquoi ? Que s'est-il passé là-haut ? Je me refuse à croire qu'il ait été assez cruel pour se suicider sans raison et laisser ce vide béant et incandescent en chacune des personnes qui l'aimaient, moi comprise. Il est bien trop orgueilleux et intelligent pour avoir été affecté par cette terrible campagne de presse qui s'est déchaînée contre lui. Je sais bien, moi, qui il était vraiment, sa profonde humanité et son extrême fragilité. Il était tout sauf un menteur et un mythomane comme on s'est trop souvent plu à le décrire. Alors si ce n'est pas ça qui l'a fait se jeter du haut d'un toit, que s'est-il vraiment passé ? Pourquoi n'a t-il vu que cette solution ? Et John doit tellement souffrir… Il a tout perdu en quelques secondes, nous avons tous les deux tout perdu en quelques secondes mais cette comparaison malsaine s'arrête là parce que lui était du côté du bien et moi du mal. Alors je mérite ce qui m'arrive mais pas John, pas lui. C'est un homme courageux, droit et franc qui n'avait rien à faire dans cet immense gâchis.

James est mort et je suis là. Je sais qu'il ne reviendra jamais plus et je me déconstruis lentement.

Je n'en peux plus, ma tête va exploser.

Alors je fais ce que j'ai à faire.

J'ai rangé la maison, elle est impeccable.

Puis j'ai arrosé chaque pièce d'essence et j'y ai mis le feu. L'œil sec, je regarde le brasier hurlant. Je suis loin de tout, le temps que les pompiers arrivent tout sera terminé. Je n'ai sur moi que ces feuilles que je finis juste de noircir et une enveloppe. Je vais mettre mes feuilles manuscrites dedans et je vais l'adresser à Gregory Lestrade. J'espère que les pompiers la verront.

Et puis je vais aller au bord de la falaise, tout au bord.

Et je vais contempler le vide.

L'idée de la mort ne m'effraie pas. Je ne peux pas continuer sans lui, c'est aussi simple que ça. Il ne s'agit pas de le rejoindre au-delà de la mort, je ne crois pas en toutes ces fadaises. C'est juste que l'idée de continuer sans lui m'est intolérable, j'ai l'impression de brûler vive sans discontinuer depuis qu'il est parti.

Alors je vais faire un grand pas en avant.

Parce qu'il n'y aura jamais personne d'autre que James Moriarty.

* * *

**_Je suis vraiment désolée mais je ne voyais pas d'autre solution. J'aurais pu rallonger la sauce, comme on dit, et faire intervenir n'importe qui pour sauver Margot mais ça n'aurait pas fonctionné, du moins à mes yeux. Cette histoire devait se terminer dans la douleur et le chagrin, passer de la lumière à l'obscurité la plus dense. _**

**_Cette fic m'a pris environ 18 mois de ma vie, entre l'idée et la rédaction. Cela fait environ 10 mois que je vous poste un chapitre par semaine et je voulais tous vous remercier pour votre fidélité, vos reviews, vos mises en favori. Mine de rien, c'est extrêmement gratifiant et même si je n'écris pas de la littérature de haute volée comme j'ai pu en lire sur ce site, ça fait toujours très plaisir de voir que ma petite histoire a intéressé plusieurs personnes._**

**_J'ai eu du mal à quitter Margot parce que, finalement, on finit par s'attacher vraiment aux personnages que l'on créé. Je l'avais lu ailleurs mais je n'y croyais pas trop et j'avais tort. 18 mois, ça fait long mine de rien et c'est à se demander si ces personnages fictifs ne finissent pas par avoir une vie propre dans votre intellect à un point tel qu'on en arrive à changer des paragraphes entiers parce que "non, finalement, ça ne colle pas, elle n'aurait pas dit ça"._**

**_Quoi qu'il en soit, merci encore à tous pour votre soutien, vos encouragement et vos critiques : ça fait toujours avancer._**

**_Et comme je suis d'un indécrottable optimisme, je vais entamer une fic qui sera nettement plus joyeuse du début jusqu'à la fin. J'ai écrit un OS Mythéa et je pense que je vais le développer en de courts chapitres._**

**_A bientôt._**

**_Electre_**


End file.
